Being Alive
by soapfiction
Summary: A 20th Century soldier is sent back to feudal Japan during a crossfire. There, he tries to survive while coping with a curse, ancient conflict, and his own past. Read and review. ATTENTION! Chapter 18 is UP! Rejoice!
1. Arriving in Hell

Hi, everyone. I thank all of you who have read my fics in the past. And now, with my latest fic, I have to explain a few things.

First off, do not be put off by the first few chapters in this story. This is a retelling of the film _Princess Mononoke_, with a new character. This is not the first time it has been done, but I have never seen such a fic completed. So, I decided to write one myself.

This idea first came to me the night I first saw the movie over two years ago. The idea was reinforced by another fic I read, and I just decided to publish it. It may seem like a different story at first, but it eventually crosses over into the movie.

One more note: this story may be rated T (aka PG-13), but the first few chapters can be labeled as R (for language and violence). Come chapter four, however, the story will be back to PG-13.

Well, that's all I need to say right now. Read on, and have fun.

**Being Alive**

"_We depict hatred, but it is to depict that there are more important things."_

-Hayao Miyazaki

"_Bad things happen in life, but we still find reasons to keep on living."_

Osa, a short-lived, but important, character in the film _Mononoke-Hime_

* * *

_November, 1967_

The semi-cloudless noon sky allowed the sun to beat down upon the vast landscape of Indochina. It was a hot day, even in November, but it was expected, what with the land being so close to the equator. The heat was secondary, however, to the daily clashes happening across the country.

Somewhere on the southern end of the long strip of land that made up South Vietnam, a massive C-130 transport aircraft landed in a hot, lifeless airstrip. The place was inhabited several groups of soldiers and their vehicles, including arrays of jeeps and helicopters. However, despite the activity in the area, nothing really seemed to be alive in the midday sun.

The bay at the back of the plane opened, and a dozen new recruits stepped off onto the dust, carrying their duffle bags with them. They were in the ideal shape of the new soldier; their hair regulation-clipped, their bodies fitted with new, green fatigues, and their faces anxious to meet the new challenge they were most certainly expecting.

One of the young recruits was Dante McManus, a young man of about 17. He measured about 5 feet, ten inches, with dark red hair. Although a bit young for military regulations, he had been allowed in as one of the up-and-coming young recruits. He had enlisted right after graduating high school early, against the wishes of his parents; and, after six months of basic training, he had been sent right on the plane.

And here he was, a new piece of fresh meat, his face tense, innocent, bewildered, with eyes searching for the truth. The look was the same on all the recruits.

Their eyes fell on a motorized cart pulling other carts full of long black bags. The bags had hundreds of flies buzzing around them, being the cue as to what was inside. Two men started to lift the bags, one at a time, to the ground.

Some of the soldiers could not contain their shock. "Oh, hell" one recruit said.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"What the hell else could it be?"

Dante didn't take his eyes off them, either. Not until the assigned Sergeant came up to the group.

"All right, punks, welcome to the Nam. Follow me."

They all picked up their duffle bags, and followed in suit. As they moved out, they passed half-dozen veterans, who were heading towards the airlift. They all looked happy. Very happy, as a matter of fact.

"Well. well, what have we got here? Fresh meat!"

"I'll be dipped in shit! New ones!"

"You boys are gonna love the Nam!"

"Forever, baby!"

All of the veterans passed by rather quickly, except for one at the back of the group, who walked slower than the rest. Dante locked his eyes on the man, and he stared right back. His eyes were frightened, hollow, starved, and dangerous. Just the look from that man sent a chill down Dante's spine. It was as if he wasn't real. Just a ghost, or something. His eyes never left the man, until he had gotten onto a plane with the others.

As they headed on into the sun-blazed dust bowl, Dante could only think about what lay ahead. And, for the first time, it didn't look promising.

* * *

As bad as the desert had been, the jungle was a hundred times worse.

As the heat built up, the youth could barely see or hear anything around him. The humidity was turning the jungle into a giant green blur, and the surrounding sounds, be they the cutting of shrubbery by a machete, the stomping of combat boots on rough soil, or the heavy breathing of soldiers, became barely audible noise. Was it a coincidence that he felt sick?

Dante had his machete in one hand, whacking out the bush to clear a path for the platoon. He looked like he was about to drop from heat exhaustion. He was breathing too hard, stumbling, pacing himself wrong, running into trees, and otherwise looking just plain pathetic in the jungle setting. As an urban transplant, the sudden switch didn't go over very well for him.

The rest of the platoon followed behind him. Being a fresh, new Private, he had been assigned to clear a path. The other soldiers, many of them veterans of a few months, moved slowly in their slept-in fatigues, their eyes tired but alert. They'd seen what the jungle was capable of.

As Dante hacked away, the pains in his feet were becoming greater. Although he couldn't see them, he knew the blisters were getting ready to bleed. Pretty soon, he'd have something worse than trench foot to deal with. But the pain in his feet was only secondary to the exhaustion the heat was bringing him.

As he continued on, he smelled something very unpleasant. He rounded another tree, and looked to find a most unpleasant site: a ten day-old Vietnamese soldier, decaying, flies and worms feasting through the eyes and other places.

"Unghh…" He could barely draw in his breath, clutching his mouth, a terrified look on his face.

The platoon Sergeant, Leroy Miller, walked up behind Dante, eyeing the dead VC, and looking back at Dante. "Well, what're you waitin' for? He ain't gonna bite you. Keep moving."

With a look of resentment apparent in his eyes, Dante crashed on.

Later, as the platoon kept moving, the squad captain, Chris Gibson, sitting next to the radioman, speaking into the radio.

"Foxtrot Three, Nine. I don't know what the hell's holding you up back there, but you need to get a move on. The squads will be linking up at Phase Line Whiskey for urgent business, and I won't accept any excuses for being late." He hung up the radio. "Lazy bastards."

A man walked up to Sergeant Miller, carrying his radio.

"Two-Six says we're jamming 'em up back there. We need to speed up."

Miller scoffed. "Tell that dipshit to get fucked." He turned away from the Lieutenant, over to another soldier. "Connolly! Get that other freshmeat up here, Harper!"

Steven Connolly, a blond Corporal, turned to yell down the hill where several soldiers were having a rest.

"Hey, Harper! Get your black ass up here! Now!"

A young black soldier named Ken Harper made his way up the hill, grumbling angrily to himself as he wiped the sweat off his face.

Back up on the hill, Miller picked up his pace, irritated at the reprimand from his CO. He kept walking until he turned around a tree – only to spot Dante, on his knees, soaked from head to foot in sweat, looking dizzy and about to vomit.

The Sergeant slumped over to the red-haired recruit. "Christ, McManus, again? I'm not gonna tell you a third time! Keep up, unless you fancy losing yourself in this shithole!"

Dante slowly got up, only to be pushed back down as another soldier passed him.

"Outta my way, pencil-dick!"

Dante looked from the soldier to his Sergeant. Miller shrugged, giving Dante the same look as before.

Miller moved on, leaving Dante to fend for himself. Harper moved in line to replace him. As Dante tried to stand, another black soldier came up behind him, helping him up by his back.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah…I got some ants on my neck earlier…"

"Yeah, that happens. Were they red?"

Dante wasn't sure why he asked the question, but nodded yes.

"Just be glad they were. Black ants are ten times worse, believe me."

He continued to help Dante up the path. "What's your name again…McManus?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Corporal Berenger. Call me Mason. C'mon, let's keep up the pace."

Dante smiled. He kept walking with all the energy he had left. His fatigue clung to him with the sweat.

* * *

Later on, Foxtrot Company had set up a perimeter at the top of a large hill, overlooking the forest. A chopper was hovering nearby, getting ready to unload some goods and ammunition. A few soldiers went and quickly gathered the cargo, ducking to avoid the onslaught of wind from the propellers, before bringing it into the perimeter.

Other soldiers were resting for the moment, either taking their lunch break, shaving their beards, or marking their territory. One particular shirtless Private was pissing on the face of a dead enemy soldier he had found. Sergeant Miller walked by, glancing at the scene. He turned to the man.

"You're a sick fuck, Wolfe."

Wolfe just laughed about it.

At the Company Command Post, a few yards from the woods, Captain Gibson sat near the radios, going over a map with other Lieutenants and Sergeants.

"All right, listen up: we got word from Sky Three that some fresh NVA are moving in from the Cambodian border north of here. They also spotted a VC camp about five miles from here. It's well hidden, but we may be able to light 'em up tonight. We'll be sending out all platoons on squad-sized ambushes before dark. I want you all to be ready by sundown." He turned to a scruffy-looking Sergeant.

"Macon, I want you to take your squad over to that spot near the old Buddhist Temple we passed earlier. Charlie seems to like that area."

The Sergeant nodded. "No problem, sir…"

Dante, meanwhile, was shirtless and covered in sweat, a red bandanna around his head, digging a foxhole for the Company over near the woods. Two others were sitting on a nearby log, eating their rations. Although the food tasted like crap, it was still the most relaxing part of the day for them.

One of them, a black soldier with dreadlocks, turned to face him. Dante had stopped for a breather.

"Hey, whiteboy, what'cha waitin' for? That hole ain't gonna dig itself- get back to work!"

Dante sighed, and lifted his shovel again.

It had only been a week into the service, and already, Dante hated it. He had to stay on watch point three times a day, and he never got any sleep that you could actually call 'sleep'. He had come from a northern environment in the U.S., and wasn't used to the blazing heat of Indochina. When he'd volunteered, he thought he'd be doing his country a favor, as his father had done before him. He imagined risking his life everyday in a way that would get one exhilarated. All he was doing was working his ass off, and nearly dying of exhaustion from it. He was starting to regret his decision, knowing he would have to keep this up for a whole year, if not more.

* * *

Hours later, when the sun was starting to set, the platoons were gearing up to head into the jungle. They'd been assigned to draw out the VCs in an ambush, to make way for the more experienced Companies.

As Dante packed up everything he had, Mason came up to meet him.

"Boy, what're you taking all that for? You don't need half that shit."

"Well, sorry. Why do they give us all this stuff, anyway? I never use most of it."

"Don't ask me" he answered, turning Dante around and pulling stuff out of his pack.

He pulled out a green tarp. "Don't need that." He then threw out a few other excess items. "Or these. You'll be fine, man." Reaching in for one last item, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Smokes. Now _these_, you can use. Good call." He took one and lit it with a lighter before giving the pack back to him. "Not the best brand, though. You just start?"

Dante nodded. "Yeah, kind of. Didn't do it as much back home, but it's been pretty rough out here."

"Hey, I hear ya'." He picked up his M-16, patting Dante hard on the back. "Stay close to your partner tonight. It's gonna get even rougher."

A rather well built, muscular man, carrying an M-60, walked up to the two. He was an Corporal named Giovanni Redding, nicknamed 'Guy'. "Well well, Berenger, taking your time with the freshmeat, huh?"

"Fuck off, you guinea piece of shit. And be careful with that fucking cannon, we don't want you blowing off the kneecaps of the new recruits again."

"It ain't my fault they ran in when they weren't supposed to."

Miller came up to the group. "Okay, gentlemen, party's over. Berenger, I've put you with Harper and me; the little cheese-dick needs some experienced cover. McManus, you're with Redding here, and Connolly."

Guy turned to Dante, still holding the M-60 over his shoulder. "Well, are you deaf, you Irish bug? Let's go." He handed Dante the ammunition chains, and walked off. Dante sighed and followed.

Down the path, Miller turned to the rest of the platoon. He grabbed a magazine from his bandolier, and clutched his rifle.

"Okay, saddle up!" he yelled. "Lock and load!"

The soldiers all finished up with loading their weapons.

"Move out!"

And with that, they all walked towards the jungle, single-file.

* * *

It had taken them forty-five minutes to make their way to the Buddhist Temple Gibson had been talking about. When Miller's platoon reached it, they were assigned to set up their squad a hundred paces to the west, where the VCs were supposed to pass.

As the other soldiers manned their stations in the darkness, Dante sat on a log behind a rather large bush as Guy finished placing the Claymore mines around their part of the perimeter.

He clutched the barrel end of his M-16 in his hands, resting the stock end on the ground, as he waited in nervous anticipation. He'd be facing real danger for the first time tonight. Sure, it'd be real dangerous, and several might die, but it was much more to look forward to than shoveling shit.

"Hey, dickhead! Are you listening?"

Dante snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Guy yell at him. Guy walked over to the log.

"This is how it's gonna happen: you're on watch for the first two hours. I'll be back there, catching some Z's. We switch off like in normal regulation. You sure you know how to work the Claymores?"

"Yeah" Dante answered, sounding sure of himself.

"Good. Don't screw up." Guy stepped over the log, and headed for another shrubbery to lay out his tarp. He stopped for a moment, and turned to look at Dante.

"Scared?" he asked.

"No!" Dante retorted. "Not at all."

Guy sighed, and took a step closer.

"Hey, don't worry. Just do what I told ya, and you'll be fine. Okay?"

Dante paused a bit before nodding in response.

"Good. See ya in a couple o' hours."

He walked off behind the bush. Dante turned his attention to the Claymore controls, making sure they were in good condition. He then got off the log, and moved to the ground in front of it, resting his back on the log. So began his first combat duty.

* * *

About an hour into his shift, Dante nearly drifted off. He had not gotten any sleep in a long while, and was obviously having trouble keeping his eyes open and his attention on the woods in front of him. When he realized he was drifting off, he shot up, struggling to open his eyes.

He looked at his post: nothing was different. He didn't see anyone out in the woods, and didn't hear anything. He sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't screwed up his first job.

He laid his back against the log again, trying to rest and still stay awake. He only had another hour before his shift was over.

All of a sudden, he heard something. He slowly sat up, looking out into the woods in front of him. He looked around a bit before he noticed the source of the noise.

A number of men dressed in black pajama suits were moving alongside Dante's post. They weren't moving towards Dante, but past him, to Dante's left. They were heading right into the traps the platoon had set for them.

For a few seconds, Dante didn't move. He was captivated by the shock and thrill of being seconds away from combat. He then reached down to pick up the Claymore controls, clutching the squeeze-handle. One good squeeze, and instant roasted gook, he thought…

**BOOM!**

Dante fell back as a Claymore blast went off. He got back up, the control still clutched in his hand, and looked into the woods. VCs were running everywhere, trying to avoid blasts and gunfire, all the while firing back on their own. The screams of soldiers on both sides were audible. Dante immediately saw how close some of them were, and squeezed the control.

Four enormous flashes went off in the woods in front of Dante. Several VC soldiers were thrown to the ground. Within seconds of the blast, Guy was at Dante's side.

"Good job, kid; c'mon, get back here!" He pulled Dante behind the bush, and immediately started setting up his M-60. "Feed me the ammo!"

Dante grabbed a chain of ammunition, and slid it into the slot as Guy set up the gun. He held up the chain as Guy fired into the woods.

The bullets sailed into the woods in a storm of gunfire, leaving the troops unable to tell if they had hit any enemy soldiers. Still, they fired until they were ordered to stop.

Eventually, the gunfire calmed down. Guy stopped when the man a dozen feet from him stopped. He whipped off his helmet, and wiped his forehead, breathing heavily in hyped excitement.

"Gooks never stood a fuckin' chance." He picked up his rifle, and headed into the woods as other soldiers were doing, searching for remaining VCs.

Dante got up, and was about to follow him, when he heard a yell in the other direction.

"We got a man down! Someone get back here with the medic, now!"

Dante ran back, wanting to know who had been injured. When he finally reached the source, he breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't Mason.

"Now, motherfucker!" Connolly yelled as he stood over Wolfe, the Private Dante had seen before. He looked up at the red-haired youth in front of him.

"McManus, what the fuck are you doin'? Don't just stand there!"

Dante moved out of the way when he heard the medic coming. The medic threw down his bag, and started to look at Wolfe.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Grenade" Connolly answered. "He was manning the other M-60, and some gook came through like a damn Kamikaze, and threw one right at him. Son of a bitch didn't even notice."

"Shit" the medic said, wrapping bandages on Wolfe's wounds. Wolfe had to be held back to be kept from leaping up in pain.

"Hold still- HOLD STILL, MOTHERFUCKER!" Connolly yelled as Wolfe struggled under his grasps. "Take the pain! Just shut up and take it!"

Wolfe finally stopped struggling, but showed no indication that the pain had gotten any better, Dante noticed. The medic was finishing up with the wound, doing all he could do.

Off in the woods, soldiers were walking through the shrubbery, searching for VCs that had survived. Miller and Macon, two of the Sergeants, were among them. They scanned every inch they crossed, pushing aside bushes with their rifles and bayonets.

Macon stepped around a tree, and came upon two VCs, both of whom were wounded and laying on the ground, but still alive. They looked up at the U.S. Sergeant with remorseless eyes. Macon returned his feelings by firing two rounds into each of them with his M-16. He turned back to where Miller was walking. "No survivors here…"

Back up near the squad base, Dante was so preoccupied with the scene in front of him that he didn't notice Miller walk up behind him.

"Okay, what's going on over here?"

Connolly looked up from the wounded soldier. "Wolfe got hit by a grenade, sir. He may not be able to walk for a bit."

"Hey may not have a choice" Miller responded. "We have to get moving now. The other squads are coming through to clean out the area, and we have to get out of their way. Be ready to go in fifteen minutes, sharp."

Suddenly, Harper came running up to Miller.

"Sir!"

"What is it, Harper?"

"Sir…" he said, catching his breath, "Spencer's dead, sir. They got him with a round in the throat."

Miller sneered to himself. "Shit. There goes our best tracker. Harper!"

"Yes, sir."

"You came from language school, right? And you know how to read paths? Any of that?"

"I've worked reconnaissance before."

"Good. You're replacing Spencer. Get going." He turned to the rest of the squad. "Everybody get ready, we're moving out! McManus, you help Connolly carry Wolfe! Let's go!"

Dante began to walk over to Connolly when he saw Mason coming up to him.

"Heard what happened. You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about what happened to Spencer…"

"It's okay. They got him instead'a me. C'mon, I'll help ya' with Wolfe."

Dante smiled as he followed Mason to help carry Wolfe out of the woods. People were dying, and things were getting pretty tough, but he still had friends. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

And so ends chapter 1. Like I said, these first few chapters will be a bit slow. By chapter four, however, we'll be in familiar territory, and the plot will get more interesting. Just to let you know. Please review this story if you have anything you would like to say.

A couple more things I want to say: first off, the story line of this first chapter might seem a little familiar to you, if you've seen Oliver Stone's _Platoon_. That film was a slight inspiration for this story, along with a few other things. But this will clearly not be a _Platoon_-like story, so don't worry.

One more thing: for this fic, I've decided to make my own soundtrack. Since this is a written story, I can only suggest music for it. Here's how it will work: for each chapter, I'll list at least one song/piece, sometimes more, that corresponds with the chapter, working as a score. Maybe you will try and listen to it if you want to read the chapter a second time. Since this story partially takes place in the Sixties, and a character from the Sixties will eventually be thrown into the past, there will be some music from the period, along with pieces from the likes of Jo Hisaishi (the movie's composer), Ennio Morricone, and others. I hope you enjoy this feature.

Music for chapter 1:

_Adagio for Strings_ (Theme from _Platoon_) by Samuel Barber  
_Sympathy for the Devil_ by the Rolling Stones


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

Welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. As I said earlier, the first few chapters won't appear to have much to do with Mononoke-Hime. But, keep up your patience, and the story will drift into familiar territory. I thank all of those who read and reviewed my first chapter. Here's chapter 2. We're still with the characters from the last chapter, although, this time, we get to know them a little bit better. Plus, you'll all get a couple hints about the movie in this chapter.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 2**

A week after the firefight at the temple, Foxtrot Company was finally back at Base Camp. They joined other companies already at the base, taking a rest on a lazy Friday afternoon. Few men wanted to be outside in the 90-plus degree sun, but they didn't have much choice.

The camp was a dry, dusty area spread out over an acre, with tents and sandbag bunkers all over the place, observation towers stationed at the corners, as well as 50-caliber machine guns and recoilless rifles stationed all over the perimeter.

Dante made his way out of the lavatory tent, and walked right into another soldier. He was another black Private, named Joe McCain. He was carrying what looked like a few crates of beer.

"Hey, Joe!"

"What're you doin' here, McManus? Ain't you supposed to be cleanin' out those barrels from under the outhouse?"

Dante scoffed. "No way. I didn't get that job."

"Oh, you're gonna get it, sucker. All the fresh recruits do. Just because you got lucky messing with some gooks in the woods-"

"What've you got there? Are those Buds?"

"Yeah; stole this shit from the Capn's supply, but it don't matter, considering he's stealing it from the fucking top. And I ain't settling for no cheap Thai brands, or whatever those suckers are drinking. I want the homegrown stuff."

"Hey, McCain! And the little shit, McManus!"

Both Privates turned to see Macon, Guy, and Connolly walking around the tents, beers in hand. They all stopped in their tracks, slightly drunk. Macon stepped forward.

"What the hell are you two cheese-dicks doing here? You ain't got light duty, McManus, why're you wandering around here?"

Dante was about to retort, when Connolly interrupted.

"Where the fuck did you get all those beers, McCain?"

"I found 'em?"

"Bullshit, you found 'em! C'mon, give 'em here!"

"Hands off, motherfucker! I'm taking these back to our tent! Don't be so fucking grabby, or you may never see one again!"

Dante was watching the scene with interest, when, all of a sudden, he felt someone grab him by the shoulders. He jumped up in shock, and whipped around, coming face-to-face with Mason.

"Some night watch you are, boy" the Corporal said, patting him on the back. He then turned his attention to what was in Joe's hands. "Nice arsenal, Joe. Bring 'em back to the tent already."

"Yeah, whatever. Outta' my way, blondie!" he said, shoving Connolly aside.

Guy watched as Mason accompanied Joe to the tent. "Great. Now the moulinyans are taking all the beer. What's next?"

"I heard that, motherfucker!" Mason yelled back.

Shaking his head, Dante followed the others.

* * *

About an hour and twelve beers later, the group was all stretched out in their tent. Dante shared his tent with Mason, Guy, Connolly, McCain, Harper, and another Private named Anthony Hendrix, who had come into their platoon a week earlier when Wolfe had been taken by the choppers to rehab. Everyone was in states of rest: Guy, Connolly, McCain and Mason sat around a table, matched deep into a game of Seven Card Stud. They were playing for cigs, money to spend in the next town, and anything else of value. Harper was writing a letter to a special someone, while Tony was finishing a Hawaiian-area newspaper that had been shipped with other supplies, trying to figure out how his favorite football team, the Baltimore Colts, were doing. He took a peek at what Harper was writing, and scoffed in laughter.

"It's not l-u-v, it's l-o-v-e! And 'Mary' doesn't have two r's, Harper! Damn, you dumb!"

Harper, who knew what he was doing, chuckled. "It don't matter! She knows what I mean, man! I always write to her like this! It's her only proof that the 'agent orange' shit they've been dropping on the tree's ain't messed me up!"

"Really? I honestly couldn't tell."

While the argument went on, Dante sat on his cot, writing something of his own. Only, it wasn't written in scribbled English writing; he was using a small brush, and writing neatly written Asian characters vertically on a few sheets of paper. He wrote neatly in any language he wrote in, but he was always extra careful with these ones.

A few seconds after finishing another page, he felt someone looking over his shoulder. He turned around and looked up; Mason was standing over him.

"Can I help you?" Dante asked.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to join our game," he said, looking at the letter the younger soldier was writing. "But then I got a look at this here. That don't look like what you were writing two days ago. You practicin' gook-talk, or something?"

Dante half-laughed at the joke, then went back to his letter. "Nah, I'm not much of a player. And, well…this is just something I'm sending back…well…it's a long story."

"Like what? You got a pen pal in Hong Kong, or something like that? I heard about people doing things like that."

"No, nothing like that. Well…I don't know, man. It's a lot to talk about."

"So, go ahead! I told you all about my family, man. You remember that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you never really told me about your folks back home. Why not?"

Dante sighed again. "All right. If you insist so much, I'll tell you about what I'm writing. But don't go nuts and yell it out over the fucking base radio."

"It's okay, man. I won't tell shit." He sat down on the cot across from Dante's.

Dante took a deep breath, and began. "Okay. First off, this isn't Chinese, it's Japanese…"

* * *

About a half hour later, Guy drifted over from the poker table, gladly handling his winnings. He looked over Dante's cot, spying the letter he had just written. One look at it, and he chuckled in confusion. He tapped at the youth, who was sleeping on his cot.

"What the hell are you writing, McManus? Is that Charlie language, or something?"

Dante was woken from his nap by the question. He opened his eyes, and slowly rolled over. "No. It's nothing. Lemme alone." He tried to go back to sleep.

Mason, who noticed the whole thing, walked over from the magazine he was reading. He pulled Guy by the shoulder.

"Hey, dego boy, get back here! We're starting a new pot! I'm not letting you walk away with all that loot!"

"Hold on, I'm busy."

"Just get over here, asshole."

Guy reluctantly walked back to the poker table and sat down.

"You miss me that much, Corporal?"

"I'm gonna tell you this once: don't question that kid again on his letters."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. And I'm telling you to leave it alone. That's an order." He began shuffling the deck of cards as he spoke.

"Christ, when the hell did you become so protective of that kid?"

"Since he told me about that letter."

"Well, what's the deal?"

"There is no big deal. You gonna ante, or what?"

"Hey, you started this conversation. You tell me what that letter was about, or you can forget another game."

Mason sighed in irritation. "You better not go blabbin' about any of this. Or you gonna wake up without essential parts of your anatomy the next time you go to sleep."

"Yeah, whatever. Humor me, Bama boy."

"Okay, shut up." He paused for a moment before beginning.

"Unlike most of us, this kid wasn't born where we were born."

"Whadd'ya mean?"

"I mean he wasn't born in the good old US of A, like the rest of us. After the last war, his old man ended up being assigned to the occupation forces over in Japan. His wife was pregnant at the time, and, eventually, he was born on a base in Kyoto, or one of those cities that didn't get hit." He began to deal the cards.

Guy shrugged. "So, he was born in Japan. A lot of guys were born overseas during those years, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that his mother got really sick while they were over there. She didn't do so well, and ended up dying not long after he was born."

Guy sighed. "Yikes. That's pretty sad."

"You gonna bet?"

"Oh, yeah. Here." He threw a pair of cigarettes onto the table. "Well, what about his old man?"

"That's where it gets worse. His old man had been called over to Korea about a month prior when that whole mess began. Just as his wife was getting sick, the Chinese invaded, and he had to stay longer than expected. He was killed in some mortar attack not long before his wife bought it. In fact, his demise might have contributed to her health getting worse." He dealt the private another card.

Guy sighed. "Damn."

"Yeah. Both parents were dead before his first birthday. Pretty lousy."

"Well, did they send him back home?"

"Home? He didn't have one. Apparently, the families of his parents didn't get along. His dad was Irish, or something."

"Yeah, I could tell. Hard to miss that head of hair. What about his mom?"

"A guinea like you, believe it or not."

Guy looked up from his cards. "No shit," he said. "Guess I better show a bit more courtesy from now on."

"Yeah, more than you show me, you fuckin' wop," Mason said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Check or bet?"

"Check."

Mason dealt them each a fifth card. "So, anyway, they couldn't send him back home, 'cause there was no one to take him. They would've probably searched for a foster home, or something, but he ended up staying there."

"What, in Japan?"

"No, in China. Of course in Japan, genius. Apparently, his old man had made friends with this local guy, and he felt it his duty or something to raise the kid. And that's how it went, until, one day, the government came and asked to take him back to the states. Don't know why, but he had to go back when he was ten. Been living with another family ever since."

"Why would they drag a kid back home if he'd never been there?"

"Don't know. That's all he would tell me. He had a pretty hard time getting used to the language, an' all that. Imagine what school must've been like."

"I'd rather not. So, what made him join up here? He's too young to have been drafted."

"Who knows? Maybe he wanted to serve his country in order to fit in more," Mason said, throwing some money into the pot.

"By volunteering for this shit? Heh." He looked at their cards. "Hmm, two aces and a ten against your three, five and nine. Not exactly a fair fight, is it?"

Mason smiled. "That's only what you can see, boy." He dealt another card.

* * *

Later that night, Mason led Dante over to a fort structure made of crates and sandbags on an isolated edge of the battalion perimeter. It was covered with ammo casings and surrounded by sandbags, with a lone tent flap over the entrance. Mason went in first, opening the flap.

"This way, buddy. It's right through here."

Dante looked around, uneasy. He didn't think their commanding officers would be pleased about this. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Where are you taking me?"

"Relax, pal. This is where all the cool guys get together; where all the _magic_ happens. I've cleared it with the heads; they think you're ready for this. And believe me, you need it. Now, hurry up."

Dante followed, a bit nervous. Inside the little fort-like structure, there didn't appear to be much. There was only one other soldier, gripping what looked like a rolled-up joint between his fingers. Though he looked a bit stoned, he was still plenty alert. And he had reason to be – he was sitting next to a trap door in the ground.

Mason led Dante over to the trap door, and signaled to the man. The lookout gestured back – everything was cool. With that, Mason opened the trap door, and started down a ladder that led about thirteen feet down into the ground. Dante followed, climbing down after him, and saw the trap door close over his head. Stepping off the ladder, Mason pulled aside a tarp that hung over a doorway. Hesitating for a second, Dante stepped inside, and his jaw dropped in amazement.

"Welcome," Mason said, "to the Underworld."

Gazing around the room, Dante felt he was in another world altogether: the room was darkly lit, like at one of the stranger college parties of the day. The place was littered and decorated with numerous things: boxes of food from the States, beer cases, whiskey bottles, electric fans, tape decks, paraphernalia, crates functioning as tables, hammocks hanging from poles, record players, posters of the Grateful Dead, Jimi Hendrix, Steve McQueen, Sophia Loren, and others. The room was filled with the sounds of countless voices chatting, and of the various music blaring from the tape decks. It was like a private cabaret for all of the soldiers, or at least those who knew about it.

Mason stretched his arms, and patted the youth on the back. "Well, whadd'ya think, man?"

Dante was too preoccupied by the sights in front of him to answer. All of the boys were dressed in their own personal Saturday night rags. The clothes were clean and cool looking. The headbands and medallions were out, as well as the peace signs; anything individualistic or original. On the tape deck, Jefferson Airplane's _White Rabbit_ was cruising. And, of course, the air was thick was that familiar smell of smoke.

Only Dante wasn't completely familiar with it. He'd never done drugs before, but he'd always heard the stories. There had always been a gang of acid punks in his neighborhood back home. His foster family had raised him away from any of the stuff, trying to keep him as clean as possible. Here, however, he tried not to think of his life back home. If he was going to be in hell, he might as well make the most of it.

He was finally broken out of his trance by a slap on the head. He turned to see Mason looking him in the face.

"Hey! You okay? Come back, dude."

Dante shook his head a bit, clearing his mind. "Yeah, sorry."

Mason broke into a toothy smile. "S'okay, man! Like I said, _magic_. C'mon, I'll show you around."

As Dante moved through the room, everything seemed to slow down. He slowly made out the other men in the room: Guy, McCain, Connolly, Macon, someone he didn't know, a big soldier named King, another Sergeant everyone called 'Blade', and a few others; about a dozen in all.

Dante stopped to look at the Sergeant. Blade was apparently the resident head, as he commanded what was easily the largest presence in the room. Dante, knowing what army officers were usually like, found an unmistakable mysteriousness about the man: earlier that day, he had no doubt been barking no-nonsense orders at new recruits. Now, as he puffed a huge, burning purple dome-bowl on a two-foot long pipe, with a large dragon tattoo splashed across his chiseled chest, he commanded the gateway to a world of endless bliss and pleasure. He seemed like the lord of the final judgment in the new, smoky underworld Dante was now a part of.

When he noticed that Mason had arrived, he gestured, then gave Dante the once over. He laughed.

"So, you finally made it to the Underworld, eh, McManus?"

Mason smiled, grasping Dante by the shoulder. "Don't worry…this guy's the new unworldly spirit left behind by our late friend Spencer. He was resurrected the moment he stepped into those woods." He turned to the youth. "Hang loose, kid, I'll be right back." And, with a hard slap on the back, he walked over to another end of the room.

Dante's eyes went from the group in front of him, to Mason, then back to the group. Guy and McCain were both standing on opposite sides of Blade, as though waiting for something to start up between the two.

"You lame, Mac?"

"Huh?" Dante responded, confused.

"I said, are you lame? You gotta' problem with your arms, or something?"

Still confused, Dante looked to the men on either side of the resident head.

"Go ahead, man," Guy said, "take the pipe."

Dante's gaze darted to the enormous device in Blade's hands. Blade smiled, and gestured with the pipe. Dante hesitated, then took the pipe. He hesitated once again for a whole second. Then, gathering up his gusto, he took the pipe in his mouth, and smoked for all he was worth.

He brought the pipe away almost as fast. The fumes were nearly enough to knock him out. He nearly doubled over, coughing up like nobody's business. The other men started laughing.

"Whoa, there goes your wind! Looks like someone just popped their cherry," Blade said, chuckling. He took the pipe back, and passed it over to McCain. Dante stood back up.

"Yeah…(cough), whatever…" He smiled, wondering about the whole group.

As the guys passed the pipe around again, Dante scoped out the rest of the room. He saw Macon walk over just as he was handed the pipe again.

"Never thought you'd be down here so soon, McManus" he said, as though trying to seem intimidating. Dante returned his glare, until he was interrupted by Macon once again.

"Hey, you done with that yet? Hurry up and pass it on, man!"

Dante immediately puffed again, not coughing this time. He then handed it to Macon, who took it and laughed. As the others kept chatting on their stoned minds, Dante turned around to see Mason in front of him. He was grinning like a calm maniac, his hands behind his back.

"Nice hit, slick. But Blade's shit ain't nothing compared to this." He slowly brought his hands out, revealing a Remington 870 shotgun. He jacked the action to the rear, and pointed the weapon at Dante.

"Put your mouth on that."

Dante hesitated, clearly worried. "Go on, don't be afraid," Mason said. "I ain't gonna shoot ya'. Trust me."

Not seeing the point in refusing, Dante complied. Mason took a hit from the joint he was holding, putting his mouth to the ejection port, blew the smoke down the bore, 'shotgunning' it into Dante's lungs. The youth staggered back, surprised and coughing. Everyone laughed again, and the party got livelier.

Mason looked down at him again. "First time on that shit?"

Dante coughed again. "Yeah."

"That's good. Things are gonna turn around real fast right now, man."

For a second, Dante wondered what he meant. Then, he started to feel better. The pain that had been in his neck from an incident earlier in the week was fading fast. In fact, everything bad was fading. It was total euphoria.

"Feel good?"

"Yeah. There's no pain in my neck now. I feel pretty fucking good."

Mason smiled triumphantly, as though proud of his new 'creation'. "Hey, that's all good. It's always good down here in the Underworld."

"Damn straight," Guy said, walking into the crowd. "The party's almost perfect, Blade. You've got the grass, the booze, and all the other ins and out and uppers and downers. Only thing we're missing is a nice piece of pussy! Shame you couldn't get that for us." The crowd around him laughed.

"Yeah, and thank god if you ask me," Joe piped up. "Trigger-happy wops like you and Indochina red are a deadly combination. We had a piece of pussy here, you'd probably kill it before any of us got a chance to fuck it!"

Everyone laughed even harder as Guy took a badly aimed swing at McCain. Dante, however, sat down to relax for a bit, enjoying the scene. The tape on the deck turned off for a second, heading to the next song. _Sunshine of Your Love_, by Cream, started playing; a few men started to drunkenly sing along.

Dante smiled heartily to himself. There were no worries now. There was no hell. Just the guys and the tunes around him in the underworld…

* * *

Across the sea, on a large island in the pacific, things were a lot calmer.

A small neighborhood in Kyoto, Japan, was fast asleep. There were no disturbances, no noises. Just the sound of crickets and the occasional owl on this quiet night.

Inside a particular house, a family of four was asleep in their rooms. In the living room, sitting on a shelf above the family shrine, a strange wooden doll sat; a very strange doll, indeed. It had a body that looked like a deer's, but was sitting in a crouched position, like a normal human. The head was an enormous mass of antlers bunched together. The face was neither human nor deer, yet was calm, understanding, as though it knew all the answers. It stood there, next to a line of porcelain dolls, featuring a woman in a formal kimono, a man in a samurai uniform, and a Shinto priest.

Suddenly, the dolls' eyes glowed a deep yellow. It looked as though it was observing the room around it.

Its time had come.

And that's chapter 2. Hope you're all getting excited.

Don't go nuts over all the drug paraphernalia; it's just to capture the spirit of the times. As for the rest, I hope you got the hints towards _Mononoke-Hime_; they're there.

Well, it that's all, I'll see you later. Thank you for the reviews, especially from you, dragonSpired48. Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 2:**

_White Rabbit_, by Jefferson Airplane  
_Purple Haze_, by Jimi Hendrix  
_Sunshine of Your Love_, by Cream


	3. Taken from Chaos

I'm back. I don't know what you think of the time between updates, but I hope it's okay. I'm currently writing three other stories at the moment, although one of them will be finished soon enough. Just expect a few delays every now and then. I'm glad that you still read and review my story.

Another reason for a short delay is college move-in. It's a small feeling of déjà vu, even though I moved in a day after freshman orientation. Being a sophomore, I know what things to avoid now. Classes have started, and things are going fine. Oh, and by the way, I'm at Elon University, in North Carolina. I might've forgotten to mention that earlier.

As for my knowledge of Vietnam, yes, I have studied history often. Military history is one of my rather big interests. This story is not based on any historical account (although it borrows from a movie, which was based on the filmmaker's own Vietnam experiences), but everything else is historically accurate.

Well, here's chapter 3. This will be the last chapter without characters from Mononoke-Hime. It represents the real kickoff to the story. Read and enjoy.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 3**

One man closed his locker with a slam. He finished putting on his uniform, buttoning up the new, government-issued green fatigue. He finished tying his black canvas-topped boots, and zipped up his duffle bag. He then moved to the nearest mirror in the locker room, and smiled at himself.

His mother would be proud. He was following in the footsteps of his entire family. His great-great grandfather had been a hero of the Union Army under Sherman in the Civil War. His grandfather had served in one of the last regiments sent in during the First World War. And his father had been parachuted in over Normandy with the 101st in June of 1944. And now, since his brothers were all too young, it was _his_ turn.

He had been sent to a reserve base in Okinawa, south of Japan. And now, his group was shipping out to Saigon. The chopper that would take them to the air base would be leaving soon. He had to hurry.

As he grabbed his duffle bag, he checked around the locker room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. After one check, he was satisfied. He moved to an open locker to close it.

Before he closed it, he noticed that something was inside it. He opened the door all the way, and looked at the object inside. He slowly picked it up, and examined it. It was some sort of Japanese doll. Only this wasn't made of white porcelain, like the ones he had seen in the markets all around town, but of wood. And, though it was in a crossed-leg seated position like a human, it had the head of a deer. He guessed it was a deer, since it had antlers on its head as well. The one thing that was confusing about it was its face. It was neither man nor beast. Although the face was colorless, it looked like it was decorated in some sort of war paint design. And the expression…

He looked at the doll for a few minutes, an amazed look on his face. He'd heard that these things were supposed to bring good luck to those who owned hem. Like they acted as some sort of guardian. He was wondering what he should do with it when he was interrupted by a yell from down the hall.

"Hey, Gardner! Are you coming or not? The chopper's full, and they're leaving in three minutes!"

Gardner fumbled the figure a bit before turning back to the hall. "Hold you horses, I'm coming!" He quickly opened his duffle bag, stuffed the doll carefully between his clothes and sleeping bag, and zipped it up before heading out the door.

_

* * *

January 31st, 1968. 5:35 AM._

Dante sat at the foot of the jungle, leaning back on a tree trunk, his arms behind his back. He watched as the sun began to appear over the horizon. As he watched, he felt himself in the mood, and took out a small instrument he had hung around his neck: an old-time harmonica, given to him by his American foster father when he was ten years old. He started playing a tune he had heard in a western the group had watched at a MASH unit in December, called _A Fistful of Dollars_, starring the guy who played Rowdy Yates.

It had been almost three months since he had arrived in Vietnam. And a lot had happened, and changed as well. His first week had been hell. But, since he had made a few friends, the going had been significantly better.

Even though it had been hell to travel through the sweltering jungles almost everyday, having to shovel shit and stand night watch in the most mosquito-infested areas, he always had the little things to cheer him up. Whenever he was short of food, Mason gave him a loose ration. When he couldn't carry a whole load, the Corporal lent a hand. And, during a close call the month before, Mason had knocked him out from an area where a booby-trap grenade had been planted just before it went off. It was thanks to his friend that Dante was still alive today, and he was very grateful. Not only that, but the rest of the platoon that were still with them since he first arrived all seemed a bit better as well. Despite the fact that people were dying all around him, Dante didn't feel as bad as he thought he would.

To make things better, there was another thing to look forward to: they would be heading into the southern city of Bien Hoa later that morning. There were always things to do in the cities, the guys had told him.

When the sun had gotten halfway up, Dante stopped playing, and looked at his watch; it was almost 6 am, and Miller would be waking everyone up soon. They were heading to the city after a quick breakfast, where they would rendezvous with other units for further orders. He got up, pocketed his harmonica, and headed back to the camp.

_

* * *

January 31st. 2:15 AM_

As the plane soared low in the dawn sky, the soldiers were nearly restless in their seats. They'd received their orders in Saigon, and awaited their arrival in Bien Hoa, where they were going to meet up with other units. They would moving up towards the Cambodian border soon, trying, along with several others, to cut off the Ho Chi Minh trail.

Gardner sat with his back against the hull of the plane, feeling the vibrations and slight turbulence as the craft flew. He never really enjoyed flying. Still, even though he was eager to get off the plane, he didn't feel to good about moving into the trail. He'd heard that it got very rough along there.

After hesitating for a moment, he picked up his duffle bag, and zipped it open. He moved aside his clothes to reveal the wooden doll that he had found in his locker back in Japan weeks before. He stared at it happily and intently. He was glad to have it, feeling it had really brought him luck in those days traveling down the coast. He would need all the luck he could get deeper in the jungle.

_

* * *

6:03 AM_

The camp wake-up had gone over as usual. Soldiers got out of bed slowly, fixed themselves up with what they had (if they were lucky, they got to bathe in a nearby pond), and ate their daily issue of breakfast rations, consisting mostly of toast, eggs, gritty bacon, and coffee, before gathering up the camp supplies and preparing to head east into the town.

Dante was rolling up his tent when Mason walked up to him. He looked up to meet his friend's face.

"What're you wastin' your time for? I'm sleeping on white sheets tonight; I don't know about you."

Dante finished packing as he responded. "Does that mean I'm gonna throw out everyone of my goddamned supplies? I almost got lost last week. I'm not sleeping on the fucking ant-covered ground."

Mason laughed, smacking him lightly over the head, and pulled out a pack of Marlboros. "It was a joke, white trash. I just came up to tell you I'll split with you."

"Split what?" he asked as he hoisted his pack over his shoulder. Mason lent him a cig, then moved to pull out a lighter, but was stopped when Dante lighted them both with his own Zippo lighter. He gave him a look, then put his arm over Dante's shoulder, and walked him towards the others.

"The green I got for them massage parlors. You pay these girls enough, they do anything you want, man. I got enough for the both of us, you dig?"

Dante stifled a laugh, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "I don't know, man-"

"What the hell do you mean, 'you don't know?' I'm here, telling you I got enough dough to entitle us to the privilege of fucking two beautiful Vietnamese chicks in the next city, and you can't even decide what you want? You should be happy I'm willing to split with you, motherfucker!"

Dante laughed again. "Okay, whatever."

"Shut up, boy! You know what, I'm making sure you do this with me. It's an order, from your damn Corporal."

"Well, I don't know, maybe I should, but what that girl you were writing to last week?"

"Don't talk about her man, that's fucking outta' bounds. You're doing this if I have to hold a gun to your head."

The two continued joking until Miller called out to the troops.

"Okay! Everyone saddle up! We'll be in Bien Hoa shortly, if we're fast! Move out!"

With that, the slow trek to Bien Hoa began.

_

* * *

2:55 AM_

The transport had landed in Bien Hoa airbase, and the soldiers were waiting for the bay door to open.

Gardner sat with his back to the hull, looking at his watch. Only two more minutes until 3 am. He wondered if they were going to keep them up this late every night.

His thoughts moved to his bag. He stared at it, knowing what he wanted to do. He hesitated, wondering what the others might do. He threw that thought aside, and zipped open his duffle bag, pulling out the doll. He eyed the neat carving job, wondering just how old the figure was anyway. He then glanced at his watch. Less than a minute until 3 am…

After a few seconds of staring at the doll, he heard the loud clanking noise to his right. The bay doors were opening. He sighed, clutched his open bag, and walked to the opening, still clutching the doll.

Suddenly, there was a shockwave that rumbled through the plane. All the soldiers stopped in their tracks for a second. Then, an explosion outside the plane shook them all. Gardner dropped the wooden doll, and pulled his M-16 off his shoulder. The doll clattered to the floor.

All the soldiers grabbed their weapons, loading in full magazines, before running out of the plane. What they met was a sight that shocked them.

The perimeter fence surrounding the airbase had an enormous hole in it, left there by dual rocket and mortar attacks. A number of guards lay dead around the perimeter, which had been penetrated by the Vietcong. They had broken though the fence, and were making their way into the airbase.

The recruits from the plane wasted no time charging after the enemy. This was the only real action they had gotten; and they were taking it. Gardner trailed behind most of the group, but he ran with the same intensity.

The troops managed to kill a few VCs before the inevitable happened. Another RPG landed square in their path, immediately killing those in front. Those who had survived had fallen to the ground, and were trying to get up. The VCs, however, mowed them down with their Kalashnikov carbines. They kept firing until only one was left.

Gardner had been struck by at least three rounds, and had fallen to the ground. He was desperately trying to crawl away from the massacre, daring a fruitless attempt to make it back to the plane. He was stopped short when a pair of feet walked right in his path. He slowly raised his head to see the one who had stopped him. The man in black pajamas gave a sinister grin, and raised his rifle to Gardner's face. The last sound he heard was of the shell casing hitting the dirt after the shot.

_

* * *

6:35 AM_

They'd been moving for half an hour. They still had another fifteen minutes or so before they would make their way out of the outskirts, and into the city perimeter. On their way, the had to cross a rather small river.

Dante waded through the water, which was just above waist-level. Things had been pretty calm the past few days. They hadn't seen a full-fledged firefight in weeks. For a fleeting second during the past week, Captain Gibson had joked that the war might be through enough to send plenty of them home. Dante sighed as he remembered the looks on everyone's faces. They knew they wouldn't be going home just like that, resented his attitude, as though he were taunting them. Still, Dante thought that if things were to keep up like this…

Other soldiers were savoring the wade. They were happy as hell to find out that this river was not so full of leeches as the last one they had come across. Connolly had gotten quite a few on him, even a couple on his thighs. The group had laughed heartily when he the blond Corporal had run out of the river, struggling to get his pants off. Even Miller had joined in.

Dante saw that Joe McCain had stopped to fill his canteen in the river. Joe dipped it in, and brought the bottle towards his mouth, until he was stopped by a voice behind him.

"Don't drink that, asshole, you'll get malaria." Connolly walked up behind McCain, gave him a grin, and moved on.

"Yeah, I hope so" Joe said sarcastically, emptying his canteen.

A number of men, including Gibson and Macon, had already cleared the water, and were starting up their radios again. Gibson looked like he was having static troubles.

"I say, Five-Nine, do you copy our transmission! We're requesting a sit-rep!"

The radio suddenly buzzed with a crackled response.

"_Att…units! Bien Hoa has-(buzz) (crackle) by VCs! The (buzz)-ammunition depot was mortared-(buzz)- airbase is under siege! Head back-"_

The transmission ended there with a final crackle. Gibson looked at his Sergeant.

"What the fuck was all that?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to help call in reinforcements."

As others climbed out of the river, Dante sat down on a nearby log. The Captain and Sergeants were hotly discussing their radio transmission, whatever the hell it was about.

Suddenly, he stopped listening to his commanding officers. His mind went to the woods behind him. There were faint, mixed sounds of rustling coming from the jungle. His eyes went wide at what he knew was about to happen.

He jumped up to warn everybody, but was too late in doing so.

"Get the fuck down, everybody-"

Before he could finish his sentence, an RPG exploded in the ground in the front of the group of soldiers. Several men were thrown backwards from the blast, leaving at least three of them dead. Everyone ran for cover. Several men dove behind trees, avoiding the oncoming Kalashnikov machine gun fire.

"Miller! We're in a trap! Someone get over here!"

Dante quickly ran to the tree where Macon was crouching. He threw himself down in the dirt beside the Sergeant.

"What the fuck is that?"

"They've got RPGs, it's an ambush! They were just fuckin' waitin' for us! They're dug in the fucking ground!"

Dante crawled a few feet to his left, and looked out over a mound of dirt. True to Macon's word, there were at least three VCs in a small foxhole with a tarp as camouflage cover. One was firing away at a drum-fed RPK, and another was loading rockets into a shoulder-based launcher. In between them lay the soldiers who had been killed by the RPG blast. Back in the river, a few bodies of men who had been struck by the gunfire floated facedown. Dante looked around, scoping the area for where there was sure to be more of them, before clutching his M-16, and fishing a magazine out of his bandolier. He jammed the piece into the rifle, pulled back the action lever, and put his back to the tree, turning out to return fire at the foxhole.

A few feet back, Guy and Joe had set up an M-60, and were returning fire themselves. Careful to avoid the crossfire, Dante crawled as fast as he could to a mound of earth closer to the VC foxhole. He swung his M-16 over his back, and made it to one of the wounded men who was laying on the ground. He moved up to check the mans' pulse.

About thirty feet back, Miller was having qualms with Gibson. "How the fuck did we not get word of any of this?" the Captain yelled angrily over the gunfire.

"The city was penetrated by mortar and rocket attacks!" Miller responded. "They got everything, the airbase, the ammunition depot, even the radio box! It was all a bunch of coordinated attacks, all over this part of the country!" Another RPG exploded seven feet away form them, causing Miller to flinch. "We have to get through this trap and rendezvous with the other reinforcements that are on their way! We don't have much time before those damn gooks can do a lot of damage!"

"Okay! Get Macon over here, I want that son of a bitch to move up through here while we go on the other side!"

Back at the foxhole, Dante had rolled over on his back, and was fixing up a frag grenade for throwing. He dispatched the pin, and held onto the handle, waiting for the moment of silence…

The gunfire stopped, and the VC gunner started to load another chain of ammunition. At that moment, Dante stood up on his knees, and hurled the grenade right into the foxhole. The men resumed firing, until the ensuing explosion sent them flying out of the hole in the ground.

Macon turned around to the men scattered behind him. "That's the first foxhole! Get moving into woods!"

After a few more minutes, the firefight had calmed down. They'd gotten plenty of gooks scattered around the jungle, and most of the others had retreated. Dante began to look for Mason and the others. He found him standing with Guy.

"Mason! Anything else happen?"

"Not much. We lost Tony back there, though. He's floatin' in the river."

Dante felt a spear in his chest as he saw the man floating facedown, the water around him stained red.

The men then looked to their left to see Miller running up to them.

"Redding, Berenger! Gather up the rest of the platoon, we have to-"

His foot caught something, and triggered an explosion, which sent him flying to the ground. The other men shielded themselves from the flying projectiles, then ran up to the downed Sergeant.

"What the fuck happened?" Dante yelled, feeling for Miller's pulse.

Guy walked up to him. "It was a fucking booby trap grenade, they've got 'em all over the place! Miller must've hit a tripwire!"

Mason knelt down, feeling the Sergeant's wrist. He stood up slowly.

"Too late. He's gone."

Dante felt a spark of sadness. Miller had never been great, but still…

"Fuck!" Guy yelled. "The goddamned gooks, they're gonna-"

"Shut the fuck up, Guy! C'mon, we're proceeding. Where the hell's Macon?"

"He went ahead with Gibson a few minutes ago. They're taking a different route. All we are is who's left of our platoon."

Mason snarled. "Goddamned coward son of a bitch! He just wanted to get out of here quickly. Okay, who's still alive?"

Connolly spoke up. "Just us. Me, you, Redding, McManus, McCain, and Harper."

"Christ, that's all?" He sighed again. "Okay, fuck it. Let's move!"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they arrived in Bien Hoa. The city was the biggest they had been to in a long while, but it didn't look good. The remains of mortar and rocket attacks lay at every corner. Buildings were on fire. The ammunition depot was a complete disaster, having most of its contents destroyed. That would be an enormous blow to the forces.

The group of six came to the road just outside the airbase. The fence had numerous holes in it, left by rocket attacks and grenades. There might have been troops lurking around, but they couldn't tell from where they were standing.

Mason turned to the troops. "Okay, dicks, listen up: we're heading to the airbase to make sure it's secure. The reinforcements are bound to show up there first. Once they come, we'll know what to do from there. Be on the lookout for any gooks in the area."

The men all nodded, and followed the Corporal down the road. They passed through the damaged gate, and into the airfield. A number of aircraft had been severely damaged. Nearby, there was a C-130 with its bay doors still open. And, a few dozen feet from that, near the west end of the perimeter, were the bodies of several soldiers.

"Shit," Guy said as he carried his M-60. "What the hell happened here?"

"Looks like they attacked with a few mortars," Mason answered, "and maybe some rockets."

"How the hell could they get these guys in broad daylight?"

"They didn't. This plane arrived before dawn. It was dark, and the place wasn't as alive. I know how the drill goes."

"This is bullshit" Connolly said. "How the fuck could these gooks coordinate attacks all over the city at three in the morning without us noticing anything?"

"Use your head, Steve! They've been quiet for so long, and it's supposed to be some sort of religious period, or-"

"Hey! Over here!"

The men turned towards the left; there, ten feet from an attack chopper that had been blasted through the windshield, and was missing part of its propeller, stood a man in an air force uniform. He ran to meet them, and they moved in near the chopper.

"I've been waiting for you guys!"

"Who're you?" Mason asked.

The man saluted. "Lt. Col. Dick Travis, of the 7th Air Force, sir! I fly cargo and transport for this section! Who're you guys?"

"We're Foxtrot Company; 31st Infantry division, 2nd platoon. We ran into a lot of trouble east of here."

"Tell me something I don't know! The attacks started at three in the morning! They went after everything! The ammo depot, the MASH tents, this base; hell, it wasn't just here, either! I heard the word on the radio before it got fried. This has been happening all along the damn trail, up until the goddamned border! Like they planned this whole thing!"

Mason sighed as he looked around the area. "Dammit. Looks like there's no one else coming. Okay, we need to-"

The crack of gunfire silenced him. A rifle-caliber round struck him in the back, exiting his chest. He fell forward into the dirt as more shots rang out.

Guy and the others moved quickly. He and Travis managed to jump behind the chopper for cover. Joe, however, had been struck in the head, and had dropped to the ground, blood flowing from the spot where his head lay.

Dante had stood in total shock at seeing Mason fall towards the ground. He then moved to catch him before he hit, but Harper tried to hold him back.

"Get the fuck off, Harper!"

"No, dammit! Get back here!"

Not listening to his comrade, Dante wrenched free of the Private's grip. He dove for Mason, who lay on the ground, struggling to breathe as well as move.

"Mason? Mason!" He fruitlessly to help him breathe straight. Blood was flowing from the wound in his lungs.

Behind the chopped, Guy was looking out through the open doors. "Where the hell is the sniper?"

"He's in the small post over there, thirty yards away. I saw the shots come from there." Harper then turned back to the spot where Dante was kneeling over the downed Corporal. "Dante! Get the fuck back here, now! The son of a bitch is reloading!"

Dante looked back at the others, then turned back to his friend. He attempted to hoist Mason up in his arms. He was stopped when Harper ran up to him, pulling him away.

"I said, FORGET HIM!"

"NO! I'm, taking him back there! He's still got a chance-"

Another shot was fired from the post building, and struck the head of Mason's now-limp body, going right through the helmet. Dante dropped the body in shock.

"Dammit! Fuck you, you son-"

"C'mon, hurry up!"

"-son of a fucking cocksucker! Fuck you!"

Harper pulled Dante behind the chopper, and threw himself down on the ground. Dante stood on his knees, on the verge of tears.

"Motherfucker…the motherfucker!" he yelled, slamming his fist in the dust.

"Knock it off, man. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it now." Guy turned to the pilot. "Are any of these planes still operational?"

"One. I did all the checking when I got here. That C-130 over there didn't take any damage."

"Shit, that's a goddamned Herky Bird. Can you fly that thing?"

"If I can get enough runway, then yeah."

"Okay then. Guys, we're getting outta' here. More gooks are bound to show up, and the reinforcements won't arrive for at least another thirty minutes, with all this confusion going around. Saigon's not far from here. There's bound to be at least one safe landing space."

"You sure about this man? That bird's gonna be tough to get off the ground in all this shit."

"Hell, I ain't staying around here. You coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. But what about the sniper?"

Guy looked over his shoulder, through the chopper doors, then beck at Harper. "I'll get him. You guys head into the plane, and I'll catch up."

"Are you crazy? You ain't gonna make it like that!"

"Watch me" he said, raising his M-60. "Now, go. I'll cover you guys."

Harper sighed in defeat. "Okay. C'mon, let's go."

Dante reluctantly followed them to the edge of the chopper. When Guy gave the signal, they tore off for the transport. The sound of the M-60 firing away rang in Dante's ears.

They made it to the aircraft, and ran up through the bay doors. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Okay, we're in. C'mon, you gotta' start this thing up."

"I'm goin', I'm goin."

Travis, Connolly and Harper headed into the cockpit. Dante was about to follow them, when he felt something under his foot. Something hard, made of wood. He looked down to see something he couldn't make out in the dark. He reached down, and picked it up.

His eyes went wide. The figure he held before him was a Japanese wooden doll, in the shape of a crouched man. The head, however, had a crown of antlers, and the face looked neither human nor animal. It was an amazing piece of work.

Something in the back of Dante's mind leapt. He had seen this doll before, somewhere…but he couldn't put his finger on it exactly…

All of a sudden, the bay doors behind him started to close. Dante was jerked back to reality.

"What the- hey, wait! Guy's not here yet!"

No one responded. The doors closed, and the plane started to move along the runway. Dante ran for the cockpit door. When he got there, however, it was locked.

"Open up the door! You guys left without-"

The massive aircraft rumbled as it suddenly picked up speed from the ignition blast, forcing Dante to fall back on his rear. As he tried to sit up, rubbing the back of his head, he could feel the plane lifting off. The last time he had ridden in a C-130, it had taken longer to get into the air.

"What the hell's going on?" _How can a Herky Bird go up this fast?_

Before he could get up again, the plane suddenly tore to the side, as though something had struck it. The aircraft soared floppily through the air, as though no one was at the controls. Then the soldier felt the feeling one got when a plane begins to descend, at a very fast speed.

Just before the crash, it happened: the doll's eyes glowed a bright red, and a flash of white light enveloped the whole area. Dante closed his eyes tight, blinded by the flash. He curled up, waiting for the inevitable crash and burn.

* * *

Whew. Glad that's finally done. Not that I don't like it, but it means we're though with the modern era (at least for now). In the next chapter, we will be in the time of the movie.

This part of the story takes place at the onset of the Tet Offensive. The times and areas of attack are as accurate as possible. Bien Hoa is a southern city in Vietnam, northwest of Saigon. As for the movie reference, _A Fistful of Dollars_ was the first ever 'Spaghetti Western', meaning the movie was made by Italian studios. It starred Clint Eastwood, who also starred as Rowdy Yates on the popular show _Rawhide_. The movie was released in the U.S. around that time.

Oh, and for _ice73_, if you read this again: No, I did make up the '305th Air Force'. But I didn't go back and research things for this fic. I was working on what I already knew. Still, I didn't think such a thing was too important. I admit I was trying to rush the story. Anyway, I went back and corrected those 'mistakes', just so I don't get another one of those reviews. Unless I'm mistaken, the 7th Air Force served in a lot of operations in Southeast Asia during the 60's. And I went and changed the rank as well. I'll try to avoid any more 'inaccuracies' throughout the rest of the story. Still, thanks for reviewing.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Come next chapter, you'll see some familiar faces. That's all I have to say. Read and review. Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 3:**

_The Sunset_, by Ennio Morricone (from _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly)  
Adagio for Strings_, by Samuel Barber  
(There wasn't much music for this chapter. Most of the battle scenes are done without music.)


	4. The Curse of a Demon

Welcome back. Sorry for the delay, but a lot of things happened. I had to get used to all my schoolwork, as well as my on-campus job. Thanks to all you who read and/or reviewed. I know you're all anxious to see this chapter since it's the first in the actual movie storyline.

Well, here we go. Chapter 4.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 4**

The sound of birds chirping in the early morning met Dante on his trip back to consciousness. He tried to open his eyes, but found that they stung when he did. He shut his eyes tightly, and then reached up to rub them with his hands.

When he finally opened his eyes, and sat up, he saw where he was laying: on the floor of a fresh, damp forest. The smell was very notable. Unlike the jungle where he had just been, there was no smell of smoke or sweat, or anything left by mass humidity. Another thing that he noticed was the temperature. It wasn't hot at all right now, feeling no more than seventy degrees.

For a while, all he could do was stare off into the forest. Waking up in here had actually felt good. So good, in fact, that it made him temporarily forget what had just happened.

He shook his head, and looked around, trying to think back to what had happened. He remembered the sniper…who had gotten hit…

Remembering the sniper brought guilt back to Dante. He remembered seeing Mason get struck down by the gunfire. He shuddered, trying to push the thoughts out of his head. _Move on_, he thought. _I know it sucks, but there's no point of crying over it anymore_. He shook his head again, and went back to the recap. They had run into the transport plane…then he found the strange doll…then something happened to the plane…the plane!

Dante suddenly stood up, and frantically looked around for wreckage of the plane. He couldn't see any.

_This can't be! How can I be on the ground, and there not be any remains? Where'd the plane go?_

He moved through the forest, checking around in the bushes. For a while, he found nothing. Then, after a few seconds, he saw what looked like a small piece of the hull of the plane.

"Here we are!" Behind the piece were a few more pieces of scrap metal, which appeared to have once been part of the plane. And, behind all that, were a couple cases of cargo.

Dante walked up to the cargo, and saw a number of things lying around. A Remington 870 12-gauge shotgun was lying next to one of the boxes, its strap clinging to one of the handles on the box. He picked it up, and inspected it, pumping the action to see if there was any ammo inside. When no cartridge came out the first time, he pumped again. This time, a red shotgun cartridge came flying out of the ejection port. The gun was loaded.

He picked the cartridge up, and shoved it back into the chamber. He then put the shotgun down, and looked around for more supplies. Among them were a second Colt 1911 pistol, identical to the one he had in his holster; a small box of food rations, including a package of coffee grounds; a carton of Marlboro cigarettes; a bandolier with two frag grenades, as well as three gas grenades; and inside the cargo boxes were cases of ammunition: .45 ACP, 5.56 mm, and 12-gauge; there were also a few blocks of C-4 plastique, detonators included.

_These must've been the only things that survived the crash_, he thought to himself. _Still, it doesn't explain where the rest of the plane went. I don't even see any marks in the woods! The plane couldn't have slid; otherwise it would have left some sort of trail. Plus, I figured it'd take longer for a C-130 to take off. It went up pretty fast…_

It was then that he remembered the temperate conditions of the woods. _Hey…why is it so cool all of a sudden?_ He walked around, looking at the trees around him. They were not the ones he had seen in the jungle. This forest seemed more of a deciduous forest rather than a jungle.

"What the hell is this? We didn't fly THAT far, did we?" He tried desperately to think of what could have happened. But nothing came to him.

_Damn. Well, maybe this is some secluded, cultivated area, I don't know. Now, where to go…_

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a magnetic compass, and a map of the southern area of South Vietnam. "Let's see. We flew east, so… " He turned the compass until it pointed southwest. "The reinforcements were definitely coming from Saigon, so they would be approaching from the south." He sighed angrily to himself.

"Dammit! That means I've gotta weave my way through the outskirts. And Charlie's sure to be all over the place." He looked at the map. "It's at least fifteen miles to the rendezvous point. That means…" He thought for a minute in his head. "More than ten hours of walking. Almost half a day. Shit…"

He walked over to the lost equipment, and packed away everything that would be useful to him. He took the ammunition out of the boxes, and placed as much as he could carry in the pouches of his ALICE pack. He put the other pistol, the C-4, the rations, and cigarettes in his pack as well. The grenades went with his others. And the shotgun was swung over his shoulder, next to his M-16.

_That's all I can carry_. He dumped the empty cargo boxes behind some bushes. _I still wonder where the rest of the plane went_. He rubbed his hands together, and turned to leave. "Okay…hey, where's my helmet?"

He looked around for his camouflage helmet. It was nowhere to be found. He sighed.

"Shit, who needs it? It ain't comfortable, anyway."

And, with that, he started walking west, thankful for the modest temperature.

* * *

Fresh, green plants on the ground suddenly shriveled up into dry brown withers as a dark, shadowy creature approached. The figure moved along the land slowly, oozing forward like an enormous slug. Nasty, unintelligible sounds emitted from its body, leaving no feeling of remorse as it plowed over everything in its path. Beautiful beds of flowers and shrubberies were reduced to brown dirt, all covered in the disgusting, black substance that the creature left behind. It knocked any tree in its path down, and crunched them in two as it passed. 

Suddenly, it stopped in its tracks. It sensed something in a different direction. Something strange. With a loathsome groan, it turned left, heading toward the new, unwelcome smell.

When it finally reached its destination, it saw the destroyed remains of something it did not recognize. Nothing but pieces of scrap metal. In a fit of horrendous rage, it crushed the metal debris under its strong hoofs, the black slime around it eating through the metal.

It then turned to the scent it had come for in the first place. Something had been here. Something fresh and ripe. Something healthy. The beast lunged forward, heading in the direction of the scent, ignorant and uncaring of the trail of death it left behind.

* * *

The midday sun could just barely be seen through the thick canopy of leaves left by the tall trees in the forest. The dampness of the morning dew had dried up, and the fresh feeling that had been there in the morning was starting to drift away, making way for a little humidity. 

Dante sighed for the hundredth time as we continued to make his way through the woods. It had been over three hours since he had started for the rendezvous point, and he was starting to speculate about whether he was going in the right direction. He was sure that the deciduous forest would come to a stop somewhere, and he would be back in the jungle. But it didn't stop. It kept going and going. That just didn't make sense. These kind of forests didn't exist this far south in Vietnam. And the temperature hadn't risen much at all. It felt no more than sixty-five degrees Fahrenheit.

Another thing that had caught Dante's attention was the sight of a few mountains during his little journey. There were no mountains near Bienhoa, at least not that he knew of. Mountains weren't even common in this whole area of Vietnam. This just confused him even more, making him feel that he was most certainly going in the wrong direction.

He pushed all thoughts aside, following his compass. Things hadn't been the same, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It wasn't hot at all, and he hadn't seen any sign of Charlie since the incident at the air base. No heat and no gooks meant pleasantness, something he had not had in a while. Of course, it didn't make him feel great. He was tried, as well as thirsty. His water supply was limited to what he had in his canteen and would have to do until he found a new source. As for the rations, they consisted of some saltine crackers, a couple pieces of beef jerky, and a few packages of coffee grounds. Everything else had been too old to eat, and discarded.

After another half hour, Dante came to a small, darkened part of the woods. He noticed that almost all the plant life in the area were either black or dark brown, as well as shriveled. They all looked as though they had been burned. _Maybe they dropped a load of napalm here. Still, I don't smell it…_

All of a sudden, Dante felt a twinge in his nose. Something didn't smell right. He sniffed the air, then recoiled, covering his face. _God Damn! What the hell is that smell!_ He took another few steps forward, and turned his head around a tree before stopping abruptly.

A long, shallow trench had been dug into the ground in front of him. It was coated with a thick layer of what looked like slimy black film. Like nothing he had seen before. He then looked back in the direction the trench went in. It went about two hundred feet to his right in a slight arc before turning further right. The path was curved, meaning whatever had caused it had moved for miles in different directions. The smell was at its worst this close up.

"Son of a bitch!" he barely breathed. "What the hell could have caused this? This couldn't be the remains of a napalm drop!"

Dante considered that theory, hoping he wasn't near a group of the southern radical natives. He jumped over the trench, just barely landing on the other side. _I don't know what could've done that. A plane can't cover miles of land with one load of napalm, especially not in different directions. And I'm not sure what kind of thing would leave this after getting burned._ He kept walking. _Maybe Charlie did this. Who knows. Whether they did it or not, I sure as hell hope I don't run into this thing._

* * *

"Finally!" 

After another exhausting two hours of walking, the forest had finally opened up. When he cleared the last row of thick trees, a ray of sunlight hit him right in the eyes. He recoiled, shielding his eyes from the sun. Thinking quickly, he reached into one of the pockets of his fatigue, pulling out a pair of black, horn-rimmed sunglasses. He flicked them open, and put them on, giving his eyes much-needed shade.

When he looked back in his path, he felt relief wash over him. There was a long dirt path extending from the forest, running alongside a stonewall that had been built into the side of steep hill. He couldn't yet see what was beyond the grassy hill, but, at the moment, he didn't care.

Reaching into another one of his pockets, he pulled out one of the packs of Marlboros he had, and took a cig in his mouth. He whipped out his stainless steel lighter, and flipped it open. He cranked a few times until a flame generated, and lit the tip of the cigarette before putting his lighter away. He breathed in the fumes, and, feeling a lot better, continued forward, leaving a trail of dust clouds as he walked down the path.

* * *

The sound of hooves against the ground quietly echoed through the woods. A magnificent red elk, with an enormous pair of antlers, galloped over rocks and grass, heading up the hill, through the forest. Riding the elk was a young man who held the reins with ease. He was dressed in a brilliant blue tunic, with a pair of tight leggings. He also wore dark blue gloves that extended past his forearms, acting like sleeves to his short-sleeved tunic. His dark brown hair was bunched together in a tight ball, held together by a single red hashi. Hanging on his back was a large wooden bow, and a deerskin quiver of arrows. A short sword hung in its scabbard from his waistline. 

As the elk bounded over obstacles to stay on the trail, the young man scanned the woods carefully with his eyes. He enjoyed his daily ride through the forest in the early morning. His job may have been to search for anything out of the ordinary, but not much had come up in his lifetime. Sure, he was only seventeen years old, but he still knew the forest better than many in his small village. And, under his watch, nothing dangerous had ever come to their home.

Just after crossing a small creek, the elk stopped to sniff the air more clearly. It did not usually stop for a scent, but this one was different. It reeked of something unknown and unwelcome.

The young man noticed his companions' unusual pause, and moved his head down to meet the elks'. "What is it, Yakkuru?" he asked, addressing the animal. "Do you smell something strange?"

The elk returned the look of worry to his master. He had a much stronger sense of smell than his human companion, and decided to bring them both closer so that the young man could smell it as well.

Yakkuru brought them both further through the forest, closing in on the strange odor. As they neared, the young man could make it out as well. He clutched his own face, realizing just how strong the horrible smell had gotten. _Gods_, he thought to himself, _what could possibly smell like this?_

After they cleared another small patch of woods, they came upon it: a long, slime-ridden gash on the forest floor. Every piece of vegetation on and around it was either dead or rotting. The smell was at its worst.

The young man was still covering his nose as he took in the sight. _What on earth could have caused this?_ He reluctantly opened his mouth to speak. "Yakkuru! Let's go along this path, and see if we can find the source. If we can't, we'll head back to the village and tell the others."

The elk nodded to his rider, and took off in the direction of the infected path.

* * *

As Dante walked down the dirt path, the stonewalls on either side of him grew and sunk as the path went higher and lower. After a bit more walking, he could see over the wall on his left; the first thing he saw was what looked like a primitive-age watchtower. 

The second he saw the tower he ducked behind the wall. He had suspected something of the sort sooner or later. This could mean VCs, he thought to himself, or possibly NVA…

Then he stopped. Watchtowers were not common for either to use. Charlie always concealed himself in the woods, having certain outposts to watch, but never a tower of that size. Nothing that would stand out like that, anyway. Besides, it had looked a bit too primitive. Just to make sure, he lifted himself up again, peeking out from behind the wall to get a better look.

He saw the tower rise up from behind the wall, at least eighty feet in the air. The tower was supported by thin tree trunks, bound together by ancient and logs acting as crossbars. The top held a small platform, roofed by a level of straw. When he looked into the small chamber, he saw, for a split second, that there was indeed someone inside of it, acting as the lookout.

He ducked back behind the wall, and started walking along the path, crouching to keep out of view of the watchtower. He didn't know if the tower was an outpost for the enemy, but he didn't want to take the chance. If he was spotted, all there would have to be was a yell of alarm, and gooks would come jumping out of the tunnels they were bound to have dug underground.

As he moved along the path, he noticed that the wall was becoming shorter and shorter. The path was moving uphill, eventually opening into a clearing made up of tall grass. Thinking cautiously, Dante took off his pack, put it on the ground in front of him, and pushed it along with himself as he crawled through the tall grass. He kept going until he was closer to the woods, far away from the watchtower.

When he was finally able to stand up and look around, a breathtaking sight met his eyes. Far down below, at the foot of the mountain he was on, as well as several others, was a small village. One longhouse stood in the center of the village, with several smaller, triangular huts surrounding it. All houses were covered in straw and other materials on the outside. Other small structures were scattered around the area, as well as a few agricultural fields, definitely crops kept by the village. A tall pole was also stationed on one end of the longhouse.

The thing that caught Dante's attention most, however, was on the other side of the village. A small structure had been built right into the mountain, held up by long wooden supports. A long, thin staircase allowed access to the building from the ground below.

The entire idea of such a landscape confused the soldier. In Vietnam and the surrounding areas, villages were not built with such ancient qualities. Also, huts weren't built to keep in warmth, like these appeared to be.

And he couldn't get rid of the fact that, when he looked out onto the landscape, he saw mountains as far as his eyes would allow him. There was no sign of flatland, or jungle. It was also very temperate, unlike the tropical environment he had been in a day earlier. It just didn't make sense. In short, he wasn't even sure of where he was.

* * *

Ashitaka's mind raced as Yakkuru bounded through the woods, heading down the mountain, towards the village. He was so focused on his current situation that he didn't seem to notice the leaves and branches that constantly brushed in his face. 

Whatever had left that horrible trail back there couldn't be good. He had to get back to the village fast, and warn everybody. Perhaps the Oracle already knew what was happening. Either way, it didn't look good.

* * *

As he was gazing at the village below, Dante heard noises coming from further down the path he was on earlier. He looked over, and saw a surprising sight: three people, all of them short, were heading down the mountain. Dante moved a bit closer on his hill to get a better look. They were girls, it turned out, about 14-17 years of age. They each wore dark purple tunics, with shin-length leggings, and pointed hats made of straw. They all carried sacks full of gardening equipment on their backs. 

Dante noticed that they appeared to be in a hurry, as though they had all been called back to the village. They didn't look like the kind of villagers he was used to seeing, and they certainly weren't wearing the same kind of clothing.

After the girls had disappeared into the woods between the top and bottom of the mountain, Dante began to think. He decided to push all thoughts about how he could be in such a place, and take the chance by asking for help down at the village. He stood up from the ground, lifted up his pack, and swung it over his shoulders.

All of a sudden, Dante heard a yell come across the mountain. He whipped his head around, trying to figure out what it was.

"Who's there?" he called out.

He heard the yell again. This time, he was able to pinpoint it: it was coming from the watchtower.

That meant he'd been spotted! Was it really an NVA hideout?

The person in the watchtower kept calling to him. Dante's first instinct was to run into the woods, but something stopped him. He hadn't been able to make out what the person had been saying at first. He knew enough basic Vietnamese to get the idea of what VCs or NVAs might be saying to each other. But the yells from the watchtower didn't sound at all like any Vietnamese.

"Oooooiiiiiiiiii!" The call came once again, and Dante finally realized what the man was speaking in: it was Japanese.

Acting on instinct from his childhood, Dante responded in the same language.

(All dialogue from this point on is in Japanese, unless otherwise noted.)

"What is it?" he answered, cupping both hands to his mouth.

The man was yelling back to him, but Dante couldn't understand him clearly. He was still pretty far away from the tower. He went over to pick up his pack.

As he crouched down and grabbed the shoulder strap of his pack, he froze. Something didn't feel right. He looked into the woods, looking for anything.

There was a faint rumble in the ground below his feet. And the sound of something crashing through the woods was just barely audible. The sound grew greater with every second. And then, he saw it: it was just barely visible, but he had spotted something moving through the thick woods. It disappeared from sight, but the sound only grew.

Dante lifted his pack, and backed away from the woods. The man in the watchtower was still calling to him, but Dante wasn't listening. He was slowly moving back towards the trail, keeping his eyes on the opening to the woods, his breathing moving at a faster pace.

On one of his deep breaths, Dante got a lungful of rancid odor. It took him a second to verify, but he recognized it as the same odor from before. Whatever was coming had caused that massive trail of destruction he had come across. Just as he covered his mouth and nose, he saw several trees start to crumble. A number of them even appeared to shrivel up, losing their green color. They just rotted away, as though being burned, only there was no fire at all.

Suddenly, the woods burst open, throwing foliage and bark everywhere. Out of the darkened hole stepped something Dante couldn't even fathom. The creature, if it was even a creature, was the most horrible sight the soldier had ever laid eyes upon. Its enormous body, bigger than a normal truck, was like a giant arachnid, with several legs sticking out on either side. The entirety of its body seemed to be covered in the same black film that had coated the contaminated trail; only here, the slime seemed to have a life all its own. It moved around the creature wildly, as though a virus madly eating away its host.

"Holy mother of God…"

The creature moved out of the woods, onto the grass, eating away the fresh green vegetation. After it had cleared the woods, it stopped, and backed up on its heels. It then lunged its front forward, sending the layer of black slime flying up into the sky. What was revealed made Dante's spine shiver: the head of an enormous wild boar, with sword-like tusks, and lifeless, loathing eyes. It let loose a horrible roar of hatred, and the feelers returned to the host, engulfing it once again in the hideous black slime.

Through this entire ordeal, Dante hadn't moved a muscle. His shock and fear had overcome him completely. And he was still so frightened that he didn't notice when the creature started moving again, coming right for him.

Dante regained his composure just in time. _What the fuck are you doing? MOVE!_ He snapped into action, and leapt to the side with all his strength and agility, clearing the path of the creature. He landed in the dust, and saw the creature go right past him, heading for the watchtower.

The youth got to his feet, and looked up at the tower; the person was still up there. But it was too late for him to do anything. By the time he brought his eyes back to the creature, it had already reached the wooden supports, and was eating away at them ferociously, forcing the tower to tumble over, and sending the man in it falling into the woods below.

"Holy shit!" Dante tore off in the direction of the fallen man, not noticing the creature as it headed down the mountain, towards the village.

When he reached the trees on the other side of the field, his eyes darted left and right, searching for any sign of the man who had fallen. And he saw him; an old man, probably in his late seventies, sprawled out on the ground. He leapt over to the man, and lifted him up.

"Hey! You okay? Are you still alive?" Dante asked frantically, in a slight panic.

The man's face stirred, and he slowly and painfully opened his eyes. Not thinking twice, he uttered what was important.

"V…village…"

"Huh?"

"You…you have to stop it…before it gets to…please, you must warn the village…"

Dante couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he was, holding a complete stranger who had nearly fallen to his death, and the man was already telling him that he needed to go save his home from the creature he had seen. How was he supposed to do that?

"What do you mean? How am I supposed to stop that thing?"

"You saw the village…did you not?"

Dante remembered that the old man had seen him back by the woods, and nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Then you know where it is. Look, over there." He pointed to his left, where a large, red elk had just walked up. Dante gaped at the sight of the animal.

"You can use him to get down there. Quickly, you must go!"

Dante tore his eyes away from the elk. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me; there are others down at the village, and they need your help…please…"

The man clutched at his side, feeling for broken bones. Dante sighed, and laid the man against a nearby rock. He threw off his back, stopping only to grab his 12-guage, and ran over to the elk. He leapt onto the saddle, pumped the action on the shotgun to chamber a round, swung the weapon over his shoulder, and grabbed hold of the reins. This was not the first time he had ridden horseback.

"C'mon! Yah!" He kicked at the sides with his heels, and the animal bounded down the mountain.

The old man could only watch as the elk carried the mysterious stranger down the mountain, towards the village. And he could only hope that the boy knew what he was up against. "My dear boy, be careful. You are facing the worst of all evils…" He struggled to breathe as he finished "And, if you are not careful, you will become part of that evil…"

* * *

As the elk bounded down the mountain at an alarming speed, Dante held onto the reins with all his might. As uncomfortable as the ride was, he kept his mind focused on the problem at hand. His eyes scanned the forest around him, searching for any sign of the enormous creature. 

"Shit! Where the hell did it go?" He was afraid that the thing might have already reached the village. It was a long way down, but the creature could move surprisingly fast.

Suddenly, as the elk made a turn on the path, the woods behind them exploded in a flying mass of branches and foliage, and the enormous beast came bursting out, barely missing them. The elk leapt away from the mass of black, and tore down the mountain trail, the creature now right on their tail, and closing.

"Holy shit!" Dante said to himself as he got another clear look at the beast. The same hatred was in the bright red eyes in the front of the huge mass that made up the head. The black slime moved around violently as though to reach out and grab him and the elk. Thinking fast, he grabbed his Remington by the action, and pulled it off his shoulder. He then tossed it up in the air, and caught it by the grip, holding it like a pistol.

He aimed the weapon at the face of the charging predator, which was still coming at them with no signs of letting up. He eyed the creature, his finger on the trigger.

Suddenly, the darkness of the forest was gone, as the forest opened up into a clearing. They now rode on a wide-open field of grass that went all the way down the mountain, right to the village.

At this, the demon stopped. It turned its head around, facing the path that led down to the village. And, there, it spotted three figures walking quickly down the hill. Dante gasped in horror; they were the same three girls he had seen earlier at the top of the mountain. His eyes went back to the creature, which had forgotten about him, and was now making its way down the hill, after the girls. With the sound of a scream, the girls were aware of the danger they were in, and were running down the hill as fast as they could.

With a much harder kick to the sides of the elk, Dante urged the animal on. "GO! After them, now!" The elk responded, tearing after the demon again.

Dante's face went pale when he saw what lay ahead of him: one of the girls had tripped, fallen flat on the ground, and was not getting back up. The other two hadn't stopped to help her, lost in their own sense of horror and panic. Dante urged the elk on even more. After a few seconds, he was parallel with the beast. But the demon was closing in…

* * *

Yakkuru and Ashitaka burst out of the forest, onto the smooth dirt path of the village. Ashitaka saw that the village was already in a total uproar, with villagers scrambling everywhere, running from one place to another. Men dressed in their battle armor were heading to the foot of the mountain, ready to take on the approaching demon god. Women were running after their children who had come out of their houses to see what the commotion was about, and were trying to usher them back to their homes. 

The Emishi prince rode through the village, people scrambling to the sides to get out of his way. When he reached the foot of the mountain, he saw that the warriors had already built an enormous fire for their arrows and other weapons, as well as several of the elderly folk, who were in the utmost state of fear, praying for their gods to protect them from the oncoming horror.

"Prince Ashitaka!"

The boy looked to his right to see one of the warriors approaching him. "Unosuke!", he responded, "What happened here?"

"Hii-sama ordered everyone back to the village less than an hour ago, my liege. Us warriors were ordered out here, so we got ready. But panic spread fast when someone said they spotted something moving through the forest!"

Ashitaka nearly went pale. He had come too late. The beast that had left the trail he had seen was already moving towards their village. He went back to Unosuke.

"Where are Kaya and the other girls?"

"We don't know, sir. They never came back down from the mountain."

The prince's heart sunk. If Kaya was still out there…

"We have to go out and make sure-"

"Look! There it is!"

At the yell of another fellow warrior, Ashitaka whipped his head in the direction of the mountain. Coming down the mountain at an alarming speed was an enormous black creature. He recognized it as a tatari-gami. Then, his eyes went to what was in front of the beast: the three girls were running down the hill, the demon on their tail.

"Go, Yakkuru!" He urged the elk onward, and he responded. They bounded through the other warriors, ignoring their yells, and headed straight for the girls. Ashitaka gripped his bow, ready to strike.

Suddenly, he saw the most frightening sight in his life: Kaya, the girl he had always known as his sister, had fallen down, and was left unnoticed by her companions as she cried for help.

"No, wait! Help me!" she yelled, reaching out for her friends.

Ashitaka's heart sank. They would never get there in time, she was too far away, and the demon was closing in…

"KAYA!"

Suddenly, something happened. It all happened so fast, but when he looked again, Kaya was no longer on the ground. He looked to his right, and saw someone else on one of their red elks, with Kaya on the saddle with him. He had scooped up Kaya while she was on the ground, and ridden away while the demon god had crashed to the ground after skidding to a stop.

Ashitaka's heart rose, and he breathed again, actually managing a smile. He didn't know who the person on the elk was, but, at the moment, he didn't care.

* * *

"Are you okay?" 

The young girl slowly opened her eyes. The elk she was riding on had come to a stop. She still didn't know what had just happened. A second earlier, she had been lying flat on her chest, and the enormous beast was tumbling after her. A second later, she was being scooped up by her outstretched arm, and lifted off the ground.

She looked up at the person who had saved her life. He looked utterly strange to her, someone she definitely did not recognize. It took her a few seconds to stop staring in disbelief.

"Well?"

She suddenly responded, holding her leg.

"I'm fine, it's just…I think my ankle might be…"

Dante inspected he leg. "It's twisted. You won't be able to make it down there on foot. Here."

He leapt off the elk, landing on the ground beside the mounted girl. "Head down there and warn everyone. I'm gonna distract this son of a bitch. That should give you and your people enough time to prepare."

"What?" the girl responded. "But you- you'll never make it!"

"That doesn't matter okay? Just go!"

Sighing in defeat, she nodded. Taking hold of the reins, she urged the elk down the mountain, towards the village. Dante watched her go about halfway, but turned his attention towards the murderous sounds of rage as the demon rose back up on its feet. The beast had now decided that the soldier was one annoying little creature, and was best done away with. It turned away from the village, and rumbled after the red-haired youth.

* * *

Ashitaka rode up to Kaya as she rode down the mountain. When they were five feet apart from each other, he leapt off Yakkuru, and ran up to her elk. 

"Kaya!"

"Ashitaka!" she cried as he helped her off the elk. They embraced tightly, both of them on the verge of tears.

"Are you all right, Kaya?"

"I'm okay, but I think I might have twisted my ankle…"

The young prince smiled. "It's okay. We can fix that up." His eyes then moved back up the mountain.

"But…oh my gods! Ashitaka, you have to help him! He can't defeat that monster by himself!"

Ashitaka already knew of whom she spoke. "Who is he, Kaya?"

"I don't know…but he still needs your help!"

With that, the prince helped her back onto the elk she had ridden down on. "Get to the village, Kaya, and have Yuriko-chan look at your ankle. I'm going up there to help the stranger. Tell the other warriors to come up as well!"

"All right" she said as she took the reins. The animal bounded back down to the village, and Ashitaka mounted Yakkuru once again.

"Let's go, Yakkuru." With that, they tore up the mountain, after the demon god and the outlander that it was chasing.

* * *

Dante had to move quickly to dodge the attacks that the beast sent at him. The slimy black film formed extra limbs on the body of the creature, and launched themselves at him. He kept diving away, using every ounce of his agility. The creature, however, kept on coming. 

After a long dive backwards, Dante rolled onto his feet, and gripped his shotgun. He aimed it right at the head of the creature as it approached him. "Eat this, you parasitic motherfucker!"

He squeezed the trigger, and fired a round right into the head. But nothing happened at all. The shot was absorbed by the slime, which acted as a shield.

"Fuck!" he yelled, pumping out the used cartridge. He kept moving away, dodging all the attacks the beast sent at him. _It won't penetrate that slime! Still, there's gotta be a weak spot somewhere…wait! There!_ He aimed again, and fired.

This time, the shot hit the creature in its left eye. The beast let out an agonizing cry, and curled up in a ball-shape, concealing itself in the worm-rippling flesh.

"Yeah!" Dante yelled in victory. He watched as the creature continued to ball itself up, then turned his head towards the village. He saw that several people had lined up at the foot of the hill. He was just about to go back to the demon, when someone called out to him.

"Stranger!"

"Huh?" Dante turned his attention to someone riding up the hill. He was riding on another one of those red elks. He took a step forward, about to walk up to the man.

All of a sudden, something struck Dante on his right arm. He yelled out in pain, and turned back towards the creature. The huge ball had burst into hundreds of slimy tentacles, and several of them had darted right at Dante. One had latched onto his right arm, and was gripping it tightly.

Dante could only scream in horrible anguish as the burning black flesh seeped into his skin, burning him right to the bone. He tumbled to the ground, just barely holding onto his 12-guage as he fell. The pain was excruciating, worse than anything he had ever felt in his life. Worse than the worst wound he had received in the jungle, or the time when the medics had had to remove a large piece of red-hot shrapnel from his body while bullets flew around them, using only a pocketknife, and no anesthetic.

Despite all his pain, he tried to break free of the demons' grasp. His effort went to no avail, however, as the creature retaliated by latching a second tentacle onto his right shoulder, causing even more pain, and lifting him into the air.

Ashitaka rode up the hill, heading straight for the horrible scene with caution. The tatari-gami had the outlander in its grasps, and was lifting him off the ground. Ashitaka gritted his teeth, and yanked on the reins, urging the elk to move closer to the beast. He took his bow, and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. "Keep going, Yakkuru!"

In a swift and brutal motion, the demon slammed Dante's body to the ground with its tentacles. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground hard. The demon rose him into the air, and slammed him a second time. When he was risen up again, Dante's head was bleeding, and his left arm looked like it was about to break, the shotgun just barely hanging from his shoulder. The demon moved closer to the woods, and slammed Dante against the trunk of a large tree, pressing him hard against the wood.

Dante screamed one final time before all feeling in his body suddenly went away. He couldn't feel any part of his body, and his consciousness was slipping away as well. As the tatari-gami slowly began to consume his limp form, the black mass spreading all over his upper body, he could only watch as the demon looked at him, its one-eyed face showing no remorse.

Ashitaka pulled back on the reins, beckoning the elk to stop. As he gazed upon the scene, he felt his spine chill. But he knew it wasn't too late. With that, he lifted his bow, and pulled the arrow back on the bowstring. His eyes scanned the beast for a weak spot. And, after a few seconds, he found it: the black film was thin at a small part around its back right leg, revealing the hoof of a giant boar.

Ashitaka took aim. His arrow would not fail him now. And, pulling back the bowstring he let his arrow fly.

The tatari-gami suddenly felt a sharp pain in its back hind leg. It immediately turned away from its first target, and spotted the one who had committed the act against it. Retracting its tentacles, it shot attacks at Ashitaka, who rode away, dodging them. Of course, in order to focus on the new target, it had given the other one up for dead. It hadn't, however, finished the job.

Dante slowly regained consciousness as light flooded his eyes. When he regained his focus, he saw the beast chasing another man on a red elk- the same one he had seen just minutes earlier. Thinking fast and ignoring the pain, he crawled over to where his shotgun had fallen, picked it up, and ran towards the demon. He fired one round into the air, and yelled out "Hey! Over here!"

Full of rage, the demon turned around again, this time revealing its true form, that of a giant boar. Taking aim at the exposed head, Dante pumped in another round, and squeezed the trigger. The beast was caught completely off guard, and, before it knew what was happening, the hot, steely shot pellets had buried themselves in between the creatures' eyes, blasting out a piece of the skull. Blood and brains squirted everywhere from the enormous wound on the boars' head, and it shook itself violently for a few seconds before giving an ear-piercing cry that shook the whole mountain. And, when its breath subsided, it collapsed to the ground.

Dante fell to his knees as he watched the boar begin to die. The living demon flesh was slowly melting off the boars' body, leaving a horrid-smelling lump of brown fur laying in a heap, surrounded by boiling puddles of black flesh.

Feeling pain once again, Dante looked down at his right arm, and watched the moving worms subside, turn to hot, burning muck, and slowly ooze off his arm and shoulder. He grasped his shoulder to subside the pain, but brought it back immediately when he felt the hotness of the burn. His arm stung and burned like an infected grenade wound tenfold. And a long, dark burn mark that stretched all the way to his shoulder remained, as though it was some sort of reminder of what he had done that day. He fell onto his side, rubbed his infected arm on the ground, and threw one final glance at the dying boar god. "Die…motherfucker…"

Ashitaka was at his side almost immediately. He leapt off Yakkuru, and crouched down beside the fallen soldier. "Stranger! Are you all right?" He turned Dante over onto his back, and lifted him up in a seated position. "Can you speak?"

Dante looked up at the young man who was holding him up, just before his eyesight began to fade. "Is…is it…dead? Did…I…stop it?"

Ashitaka smiled at the outlander. "You did, friend. And there is no one as grateful for your actions today as I am." He was about to say more when he noticed that the soldier had fallen unconscious. At the sound of approaching feet, he whipped his head around to meet the warriors, all armed with swords, bows, and torches.

"Prince Ashitaka! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" he answered. "Our friend, however, needs help fast. Where's the Oracle?"

"Hii-sama is on her way! How did you bring it down, sir?"

"We saw you hit it with one arrow, but then-"

"I was not the one who defeated the tatari-gami." He gestured to Dante's limp, unconscious form. "This man holds that honor."

The warriors all gathered around the fallen soldier. Unosuke, the captain of the guard, knelt down to face him. "Are you still alive, lad?"

"I'm afraid he's unconscious, Unosuke. We need to get him to rest and bandage him if he's ever going to have a chance."

"Ashitaka!" came a yell from down the hill.

The young prince glanced over to see Kaya riding up the hill on an elk. She threw herself off, and crawled towards the group surrounding Dante. Ashitaka stopped her.

"Kaya, wait-"

"What happened to him? Is he hurt?" She tried to break free of the princes' restraint, but failed.

"Please Kaya, stay over here. The wound the demon god left him is evil. He's still alive, though, don't worry."

He turned his attention back to the warriors, who were eying Dante with contempt and confusion. They scanned every inch of his body, taking note of all the strange features about him.

"Look at this boy," one of them said, "he can't be from around here."

"What kind of clothes are those that he wears? And his shoes!"

"Look at his skin! It's pale, paler than the whitest sheet! And you talk of his clothes!"

"What's that long black thing next to him? Isn't that what he used to defeat the demon?"

"That's enough!" Ashitaka pushed his way through the crowd, and stood by the fallen youth. "We don't have time to worry about such things! Let's get this man to rest!"

Just then, one of the warriors returned, carrying a short, stocky old woman on his back. In her hand, she carried a wooden jug. "All of you, keep away from the stranger! He's been cursed with the demon gods' touch!"

Kaya limped over to the dwarfish old woman. "Hii-sama!"

The warrior let her down, and she handed the jug to the younger girl. "Take this purified water, child, and pour it over his wounds. You must do it carefully."

Kaya took the jug, and, aided by Ashitaka, poured the water over the exposed wounds that covered Dante's right arm and shoulder. Steam rose from the burns, easing the pain that Dante would feel when he finally awakened.

With a sigh, the Oracle slowly walked over to the fallen boar god. She stood right in front of the head, stopping where the grass stopped, and clasped her hands together, bowing to the animal.

"Oh nameless God of rage and hatred, I bow before you. On this spot where you have fallen, we shall raise a mound, and perform a ceremony in your honor. Pass on in peace, and show us no hatred."

The enormous, blood-soaked mouth of the boar god suddenly moved on its own. "Silence, you disgusting little creature! Your words of sorrow and remorse sicken me. Soon, all of you loathsome beings will feel the hatred I have felt, and suffer as I have suffered!"

As the last words were spoken, the boars' body began to melt away, leaving nothing but a lifeless skeleton, soaked in a pool of rancid blood and black mass.

* * *

Whew. Long chapter. I don't imagine that most of them will be this long, though. This one just had a lot to cover. 

A few notes: "Charlie", as some of you may know, is another nickname for the Vietcong by American soldiers. Just thought I'd point that out. Another thing is how I'm naming some characters. Every character that appeared in the film, but did not receive a name, will be named after characters from Kurosawa films. Unosuke is the name of one of the characters from the movie _Yojimbo_. And one more thing: this chapter may seem similar to a scene in N'Jata's _Savior of the Future_ fic. What can I say, the fic was partial influence, and the pacing was just right. Still, even though some parts of this fic are borrowed, the story is completely different from that fic. I've changed the story enough in my own right to make it different. I just wanted to clarify that.

Well, that's pretty much it. Until next time. And thanks to all those who read and review this story. Keep 'em coming.

**Music for Chapter 4:**

_The Death of a Soldier_, by Ennio Morricone (_The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly_)

_The Legend of Ashitaka_, by Jo Hisaishi (_Mononoke-Hime_)

_The Demon Power_, by Jo Hisaishi (_Mononoke-Hime_)


	5. A Civilization Long Lost

I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but I encountered quite a few obstacles in the last couple of months: schoolwork, exams, papers, etc. Now, I'm on break, and I'm here to write. I'm gonna try to get a few chapters of this up while I'm on break. And, since Winter term here at Elon means only one class for the whole month, I'll have a lot more free time. I'll be on a roll soon, so keep reading. And please review, it'll only make updates happen more often.

I hope people have been seeing what few good movies there are out there. Two movies I've seen in the last couple of months come to mind as I write this fic. One is the one I saw first: _Good Night, and Good Luck_, George Clooney's directorial effort about Edward R. Murrow and Joseph McCarthy. Any of you who like history should see the film. I saw _Harry Potter 4_ at the IMAX theater in Raleigh, which was pretty nice. I've gotta get _Jarhead_, _King Kong_, _Memoirs of a Geisha_, and _Munich_ in there before the year is out. Hope you all got to see these movies, too.

Back to the story; I'm sure most of you are glad that the story has finally moved onto familiar ground. Now that we're there, I want to explain a few more things: I've gotten a few complaints about the amount of profanity in the first three chapters. Now that we're out of the Vietnam stage, this story'll be a bit fairer. Also, all dialogue may be in Japanese from this point on, but there will be exceptions, such as when Dante talks to himself, or during dream sequences. I'll just note everything right then and there. I also hope people will pay attention to the soundtrack lists I've put up. They're only going to get more interesting.

Well, that's all. Read on, and enjoy.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 5**

Ashitaka sighed as he slowly trudged down the dirt path leading to the Emishi shrine. It had been one hell of a day. And he didn't know what to make of it.

In the short time of a day, the peace of his small village had been horribly damaged. A vicious tatari-gami had attacked their quiet haven, and had nearly taken the lives of two of his friends. And people in the village would never feel safe again.

Yet, none of this bothered him at the moment. Kaya and Jii-san were both all right. They had both sustained injuries, but neither was horribly serious, and both would be up soon enough. What bothered him was the current situation of their new, unexpected guest.

The second that the warm, purified water had touched his skin, the outlanders' body had calmed down, and he had begun to breathe normally. That had enabled them to carry him down to the village, and lay him in a bed in one of their vacant huts. The Oracle, aided by Kaya and another girl, had given the young stranger her best treatment, and then left him to rest. Kaya, however, had been reluctant to leave his side. Ashitaka smiled to himself. His young sister truly was honest and caring.

His smile disappeared as he reached the stepladder that led up to the shrine. Grabbing hold of the sturdy wooden structure, he made his way to the top. When he moved aside the tarp at the entrance, he saw who else was in the shrine: Jii-san, who was still nursing his left leg; two other elder men, named Izumi and Kohei; and the Oracle, Hii-sama, who was sitting with a set of stones and other objects before her. He walked in slowly, and sat down.

"Welcome, Prince Ashitaka." The Oracle bowed her head.

"Hii-sama" he responded, bowing back.

"The Oracle was about to tell us what she saw from the stones" Kohei said.

Ashitaka turned back to the Oracle, who proceeded to work with her stones a bit more. They varied in color and size, and were placed on a mat with a few other objects, including a pine branch, a couple of large leaves and what looked like a bone. A red triangular pattern sat in the center of the mat. She tossed a small red stone at two others lined side-by-side, and watched it as it rolled to the left on impact, towards the leaves. She sighed, and picked up the stone, putting it back in her pouch.

"I'm afraid the news is bad. The tatari-gami was a boar god who came from the west. There was a horrible poison within him, which goaded him on, and rotted his flesh at an alarming rate. It drew evil from him, making him a complete monster. Hate fueled his rage all the way here to our village."

"Do you know if there are any more like this one out there?" Izumi asked.

The Oracle shook her head. "As far as the stones can tell me, no other demon is present in these parts. We have nothing to worry for the time being."

Ashitaka sighed in relief at the news.

"What about the outlander who killed the demon?" Izumi asked again.

Ashitaka rose his head up again, giving the older man a look.

"Yes, what are we to do with him?" Kohei piped in.

The old woman smiled, rolling two small stones in her hand. "It is too soon for us to be asking such questions. You all have to know who he is before we take any action."

"But who is he?" Izumi asked. "Never in my entire life have I dreamed of seeing such a person. The boy doesn't look like he's from around here."

"That's because he isn't."

Everyone perked up at this. "Do you know where he is from, Hii-sama?" Jii-san asked.

"Yes, was he sent here by someone? Maybe the Emperor?" Kohei asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

The Oracle kept smiling, and shook her head slowly. "You all have nothing to fear at the moment. The boy is not of this land. But that is not of the most importance."

All four sets of eyes went wide.

"Not of this land?"

"How on earth can that be?"

"Hii-sama…"

All three men and the old woman turned their heads towards the young prince, who, until now, had remained completely silent. After a few seconds of pausing, he continued.

"What do you mean by his nationality not being of most importance?"

The Oracle smiled again, happy that he had asked such a question. "What I mean is, that the outlander is not only not of our land…he is not of our time."

The room went silent, and remained so for several seconds. After the long pause, Jii-san spoke up. "What does that mean, wise one?"

"You all know what it means. That boy, who is healing in our own village, is from a world completely different from our own. Not only is he from a land unbelievably far from our own, but he is from a time far off into the future."

Kohei moved closer to the Oracle. "Are you serious, Hii-sama? Is this boy really from out of time? From the future?"

"Yes. Five hundred years separates our times."

"What of his own land?"

"His country is unknown to the people of Japan at this time, as well as the whole world. It is located on the other side of our planet, far from the wandering eyes of Japan, or any country close to us. None of us will live to see his country be born into the world."

"How do you know all of this, Oracle?"

"I suppose I should be honest with you. Thanks to a dream, I have foreseen an event like this for some time now."

"What did the dream say?"

"It showed me two appalling sights, from two different times. In each vision, I saw a thick, dark forest on fire. In the first, I saw a dark, evil image of death. It was heading toward the center of my vision, which represented our village. In the other burning forest, I saw a light approach. A light representing life, hope and innocence. It traveled towards our village as well. It was at this point that I awoke from my dream. Upon awakening, I looked to the stones for any other answers. They only told me one thing: the stone representing the sign of darkness landed to the left of our village, meaning that it came from the west. And the stone representing the other being…landed above and to the right of our village."

Jii-san gasped in surprise when he heard the words. In a bit of confusion, Ashitaka spoke up again. "What does that mean, Hii-sama?"

"It means that the stone landed outside of our line of the time stream. It meant that he was from out of time. And, because it landed above ourselves, it meant he was from a time yet to come. The stones failed to provide me with any further answers."

Ashitaka lowered his head, thinking to himself. After hearing it all, it seemed to make sense. Why the outlander was different in skin tone; why he was wearing very strange clothing; why he had used some weapon completely unknown to them to destroy the beast.

But there was one thing he still couldn't figure out; why the outlander had acted at all to save Kaya, much less the village. Was his time presence a reason for this?

"Still, that does not explain what we are to do with him" Izumi said, tearing Ashitaka away from his thoughts. "If what you said earlier is true, than he is carrying the curse of a demon. That in itself is a great danger to us! And if he is truly from a different time, as you say, that could mean a world of difference! He could be everything we don't know!"

"What are you saying?" Jii-san retorted. "Are you saying we should just cast him out like that? Or even kill him?"

"You saw what happened to him with the demon. We may not have a choice."

"You can't be serious! That boy saved all of us! You could at least show a bit more gratitude!"

"What's the point of that if he's only going to be a danger to us?"

"I will not hear you speak of him that way!" Ashitaka had leapt to his feet, and was staring down Izumi, anger apparent in his eyes. "That man out there did everything he could for us. He leapt right into the face of danger to save our dear Kaya, even though he knew the risks. He went out of his way to save all of us, even though he had no reason to! Nothing other than his own sense of duty! And if you can't see through your own fears enough to realize that-"

Both Kohei and Jii-san attempted to calm the youth down. "Please, my prince, please! Sit down."

"Yes, we can settle this in a civilized way."

Ashitaka sat back down, regaining his composure. Taking a deep breath, he turned away from Izumi.

"I know how you feel about the outlander, Ashitaka, but you must consider the possibilities. We have to be careful around this boy."

"None of you men need worry about him."

All four men in the room turned back to the Oracle. "The boy's fate has been lined out for him. Whether he chooses to face it, though, is his own choice. But he will not end up doing us any danger. The stones have told me that. He is to come here, and learn of his fate. Only then will we know truly what he intends to do."

Izumi sighed. "If that is what you say, Hii-sama, that is what we will do. The boy will stay as long as you say he will. And we will cooperate."

"All of you should return to your homes. It will only be a matter of time before the outlander awakens from his sleep. Ashitaka, I believe you have a duty to attend to."

Ashitaka smiled, and stood up. He bowed to the old woman, and headed for the entrance, climbing back down the ladder.

_From the future…the very thought boggles the mind._ He kept thinking to himself as he made his way back towards the hut. _I wonder if this says anything about people in the times to come. I wonder if they could all be as courageous as he is._

* * *

Darkness and silence loomed over the landscape hours before dawn. The Mekong River flowed as silently as it had all year. Bordering the river on either side were fields of marsh. Beyond the marshes were the thick, impenetrable jungles. At this time of the night, they seemed to be at rest, unlike the day, when they were as alive and dangerous as any wild animal.

Suddenly, the silence began to slowly break, as the sound of rapid flapping began to approach. Quiet at first, but growing louder as the source of the noise approached.

Flying in from the river were seven UH-1 "Huey" Helicopters, each carrying several US ground troops. Inside one of them, a young soul waited, in unsure anticipation.

Dante stared at his boots as he sat cramped between two other soldiers, his back against the hull of the chopper. Both men were just as inattentive to their surroundings as he was, the sound of the engine-flapping boring into his half-asleep mind. His helmet hung on his head, shadowing his eyes from those of the men across from him. He clutched his M-16, waiting for the moment of touchdown. Feeling a bit claustrophobic, he wanted nothing more than to get moving again. Sitting in the same place for three hours, hearing the same boring, passive noise the whole time…it could do damage to a man.

When he felt a bit more awake, he turned his head towards the side opening of the chopper, and caught a glimpse of the dark jungle, which was barely outlined between the river and the sky, both of which were almost as dark. He gazed at the miles of land; Charlie was in there; he knew it. And he would be in there with him soon.

He felt the chopper start to slowly descend as he turned his attention back to his boots. He barely made the Sergeant out as he stood up in the corner of his eye. The officer dusted his hands off, and banged his weapon against the ceiling of the hull, sending a wake-up call in the midst of propeller noise. He then began to yell out orders to the crew. Dante, however, didn't hear him. He knew what he supposed to do, and kept his focus on what was in front of him.

Everyone reached into their respective stores, and drew an ammo magazine. Dante lifted his to head level, and slammed it against his helmet three times before slamming it into the port, and yanking back on the action. He then reached into his shirt, and pulled out his one treasured piece: his age-old harmonica, which hung from a string around his neck. He lifted it to his face, and kissed it before returning it to its hanging position around his neck.

Then it came: touchdown.

At the sound of the whistle, he jumped to his feet, and followed the others out of the bird. He jumped off from the edge of the chopper, and his feet hit the ground…

* * *

The young soldier suddenly bolted awake.

Sitting up fast, he blinked several times, trying to focus with his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, and shook his head, regaining his focus. And with that, he looked around at his surroundings.

He found himself lying on a small bed made of straw and animal skin, with a fur skin for a blanket. When he looked around even more, he found he was in some sort of hut. The walls were composed of straw, thin beams of wood, and several thin ropes holding the structure together. The beams slanted upward, giving the house a dome shape. He faintly made out the smell of burning herbs, which seemed to give his eyes a sting. Other than what he saw, no one else was in the hut.

He then noticed that he felt a bit cooler and lighter than before. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was partially undressed. His fatigue was missing, leaving him in his wife beater. His belt and bandoliers were all missing, as well as his ALICE pack, and everything he had been carrying.

Thinking back, Dante tried to figure out why he was in some hut. The last thing he remembered was being in the C-130 just before it went down. The ambush just outside Bien Hoa…the shooting at the airfield…

Once again, remembering the event caused his stomach to churn with guilt. After a few seconds, he realized where he must have been: a native camp or village.

Charlie immediately came to mind. But if this was a VC camp, why the hell was he in a bed? How come he wasn't tied down, or inside a bamboo cage? It didn't make sense-

A sudden noise from outside the hut caused his head to jerk up in attention. Someone was coming. He didn't know if the place was friendly or hostile, but he couldn't take the risk of being captured. Even if it did seem friendly, it could very well be a trick.

He quickly looked around for a place to hide, and found one: a small wall in the doorframe made of wood that was out of the entrance's view. He got up, albeit tiredly, and made his way behind the doorframe. He crouched down just as the person entered.

The person was a young girl, supporting herself with a small wooden crutch. She put the crutch down when she entered, and crawled over to the straw bed, where Dante had been lying. She crouched down to see him, then recoiled at finding that he was no longer there. Dante watched from his hiding place as she took a look around the room, then slowly got up, picked up her crutch, and made her way out of the hut.

Dante jumped from his hiding place, and immediately scanned the room, looking for his equipment. He found nothing, which only raised his suspicions about the place being a trap. He turned around, and went to the entrance. When he poked his head out of the hut, he merely looked both ways, seeing if anyone was around. Since it was late at night, he might have been able to escape under cover of darkness. All his things may have been taken, but there was bound to be some supplies lying around for him to grab. Then he could make a dash for the jungle, and hide out there until morning.

He stepped out of the hut, moving as quietly as he could. The months and months of learning martial arts as a child sure came in handy, especially at a time like this. He managed to keep quiet enough to be able to hear everything around him. And, at the moment, it was mostly quiet. He kept walking, moving in between other huts in the small village.

Suddenly, he stopped when he heard what sounded like conversation. He moved closer towards the sound, and eventually began to hear the sounds of a fire flickering. He also noticed the light given off by the nearby bonfire.

When he reached a hut on the other side from the bonfire, he peeked out from behind it, and got a good look at the group surrounding it. What he saw nearly made his jaw drop: the people sitting around the fire were adult men, wearing dark-colored tunics, and carrying primitive-looking spears or swords. There were no black or tan uniforms to be found, and no carbine rifles or machetes. The men did not look like Vietnamese soldiers at all.

_What the hell is this?_ He thought to himself. _This probably isn't some gook camp…but that still doesn't explain what it _is_…No one in Vietnam dresses in tunics like those…and they'd have to be pretty isolated to be using weapons like that…not to mention living in huts like these…_

He sighed to himself as he continued to gaze at the group around the fire. _Okay, so I'm probably not in a VC camp. But that doesn't mean that these people are friendly. It could still be a trap. I gotta find my equipment_-

"You shouldn't be out here, stranger."

Dante felt a hand grasp his shoulder at the same moment those words were spoken. He immediately grabbed the offending hand, threw it off him, and leapt backwards, taking up a stance of defense. It was then that he saw his attacker.

The young man was dressed in a blue tunic with leggings, similar to the clothes of the men around the fire. He stood right in front of Dante, a small air of authority about him. He continued to speak to the young soldier.

"Please, stranger, you are obviously not healed yet. You must come back to-"

Dante, however, wasn't listening clearly. His mind was on a one-track streak at the moment, and he couldn't understand why the boy in front of him was not speaking in Vietnamese. He didn't take the time to recognize the language, thinking of only one thing: getting the hell out of there.

"Stay away!" the youth yelled in Vietnamese.

Ashitaka raised an eyebrow in confusion at the young mans' response. He was not speaking a familiar language, but he still tried to calm the outlander down.

"It's all right, I don't want to fight you. My name is-"

"Stay back, gook!" he said again, not listening to the young prince. "I'm warning you- I'm not falling for any tricks you've got planned!"

He was speaking so fast that Ashitaka couldn't tell what he was trying to say- only knowing that he was afraid. There had to be some way to communicate with the outlander; Kaya had spoken to him back up on the hill, and it had been in their language. And he himself had spoken to the stranger, right after he had killed the demon god. Ashitaka reached out his hands, and tried to calm him down, hoping the communication barrier would be broken.

"Please calm yourself, it's all right. You have nothing to fear from us. You are among-"

Dante's paranoia only increased with every word the young man spoke. He backed away, sweat clinging to his forehead. Not only was this strange boy not speaking in the right language, but the people in the village were dressed entirely wrong. And the temperature outside was too cold, as opposed to what it usually was. Nothing made sense. Was the jungle playing tricks on him? What the hell was going on?

"Prince Ashitaka, is that you?"

Dante whipped his head to his left when he heard the men approaching from around the house. Ashitaka saw his opportunity, and reached forward with an impressive speed, grabbing the young outlander by the wrists. Dante suddenly jerked his attention back.

"Hey! Let go of me, asshole!"

Ashitaka held firm, pushing Dante against the wall of the nearby hut. The other men gasped in shock as their prince tried to restrain the young outlander who had saved their village.

"Calm yourself, friend. I know you are stressed, but I know you can understand me. Please, try to listen-"

He was silenced by a hard kick to his chest, delivered by the outlander. Ashitaka rolled backwards, falling on his back in the dirt before sitting up. He looked up in time to see Dante standing right over him. He rolled onto his side, and delivered a spinning kick back at his opponent, aiming for the stomach; only Dante, expecting another attack, had ducked, and ended up receiving the blow in the face. He fell back two feet, landing near the hut again. He gripped his face with his hand, trying to ease the pain. "Motherfucker," he said under his breath, before leaping back to his feet.

The noise of the fight had reached all the surrounding huts, and several people had exited their homes to see what was causing such a ruckus in the middle of the night. Pretty soon, at least three dozen people, nearly the entire villages' inhabitants, were watching as their young destined leader faced off with the young outsider who had defeated a tatari-gami.

Dante took the time to look around at the townspeople who had gathered. Seeing them all dressed in such a way, as well as the absence of anything modern, was confusing him greatly. His focus went back to the boy in front of him.

"I know you can understand me, friend," Ashitaka said, lowering his stance, be remaining cautious nonetheless. "I don't want to fight; I want to help you. Please, come, and we'll sort this out!"

Dante was now on the verge of panic, and had begun to hyperventilate. He did not know what was happening to him. The people were not what they were supposed to be, and this man in front of him was not speaking the language the people of this land spoke. As he looked at his surroundings, however, images of the last thing he remembered before passing out came flooding back to him: the attack, the destruction, the deaths…it was all to much for him.

He collapsed to his knees, holding his palms to his forehead, and let out a scream. His head felt like it was going to explode. "What's going on?" he yelled to himself in English. "What the fuck is going on?"

He shut his eyes tight, and continued to hold his head until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately looked up to see the young man standing over him.

"It's all right. You're going to be-"

Acting on instinct, Dante grabbed hold of the boy's arm, and swung him over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground. He got back up, and dove at the youth, trying to pin him to the ground. Ashitaka, however, read the attack, and responded with a light kick to the gut; not hard enough to cause pain, but with enough force to send Dante flying back, crashing against the wall of the nearby hut.

Dante was about to jump back up when he noticed something: he was right beside the entrance to the hut, which was full of various equipment, including gardening tools and firewood. And, sitting right in front of a stack of chopped logs was his equipment pack! A Colt 1911 was sticking right out at him from its holster. Not thinking twice, he grabbed the gun by the handle, and whipped around to meet the young man, who was crouching right in front of him.

Ashitaka stopped cold when he saw what the outlander was pointing at him. It was a small, oddly-shaped piece of metal, with a long piece of it pointing directly at his face. He did not know what it was, but remembered what the outlander had used during his fight with the boar god. The one he was holding now looked just as dangerous to Ashitaka.

Dante pulled back the hammer with his thumb, ready to fire the weapon. He was acting out of pure panic now. He was so confused that he couldn't speak in order to tell the native to back away. Sweat was pouring down his face, and soaking his shirt. His finger was on the trigger…another touch, and it would-

"Stop! Please, don't!"

Both men turned in the same direction to see a young girl limping over to them. She appeared to have a twisted ankle, and was moving as fast as she possibly could. Even in his panicked state, Dante recognized her as the one he had seen in his hut.

Ashitaka moved slightly to his right, trying to stop the girl. "Kaya, don't come over here! Stay away!"

The girl, however, ignored him, and threw herself in between Ashitaka and the outlander. She faced the soldier while, at the same time, trying to shield the one she had come to know as her brother.

"Please, outlander, stop! Don't hurt my brother, please!"

Dante hung his mouth open as he gazed into her eyes: they were on the verge of tears, but still full of hope. Innocent and scared, yet caring. He looked from her to the other inhabitants. Small children hid behind their parents, who were trying to shield them from any danger they might face, all the while staring in shock at the scene before them. All eyes in the village were on Dante as he held the pistol in the face of a young girl, who was guarding the man behind her.

Dante finally let go of his fear and his anger. He slowly lowered the pistol to the ground on his side, and set it down. He then sat back on the ground behind him, and, for the first time that night, spoke in Japanese. "I'm sorry."

Several people in the crowd breathed a sigh of relief when the outlander finally calmed down. Others were still eyeing him cautiously. Older children, however, were moving closer to the scene, trying to get a better look at him. Ashitaka smiled, and moved forward to help him up.

Kaya inched herself closer to Dante as he sat on his behind. He looked up, and nearly recoiled in slight shock when he noticed how close she had her face to his. "Are you all right, outlander?" she asked. "I'm sorry I left you alone back in the hut. I didn't mean to upset you." She put her arms around his shoulder, as though to comfort him.

Dante sighed in guilt-ridden embarrassment, and shook his head. "That's okay. It was my fault. I'm sorry I caused such a commotion."

Ashitaka knelt down, and once again placed a hand on Dante's shoulder. "It's understandable, friend. Please don't feel so bad. The important thing is that no one was hurt. Come, we'll continue this back at the hut."

Dante looked into the eyes of the young Emishi before slowly nodding, and standing up. He helped the girl up as well, and walked over to pick up the crutch she had dropped. When he reached down to grab it, he noticed that most of the townspeople were still present, and eyeing him. He stood in his place, returning his embarrassed stare.

"It's all right! Everyone, please return to your homes now!" Ashitaka told the surrounding crowd, possessing an air of authority in his voice. "It's vary late, and I think we've all had enough excitement today!"

The people slowly started to make their way back to their huts. Parents ushered their children back inside, and called their friends in as well. After a few minutes, the only people who remained outside were Dante, Ashitaka, Kaya, and the group of men Dante had seen around the bonfire. They were apparently guards, and remained outside to watch over the camp.

After everyone else was gone, Dante handed the crutch to Kaya, who happily took it. Ashitaka then led the two of them back to the hut to let the outlander rest. He would need all he could get before the Oracle explained the truth to him.

* * *

Sorry, gotta stop it there. Can't write anymore at the moment. But don't worry, I'm gonna get back to writing the next chapter soon, and it'll be up a lot sooner than the other updates. Since I'm on break, I'll be on a roll.

Read, and review, please. I really want to know what people think of this story. It's only going to get better with each chapter. Until then, read on. Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 5:**

_Requiem_, by Jo Hisaishi (_Mononoke-Hime_ Soundtrack)


	6. The Journey Begins

Hey again. I'm back with another chapter. Pretty fast for an update, huh? Another late Christmas present. Well, I've had lots of time on my hands, and I thought I'd finish off the Emishi part of this story.

Just watched Penn State beat FSU in Triple-OT at the Orange Bowl. I'm feeling up at the moment, and I decided to post this chapter.

Well, enough jab. Read on.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure you're all right, my prince?"

Ashitaka sighed as he stood before the four armed guards who had been on watch that night. After the recent little disturbance, they were a little more cautious than usual.

"I assure you, I'm fine. You all shouldn't worry so much."

"We understand, sir, but do you really think it is wise for you to be staying with the outlander? As well as young Kaya?"

"Yes, let us guard him! You're too important to endanger yourself like that-"

"I've made my decision, Kei, and I intend to stay with our guest until the Oracle wishes to see him. You will all remain on duty tonight, watching over the rest of the village. Believe me when I say the outlander is perfectly safe for both Kaya and myself to be with. Do you all understand?"

Defeated, the guards lowered their heads, and nodded. "If that is what you wish, Ashitaka-sama, we will abide."

"Thank you."

The guards slowly turned around, and headed back for their posts. Ashitaka watched them leave before heading back to the hut where the stranger was staying. When he stepped inside, he was greeted with a rather amusing sight.

Kaya was leaning over the boy, trying to get him to rest. She had brought back his belongings, and was straightening his bed out, doing anything that she thought would help him get more comfortable. The only problem was, Dante wasn't feeling comfortable at all with her standing around him. He kept trying to get out of bed, but was repeatedly foiled.

"I'm telling you, I'm alright!"

"Please, you must stay in bed. I want to make sure you get comfortable-"

"I'm perfectly comfortable, I don't need you fretting over me- Hey! Leave that alone!"

"I assume everything is going well?"

Both Kaya and Dante turned towards the entrance to see a young Emishi teenager grinning at them. Kaya almost blushed, and moved a bit away from the soldier. "Ani-sama! I…I was just trying to help-"

Ashitaka simply continued to smile before opening his mouth again. "Are you sure you didn't forget anything, Kaya?"

The Emishi girl thought to herself for a second before she stood up, and quickly ran out of the hut. Both Ashitaka and Dante watched her go, with the latter still being very confused. The young prince turned back to the guest.

"Energetic, isn't she? Even with her leg hurt like this."

Dante didn't hear him clearly. He was still mystified by the events of the past hour, and was ready to inquire. He still couldn't explain why these people were here. There was no reasonable explanation, other than that they might have been a group of Japanese who had come to Vietnam to make a profit off the war, and ended up staying. But even that didn't make much sense.

"Excuse me…"

Ashitaka returned the soldiers' gaze. "Yes?"

"I need to ask-"

He was interrupted by the young girl, who once again entered the hut, this time carrying what looked like a small ceramic bowl. She slowly made her way to the bed, sat down her crutch, and held out the bowl for Dante to see.

Dante looked at the bowl, and saw that it was full of steaming rice gruel. There were even a few vegetables and herbs mixed in with the gruel. He looked from the bowl to Kaya, who smiled back.

"I was in the middle of making this when you and Ani-sama got into trouble. I just wanted to make sure you felt okay; you looked like you hadn't eaten in a while." She reached into the pocket of her kimono, and pulled out a pair of red wooden chopsticks, handing them to Dante. "Please, eat. You'll feel better."

Dante looked from her to the contents of the bowl once again. He lowered his head to the bowl, and took a sniff, breathing in the aroma of the herbs that were no doubt grown fresh in some nearby crop. It really smelled good.

He took the chopsticks, and brought the bowl closer to his face. He then used the chopsticks to shovel the gruel into his mouth, swallowing a mouthful. It was surprisingly hearty. "It's good" he said quietly between bites. He'd spent the first ten years of his life eating this way, and he hadn't forgotten the etiquette. It brought back memories to eat like this again.

Kaya smiled as she watched the outlander finish his meal. When he had cleaned out the bowl, he handed it back to her with the chopsticks, which she took. "Is there anything else you need, stranger? If you're not fully relaxed, I can have a bath heated up for you in no time!"

Dante raised his right hand in between them, an embarrassed smile on his face. "It's okay, I'm fine. Please, I just need to rest for a bit, that's all." All the while, he kept thinking to himself.

_Why on earth is she being so nice to me? What'd I do to make them happy? Did anything at all happen between these people and me?_

Ashitaka, who had smiled and nearly laughed through all of Kaya's pampering of the foreigner, finally spoke up. "Kaya, we both appreciate your help, and I'm sure the outlander is grateful. But I need to speak privately with him now. It's time you had some rest, anyway."

Dante was surprised at the young man's choice of words. _'Outlander'? That's strange…I've never heard natives call us that before…it's always been 'Yank', or something like that…_

The girl was a bit reluctant at first, until she turned to the soldier, who broke out of his trance, and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, thanks for your help. I'll be fine, just go get some sleep."

She smiled, and slowly stood up on her crutch to exit the hut. On her way out the door, she turned back to Dante.

"Thank you, stranger, for saving my life yesterday. I only hope I can be helpful in your recovery. Good night."

She left out of sight, leaving Dante speechless. His mouth was hanging slightly open at her words. _Saving her life…what the hell's she talking about?_

"Is everything all right, friend?"

Dante shook his head, and looked back at the young man. "Yeah, I'm okay. Listen…can we step outside for a moment?"

Ashitaka was a bit confused, but figured the outlander just wanted some air. "All right." They both walked outside the door, and sat down on the ground, looking up at the starry night sky.

"I'm sorry about Kaya. She's just happy about what you've done for her-" Ashitaka stopped when he looked over at Dante, who was lighting a cigarette he had taken from his fatigue. As Dante put his lighter away, and puffed a lungful of smoke, Ashitaka simply watched, a bit disturbed by his behavior.

When Dante noticed Ashitaka's look, he took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Oh, sorry. Do you not want me to smoke or somethin'?"

"No, it's all right. I…, well, let's just say that I've never seen someone of your age do something of the sort."

His mouth hung slightly open again. _Never seen a kid smoke before? This place must be REALLY isolated. Wait, that's right._ "Excuse me, uh…I didn't get your name."

"My name is Ashitaka."

"Right."

"And I'm afraid I don't know yours."

"It's Dante. Anyway…I was just wondering…what your sister was talking about a second ago."

Ashitaka chuckled at Dante's words.

"I understand what you mean, but Kaya is not my true sister."

Dante turned his head towards the prince. "Huh?"

"She and I are not related by blood. But we have become such good friends over the years that we respect each other as brother and sister."

"Oh."

"She was thanking you for your actions earlier. Who do you think patched you up after your little incident?"

Dante exhaled another puff of smoke before giving him a confused look. "Incident?"

"You took a very bad beating in your battle with the tatari-gami, my friend. But you were the one who defeated it. You saved the entire village, and Kaya especially."

Dante shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. You must have made some mistake-"

He suddenly stopped, nearly dropping the cigarette out of his hand. It all came flooding back to him…coming across the trail of black slime that had smelled so awful…gazing at the breathtaking sight of the village only to be interrupted by the most vile creature he had ever seen…chasing after it on a giant red elk…sweeping a fallen young girl off the ground out of the way of the monster…fighting against the creature, armed with only his shotgun…being struck with one of the many limbs the creature had…the pain that had come to his arm had been so horrible…

"Holy shit" he suddenly said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Ashitaka watched as Dante looked at his right arm, which had been wrapped in bandages, all the way up to the shoulder. "Is everything all right, friend?"

Dante let his arm down before taking another puff from his Marlboro. "Yeah…I'm fine. Is she all right?"

"Who?"

"Your sister."

"Her ankle has been twisted, but the swelling has gone down. She'll be back on her feet soon enough."

"What about the old guy in the watchtower?"

Ashitaka looked up in surprise, but answered nonetheless. "He sustained injuries as well, but he'll be all right. I assume you two have met?"

"A bit. Hey, I wanted to ask you something else."

"Yes?"

"I'm confused…I just want to know who you people are…and why you're living here of all places…"

"My people have lived here for over six hundred years. Ever since the shogun drove us out of our land."

Dante's mouth hung open in a look of surprise. "Six hundred years? Here?"

"Yes. We are the Emishi."

"Oh," Dante said, still confused.

"It has been six hundred years since our people fought against the emperor and his shogun. Most of us were killed, and those of us that survived retreated to these lands. We've been living here ever since."

Dante couldn't believe what he was hearing. A group of Japanese living in Vietnam for five hundred years? Was what he was hearing correct?

"That doesn't make sense" he said all of a sudden. Ashitaka turned his head back to him.

"What doesn't, friend?"

"How could you all have been living down here for six hundred years? Why would the shogun of 14th Century Japan banish a clan of Japanese across the sea to Indochina of all places? How could a people like you even survive down here for that long? I mean, that would mean you would've had to deal with the Chinese, and the long French occupation, not to mention the war! I'm surprised that you're still speaking Japanese!"

The young Emishi stared blankly at his guest, thinking of how to respond. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. My people never crossed any sea to be here."

Dante shook his head. "Then how'd you get- wait a minute…you said you were the Emishi?"

Ashitaka, surprised at the fast change of pace, nodded.

_I remember hearing that story one time_, he thought to himself. "As in the old clan that was wiped out over eleven hundred years ago?"

Ashitaka did not know why the outlander was jumping to such conclusions about the history of his people that he did not understand. He had never heard of a place called 'Indochina', and as for his claim of his people crossing the sea…

Then, all of a sudden, it hit him. The Oracle's words…the boy was from-

"Of course" the prince said to himself. That meant that their guest might not have been in the same place before he traveled the time stream. "How could I have forgotten?"

"What'd you say?"

Ashitaka turned back to the soldier. "It's all right. I just remembered something; why we've had a little problem discussing history."

Dante looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I think everything will be answered soon enough. But I will let you know this now: you are on the island of Honshu."

Dante's mouth hung open in shock. "Say that again?"

Ashitaka looked confused for a moment before repeating himself. "You are in the mountains of northeastern Honshu. This is our home."

"Honshu…you mean Japan?"

"Yes."

Dante continued to stare at the young Emishi for a moment before breaking out of his trance. "That can't be."

"I'm afraid it is. But I assure you that you don't have to worry-"

"Hold the phone! I don't understand any of this. How could I be in Vietnam one day, and then in Japan the next? I don't remember my flight ever getting farther than a few hundred feet from the Bien Hoa air base! What do you know about any of this?"

Before Ashitaka could answer, one of the guards on duty appeared beside the hut. "Prince Ashitaka" he said, bowing as he approached the young man.

Dante stifled himself for a moment. _Prince?_

"Yes, Kei?"

"The Oracle wishes to see the outlander immediately. It's of dire importance. And she wishes for you to be there as well."

Ashitaka glanced back at Dante, who was staring at them while holding his cigarette. He then stood up with Kei. "Very well." He turned to his guest. "Dante, if you would please follow me. There is someone very important in our village who wishes to speak to you."

Dante sighed, and stood up before taking one last puff, throwing down the cig, and extinguishing it on the ground with his foot. "Lead the way."

* * *

Dante pushed the cloth door aside to reveal the dark, dimly lit Emishi shrine. Only candles lit the entire room, and he couldn't tell how many people were in the place until he got inside. Once Ashitaka stepped inside and closed the entrance behind him, however, the he was able to make out at least ten other men, all sitting on the left side of the room; their ages appeared to range from forty to eighty, and they were no doubt the high-ranking elders of the clan. In the back center of the room, sitting before a small setting of stones and other objects, was an old woman of calm appearance.

All sets of eyes were on Dante as he walked into the room. He had put his fatigue back on, and was now in full infantry uniform, minus his helmet. This drew much curiosity from the men. Some were observing him calmly, and a few even had a slight look of disapproval in their eyes. Nearly all of them, though, were cautious in one way or another.

"Stop" a voice suddenly said. Dante immediately stopped in his tracks, and found the source of the voice. The old woman raised her head, smiling at the soldier. "Sit down, stranger, and state your name to us. We must be able to address each other before we talk."

Dante paused for a moment before sitting down cross-legged, directly across from the old woman, about six feet away. Ashitaka sat down on his left. Dante was about to say his name, but hesitated for a second. 'McManus' wouldn't sound too good in a Japanese sense. He kept thinking of what to do, until it hit him. He could easily use the name of the family that had adopted him. It would lower the amount of suspicion he would arouse.

"Kurosaka Dante" he said.

The Oracle continued to smile as she responded. "We welcome you, Dante. And now you must be introduced to the rest of us. Ashitaka you already know." She gestured to the prince beside Dante, and they exchanged glances again.

"And I believe you and Jii-san have met as well." She gestured to the man sitting third in the row, behind Izumi and Kohei. Dante squinted his eyes to get a better look, and recognized him as the man from the watchtower. The old man gave him a smile and a small wave. Dante returned with a gesture of his own.

As soon as she had introduced the rest of the men, the Oracle began to explain to Dante what she had explained to the others before. He took the news about the boar god quite well, seeing as how the event had already come back to him. But his jaw dropped when she went on. The one thing he had been itching to find out since he had woken up in the temperate forest had come crashing down on him like the C-130 he had been in. And it definitely wasn't what he was expecting.

For a while, there was nothing but silence, other than the slight sound of the wind outside. The Oracle had finished her speech, and all the other Emishi men were watching the outlander as he sat with a blank look on his face. Ashitaka glanced at the soldier with concern.

"You're kidding me."

He was met with a smile from the old woman. "I'm afraid not, my dear boy. I speak the truth, because the stones speak the truth. They have never deceived us before."

"A few colored rocks are telling you that I've been sent five hundred years into the past, as well as over two thousand miles away from where I was yesterday, and you're expecting me to believe it?"

Ashitaka placed his hand on Dante's shoulder. "Please, friend. I know how much this startles you, but please try to understand. Hii-sama has never spoken a false word to us once."

Dante was slowly returning to the panicked state he had been in a few hours earlier. What he had just heard couldn't be true. Time travel? Ancient Japan? None of it made sense.

"I don't believe any of this."

"Please don't try to deny it, outlander" the old woman calmly said. "You know it to be the truth."

Dante suddenly leaned forward. "Okay, if you're so smart, tell me how I've been sent back; and why!"

She lowered her head, closing her eyes. "I'm afraid that I don't know all the answers, young sir. I was not told why you were brought among us, and I don't know how it was done, either. Do you remember anything happening that might lead to this conclusion?"

Dante sat back, relaxing a bit. "Not really…I mean, we'd boarded a C-130...er, a large aircraft...and it went down before it could fully get off the ground. I wasn't the only one involved in the crash…I mean, it was just a wreck, there wasn't anything strange about it." He really couldn't remember much about the crash. He just remembered the plane going down almost as soon as it had gone up…

"Even if you do remember anything, outlander, you must understand that it does not help you at the moment. For this matter is not of the most importance to you."

Dante's head shot up in surprise. "What are you talking about? If I really am five hundred years in the past, I'm in real trouble! What could be more important to me at the moment?"

The wise woman gestured to his right arm. "Do you see the bandages covering your entire right arm?"

Dante looked down at the white bandages for a second before returning to the Oracle. "What about them?"

"Remove them, and you shall see."

Dante narrowed his eyes at the old woman before looking at his arm again. He then threw a glance at Ashitaka, who nodded. He sighed, took the loose strip of cloth at his wrist, and began to unwrap the white bandages. They fell away quickly, revealing a sight that made his eyes widen in horror. Several botches of a blackish-maroon scarred his right arm, covering parts of the entire circumference. The scars streaked up the arm, traveling all the way up to his shoulder, stopping just below the neck. He kept looking at the marks, his mouth hanging open in utter shock.

"Holy shit. What the…how…"

He looked up to see Ashitaka staring at them as well. The young prince then turned to the Oracle. "What are these marks, Hii-sama?"

The Oracle, however, didn't answer her prince. She instead looked head on at Dante.

"My young man from out of time" she said calmly, "are you prepared to gaze at what fate the stones have foreseen for you?"

The red-haired youth looked from her to Ashitaka, then back to his scars before letting out a long sigh. "Do I have a choice?"

"Very well" she said. "You have been cursed."

His eyes shot up. "Cursed?"

"Yes. The scars you now carry are remnants of the curse that the tatari-gami carried before he passed into the next life. You are now carrying his curse. As time progresses, the poisons that saturate the scars will spread from your arm to the rest of your body. It will consume your flesh and bones until there is nothing left of you. It will then kill you, and possess your soul. You will become a demon, carrying on the curse that has already destroyed one life, enabling it to destroy several others."

Dante kept a straight face despite the fear and panic that was building up inside of him. He looked at his arm again, and sighed.

Jii-san, who had been quiet for so long, suddenly spoke up, raising himself up with a wooden support in order to make himself be heard. "Hii-sama! Is there nothing we can do to help this young man?"

Ashitaka took his chance to speak up as well. "Dante received those marks defending Kaya and the others. It's because of him that most of us are still alive today!"

"Are we but to sit here and watch him die?" Jii-san added.

Dante looked from the old man to Ashitaka, and then back again as they exclaimed their concern. He was about to respond when the Oracle continued.

"You cannot alter your fate, young sir," she said, keeping her focus on Dante. "You can, however, rise to meet it if you choose." Her hand retreated into the folds of one of the large sleeves of her kimono, and produced a small, jagged piece of rock, dropping it on the cloth where her stones rested.

Dante looked down at the small object. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"This is a ball of solid iron. It was found inside the rotted body of the boar demon. It what tore into him, rotted his flesh, and shattered his ribs. This is the reason he became a demon."

His eyes narrowed as he looked from the Oracle to the ball of iron. "This thing?"

The old woman nodded. "Conflict has befallen the lands of the west, young warrior. According to what the stones have told me, you must travel to the west where the calamity thrives. You must see with eyes unclouded by hate. If you do this, you may be able to find the cure to the curse the tatari-gami has placed upon you."

Dante stood up, and walked over to where the wise woman sat. He crouched down and picked up the small iron ball. After glancing at it one more time, he shoved it into the pocket of his fatigue before starting to walk away. He stopped, and turned to face the Oracle. "You want me to journey out there…to Japan how it was five hundred years before I knew it…where I'm not likely to last even if I know what I'm doing, which I don't-"

"Dante-san" the old woman said as she held up her hand to silence him. "I have one more thing to say."

"All right."

"If you complete your journey, as the stones have said, it is possible for you to return to the time from which you came. I cannot tell you how this is possible, nor can I ask you to partake in it. Whether or not you choose to meet your fate is your decision." She lowered her head, closing her eyes once again. "I merely see things as they are; I don't force things to happen the way they do."

The red-haired youth thought to himself about what she had said. He knew he couldn't stay in the village: if what she had said was true, he was now a danger to everyone around him, thanks to the disease, or 'curse' that he now carried. He sighed, walking back towards the exit. "I can't take this much thought. I need to get some air."

He walked to the exit, but not before stopping to give Ashitaka a pat on the back, and uttering a quick "Thanks." Seconds later, he disappeared behind the cloth door, where the people inside could hear him descending the ladder.

As all the other men began to discuss the matter amongst themselves, Ashitaka moved closer to the Oracle. "Hii-sama, I have a request."

"Very well, young prince."

The Emishi teen took a deep breath, and bowed as he spoke. "I want to accompany Dante on his journey to the west. I feel I owe him my life for saving Kaya, as well as the rest of our people."

The Oracle lowered her head as well. "I was expecting for you to do this, Ashitaka. I can only hope, though, that you know what this means."

Ashitaka remained in his bowing position as he responded. "I do." He then sat up to face the wise woman once again. "I fully understand the consequences and responsibilities of my actions, Hii-sama. But I can honestly say I am willing to face it all."

"No matter how much I may disapprove of this decision, my prince, I cannot choose for you. It is your own choice; and, if this is what you want, then so be it. It is up to you and the outlander now."

The Emishi youth nodded, and bowed one more time before standing up. "Good night, wise woman. I must go to tell Dante of my plans. I daresay that he will need help in getting prepared tomorrow." And with that, he walked to the entrance, and descended the ladder. The Oracle watched him go; but, despite what had just happened, a smile remained on her face.

* * *

Ashitaka was walking through the village, about to head back to the hut where Dante had stayed. As he walked, he thought to himself.

_This means that I'll never see my people again. Kaya…Jii-san…and the others. Everyone. Still, I can't let it get to me. I owe this man my life, and I intend to pay him back to the fullest._

All of a sudden, he stopped in his tracks at the sound of something strange. There was a sound in the air; a sound he had never heard before. It was similar to the call of a wild raptor, but had a softer feeling to it. It was almost…musical. Yes, it was music. There was no doubt about it.

He kept turning until he pinpointed the source of the strange music. It was coming from a small spot in the woods outside the village. He walked through the woods until he spotted Dante: sitting on top of a small boulder, his back to the prince, and holding something to his face, which was resonating with the sound of the music.

Ashitaka walked closer, and Dante heard his footsteps. He immediately stopped playing his harmonica, and turned around to see the Emishi youth. He went slightly red before pocketing the small instrument.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly, "I didn't mean to disturb any of you."

"It's all right," the prince said calmly. "I don't mind at all. In fact, I was intrigued by the music you were making. What was that thing you were using?"

Dante hesitated before slowly pulling out his harmonica again. "Oh, it's nothing…just a cheap little piece that'll let you play a tune or two…I got it as a gift."

Ashitaka leaned in forward to get a better look at the instrument. "I see…that's quite amazing. This only makes me wonder more about your time and what it will bring."

"Don't worry about it. It's not that great." He put the harmonica away, and turned back to Ashitaka. "What is it you came to me for?"

The youth stood back up, and looked back at Dante. "I wanted to ask you to allow me to accompany you on your journey to the west. I feel I owe it to you for all you have done for my people. I hope you'll understand."

Dante stood in his place on the rock, looking back at Ashitaka, all the while going over what the young royal Emishi had just said. "You want to come with me?"

"There is nothing I would rather do. I understand the consequences, and I am still prepared to-"

"I don't think you do."

Ashitaka was cut off. "What?"

"I can't let you come with me."

"Why is that, friend?"

Dante sighed before continuing. "Because its better for you to stay with your own people. Look, I don't need you. Your people do. If I hadn't been there yesterday with the demon, the people still would have had a chance. You were there. But if you hadn't been there, there's no telling what would have happened." He stopped to catch his breath. "Face it: no matter how much you think you owe me, you owe your own people a lot more. They depend on you, and it would be wrong for you to leave them forever because of me."

Ashitaka stood in silence for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head. "I understand, friend. And I will abide."

Dante smiled as he stood up off the rock. "It's nice of you to offer, though. I'm probably gonna have some trouble getting around. At least I've got a compass, though."

Ashitaka's head perked up. "Compass?"

"Nothing. Just a device to tell you which way you're going."

"Oh. I see."

* * *

Dante got up early the next morning to pack and say his goodbyes. Ashitaka and the others had really made an effort to help him prepare for his long journey. Kaya had practically forced him to take a bath in the hot water she had prepared. Being your average grunt, Dante had not bathed properly in over a week. In the years since his childhood, he had forgotten the importance of hygiene in Japan, and was surprised to see that it went back this far. The hot bath had felt good, though.

As for packing, Jii-san had given him a few supplies, including an unused rice dish, a set of hashi, and a supply of rice and smoked meat that would last him a few weeks. He even gave Dante a small sack of golden pebbles for him to use as currency. Dante had been quite shocked to see how they handled gold.

After saying his goodbyes to Jii-san, he loaded up with all his equipment and supplies, and walked through the village pathways. Not many people were up in this early hour, but the few that were had gotten up to watch him leave. None of them came to bid him farewell, though, like Jii-san, Ashitaka and Kaya did.

When he reached the entrance to the village, he saw both Ashitaka and Kaya waiting for him. He stopped to meet them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We wanted to say a final goodbye" Ashitaka replied. "Just to show our unending appreciation."

Dante returned his smile. "Thanks. It's nice to have someone say goodbye."

"Are you sure you'll be all right traveling like this?"

"Don't worry. I was trained for months to live like this. And I've been trekking through lands much worse than anyplace around here. Here, it's a lot more comfortable. It's not sweltering like it is in Nam. Trust me, I'll be fine." He looked down at Kaya, who was still being supported by her crutch.

"I just wanna thank you for taking care of me while I was out."

Kaya bowed to the red-haired soldier. "It was my absolute pleasure; the least I could do for you after saving my life."

"I can't thank you enough either" the elder Emishi said, drawing Dante's attention back to him. "I'll always remember you, Dante. And I think the rest of our people will one day come to appreciate what you've done for them."

Dante nodded, and swung his pack over his shoulder. He felt he would really miss these people. They had shown him the best time he had had in months, even for s short time. He patted both teens on the shoulder, waved goodbye, and began to walk down the path leading away from the village. After a few feet, he looked back at them.

"Thank you" he said, "and goodbye."

Ashitaka watched him go, until he finally disappeared into the forest. _Farewell, friend. May the world thrive from your example_.

* * *

And we're done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry to all you Ashitaka fans, though. And sorry if you thought for a second that he would be in the rest of the fic. Still, it's how the story goes, and I personally was never a huge fan of his character anyway. I hope you'll all continue to read.

Well, read on, and review, please. Thanks to all those that have. Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 6:**

_The Grand Duel_ by Louis Bacalov (Kill Bill Soundtrack)  
_Harmonica Blues_ (Cowboy Bebop)  
_Journey to the West_ by Jo Hisaishi


	7. The Power Within

Welcome back. I've got yet another chapter up. Like Krusty's plane, 'I'm On a Roll-a-Gay'. Ha ha, funny. Okay, onto the story.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope you will all continue to read and review. The updates will continue at this rate only if more people review. I haven't seen a review from dragonSpired48 in a long while. The same goes for several others. And thanks to shelter for the longest review I've ever received.

Just to let you know, this story won't be going as fast as the movie went. There's going to be a few other stories that eventually pave the way to Tataraba (Iron Town). It also gives you all more to read, which I hope you like. Well, that's all. Enjoy.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 7**

The sound of a rock beating against iron was the most obvious noise in the mostly quiet forest during the night as Dante hammered one of six iron stakes into the ground in order to pitch his tent. He was on the final stake now, having tied down most of the ropes. When he finished tying down the final rope, he put down his rock, and sat back to observe his work. No wonder they trained him for all this.

He considered himself lucky to still have his tent. Although he still preferred to sleep outside on the clear, peaceful nights, there was always the possibility of a rainstorm, or a massive wind. Still, although it was fairly hot outside, the heat was nothing compared to how it was back on the Indochinese landscape. And that was by far the biggest relief.

It had been two days since he had said his goodbyes and left the Emishi village. The fight with the demon god was still fresh in his mind, but he was no longer worried about what it could mean. What he couldn't get over was what the old wise woman had told him back at the shrine in the village.

He was in Japan. He knew that much. But he still couldn't grasp the rest of what she had told him. He never really believed in time travel, and never imagined that it would happen to him. And, since no one could give him an answer as to why he had been sent back five hundred years from 20th Century Vietnam to 15th Century Japan, he was all the more frustrated. None of it made sense.

And then there was his curse. He kept the bandages on his right arm and shoulder, to lower any suspicion from people he would meet, as well as relieve himself from having to look at them all the time. The ugly maroon blotches remained on his arm no matter how many times he washed it. Although they had not hurt since he had received them, they didn't feel right on his arm.

After making sure the tent was stable, he crawled inside to gather some supplies. It was getting dark, and he needed to make a fire. _I never thought I'd have to do this every night_ he thought. _This is turning out to be more like the boy scouts. Pitching a tent, making a fire, roasting food…well, it's not too bad. That food they gave me was pretty good. Plus, the nights here are really peaceful. No Charlie to sneak up on me from out of the bush, no snakes slithering about, no swarms of mosquitoes…and it's COOL out._ He smiled to himself as he took out a large Bowie knife, which he had found the day he had left. He held it in his hand, admiring it. _I still can't believe I found you_. His eyes drifted over to his ALICE pack, where a short, tube-shaped weapon lay against it. _Or you_.

A few hours after he had left the village, he came across the area where he had originally woken up in the forest. And the remains of the plane crash were still there. At first glance, most of the scrap metal of the of the hull appeared to be rusted over. But when he took a closer look, he saw that it was not rust, but a maroon-colored mark- the same as the curse mark on his arm.

_That son of a bitch must've been through here first_ he thought. He was about to leave when he looked down at one piece of the hull, and noticed that something was under it. He lifted the piece with his foot, and kicked it away to reveal something that made his eyes go wide.

Laying on the ground, clean of any maroon marks, was a LAW-class rocket launcher. A simple one-round, use-and-lose anti-tank weapon. Since it was in its compact position, that meant it had not been used.

Dante was about to leave the weapon behind, since he didn't see himself needing it, but considered what would happen if someone else found it. The consequences would be horrible. _No way. Can't leave it here for someone to find, and end up killing themselves and a few others._ He picked it up, and strapped it to the top of his equipment pack. _No problem, it's pretty light. Besides, it might come in handy later on_.

Afterwards, he looked around for anything else that might be useful to him, or dangerous to others. Anything he missed the first time around. After overturning all the hull pieces, and searching around in the nearby bushes, he found two more things of use: a large, stainless steel Bowie knife, and the broken stock end of a Springfield sniper rifle. He took the knife, and broke the scope off of the sniper rifle. Both would be fairly useful to him.

Back in the tent, he gathered his knife and machete, and went outside to gather some firewood. After cutting several small branches off some of the smaller trees, he brought them back to his tent, broke them into smaller pieces, and started a fire with his lighter. He then proceeded to boil some water in the rice pot the villagers had given him.

As the rice began to cook, he laid back against his rolled-up sleeping bag, and gazed up at the night sky. It was clear, and the stars were starting to come out. The sight was just beautiful. The forest and the mountains that surrounded him were awe-inspiring as well. It had been almost eight years since he had left Japan to live in his country of citizenship, and, in that time, he had nearly forgotten just how beautiful the land was. Although he hadn't been all over Japan, he had still seen many awe-inspiring sights during his childhood. Memories were being brought back to him by the truckload.

While gazing up at the star-filled sky, he suddenly got the itch again. He pulled out his harmonica again, and started playing, with the forest and the nightlife as his audience.

* * *

Dante spent the next few days heading southwest across the Japanese landscape. Each day, he would walk most of the morning, take his usual breaks, and continue on for the rest of the day, until dusk. Although it was still tiring to travel on foot all day, he really couldn't believe his luck; the scenery of Japan only got more breathtaking with each passing day. There was always something: rain forests, mountains, rivers, lakes, and waterfalls; just about everything nature had to offer. He had even seen a family of foxes living in a nearby burrow one day. Every time he came across such a breathtaking sight, he would take a short rest, lie down, and pull out his harmonica. The music and the scenery were enough to relax any pains or worries he had. There was just no way to expect what one would see next.

Being in Japan certainly beat being in Vietnam. The land was nicer, and, while not a great deal easier to travel across, just plain beautiful. Plus, no one was trying to kill him- yet. He had passed a number of traveling merchants as they took the opposite path, but he never interacted with any of them. Most of them did not even notice him, or pretended not to. His clothing and appearance may very well have been a reason for that.

* * *

After a week of traveling southwest, he finally stumbled upon his first sign of civilization. It was a small market village, where merchant shops lined the streets, and people bustled through in crowds, carrying luggage and supplies with them. These included farmers carrying their loads to market; fishermen laying out their catch on display for shoppers; women carrying sacks and bundles over their heads while ushering their children; and traveling merchants hoping to make a good sale to passing customers. He even noticed that a few Samurai walked the streets, holding their sheathed katanas over their shoulders. Several were downing meals of rice and sake at the nearby food vendors. The place was as crowded as any modern day street, but was uniquely different.

When Dante set foot in the street, he started up the road, hoping to find a place to buy some supplies. If he was lucky, he might be able to find a lead on the iron ball he had.

As he continued to walk through the bustling streets, he noticed that he was garnering a lot of stares from the people of the village. A samurai at a food vendor would look up from his miso soup in shock, or a fisherman would swing around to get a better look, causing his load to slam against the person next to him. Anywhere that he was in the line of vision, he received some stares. One main reason was that he had not thought to hide his modern day clothing, or even the equipment he was carrying on his back. And there was nothing hiding the paleness of his face, either. This only made him want to find a stop faster.

He eventually found what appeared to be a food vendor that wasn't overcrowded, and sat down in front of the counter. He laid down his equipment, and spoke to the man behind the counter, ordering whatever he could get. The man gave him a long glance before serving up some rice, miso soup, and some not-so-fresh fish. Dante pulled out the pair of hashi the Emishi had given him, and began shoveling some rice into his mouth. Every now and then, he would glance over his shoulder, and see a number of people gawking at him. He could even hear people whispering to one another, no doubt talking about how weird he looked. He had been able to live with the stares at first, but was now irritated at being treated like some freak exhibit.

As he was finishing his meal, he could hear what sounded like a number of men talking further up the path to his left. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he was sure it was directed at him. When he glanced over to see what it was, he noticed that the path went up to a long, wide wooden bridge, which crossed a river that ran through the village. And, walking up from a shop just in front of the bridge, was a group of at least six men, all dressed in typical samurai clothing, minus the armor. They were heading right for the shop.

Dante knew what was coming, and wanted to avoid it at all costs. He quickly downed the rest of his miso soup, reached into his pocket, pulled out a gold pebble, and placed it on the counter in front of him. The vendor, apparently expecting real currency, gave it a crude look, before picking it up to inspect it further. After observing it, he looked like he was about to throw it back at the young soldier, until he looked at it one last time. A surprised look, followed by him stuffing it into his own sack, told Dante that the man knew what it was. And he was apparently satisfied.

Dante was reaching for his ALICE pack when he heard a burly voice call out.

"Hold it right there, Outlander!"

Dante sighed in anger as he lifted his pack over his shoulders, and turned around to face the men. They were all dressed in dark-colored tunics, and long, dress-like leggings that samurai wore. And each of them had a sheathed katana at their side or over their shoulders. The one in front was nearly bald, with a mage hair-knot, and a rugged, sneering face. He observed the red-haired youth with a look of contempt, as well as amusement. The other men looked the same.

"What do we have here, men?" the man said arrogantly. "Not something you see everyday!"

"Yeah, when was the last time any of us saw hair that ugly?" one of them snorted.

"Not to mention those clothes!"

They all continued to laugh until the front man put his hand up. He walked closer to Dante, looking him up and down. He scoffed.

"I don't like your face, boy" he said, allowing Dante to catch some of his awful breath. "And I ought to teach you a lesson for bringing it into my village without my permission."

Having had enough, Dante simply turned ad walked off, heading towards the river.

"Don't you walk away from me, you foreign piece of shit! I'll tell you when you can leave!"

Dante simply continued walking. "Who made _you_ the shogun?"

He stopped in his tracks when two other men suddenly stepped into his path from a nearby shop. He turned around to see the other men approaching him. Soon, they had him surrounded.

"I happen to be the head of this village, appointed by Master Washizu, the owner of these lands! I am Muroto! And these are my men!" He gestured to the six other men surrounding the youth. All the while, an enormous crowd of villagers had gathered, and were watching the confrontation.

As Dante was observing the other henchmen, he felt something being jerked from his shoulder. He turned around just in time to see one of the bigger Samurai tossing Muroto his M-16.

"Hey! Give that back, you fuck-" He was restrained by two of the men blocking his way.

The head samurai was closely inspecting the assault rifle. He flipped and turned it, observing every inch of it. He eventually grasped it by the handle, apparently getting the idea of how to hold it, at least. "Interesting little device you've got here, outlander. Not to mention all the rest you've got hanging on your back."

Dante immediately whipped around, making sure none of the other henchmen were about to grab any more of his weapons. One was trouble enough.

"If you hand it all over, maybe we can make a deal for your life."

Dante was nothing short of pissed on the inside. But he somehow managed to push away his anger, and force a smile. He even chuckled a bit as the head samurai stepped closer to him. Suddenly, in a movement so swift that no one saw it, he kicked the rifle out of the mans' hands, and into the air, where it came back down to his waiting hand. He hung it by the strap over his shoulder while the stunned samurai looked on.

"Sorry," he said, dusting himself off while maintaining his grin, "but I don't think you're ready for it. None of you are. Now, if you don't mind…"

He turned around, but once again found himself surrounded. Muroto stepped forward again, his hand on the handle of his katana. All the other men followed his lead. "Big mistake, outlander" the man said, grinning arrogantly.

"Help! Stop thief! Master, come quick!"

Muroto whipped his head back toward his tent, where he saw a man running off with a large sack. A shorter, hysterical man was calling out for help.

"Master! He stole all our funds! He's getting away!"

Muroto sneered as he sprung into action. "I'll deal with you later, outlander!" he said as he ran to his horse. "Watch him!" he said to one of his men as he and five others jumped on their horses, and took off after the thief, who was now making his way across the busy wooden bridge.

As soon as they had left, the lone henchman turned around to keep an eye on the outlander- only to find he wasn't there. He started looking around when he felt a tap on his back. He whipped around to find the red-haired youth grinning at him.

"Hello, asshole!" was all Dante said before delivering a hard right hook to the jaw of the shocked samurai. The man fell to the ground while Dante massaged the pain out of his knuckles.

"Goodbye, asshole" he said before turning around to observe the chase.

The thief had pushed and shoved his way through the human traffic on the bridge, causing the samurai to gallop into it themselves. The bridge rumbled as bystanders dove for cover. Several farmers dropped their loads, some into the river. And one woman, who was walking with her young daughter, was shoved to the very side of the bridge by the force of a kick by one of the men…which sent the young girl through the rail, and into the river.

The woman cried out in horror as she looked down the fast-running river. "No! My baby!" She quickly tried to make her way off the bridge to the other side so she could follow, but the traffic prevented her. "Help! Someone help, please!"

Dante had seen the whole thing through shocked eyes. He also noticed that no one was moving in to help the girl.

"Son of a bitch!" Without even thinking, he took off down the path, towards the river. He shoved his way through a crowd of people who were following the girl downstream, and, as quickly as he could, untied and threw off his boots. He threw off his pack, pulled off his fatigue, and dove into the cold rapids.

When he surfaced, he immediately began swimming after the girl, whose small and weak composure was easily being drifted off by the rapids. She was calling out for her mother while struggling to keep at the surface of the water. When Dante looked ahead of her, he noticed that the land hit a depression pretty far up ahead- meaning, there was a small waterfall waiting for them. With renewed vigor, he tore after the girl, beating the current. He didn't even notice that nearly half the village had gathered at the banks of the river to watch the amazing spectacle.

After a few more strokes, he finally reached the girl, and grabbed her by the arm. She was still hysterical, flailing around in the water. "It's okay!" Dante yelled, trying to calm her down while, at the same time, trying to keep them both afloat. "I've got you! Don't worry!"

The girl finally stopped struggling when Dante had her by the waist. He smiled to her. "I'm gonna get you back to shore!" With the girl secure in his arm, he immediately started swimming towards the bank, using every inch of his strength to fight the current. When he noticed they were close to the waterfall, he fought even harder, and managed to grab onto a short, but sturdy rock poking up from the sand. He held on, and, with every last bit of energy, pulled them out of the raging river. He crawled up the bank until he was sure they were a safe distance from the water.

When he finally regained his focus, he looked down at the girl in his arms. She couldn't have been older than five. Her kimono had been soaked, and she had lost her head towel in the river. Dante made sure she was still breathing, and noticed that she still had her eyes closed in fear while she clung to him, as though she still might drown if she let go.

"Hey," Dante whispered to her, lowering his face closer to her. "C'mon, open your eyes. You're safe now."

Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking around. When she saw she was on dry land, she looked up at the one who had rescued her. She kept her gaze on him, and her eyes began to tear up. Dante was confused.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The girl threw her arms around his torso, crying into his already-soaked wife-beater. Dante was a bit startled, but heard her say something through her sniffles.

"Onii-chan…arigatou…"

Dante was still a bit surprised, but was spared any more embarrassment by the arrival of the girls' mother. The woman ran up as fast as she could through the crowd, and her daughter left the soldier to embrace her mother. The two clung to each other tightly, as though afraid that anything less would separate them once again. "Shino!"

"Okaa-san, it was so scary!"

After a few more seconds of relief, the mother turned back to the confused teenager, and bowed deeply. The young girl followed her mothers' actions as best she could.

Dante didn't know what to do. He was surrounded by what looked to be the entire towns' population, and they were all either staring in utter disbelief, or whispering to each other. And it all made him extremely uncomfortable. If there was one thing he really never liked, it was being the center of attention.

Immediately, the soldier stood up, and ran over to where he had left his boots, fatigue, and equipment, which, thankfully, no one had touched in his absence. Without even stopping to dry himself, he threw everything on, and started pushing his way through the crowd. He had to get out of the village before this spectacle went any further.

After he had finally made it around the trail, out of sight from the village, he calmed down. "Shit," he said, taking a deep breath, "talk about messed-up. Why the hell didn't anyone help that girl?" He began walking slowly down the trail, taking off his military fatigue and wife-beater so that he could squeeze the water out of the latter. "And those jerks with samurai swords…who the hell do they think they are? Grabbing my gun like that. And everyone was staring like I was a goddamned circus freak. I gotta find some other clothes to-"

He was cut short by the rumble of approaching horses coming from another path out of the woods. As they approached, his eyes went wide. They were the same men who had cornered him earlier.

"Oh, come on!" the youth said angrily. "Can't you guys take a fucking break?"

Six horses stopped in front of him, and all of them slowly dismounted. Muroto, the head samurai, came forward slowly, a huge grin on his face. "Very impressive, outlander." He was soon standing right in front of Dante. "Not bad for someone who just came to town. You're the talk of the town now! However, I don't recall giving you permission to do something like that in my town. Also, I don't think I said you could leave, either!"

Dante tried hard to contain his building anger. "Well, I'm leaving now. So, if you don't mind…"

"I don't think so, boy! We still have one thing to cover! Hand over your possessions, and we might allow you to go!"

That was it: the last straw. Not only was this jerk-off telling him what to do, he had the nerve to ask for everything he had just for walking into town. Dante was pissed beyond all recognition. And he let it out.

"Listen up, asshole" Dante said right to the mans' face. "I don't give two shits about what you say, or what you think I should do. I'm leaving, and that's it. And if you even try to lay your hands on my stuff, I'll rip you in two. That goes for all of you" he said, peering over to the other men.

"Now," he said, looking at Muroto again. "Fuck off." He then attempted to walk right around the samurai when he felt a hand shove him back, hard enough that he lost his balance, and fell back on his rear. He looked up to see the man unsheathing his katana, and the other men following his actions.

"Have it your way, outsider!" he said, a look of anger on his ugly face. "Get him!"

He rushed forward at the youth, his sword drawn. Dante quickly got up, and dodged the swing. He had to move again quickly to dodge an attack by one of the henchmen. He kept moving, until he was squaring off with Muroto again. The samurai simply charged, swinging at the youth repeatedly. A number of swings were frighteningly close, cutting slits in Dante's uniform. After another dodged swing, Dante jumped back, but was grabbed from behind by one of the rather bulky henchmen, and thrown forward at Muroto. The samurai threw a hook right to Dante's face, and he plummeted to the ground in pain. The man proceeded to kick him in the gut repeatedly while he was down. Each kick brought a yell of pain from the youth, and he clutched at his side in pain.

Muroto stopped long enough to yell "Get his bag!" His minions complied, taking Dante's pack off his shoulders. This was followed by more kicks to the ribs, crotch, and face, all over his body. When they were done, the youth was bleeding from several places while writhing on the ground.

All of a sudden, he felt a strange burning sensation rising in his bandaged right arm. For a brief second, the arm felt like it was on fire. Then the feeling spread throughout the rest of his body. It was flowing into his bones and muscles like a boiling hot geyser. And it beckoned him to get up.

Muroto stood over Dante, his katana raised. "So long, outlander. Maybe in the next life, you'll put up more of a fight." He and his minions burst into loud, crude laughter before he brought down the sword in a swing to the soldiers' neck.

In a blindingly fast movement, Dante rose his hand up, and caught the blade right in his hand. The smile was wiped off the samurai's face, and he tried to rip the sword out of the foreign youth's hand, but it wouldn't budge. Then, his eyes went wide as Dante literally bent the blade out of shape, and grasped hold of the mans' wrist. He cursed loudly, and tried to break free. That was when he looked into Dante's face: there were no longer two dark blue eyes looking back at him; only two frightening glowing spheres, each the color of freshly spilled blood, and full of pure rage.

From that point on, Dante had no control over his body, and barely any consciousness at all. His mind was being controlled by a different force, something that had flooded his brain with hateful thoughts. And his body was aching to act out those desires.

He began twisting and crushing the mans' wrist, causing a sickening crack to resonate, followed by a deafening scream from the horrified samurai. He fell to his knees and clutched his arm, before yelling to his minions. "GET HIM OFF ME!"

One man immediately ran forward, his katana raised. Dante jumped to his feet, bringing the gang leader with him. While holding Muroto in a tight headlock, he dodged the sword attack, and delivered a hard roundhouse kick to the henchman, which sent him flying back into his horse, causing the animals to go hysterical. He then lifted Muroto into the air, and threw him head on into a tree trunk.

Dante couldn't tell what was happening, but he knew something was wrong. His body seemed to move on its own, driven by an unknown force. _What the hell's happening to me?_ He wanted to stop, but the force driving his body wouldn't let him. _Who are you?_

One of the other minions, not taking the time to draw his sword, immediately picked up the weapon that was closest to him- Dante's shotgun- and moved in, wielding it like a club. Dante simply stood motionlessly, waiting for the attack. He dodged the butt of the gun, grabbed the man by the arms, and delivered a hard knee to the gut. He then grabbed the gun, ripped it from the mans' hands, and jammed the butt into his face, sending him tumbling back. He then whipped it around, pumped the action, and fired at the samurai, sending him to the ground.

The other men stood in shock at what they had just seen. After a few seconds, another man came at him with a sword. Dante simply pumped and fired again, shooting him in the head. The last one threw down his weapon and tried to run. He didn't get far before the soldier downed him with a 12-guage round in the back.

_What am I doing doing?_ Dante yelled in what was left of his mind. _They're trying to run away! Don't kill them like that!_ But none of it mattered. The force driving his body now had complete control, and forced his mind into submission.

The henchman he had thrown into the horses suddenly came up from behind, and wrapped his large arms around the youths' neck. Dante struggled against the hold, but the shotgun was knocked out of his hands. Still, the force inside him had one more trick up its sleeve. Using one hand, he grabbed one of the large hands holding his neck, and squeezed the fingers until they broke. As the man let out a scream, Dante reached down to his holster, flipped it open, and pulled out one of his .45 automatics. As he pulled it out, an unseen force caused the action to pull back on its own, sending a round into the chamber. While grasping the man by the hands, he shoved the pistol head into the open mouth of the wailing samurai, and pulled the trigger. Blood and brains came pouring out of the mans' skull, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Dusting himself off, Dante turned his attention on the only one still alive. Muroto was on the ground, his head bleeding, and his wrist broken. He was trying desperately to crawl away. Dante walked over, pulled his Bowie knife from its holster, and grabbed the battered samurai by the collar, pushing him up against a tree. He looked head on into the horrified face of the man. "Well, well...looks like the iron boot's on the other foot now."

"P-p-p-please! Stop! I-I-I didn't mean any of it! It was their idea!"

Dante's blood red eyes narrowed, and he spoke in a low, sinister voice. "Spare me the bullshit excuses, bub. You know, you call yourself the leader of this town. But it looks like you just sit around, take whatever you want, and kill anyone who gets in your way. Where were you when that little girl was drowning?" He yelled the last bit, slamming him against the trunk again.

The man was screaming for his life now. Tears were literally falling out of his eyes. "Please…don't kill me…please!"

The possessed youth simply raised his knife, and brought it closer to his prisoner's face. "Too bad" he hissed, putting the knife to his head. "I'll be doing these people a favor. Now, let's see that blood flow…"

_STOP, DAMN YOU!_

All of a sudden, Dante froze. He gasped, and loosened his grip on the man, dropping the knife. He slowly backed away, and looked at his right arm, which was now bulging. He suddenly grasped it in pain, and gritted his teeth, as though trying to hold back a scream. He fell to his knees, and, realizing he could take it no longer, let out a deafening scream, all the while holding his head in pure agony.

After the scream subsided, he lay in the dirt for a few seconds, before slowly getting up. His eyes were back to normal, and the pain in his arm had subsided. He looked around, and saw all the bodies of the samurai he had killed. His eyes went wide, and he shot a quick glance over at the lone survivor, who was struggling to scoot away, still with a frightened look on his face.

"Holy shit…" was all he could muster. Not thinking twice, he jumped to his feet, gathered all his things, and took off down the road as fast as his legs would carry him, not looking back.

* * *

Done. Hope that was enough for you. The plot is starting to show itself more. I've got a lot more in store for you all, so keep reading.

A few more things: First, I want to talk about Dante's transformation. The demon possession sequence was inspired by the short anime mini-series, _Elfen Lied_. I won't give away the aspects of the story, but I will say this: it's not for the faint of heart. I haven't been able to watch the latter episodes a second time. The story made me feel bad. If you see it, you'll know what I'm talking about.

Another thing is a project I've been working on for the last month. Here at Elon, a group from the school of communications is currently shooting a student film called _Testing Positive_. It concerns HIV and college life relationships. The shooting schedule has been brutal. They've kept me busy nearly all the hours during the weekend (actually, I don't do much work, but they need me to stick around the site for when I do work), so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I was lucky to get some time now. As for the movie, they'll be going into post-production soon. If any of you live in the Greensboro area, here in North Carolina, we're having the premiere in May. Just to let you know.

Well, I hope this chapter was good. In between work, I've been watching TV and movies non-stop. I'm still working on season four of _The Sopranos_, and I borrowed the _Cowboy Bebop_ series from my friend. Oh, and I just downloaded and watched _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ (the old one). A lot of fun.

Okay, that's enough. I'm going to get to work on chapter eight as soon as I can. Keep reading, and _please_ review. It will only help updates come faster. Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 7:**

_Journey to the West_, by Joe Hisaishi  
_The Demon Power_, by Joe Hisaishi


	8. Chain gangs and Jailbreaks

Good news. Over Spring Break, I was able to write another chapter. And here it is. And now, bad news: the North Carolina Tar Heels lost in the second round of the NCAA tourney. Damn…I was really hoping for a repeat. Well, until next year. This is going to be one hell of a tournament, anyway.

I had some trouble uploading this chapter. I would have had it up last night, but some unknown error was preventing me. Anyway, I'm happy with the reviews I got for the last chapter. And it looks like I've got a few more readers. Thanks you all, and enjoy chapter eight.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 8**

It had been barely more than an hour since Dante had taken off running from what was left of the group of samurai he had encountered. After he was sure he was far away enough from any possible civilization, he had stopped. He now sat on a log near the side of the country road, catching his breath and trying to recollect on what happened back at the market village. And he thought things were bad enough a mere week ago.

Right now, he was thanking all things godly and righteous that he hadn't stayed in the Emishi village, or allowed Ashitaka to accompany him. The poor bastard probably would've been ripped apart like the rest of those assholes that had called themselves samurai. He was also thankful that the catastrophe had happened outside the village, away from the rest of the townsfolk. Still, despite all his speculations, one cold hard fact remained: the curse he carried was an extreme danger to anyone around him. And that didn't make things any easier.

"I don't believe this shit," he said to himself. "This can't be happening."

But he knew it was. After he himself had not been able to do any more against the thugs, that symbiot force that lived on his arm flowed through his body and took over. From there on, there was nothing he could do. Sure, he had somehow been able to stop himself from killing the gang leader at the last minute, but that didn't mean a thing in terms of control. The curse had a will all its own, and it controlled him completely when it was active. Just the thought of some other life force controlling his mind and body haunted him beyond reason.

Times like these called for a good smoke.

As he lit up a Marlboro, he thought of what he had to do next. _I definitely can't be around other people that much now. And I certainly can't lose my cool in public anymore. I was fortunate not to be in the village when that happened. If I was, a lot more people probably would've died, and now, everyone in Japan would be on the look-out for the pale-faced-boy-who-turns-into-a-demon, or whatever. And that's another thing: I've gotta do something about my appearance. I can't go around in these clothes anymore, or people are gonna act weird around me. They might even do more than that…_

Puffing out another lungful, he took the cigarette out of his mouth, and thought some more. He frowned to himself.

"This sucks," he said to himself before taking another puff.

* * *

A day later, he had walked as far as he could, finding himself in a more southern part of the country. He would soon have to start heading west in order to reach his destination. If there was a destination, that is. Ever since he had left the Emishi village, he had been in the dark as to what he was searching for. The Oracle had simply left him with a lone instruction: 'See with eyes unclouded by hate'. He still didn't know what she meant by that, and didn't think he'd ever know. At this rate, he didn't know if he'd ever get home.

At the moment, he didn't have any clothes to wear other than his uniform. But he still tried to hide his equipment the best he could. He'd managed to stuff everything he could into his backpack, and had wrapped up his two long guns in a small tarp, which he carried by a strap over his shoulder. And, since it was blazing outside, he had taken off his fatigue, and tied it around his waist. A wife beater didn't look as suspicious.

And, by this time, he had found his next sign of civilization. Only, this time, it was different in its own grim way. After stepping out of a path in the woods, he found himself on the edge of what looked to be the remains of an old village. Only the remains looked like they had been pillaged, and either torn down or burned to the ground. He also took the time to notice that several men, many of them on horses, were patrolling the area. And they all wore what appeared to be high-ranking samurai armor. These men wore the kind of bamboo armor and uniform that he had seen royalty wear in the history books. The horsemen and the guards carried swords and spears, and the horses all had a flag waving from a small pole attached to the saddle. Dante guessed that the mark on the flag, which consisted of a hexagon-like figure with three stripes inside of it, was the insignia for the local daimyo that the men worked for.

What really caught his eye, though, was in the center of the small town: an old-style Japanese castle, risen on a high stone platform. The castle, too, looked like it had seen better days. All the buildings were torn apart, and several parts looked like they had been burned, too. And, just like down in the village, several guards were posted throughout the area, notably up in the towers that had not been destroyed.

Dante didn't have a good feeling about the place, but he knew he had to go through there if he wanted to get onto the trail that headed west. The woods were just too thick for him to make it in less than a day, so going through the town was the best option. If he was careful, he might be able to slip through without the guards getting suspicious.

The soldier made his way down the path that led into the village, carrying his luggage without making any suspicious movements. He approached the entrance to the village, where two guards holding spears were standing watch. As he passed them, they both gave him looks of suspicion and contempt, but did not move. He merely glanced at them before continuing on.

_They gotta stay at their posts, but they'll probably report me later on. Hopefully, I'll be outta' here by then_, he thought. He continued to walk through the destroyed town, where tons of people, including both the guards and peasants, were running around. Peasants and farmers were trying to get whatever they could out of the village before the samurai took it for good. And the guards were apparently inspecting everything they had to make sure they weren't taking anything valuable.

After a few minutes of walking, Dante found himself at the foot of the castle. He could see several men coming up and down the long, spiraling path that led around the platform rise, and up to the castle. Most of them were guards, but he noticed that a small group of men, clad in not much more than loincloths, being led up the stairs as well. They were all bunched together, and were being led up at spear-point. _Probably prisoners in forced labor_, he thought.

Although he knew he should probably keep moving, he just couldn't resist to go up and take a look at the castle. He'd never actually seen one this big in person, merely getting the photograph version of the Nagoya castle as his best view until today. The only castle he'd seen up close was the Nijo castle in Kyoto, which was a shrimp compared to this one. Even if it was practically destroyed, it was still one hell of a sight, and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity. So he walked closer to the stone platform until he was about thirty feet away. People were passing through the roads, and he had to move to be out of their way. He looked up at the ruins, completely awed at the sight he stood before. He could only wonder how great a structure it had been before war had consumed it. He was so preoccupied with the sight that he didn't care to notice that he several passing peasants were giving him stares again.

When he looked down at the road around the castle, he saw an even larger group of men being escorted by the guards into the entrance of the path that led up to the castle ruins. This time, there were at least 40 men, if not more. He had turned his head back up for one last look at the castle when, all of a sudden, he heard the yell of a samurai guard. When he looked back down, he saw no less than five sweaty, tired prisoners running his way. And five guards on horseback were chasing after them.

Dante immediately turned and ran in the opposite direction. Of course, he didn't get far until he ran into another demolished building on the other side of the road. When he looked back, he saw that the men were trying to escape their chain gang, but they ended up exactly where he was. The one at the front of the group ran into the wall, and threw up his guard as the nearest horseman raised his spear at him. It did him no good, and he was skewered to the wall by the weapon. As the guard removed his spear from the fresh corpse, the other men were rounded up to be taken back to the chain gang. And that was when Dante felt the tip of a spearhead lightly jam into his backpack.

He turned around to see one of the mounted guards standing over him. "Who are you?" the guard asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Dante was about to answer when he was interrupted by the other guards that rode up. "Hey! That one looks suspicious!"

"You think he's a spy for the Yoshiaki clan?"

"He must be! Who else would wear clothes that even look like that?"

Dante tried, fruitlessly, to talk his way out of it. "Wait a minute, you don't understand-"

"Get him in with the others!" The guard began pushing him with his spear.

"Listen, you've got the wrong guy!"

He was silenced when a kick from one of the horsemen sent him tumbling to the ground. He hadn't been on the ground for a second when he felt the arms of several ground troops grabbing at his backpack. They were pulling it off, and grabbing his arms to pull him to his feet. He tried to fight back, but was easily restrained.

"Get the fuck off me, assholes!" he yelled as his bag and wrapped-up weapons were taken away from him. "Hey! Give that back-"

He turned to see several troops pointed spears at him. "Get going!" one of them said, jabbing his spear forward. When he didn't move in time, he received another jab in his direction. He decided to bite the bullet, and reluctantly moved on with the other prisoners, as they were forcibly ushered back up the path.

* * *

When they had reached the top of the spiraling path, Dante could finally see the inside of the castle walls. Nearly everything was completely demolished. The buildings that had once no doubt been the training halls and living corners for royal guards had been reduced to rubble and splinters. Several of the stone walls were beginning to deteriorate as well.

_I knew I shouldn't have stuck around to look at that castle_, he thought to himself. _How the hell am I gonna get outta' this?_

The group of men that surrounded Dante was made up entirely of shirtless, sweaty men who were no doubt feeling the blazing heat from the sun, which was shining off their tanned bodies. The youth had grown weary of the excessive heat as well, and had tied his wife beater around his waist, the white bandage still wrapped around his right arm. The way the men all looked, they might as well have been connected by chains. It was like something out of that movie he and his unit had seen the previous year during the holidays…he couldn't quite put his finger on it…

_Cool Hand Luke_, he thought, chuckling to himself.

He wondered if most of the men were actually criminals, or just captives from who had fought for another warlord. They could have been either one, but he was willing to believe that most of these men had probably done nothing wrong. Judging by what they thought he was, these guys had probably worked for another master.

The group finally stopped when the guards leading the gang halted in front of the old remains of a building that had once been part of the castle. Dante, who was taller than most men around him, was able to see a bit: the building opened to reveal a tunnel that led underground. Other than that, he couldn't see much further from where he was.

An old man, at least in his sixties, sighed in depression as he stood next to Dante. "Not grave-digging again."

"Quiet, you scum!" The man received a jab in the back from the butt end of a spear, and fell on his hands and knees. Dante immediately stopped to help the old man up. He really looked exhausted, with a bony and malnourished figure.

"You okay?"

The old man gave the youth a look, and smiled in assurance. "Yes…thank you, lad. The work they've been putting us through is murder-"

"You! Shut up, and get moving! I'm not gonna tell you again!"

Dante, not thinking about the consequences for a moment, turned around, and cockily said, "Why don't you shut up before I give you an idea where you can stick that spear?"

This, of course, earned him an immediate jab from the spear, which he dodged. Three ground troops closed in, and the crowd of prisoners backed away to make room for the ensuing scuffle.

One trooper immediately came at him with a spear. Dante simply grabbed the end of it as he dodged, reeled the man, and delivered a right-footed roundhouse kick to the head. The man fell to the ground, and Dante held up the spear against the other troops. He managed to knock a few of them away before he was kicked to the ground from behind by a horseman.

Dante stood up, coughing up the dirt he had nearly eaten in his meeting with the ground. He turned to the horseman, and clutched his spear. "Motherfucker, I'll kill you!" He tried to charge the cavalryman, but was overpowered by troopers who jumped on him like the pile in a football game. They soon had him restrained, and raised him up to his feet again.

"Get moving, you pale-faced little bastard! One more move, and our archers will kill you where you stand!"

At first, Dante wondered what they meant, seeing as how no one in the group was carrying bows and arrows. But then his attention was directed upward, and he saw them: posted in small structures and still-steady balconies on the buildings. They were looking down at the prisoners as if they were ants.

_Whoo. Thanks for telling me_, Dante thought to himself.

The guards ushered the men together again, and they resumed walking. Only now, their attention was mostly on the red-haired youth. They had been aware of him earlier, mostly because of his clothes, hair color, and skin color. But the little act of anti-authoritarianism sent their attention on the boy skyrocketing. Dante, however, didn't care. He was keeping a watchful eye on the horseman who was carrying his equipment pack. The same guard was also carrying the wrapped-up tarp, which contained his rifle and shotgun. The men no doubt planned to dig into his stuff once they were done with the chain gang.

When he turned back to the front of the long line, he saw that the men were being led into the tunnel. He and the others were eventually led in, and, after a brief descent, found themselves beneath the castle: apparently inside the stone basin that the castle stood on. Everywhere, there was nothing mud and earth, with tons of digging tools lying on the ground next to the walls. When Dante saw the tools, he groaned, knowing what was coming.

By now, all the men had been ushered in, and the guards blocked off the exit. That was when they all heard a voice above them. They looked up to see pieces of the wooden structure of the castle. And, sitting on one of the beams, with a basket by his side, was one of the guards. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"All right, you useless rat-weaklings, listen up! There is a stash of gold of the Yoshiaki clan buried somewhere in this castle! You're going to find it. And until you do, you're no longer men, but moles! Now dig! Dig until you die, moles!"

He sent down the basket, which was attached to a rope. At that moment, everyone picked up a tool, and started digging at the walls of earth that surrounded them. Dante picked up a pick-axe, and started digging as well, albeit with less energy than the others, who felt as if their lives depended on their job.

* * *

After fifteen minutes or so of digging at the ground, which was quickly turning into hard clay, Dante set his pick-axe down for another breather. A number of others were doing this as well without getting angry reactions from the guards.

Dante turned to his right, and, two men down the line, saw the old man whom he had helped earlier. He was really struggling to keep up with the others, and didn't look like he had much energy left. Still, he kept lifting his little pitchfork as though it were his own life. Slowly bringing it up, over, and down into the clay. He looked as though he would keep going until he dropped dead on the spot.

Dante almost thought it too soon. After a failed lift of the tool, the man suddenly went limp, and fell back into the ground, giving a thin cry of pain as he hit. But, despite this, none of the men around him seemed to notice. They just kept on digging as though nothing had happened.

A guard from up in the structure noticed him, and immediately reacted. "You! Get back to work, old man, or it's the graveyard for you!"

Knowing that he couldn't get up on his own, Dante immediately ran over to help him up. He helped lift the old man to his feet, gave the guards a look of utter contempt, and handed the man his tool. "That's it, up you go. You sure you're okay?"

The man coughed, and nodded his head. "I'll be fine. I'm just really tired from all that work earlier." He straightened himself up some more. "Thanks again, friend. Not many men here are willing to help out an old man."

Dante chuckled. "Well, I'm not from around here. In fact, I'm pretty new to this whole thing."

They both shared a short laugh, and would have talked some more, had the guard above them not yelled at them to get back to work. Dante reminded the old man to be careful, and went back to his spot in line, reluctantly picking up his tool again.

After another half hour or so, things had gone so smoothly that the guards were starting to let their attention slip. There had been the usual men who lost all their strength and could work no longer. Those men had been dragged off to be thrown in a ditch with the dead. Still, this was pretty normal for a chain gang.

While Dante was putting his axe down to get another breather, he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned to see another man, probably in his mid-forties and with a grown-out goatee, holding a primitive-looking shovel. He smiled a wide smile at the youth and spoke in a low voice so as to not be heard by the guards.

"Hey there, lad. You're the one who took on three legions and a royal guard! That's a nice spunk you got, kid! I wish we all had the will to take on these bastards like you did! My name's Hideji Takeda, by the way. Pleasure to meet you!"

Dante sighed, and held up his hand. "I'm Dante. And don't mention it. Didn't do me much good anyway." He looked around once more, then turned back to the man. "Just what's going on around here, anyway?"

The man had to stifle a laugh. "I _figured_ you weren't from around here. But I should have guessed that just by looking at you." He cleared his throat, and continued. "A long war just ended between two nobles in neighboring regions. The family that ruled this region, the Yoshiaki clan, was defeated by the Tanaka clan from out east. They completely stormed the city, sparing almost no one. Normally, I wouldn't care about these conflicts, seeing as how I'm from Kyoto."

_No, you probably wouldn't_, Dante thought.

"But I was doing business around here with a couple of friends, and we had the bad fortune of getting on the wrong side of the conflict. They mistook us for the enemy, murdered our guide, and threw us in along with all the prisoners left over from the Yoshiaki town. I've been digging graves for two days with these bastards, and we've been waiting for a chance to get the hell out. What about you?"

"Me? I just got dragged in because of the way I look. I could have gotten out of town faster, but I, uh…had a few complications."

"I see. Still, you surprised nearly everyone back there. Not many would even help an old man like that, let alone take on the guards."

"Yeah, whatever." He looked up at the guarded entrance, and remembered something. "Listen, what were you saying earlier? You think it's possible to escape?"

At this, the man behind Takeda poked his head out from the line, surprising Dante. "Of course escape is possible, kid. But it takes an idea! And we've been trying to think of an idea for the last two days!"

The man behind _him_ spoke up this time. "And we haven't got much. It's really been a big problem for us. If only we could reach our friends back home, they'd come an help us for sure!"

Dante turned back to Takeda, and gestured to his friends. "These are my associates: Shingen and Daisuke. You see, lad, I'm a man with power back in Kyoto. I'm a lord of one of the houses, and I've got plenty of friends who could help me out in situations like this. Of course, none of them are in this region. So we've been trying to formulate a plan to sneak away. But the guards never drop their attention for long!"

"There's always someone out there watching, even during the dead of night!" Shingen, the taller one with graying hair, said as he worked with his pitchfork.

"Well, who says you guys need to sneak out?" Dante asked.

This earned him a look from the three men, and they stopped their work to listen. "What are you saying, kid?"

Dante thought to himself for a minute. Could this thing actually work? Well, he really had no choice. If he didn't get out of this place soon, he'd suffer a fate worse than manual labor or death anyway, so it was a go.

"I'm just saying that an escape doesn't have to be quiet. Think about this…"

* * *

Hours later, darkness loomed over the castle. The underground was lit by several torches, which revealed the state of all the prisoners: they were all sprawled out on the ground, asleep. Some of them were exhausted. Others just wanted a break.

The guards came down from their posts to check the progress, which really meant to see if any of the gold they were searching for had been swiped. There were a dozen of them on the ground level, while the rest remained at their posts. They slowly looked around at the sleeping men, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Then, as the guard in the back of the group passed a torch, the leg of a 'sleeping' prisoner suddenly kicked it over. As soon as the torch hit the ground, there was an uproar in the bowels of the castle as every last one of the prisoners jumped to their feet, and, grabbing their tools or any other blunt object, charged the frightened troops. And beat them into submission.

Dante watched from his hiding place as the guards, completely outnumbered, were taken out by the dozens of angry chain gang workers. Soon, they had stolen their weapons, and were now heading for the exit. The youth turned around, and motioned for the four men behind him to follow: Takeda, Shingen, Daisuke, and the old man he had helped, who had earlier introduced himself as Gorobei. Dante had asked the others to let Gorobei join them, and they had complied.

Following the signal, the men followed Dante, and made their way to the exit, following the crowd of raging prisoners. But just before they reached the exit, Dante stopped them for a second.

"What's wrong, friend?"

"I need to grab something. Just wait here."

He climbed up a ladder that led to the wooden structure where several guards were sitting earlier, and found what he was looking for: his backpack, and his two long guns. He threw the bag over his shoulders, did the same with his shotgun, but kept his rifle out. He made sure a fresh magazine was loaded, cocked the gun, and leapt down off the structure to join the others.

"Let's go!"

* * *

As soon as they had gotten out of the deteriorated building, Dante almost had to duck. He could see arrows flying all over the place, and heard the sound of small explosives being thrown at brawlers by the guards. When he and the others got into the path that led down to ground level, he saw what had to be the most amazing sight ever:

Dozens of prisoners were charging down the long, stone staircase, right towards a unit of archers, who were lined up in multiple waves, firing their arrows at the charging men. As each line fired, another would step up while the previous group reloaded. Each wave of archers was able to bring down some prisoners. Still, their efforts weren't enough to contain all the raging men, and they soon turned and ran for their lives down to the bottom of the staircase.

The five of had them started to descend, when, suddenly, Dante noticed a couple of archers who were posted on a balcony, ready to fire on an unsuspecting group of prisoners. Acting on instinct, he shouted, "Look out!" He then aimed his rifle, and fired a short spray of rounds at the archers. One of them simply dropped his bow, and fell back as the bullets hit him. The other fell forward, off the balcony, and plummeted forty feet to the ground.

Dante sighed in relief as the men escaped unscathed. He then noticed that his comrades weren't running ahead of him, and turned around to see them staring in disbelief.

"Huh? Hey, what's wrong?" It was a second later that he realized the stupidity of the question.

Takeda stepped forward, his eyes not leaving the M-16. "Good gods, dear boy, what is this?"

"How did you bring down those archers like that?"

"What is it? Is it some kind of weapon from wherever you come from?"

Dante stared at them open-mouthed for a few seconds before coming back to his senses. "Look, now's not the time! We have to get out of here before an reinforcements show up-"

"You there! Halt!" yelled a guard as he and another came out of the castle, spears raised.

Once again, Dante turned to his target, and fired off a few rounds, mowing down the troops. "I spoke too soon. C'mon!" He took off down the staircase, and the others followed him.

Once they reached the bottom, they ran into the streets, and saw the effects of their little riot. The town was in an uproar now, probably because most of the guards had been called in to take care of the problem at the castle. Men, and some women, were running everywhere, either carrying stolen goods, or weapons to fight off the Tanaka guards with. And several of the buildings that that had not been burned earlier were now ablaze.

After regaining his grip on the situation, Dante turned to the lord. "Okay, which way do we go now?"

"The border between this province and the next is west of here, not a long walk from this town. If we hurry, we get there very fast. Then we'll have to deal with border patrol."

"Border patrol? Whaddy'a mean?"

"Since the conflict between the Tanakas and the Yoshiakis turned one-sided, the Tanakas wanted to make sure that none of the enemy would escape into a neutral province. Word on the street is they made a deal with one of the outside families. But it should be no problem for us, lad. Most of the patrolmen have most likely had to run down here to help contain the outbreak. We'll get across just fine!"

Dante breathed a heavy sigh, and turned towards the street. "I hope you're right. Okay, let's move!"

The group of five took alternate routes as opposed to the ones that were full of rioters. They took alleys and other paths that went through demolished buildings. Still, after they had winded their way through half the city length, they found themselves right back in the riot, separated only by a lone, demolished house.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out" Dante said. "Wait here."

Clutching his rifle, he moved along the side of the house, his back up against the wall. He could hear the sounds of arrows being fired, as well as the screams of those being trampled under the stampede of men, and found it hard to breathe because of the mass amounts of smoke sprouting from nearby houses. He peeked around the building, and observed the chaos. A much larger group of soldiers, at least thirty strong, were trying to hold back the stampede of dozens of prisoners, who were clutching everything from spears to swords to tools to flaming pieces of lumber. The soldiers were firing arrows into the crowd, striking men every so often. And, from what Dante saw, the next few waves appeared to setting fire to the tips of their arrows. That would really makes it harder for them to get out. And it was then that he got an idea.

He moved back to the others, and pulled off his backpack. "It looks bad. I think those reinforcements have arrived.

Shingen groaned in agony. "Dammit! And they've no doubt got even more men on the way!"

Dante's head shot up as he dug through his bag. "Which is why we've gotta get rid of these guys right now, before any more show up."

Takeda raised an eyebrow. "Really? And just how are you going to do that, friend?"

"You got another trick up your sleeve? Like that thing on your shoulder?" Daisuke asked, gazing at the rifle on Dante's shoulder.

Dante met them all with a grin. "You could say that" he said, pulling out a hand grenade. He turned around and ran back to the street. The other men followed him.

When Dante got into the street, he moved along the line of houses, keeping his eye on the legion of soldiers and archers who were still trying to mow down the crowd of brawlers. Quickly, before anyone else could notice, Dante pulled the pin out, causing the handle to flip off the grenade and into the air, and tossed the grenade into the heart of the legion.

Three seconds later, the ground beneath the troops exploded in a great ball of fire, sending men and severed limbs flying everywhere. The legion was reduced to almost nothing, and the crowd immediately stormed what was left of it. Men were piling out of the city limits now.

As Dante ran back to get his things, the others stared in utter disbelief. Takeda was the first to respond. "That was amazing, lad! No bomb I've ever seen has worked like that!"

"You have to show us how you make such things! I know people who would pay dearly to know your secrets!"

Dante laughed as he threw his bag over his shoulder again. "Maybe some other time." He was ready to go when he noticed that Gorobei was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. The youth ran over to help him.

"You all right?" he asked, bending over.

"It's the smoke," the old man said. "And I think I hurt myself a bit on that last jump. I'll make it, though." He tried to stand up, with limited success.

"Here," Dante said, helping him to stand up. He turned to the others. "You guys go on ahead. We'll meet you at the city limits."

With that, the other men nodded, and took off for the gate. Dante followed them, all the while supporting Gorobei with one arm, and holding his rifle in the other. When they got out into the streets, they could see that most of the crowd had left the city walls, but there were still a number of troops running around, trying to get things back under control.

When Dante stopped to get a breather, he watched as the others continued towards the gate, which was now visible. Then, he heard someone yelling up ahead. Four more soldiers had come running out of another alley, and were running after the lord and his accomplices, spears raised.

Dante quickly stood up, raised his rifle, and fired off another spray of rounds, killing three of the soldiers. The fourth, completely shocked, turned around, and ran back into the alley.

Takeda, Shingen, and Daisuke, amazed and impressed, cheered loudly as the guard ran off. Takeda turned back to Dante, and yelled, "Thanks again, lad!"

"Don't mention it!" Dante yelled back, and bent back down to help Gorobei to his feet again.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, they had all made it out of the city, and were now climbing up a hill, which, according to Takeda, overlooked the border that led to their freedom.

When they finally reached the top of the hill, they saw it: a long line of thin walls and posts guarding the border, only visible in the dark because of the torches. Despite the size of the guard, there didn't appear to be many men down below.

"Just as I thought," Takeda said, a hint of confidence in his voice. "Most of the patrol left to deal with the riots. Now we have a clear path to freedom!"

"Hold on, Hideji!" Shingen said, grabbing him by the shoulder. How can we know what's waiting for us down there? There could be more men on the other side!"

"He's right," Daisuke pitched in.

Dante was thinking a mile a minute now. If they went down there, he could probably take all the men that were visible from where they stood now, but there might be others around. And the view from the hill wasn't perfect, so they couldn't be sure…

Then, another idea hit him. He threw down his bag, and rummaged through it again. Gorobei watched him, a confused look on his face. "What is it now, friend?"

"Give me a minute," Dante piped. After a few more seconds, he finally found it: the scope from the sniper rifle he had found back at the plane wreckage.

He ran to the edge of the hill, laid down on his stomach, crawled closer to the edge, and looked into the scope. He could see the patrol guards better, and noticed that some of them were on horses. All in all, about seven of them were visible from where they stood. Still, they were pretty spread out. They would have a hard time getting through with a guard at every post.

Then, he saw something that made his eyes go wide. Sitting in front of one of the gates, a few paces to the right of where they paced, was a stack of kegs. Dante had seen those kind before, and he knew they probably contained gunpowder. And the best thing about was that three of the seven visible soldiers were each within five feet of the kegs.

Dante lowered the scope, and smiled. "Perfect," he said.

Gorobei, still looking at him, blinked in confusion. "What's perfect, friend?"

Dante handed him the scope, and pointed to the area where the kegs were placed. "You see where those three guys are?" When Gorobei nodded, Dante motioned for him to put the scope to his eye. The elderly man did so, albeit slowly, and gasped when he looked through it.

"Amazing!" he said. "You can actually see far away with this! How is this possible?"

"I know it's amazing, but just look at that spot, will ya'?

"Oh, right, sorry." He scoped out the area, and noticed the kegs. "Aren't those things full of the powder they use to make explosives?"

"Exactly."

"What's going on over here?" Takeda asked, moving closer to Dante.

Dante handed him the scope. "Look through that, down at the gate closest to us on the right."

Takeda, looked at the youth, than at the scope in his hands, then at Gorobei, who nodded. He then brought the scope to his eye, gasped as he looked, and brought it down.

"Unbelievable. My dear boy, you never cease to amaze me!"

"I know. But do you see those kegs down there by the gate?"

"What about them?"

Dante picked up his M-16, and stood on one knee. "Hand me that."

Takeda handed over the scope, and Dante pulled a small roll of electrical tape out of his pocket. He proceeded to tape the scope to the strap loop at the top of the rifle, and switched the firing lock to semi-automatic. He then held up the gun.

"Just watch this." He turned towards the border patrol, and aimed his rifle. Looking through the scope, he found his target, and placed his finger on the trigger.

With a pull, a single round fired into the night, sailed one hundred feet down the hill, and struck the target barrel. The guards heard the shots, but were too late to do anything. Dante fired three more rounds into the kegs, then immediately fired a single round at a nearby torch. It fell over, into the leaking kegs.

The ensuing explosion of fire sent the three guards diving to the ground. The other guards, noticing the explosion, ran to help their comrades.

"Now!" Dante yelled.

And, with that, everyone took off down the hill for the border. Dante helped Gorobei, and they were able to move fast.

After a few seconds, they finally reached the border. Takeda was the first one to reach one of the long, thin walls. He picked up a nearby spear, and knocked it over. He, Shingen and Daisuke immediately leapt over it, and ran across the border.

"We're free!" he yelled. His two friends followed him, cheering as well.

Dante helped Gorobei climb over the fallen wall, and they too made it into neutral territory. The remaining guards didn't seem to notice as they all kept running until the border patrol was out of sight.

When they were far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath. Takeda walked over to the red-haired youth, patting him on the back.

"Lad, you don't know how happy I am to have met you today. Thanks to you, I'll be able to go back to Kyoto and resume my duty as lord of the Takeda house! And I owe it all to you!"

"So does every other man in that prison!" Shingen said.

Dante nodded as he took another deep breath. "Thanks. Still, I think we were pretty lucky."

"Don't be ridiculous, lad! You were amazing! And I'll never forget any of this! Anyway, we all have to get back to Kyoto. They'll be amazed to see us again."

"I think we can get some horses in the next town, boss!" Daisuke said.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Well, lad, it's been great knowing you. And I do hope we'll meet again."

"Yeah," the youth said.

And, with a final goodbye, Takeda and his friends took off down the western road. After watching them go, Dante turned back to Gorobei.

"Okay. So, are you gonna-"

He then saw that Gorobei was lying on his back, trying to breathe normally.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, crouching down.

The elderly man struggled to speak as well as breathe. "I…I think that smoke back there is still hurting me. I don't know if…if I can make it any further."

"Look, I'll get you somewhere. Where do you live?"

"Well…my village is actually close…about a day's walk from here. But I don't think I can make it even that far."

"Wait, what do you mean? In what direction is it?"

"It's west of here, with a little detour north."

"Okay. If you lead me, we can make it. I'll carry you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that-"

"Yeah, I do. You can't make it on foot. And I'm not leaving you behind. You've come this far haven't you?"

With that, Gorobei sighed in defeat. "All right."

Dante smiled, and helped him up. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

Done. Just so you know, this chapter was inspired by a scene in Akira Kurosawa's _The Hidden Fortress_. See the movie if you can.

Well, I have to go now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll update again as soon as I can. Read and review. Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 8:**

Music from _The Hidden Fortress_.  
(There really isn't much music for this chapter. There will be, however, in the next.)


	9. A Moment of Peace

Hello everyone. Yes, I know I've been gone for almost three months. It's a long story. For all of April, and the beginning of May, I was very busy finishing up the school year. And, after I finished, I went on a couple of trips with my friends and family. On May 19th, I headed to New York with a group of friends. And, a week later, I went to Charleston with my family. When I finally got some time to write, I didn't know how to continue what I started. This chapter was by far the hardest to write, thanks to a bit of writers' block. Still, I managed to get it finished. And I know it's very long, but consider that a gift for having to wait so long. I decided against splitting it in two, because I wanted to give you guys the whole thing. Don't worry, the others won't be as long as this one.

A lot of things have happened since I last updated. My first time to New York was pretty amazing. Not to mention I got to see the Mets beat the Yanks. Early in May, before school was let out, Project Pericles (the film team at Elon) held the premiere for our movie _Testing Positive_. It had a pretty nice reception, too. All in all, it's been pretty good lately. Oh, I almost forgot the best thing: the Carolina Hurricanes won the fucking Stanley Cup. How sweet is that?

Okay, enough rambling. It's a long chapter, so read on and enjoy.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 9**

Stopping once again to catch his breath, Dante took in deep breaths as sweat rolled down his face. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying to keep the sweat out of them. After exhaling one final time, he gathered his strength, pushed up against the weight of the old man he carried on his back as he ascended up the semi-steep hill through the woods.

The young American Private had been trekking through the woods for a several hours now, ever since they had gotten off the main trail. It was nearly dawn now, and had been over a day since they had first set off from the border after their daring escape from the decimated castle. And half of that time had been spent carrying Gorobei full on his back. And by now, since they had made only a few rest stops, he was nearly exhausted.

When they finally reached the top of the short hill, Dante only saw more of the same: an endless path of woods in front of him. He groaned slightly before turning his attention to the old man.

"Hey, pal," he said, "we're taking another rest now." He laid the old man down by a tree, and slumped down by another himself. After catching his breath again, he turned back to his companion. "You sure we're going in the right direction?" he asked as he pulled out his pack of Marlboros.

Gorobei had been very quiet during the trip, having only spoken to give the youth directions when necessary. He was still very weak from the injuries he sustained during the escape, and, if anything, was in worse condition than earlier since he hadn't gotten much medical help since the incident. Dante had patched him up with some bandages and even a few painkillers from his tiny First Aid kit, but it only did so much.

He stifled a cough before answering. "I'm sure we've been going the right way, at least for a while. I haven't traveled this area before, except for the journey I made to the east. And that was weeks ago." He coughed again. "But, when we get closer, I'll be able to recognize it. There should be a trail not far from here that leads to the village."

"You're positive 'bout this?" Dante asked as he lit up a cigarette.

The old man smiled. "Trust me. I know our land better than anyone in our entire village. And I'm not even the oldest." Gorobei abruptly coughed up as he finished his sentence.

"Okay, enough out of you" the youth said, moving closer. "Every time you talk, you get worse. Best for you to just be quiet. No offense, I just wanna be able to bring you home in one piece."

"No, you're right. I'm only slowing us down with my pointless rambling." He coughed up again, this time harder. "Still…I don't know if I can make it. I've probably just wasted your time…"

Dante stood up. "Okay, knock it off! Look, you're gonna make it. Just hang in there, and we'll be at your place in no time. We just need to hurry." He crouched down with his back facing the old man. "C'mon, climb on."

Sighing, Gorobei leaned forward, latching onto the red-haired youth. With a groan, Dante stood up, lifting the weight of the old man, and setting off into the woods once again.

* * *

Not far from the spot of woods where the two escapees were traveling, there was a small grove of trees in another spot of the forest. Inside the grove, a small brook fell into a garden-like waterfall, leading to a small pond, which was surrounded by a few seat-sized rocks. A small path led from out of the woods into the grove. In the minutes before dawn, the pre-morning light was all that bathed the area. 

On one of the small rocks, a young girl in a sleeping kimono sat, one leg resting off the side of the rock. She was about 17 years old, with her dark hair falling down to her back, tied into a small ponytail at the end. As she sat on the rock, she looked to the eastern horizon. It was almost dawn.

She had come to the grove a half an hour earlier, having gotten up long before her villages' usual waking time. She hadn't been able to sleep, and had gotten up, not even bothering to change out of her sleeping kimono. The grove, which was in the woods right outside her village, was her favorite place to relax. It had always been, as long as she could remember. And, right now, she was feeling depressed, as she had been for the past two weeks.

She kept gazing at the horizon, as though waiting for the sun to come up. After a while, however, she sighed, and looked down to the object she carried in her hand: a small, Shinobue bamboo flute. She lifted the flute up to her face, and, with a deep breath, began to play a soft, soothing tune. It was a piece that she played whenever she felt sad or alone. As she played, she returned her gaze to the horizon, and continued playing as she watched the sun come up.

After a while, the sun was visible on the horizon, and the girl finished her tune. She held the flute to her mouth for a few more seconds before lowering it, and drooped her head down, sniffling as a tear dropped from her eye.

_Grandfather…_

* * *

About an hour later, Dante could glimpse the rays of the sun through the trees as it appeared over the horizon. It was finally dawn. 

_Jesus_, he thought. _Just how long have we been walking anyway?_ He looked at his wristwatch, and sighed. _More than twenty-four hours…more than twelve carrying this guy around. God, we better be close to that village…_

At that moment, he heard something that made him stop in his tracks. He could barely make it out, but he could hear it: someone was playing a flute. And they were close.

_Wow_, he thought, standing still so he could hear the music better. _That sounds like one of those older bamboo flutes…the kind they used in Kabuki! The Shinobue…wonder who's playing it…and at a time like this…maybe it's the village! If it is, I'm in luck. And so is Gorobei here._

He kept still for as along as the flute continued to play. When it finally stopped, he listened to hear if it would start again. It didn't,

_Shit_, he thought, _that was nice. Wish I could'a heard more…_And, with that, he began moving again, heading through the woods, this time in the direction of the music.

Unbeknownst to him, Gorobei had actually been conscious during the little piece. And it struck a chord in his memory.

_Could it be…Wakana?_

* * *

About a half hour later, Dante was still making his way through the woods, carrying the injured and malnourished man on his back. He had lost the trail of the flute music, and was now just heading where his gut told him. Still, even though he felt they were close, he didn't know how much longer he could carry the old guy. He was getting pretty exhausted himself, since they hadn't stopped for a while. 

Taking in a deep breath, he continued walking. When he cleared a long row of trees, he stopped to catch his breath, and wipe the sweat from his face.

When he moved his hand away from his face, he saw it- a cleared path in the ground. And it lead straight out of the woods.

Excited under his exhaustion, Dante began walking faster, as fast as his tired legs would carry him. The path kept going for a number of minutes before the woods opened up to reveal a breathtaking sight.

Dante stopped in his tracks so he could gaze at the sight before him. Several huts, both big and small, stood in a large outcropping of the woods. Other larger buildings were among the huts. A small stream ran through the village, and other paths led into the woods, no doubt leading to farmland and a nearby mountain that was visible from the village.

Dante was still taking in the sight when he remembered Gorobei. He turned his head to look at him as he hung from his back. "Hey, old man, we're here!"

Gorobei did not answer. Dante looked closer, and saw that he was unconscious. Probably from having fainted. _I'd better get him to some help, and fast_, he thought, turning back and heading towards the village.

As he moved into the village, he saw that only a few people were even up. This was no surprise, seeing as it was just after dawn. Still, he hoped he was in the right village, and that he could find help right away.

As he moved closer to one of the huts out in front, he began to survey the people walking around a little closer. Most of them were men, carrying farm tools and other equipment around, no doubt getting ready to start the days' work. Still, there were some women out as well, tending to laundry loads and gathering supplies for working around the home.

Two men slowly made their way through the village, heading towards the paths that led to the fields. One of them carried a couple of gardening tools while the other had a sack of chicken feed slung over his back. As they began to pass the south entrance to the village, they noticed someone standing there, gazing at the village. He looked very strange, different from anyone they had seen in their lives, and appeared to be carrying another man on his back. Confused, they looked at each other, then went over for a closer look.

Dante noticed the two men approaching him, and braced himself for anything that might happen. He still didn't trust simple townsfolk, after how he had been treated in the last two towns. After the men looked at him for a few more seconds, the taller of the two, with the garden tools, spoke.

"Who are you, stranger?" he asked, not with too much contempt, but not too politely either. "What do you want?"

Even though he had been confident earlier, the red-haired youth found himself at a loss for words. He didn't really know how he was supposed to tell these men, whom he had never seen before, that he was bringing back a long lost resident of their town. For all he knew, these guys didn't even know the old man.

"Uh…well…listen, this is hard to explain…"

The two men kept eying him suspiciously, scanning every inch of him. The tall one spoke again when Dante failed to provide them with an explanation.

"If you have no business with us outlander, I suggest that you leave." His gaze moved to the man on Dante's back. "And take your friend, whoever he is, with you. We have no room for strangers like-"

He suddenly stopped before he finished his sentence. He kept his eyes locked on Gorobei, who was still unconscious on Dante's back. He dropped his tools, and ran up to the soldier and old man. "Could it be…"

"What's wrong, Tahei?" the shorter one asked, moving in to look at what his friend was looking at.

"It's Gorobei!" he yelled suddenly. "Look at him, Matakishi!"

"It can't be,", Matakishi said, going in for a closer look at the unconscious man. His eyes went wide as he got closer. "G-Gorobei-sama!"

A woman, carrying a basket of produce, suddenly appeared from behind one of the huts. When she noticed the group of men at the entrance, she yelled at them in irritation. "What are you two doing? Just because it's early doesn't mean you can slack off from your jobs!"

Tahei immediately turned around to yell back at her. "Keiko, come quick! A stranger has brought back Gorobei! Get everyone out here!"

At this, the woman donned a surprised look. At first, it looked like she doubted them. But, sure enough, she found herself running over to the group, and looking at the old man riding on the back of the stranger. She, like the others had a look of utter shock on her face.

"I don't believe it! It's him!"

"I thought for sure he was gone! He never returned from that journey to the east!"

"He looks like hell, though! Quick, go get the other villagers, and let's get him to rest!"

At this, Keiko ran back into the village, while Matakishi and Tahei began to take Gorobei out of Dante's hold. They slowly lifted him off the shoulder's back, and hoisted him by his shoulders. By the time they had taken him from Dante, tons more people were outside the entrance, caught up in the commotion of their returned friend.

* * *

Wakana sighed as she sat in the grove. She had been sitting there for almost an hour after she had stopped playing her flute. She really wasn't looking forward to her daily work duties, but she knew she would have to attend to them anyway. Nothing seemed as good as it had been…not since her grandfather had disappeared… 

She suddenly heard someone running up the path. She groaned. Probably her friend Miyuki, coming to tell her that it was time to get to work. She stood up just as her friend came running into the grove, stopping to catch her breath. Wakana stared at Miyuki for a second before speaking.

"What's wrong? I know it's time for work. What made you come running like this?"

The girl rose her head up, still breathing heavily. "Wa…Wakana…you won't believe what just happened! He's back!"

The girl looked at her friend with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Your grandfather! Everyone's at the south entrance, tending to him! I swear, it's him!"

Her eyes went wide as she went into partial shock. "What? Are you serious, Miyuki-chan?"

"Yes! They said some stranger or something walked in carrying him on his back! Hurry, you have to come!" She grabbed her friend by the hand, and pulled her down the path at top speed. Wakana did all she could to keep up. _Jii-chan…could it be? Are you still alive?_

* * *

Dante watched as the crowd in front of him got even bigger. Dozens of people were out in the open now, all gathering around the fallen old man like spectators at some rowdy cockfight. People on the outside were struggling to get a good view. Although he couldn't see clearly, those in the center had laid Gorobei down on the ground, placed a cushion of sorts under his head, and were rapidly tending to him. 

And the youth continued to stand and stare, unsure of what to do next. Little, if any, attention was being paid to him, and he didn't know if they'd want him to stick around or not. Nonetheless, he wanted to at least see if the old guy was all right…

* * *

After seeing the crowd at the south entrance to the village, the young woman had gained new vigor, and began to run faster. She had run ahead of her friend, and was now upon the crowd. She began relentlessly pushing aside her fellow villagers, her heart set on what was in the center. 

"Please, out of the way! I need to see him!" she yelled as she pushed through a pair of male workers. "Jii-chan! Are you there?"

After pushing aside one of the village women, she finally found what she was looking for: laying on the ground, and being held in a seated position by one of the men, was her grandfather. The same man who had raised both her and her brother from a very young age; the same man who had given her hope in life; the same man who had left weeks ago with a small group of villagers to travel east to buy supplies, and had never returned; the same man whom she had given up for dead long ago.

All of a sudden, right before her eyes, the old man began to stir. The others had given him water, and he was slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Hey, everyone! He's waking up! Gorobei-sama's alive!" At this, the crowd fell silent for a few seconds before everyone resumed struggling to get a better look.

Wakana took her grandfather in her arms, holding him in a seated position as the other man let go, and looked into his eyes as he began to open them.

"Jii-chan! Are you all right? Can you hear me?"

When Gorobei finally opened his eyes, he slowly forced a smile out of his weak face. It had been weeks since he had seen his young granddaughter. And, merely a day and a half ago, he truly believed he would never see her again, nor any of his other friends or family. The gods worked in mysterious ways.

"Wakana…" he said, raising a weak hand up to touch his granddaughter's face. "It's wonderful to see you again…you're as beautiful as ever."

Wakana nearly fainted from euphoria from her grandfather's touch, and from hearing his voice again. Even if he had told her that she didn't look as good as before, she would still have been just as happy. Her eyes tearing up with joy, she brought her grandfather into a tight embrace.

"Grandfather…I was so worried…I thought you were gone for good…"

Gorobei returned the embrace to the best of his ability. "It's all right, dear…the gods have proved benevolent. And besides, I didn't make it back alone."

* * *

When Dante saw that Gorobei was finally going to be okay, he sighed in relief. He'd actually helped the old man get back home. It may have taken some extra time, and a lot out of him, but he felt it was worth it. 

Still, he saw no reason other than to take off. A few of the villagers were looking at him as he stood there, but most of them were still preoccupied with their village elder. Although he really didn't feel too well, he thought it would be best if he just left. So, sighing again, he picked up his things, and turned around to head back into the woods.

* * *

After the village doctor and a few others had finally gotten her to let go of her grandfather, Wakana watched as they helped him to the nearest hut to help him. After they were gone, she sighed in relief, wondering how long it would be until he was back on his feet… 

"Hey, look! The stranger's leaving!"

When she heard this, she immediately remembered what her friend had mentioned to her, and whipped around. She saw someone just outside the entrance to the village, heading into the woods. Without even stopping to look at him clearly, she leapt to her feet, shoved her way through the villagers, and ran up to the boy.

"Wait!" she yelled to him. "Please, wait! Don't leave!"

Dante stopped when he heard a voice calling to him. Hesitating once, he slowly turned around.

The voice belonged to a girl. She was young, probably about the same age he was. One thing that struck the young soldier about her was how pretty she was. She was taller than average height, reaching about 5' 7'', and had her jet-black hair running down her back, hugging her rather noticeable figure. Although he hadn't seen that many females around, she was one that stood out from the rest, and definitely a sight that lifted his spirits, even if only for a little while. Plus, he couldn't help but notice that she was still wearing a rather small sleeping kimono…

He shook his head after letting his eyes drift, and answered her. "Yeah?"

Wakana didn't notice where the young outlander was looking. She was too busy observing him herself. She was almost bewildered by what he was wearing. His style of clothing was one she had never seen before, being so green, with so many tiny objects attached; his shoes, as well as the bag and equipment he carried on his back, all seemed strange, yet extraordinary in some way. And his pale skin, while unusual itself, was nothing compared to the sight of his hair, which was a very dark red, almost like the radishes they grew in the fields, or the leaves that fell during the autumn season.

She also noticed that, despite the fact that he looked absolutely exhausted, he was rather attractive. His athletic, slightly muscular build showed through his sweaty clothes, and his face was certainly no eyesore. He was better looking than several of the men she had met in her life. When she realized she was staring, she shook her head, bringing her focus back to the stranger.

She slowly approached him, moving closer until she was only a few feet away. With a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes, and inquired.

"Are you the one who brought my grandfather back here?"

The youth raised his eyes in surprise at her words. _What'd she say? Is she…his granddaughter?_ He blinked before going back to what she had asked. He slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess…you could say that…"

He nearly jumped back in surprise when the girl threw herself into a deep bow, her head touching the ground.

"Arigatou! Arigatou gozaimasu! Please, accept my thanks!"

Dante watched as she continued to bow, sweat dripping down his face. Just like the time back at the river village, he felt very uncomfortable with everyone watching him in this kind of situation. His uneasiness only increased when he saw others walk up from the crowd, and bow as well. He attempted, fruitlessly, to wave them off.

"Hey, c'mon…it's nothing, you don't need to…" When he saw that they were still bowing, he gave up, letting his eyes drift to the rest of the crowd. While most of them were just staring, some were whispering to each other while looking at him. Noticing some rather uneasy stares, he decided that now was as good a time as ever to walk away.

"Well," he said, taking a deep breath, "don't mention it. And so long." He turned to leave.

When Wakana heard the outsider give a farewell, her head shot up to see him leaving. She immediately jumped up, and ran up to him, grabbing him by his right arm.

"Wait! You can't go _now_!"

"Huh?" The boy looked back to see the same girl holding onto him. "Hey, will you let go?"

"No!" she replied sternly, still holding onto him. "Just look at yourself! You're in no condition to travel!" She slowed down, surprised at how forward she was being. "And besides, we're not finished with you yet!"

Dante's eyes widened slightly. _Not finished with me? What's _that_ supposed to mean?_

The girl smiled wryly as she continued to speak. "We're civilized, honest people. Do you think we're just going to let you walk away without any proper thanks after what you've done for us? You're sadly mistaken, outlander!"

Dante tried, half-heartedly, to take his arm away from her, but she held firm. "Hey, look; I appreciate all this, but I really-"

"But what? If you truly appreciate our effort to help you, why do you refuse? Are you resisting our hospitality because you're afraid? Or is it that you think you're too good to set foot in our village?"

The youth held up his hands in defiance. "That's not what I said!"

"Then what's your problem?" The girl moved her face closer to his, almost staring him down. "You traveled long and far to bring my grandfather back from some desolate battlefield, after we all thought we had lost him. I have no intention of letting you leave without giving you the proper thanks, stranger. You can be sure of that. Understand?"

Dante could not believe how forward this girl was being. He'd just met her a minute ago, and she was already being quite firm with him. He was about to refuse her once again when she gave him a firm look. Giving up, he quit trying to pull away. "All right, all right! You win."

Wakana smiled, letting go of the soldier's arm. She started looking him up and down, searching for injuries or signs of malnourishment. "You don't seem to be hurt very bad." She then looked closer, and noticed that his entire right arm was wrapped in white bandages. "Wait, what happened here-"

As she got closer, she suddenly let out a whiff of breath, almost coughing up. Noticing, Dante asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Holding her hand over her face for a second, she inquired, "Um…I'm sorry, but…when did you last bathe?"

Confused, the young soldier answered. "About a week, I guess."

Wakana's eyes went slightly wide, and she shook her head. "That just won't do. Don't you know important hygiene is? Come with me." She immediately took him by the hand, and led him into the village, through the crowd that was now giving the two their full attention.

* * *

A number of minutes later, Dante sat alone in a small hut the girl had brought him to. After she had left, a couple of men had entered, bringing bandages, food, water, and other supplies. They patched up any injuries he had, and gave enough food and water to get his energy back. Afterwards, they had left too. And that was where he was waiting for whatever would come next. 

Even though he was alone in the hut, he could hear the crowd of people right outside as they talked amongst each other. Although he couldn't hear them clearly, he knew what they were so worked up about. And he didn't know if they all shared that girls' sentiment about him being in their village.

_I guess it couldn't hurt to stay a day or two,_ he thought. _It's not like I'm in a real hurry to get anywhere; hell, I should really find out just what it is I'm looking for before continuing; but how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know where I'm going, much less what I'm trying to find. And besides, these people seem nice enough. As long as they don't find out about this goddamned curse, I should be okay._

The young girl from before suddenly poked her head into the hut. "Is everything all right, stranger?"

He turned in surprise to see her entering the hut. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Everything's all right, really."

She sat down next to him. "That's good. I hope you're feeling a bit better after eating." She smiled at him.

"Uh, of course. Thanks."

Still smiling, she let her head droop low, and began to dig her fingers into the ground. "You know…there's so much I wanted to ask you…and I know that they're still discussing what to do with you…" She suddenly rose her face up to meet his eyes. "Oh, that's right!"

The youth looked at her, not knowing exactly how to respond. "Wha-, what is it?"

"I forgot that I still don't know your name! I've been talking to you all this time, and I haven't asked. I guess I've been too preoccupied with grandfather…anyway, what is your name, stranger?" She looked into his eyes, her face only inches away from his.

For a few seconds, the red-haired youth could only stare back into the young girl's hazel-colored eyes. Having this girl talking to him like this brought back old feelings he rarely got to experience in high school. With a deep breath, he spoke.

"It's Dante."

The teenage girl was a bit surprised at his name. "Dan-te…Dante. It's a strange name…but a nice one!"

_Man_, he thought, _this girl is just so…so…how do I say it? She's got something about her…_

He nearly fell back when she moved even closer. "Hey," she said, "your eyes!"

Confused, he gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"They're such an unusual color. I've never seen it before…they're so…_blue_…"

Dante was nearly sweating at how close the girl was. Most people he knew never got this close to him, and _especially_ not since he had been thrown back in time. Well, maybe the Emishi girl…

Wakana backed off slightly, allowing him to sit up more. "It's a joy to meet you. I'm Wakana." She smiled again. "So, can I ask you something else-"

At that moment, someone else stuck their head in the hut; another girl, about the same age as Wakana. "Wakana-chan, Gorobei-sama is doing better; and he wants to speak with you."

At this, the girl turned to her friend to answer. "Hai, Miyuki-chan. I'll be right there." She quickly turned back to Dante. "I've gotta go. I'll be back soon, though." She got up and walked to the entrance and, looking at him one last time, left.

Dante watched her leave, and breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone. Not that he had really minded being with her…he just didn't feel as nervous when he was alone.

_Wakana…so that's her name. And that was her friend…man, these 14th century girls are REALLY something…she was more forward than any girl I've ever met…and pretty kawaii, too…_

At that moment, he slapped himself mentally, surprised at what he had just thought. Then he slapped himself physically. _Where the HELL did THAT come from! I haven't used that word since I was eight fucking years old! Am I so dug into this place that I'm gonna start THINKING in Japanese too?_ He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. _Remember, boy…you're an AMERICAN…and don't forget it!_

But he had to admit, being in this place really reminded him of his childhood. The district where he'd grown up had had the atmosphere of a small town, similar to the village he was in. Unlike the place where he'd encountered the gang of samurai thugs, this place seemed a lot smaller, with more unity in the villagers. And it was nice to see a place like this, considering what he had been through up to this point.

Just then, the tarp at the entrance moved to the side as someone else entered the room. This time, it was a man, most likely in his fifties. He was followed two other men, and two women, all ranging from 30-60 by appearance. Although only these five entered the hut, he noticed many others standing right outside the entrance before it closed behind the last person. When all five of them were seated before him, the man, who sat in the middle, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Good morning to you, stranger. The village elders, the heads of the families, and myself have been discussing your presence, and we want greet you with the most generous hospitality. I am Sanzo, and these people to my sides are the heads of the families. We want to express our deepest thanks for rescuing our beloved elder." When he was finished, all five of them bowed to the young foreigner from their kneeling positions.

Once again, Dante showed embarrassment, and motioned his hands, but was cut off by Sanzo before he could speak. "And, in order to show our gratitude, we ask that you stay with us for the time being. We have planned a feast tonight for the entire village. And you have been invited as the guest of honor."

This really caused the teenager to break into a sweat. "No, come on, you really don't have to do any of that-"

"I believe we do, stranger. In our village, it is a custom to show one's gratitude for actions such as yours. And we will certainly be doing so for you. Now, we only ask that you introduce yourself to us now. All other questions can be saved for tonight."

Dante nearly cringed at the last comment, but decided against any more negotiating with them; they clearly wouldn't have any of it. So, once again, he introduced himself by the name he had gone by during his childhood in Japan.

"Kurosaka Dante."

"Once again, we show our gratitude." All five of them bowed again. "And now, I hope you are ready to relax. You must be exhausted from your long journey." He turned to the entrance, and called to someone outside. "Ryuji!"

A younger man who had been waiting by the entrance, stepped inside. "Yes, Okashira."

"Have the others prepare a hot bath for this gentleman. You lead him to the changing room, and make sure he has no trouble."

"Yes, sir!" He walked over to Dante, grabbed him by his right hand, and led him out the door. "This way, friend." Seeing no reason to object, Dante followed.

* * *

"Man, what a morning…yeesh." 

The teenager sighed as he rested his head and arms on the side of the large wooden basin that made up the bath. It was located behind a few huts, on the edge of the woods, surrounded by a few trees. It was partially dug into the ground in order to provide easier access, and was wide enough for about five people. The man had brought him to a nearby hut, which acted as the changing room for the bath, and had given him the necessary supplies with which to bathe. His clothes remained folded at the side of the tub. He'd made sure not to take the bandage off his arm until he was sure no one was around.

Dante breathed in, and leaned his back against the side of the wooden basin, letting himself feel the heat seeping into his skin. It really did feel good to do this after the exhausting time he'd had over the past two days. Since the basin was big and deep enough, he could literally stretch his arms and legs all the way out and stay submerged up to his neck. It was bliss.

_I guess it ain't all bad_, he thought. _I'm not too crazy about what'll happen tonight, but at least the people seem nice. If the whole thing weren't directed at me, it would be just fine. Well, I guess that's what I get for bringing an old man back to his home: lost of unwanted attention._ He chuckled slightly to himself. _Something like this has happened every time I've come in contact with people at all. It seems like I do nothing but create chaos._ He thought before smiling to himself. _Well, I AM a modern-day white male, wearing U.S.-issued military clothes and carrying state-of-the-art equipment and weaponry. Guess I can't argue about any of this._

As he let the water seep in, he slowly raised his right arm out of the water, gazing at the large, ugly dark-maroon scar that covered most of it up to his shoulder. _I don't believe it: it's actually gotten bigger._ He sighed, noticing that the mark was getting closer to his wrist. _If this keeps up, I'm gonna have to get a glove, or something close. And I gotta keep it wrapped up for as long as I'm here. If they find out that I've got this mark on my arm, they might recognize it as a curse, or something. And if that happens, they'll probably run me out of town._

He suddenly heard footsteps approaching from behind and quickly dunked his arm back into the water. He turned his head to see the young village girl, Wakana, approaching the furo, carrying a small stack of towels and washcloths.

"Is the water good enough for you, stranger?" she asked as she walked up and set down the towels.

Dante moved slightly away from her before he answered. "Um, yeah. Everything's fine, just fine." He noticed she was rolling up the sleeves of her kimono, and looked at the towels she had brought. "Uh…what are you doing?"

She grabbed a washcloth from her stack, reached over to dunk it in the water, then started to twist and squeeze the cloth until the water came pouring out of it. "I'm here to help you bathe."

The youth's eyes went wide. "Huh? Wait, what are you talking about?"

She moved closer until she was standing on the edge of the submerged basin. "Come here, let me wash your back."

"Wha-, hey!" He backed away further, until he was backed up against the other side of the tub. He brought his knees to his chest, attempting to cover himself in the clear water. "I'm fine, I…I don't need any help bathing!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. You're never going to get fully clean without someone aiding you. Now, come here."

The teenage boy was feeling uncomfortable for two reasons. One, he was afraid that, if she washed him, she would discover the mark on his right arm. Two, he wasn't really comfortable having a young girl be around him, much less touch him in this state…

"L…look, I'm telling you, I can take care of this myself! I'm not some three year-old you have to wash by hand! Now, can you please leave?" The soldier did everything he could to curl up and hide his private areas, knowing that she could see down into the tub from where she stood. He also leaned down on his right side, attempting to hide the mark on his arm better.

The girl smirked, and nearly stifled a laugh when she noticed the young boy trying to cover up. "Oh, please. I have a younger brother who needs help every time he bathes. Besides, men _like_ having women wash them. Are you refusing the service I'm offering to you?"

Dante moved closer, and, in a quick movement, snatched the washcloth from her hand with his left hand. "Yes" he said abruptly. "I like to wash myself, thank you. Now, can you please turn around?"

The young maiden sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned around, moving a few paces away before sitting down. Seeing that she had finally moved, Dante began scrubbing himself with the washcloth. Really, he wasn't doing much other than trying to pass the time, since he had basically scrubbed off all the dirt earlier. _Did that guy send _her _to give me the towels? Yeesh. For crying out loud, she almost saw my scar. That was a real close call._ He continued scrubbing himself, not really paying attention to where he was doing it.

As Wakana waited for the outlander to finish bathing, she caught sight of his clothes, which were in a folded stack nearby. Moving closer, she reached out her hand to touch the piece that was on top, his fatigue. Feeling the semi-soft cotton material between her fingers, she also looked very curiously at the strange design of the shirt.

"Strange," she said to herself, "very strange. But nice, too."

Dante stopped scrubbing, and turned to see her holding up his shirt. "Huh?"

When she noticed the stranger was looking, she set the shirt back down. "Sorry. I- I was just taking a look at your clothes. I've…never seen this kind before."

Dante smiled as he went back to washing himself. "That's all right. I know you haven't seen it before. I don't think anyone around here has."

The girl moved her eyes to the side, as though to steal a glance of the young visitor. "Why do you say that, stranger?"

Dante stopped scrubbing for a second when she asked the question. "Well…because I'm not from around here myself."

"Well, then, where _are_ you from?"

He let the washcloth go, allowing it to float to the surface of the water. "Huh? Wha…what do you mean?"

"I mean, where are you from? What part of the lands did you come from? Do you come from back east?"

Dante fished the washcloth back, and resumed washing himself. "Well…not really."

"It's strange," the girl said before Dante could say any more. "I've seen plenty of outsiders before, but I've never seen one that looked quite like you, Dante. I wonder what sort of a place produces people with red hair, or even pale skin like you have." She nearly blushed when she realized what she had said. "Sorry if that didn't sound nice…"

The young soldier chuckled, allowing himself to lean back against the side of the tub once again. "No, that's all right. It's sort of hard to explain. I'm…I'm not really from this land."

Wakana's eyes raised in curiosity at this statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…how do I say this…I'm not from any part of this island. Or any of the surrounding islands of Japan."

Her eyes went wide at this. Even though she hadn't traveled the whole of Japan, and hadn't left the village in so long, she knew what the land was made up of. But, beyond the islands of Japan, she didn't know anything…

She suddenly whipped around to look at the youth. "You mean…you came from across the sea?"

When Dante heard her voice closer this time, he turned around, only to see her looking straight at him from less than a foot away. He yelled slightly in surprise, and fell back into the tub, falling against the other side, and splashing water onto the ground.

Wakana fell back on her rear, laughing heartily. Dante sat up, shaking the water out of his hair. "Hey! What's so goddamned funny?"

"You are!" she said through a giggle. "You're so high-strung…and pretty shy for a boy your age! You act so insecure when a woman's around!"

The youth tossed the washcloth back at her, which she dodged. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh!" _They've all been staring and shit ever since I arrived. It's been like this at every stop I've made._

Still, he couldn't help but notice how cheerful the girl seemed to be. This, along with along with the girl back in the Emishi village, made for a real surprise. They were surprisingly forward, not to mention polite to him. Not to mention that he'd never really gotten to know that many girls in his youth…

At that moment, Ryuji, the man who had helped guide Dante to the changing room and bath, appeared from around the nearest hut. "Stranger, I've been sent to help you- what the…" He stopped in his tracks when he noticed his fellow resident sitting right next to the tub with the outlander.

When Wakana saw Ryuji approaching, she jumped to her feet, and quickly gathered the towels and washcloths back up, all the while a blush forming on her cheeks. "H-here!" she said, placing them right next to his clothes. "I just came to give these to you so you could dry yourself off. Sorry if I've been bothering you…"

Dante looked from her to the young man and back, smirking slightly. "That's okay, really." He turned back to Ryuji. "What is it?"

Before he was answered, Ryuji turned to the girl. "Wakana, the other women still need help in preparing the produce and fish. Why don't you go back to helping them?"

"Y-yes." She stood up, and began to leave, taking one last look at Dante before disappearing behind the nearest hut.

When she was gone, Ryuji turned back to his guest. "Sorry about her. She's just very outgoing when it comes to strange or different things and people."

Slightly confused, the youth gave him a look. "What do you mean?"

"You should see her every time something new is brought back to the village, or whenever a traveler passes through. She's always the first to see it. Not to mention, she's still trying to express her gratitude to you for bringing back her grandfather."

That reminded Dante of what he was thinking earlier. "So she's his granddaughter…say, does he have any other family here?"

The man's smile faded. "Sadly, no. Other than Wakana and her younger brother, Kosuke, they don't have anyone. Their parents died not long after Kosuke was born. He's taken care of them ever since they were very young, though. And they've been together ever since we finally settled down here…"

Dante felt his spirits sink a bit after hearing this. _Man, who'd have thought…I guess she's got a lot more about her than she lets on._

Ryuji turned to Dante, who was still leaning his right side against the wood of the tub to conceal his arm. "Are you sure you'll be all right drying yourself, friend?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll be fine." _I hope he leaves, if only just for a second…_

"All right then." He nodded, and headed for the changing room. "I'll be in here when you're ready to dress again." He disappeared into the hut.

Dante watched him go, and breathed a sigh of relief. _Whew. Now I can wrap my arm up again. Still, do these people have to stand over me every second?_ He hoisted himself out of the tub, and grabbed the nearest towel, wrapping it around his waist. He then grabbed the long white bandage he'd been using to hide his scar, and began wrapping it around his arm. The bandage finally ran out when it reached his shoulder, and he tucked it under to tighten it. And with that, he grabbed his clothes, and headed for the changing hut.

As he got dressed, Ryuji stole a glance at the visitor's right arm. "Forgive me for asking you, friend, but what happened to your arm?"

Dante stopped pulling up his pants, and tried to think of an excuse. "Uh…it's nothing, just a…a wound I got in the last town. Kinda' left a scar, you know…"

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" he asked, moving towards the arm.

"No!" Dante said, moving his arm further away. "I mean, no, that's all right. I'm fine really."

Ryuji backed away after a second, a slightly surprised look on his face. "All right, if that's what you wish…anyway, Gorobei-sama has requested to see you once you are finished here."

Dante turned around once he was finished putting on his pants. "Is he feeling better all ready?" He began to put on his jungle fatigue.

"Yes. He was awfully weak when you arrived with him, but we were able to save him from malnourishment. He's not up to full strength just yet, but he can definitely speak now. Come along." He made his way out of the hut. Dante followed him, buttoning the last few buttons on his fatigue.

* * *

Ryuji had led him to a hut further down in the village. When Dante had entered, he had left, allowing the youth to spend some time with the elder man. 

Dante sat on a small stool next to the bed where Gorobei lay. The old man may have been bedridden, but he was still sitting up, with plenty of energy for someone his age.

"Are you sure you're feeling better? I mean, you were pretty messed up only a few hours ago."

"Believe me, son, I have enough energy to last me two more lifetimes! All that fighting and escaping from the Tanaka clan…it seems ages ago."

Dante laughed lightly. "Yeah…it does."

"So, I trust my dear friend Sanzo and the others saw to it you were taken care of?"

The youth laughed again. "Yeah, pretty much." He continued, speaking under his breath. "Still, though, that girl was pretty insistent…"

The elder man heard him anyway. "Girl? Who do you mean?"

Dante's eyes shot up in embarrassment. "Huh? Oh, no one, just that girl from- er, you know…"

"Oh," he said with an amused look, "you mean Wakana."

"Uh…yeah, her."

"Enthusiastic, isn't she?" he said with a grin.

"Huh? Well, yeah…I mean, sort of-"

"Relax, friend. I'm just having a bit of fun." He shifted around on his bed, trying to find a more comfortable spot. "You don't need to worry about her. She's just very happy that we made it back here. And she also loves it whenever there's a cause for celebration. Today is like a holiday for her."

"Well, that makes sense. I guess…I guess she just seemed a bit excited when I was talking to her…"

"Well, naturally, she'd want to get to know the person who rescued her grandfather. Plus, she certainly has no fear of foreigners. If you think she was forward, wait until tonight when the whole village is present."

Dante groaned slightly under his breath. "I don't have a good feeling about that…all the last few times I've had a lot of attention, things ended up real bad."

"That was different, friend. The Tanaka soldiers were hardly warm welcoming people like us. You obviously see the difference."

"Yeah, I know." He suddenly remembered something from earlier. "Hey, that reminds me; how far is it from here to Kyoto?"

A confused look came across Gorobei's face. "Oh, I don't know for sure; I've never traveled there myself. But word from merchants who wander through here is it's at least a weeks' walk, if not more. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I was just thinking about Takeda and the others."

"You mean those men who escaped with us? Don't worry about them, Dante. I'm sure they got on their way just fine. And if they didn't, it's not that great a loss…"

"Hey! They helped us escape, you know."

"I guess…but they were in a real hurry to get going after that. And besides, you were the reason anyone escaped that night, friend."

"Well, c'mon, I didn't do it alone."

"I know. But believe me, no one else would have helped me the way you did. You stand out from all the rest."

"Hey, c'mon, don't mention it…"

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly. As it turned out, Dante got to meet several more of the village residents during the day when Ryuji and Sanzo took him on a tour of the village grounds. Many men, women, and children watched as he passed by their places of work or play, always with interest. Dante even looked back on occasion to see a group of boys, no older than seven, following them at a distance. They brought him by the fields where they grew daikon and rice, as well as the lake where they did their fishing. One of the more memorable sites was the Shinto shrine at the foot of the mountain outside the village. It didn't look too old, meaning the people had certainly not been there forever. After the tour, he spent the rest of the time talking with the two men, although he really didn't do much talking himself, preferring to listen to them as they told him more about their daily lives. After the last two signs of civilization he'd come across, never would he have thought he'd find a place or people that would offer him this kind of hospitality. Maybe the forces of life weren't out to screw him over after all. 

Finally, night came, as did the time for the entire population to gather in the center village. A large bonfire had been lit in the center of the grounds, and all the people were strewn around it. All the village children were closer to the fire while the adults and elders remained on the outer layer. Although they had told him it would be a simple gathering, the atmosphere was a lot like a full-fledged festival.

It wasn't that Dante didn't like festivals; he'd experienced plenty during his early age; but he wasn't crazy about the fact that nearly all eyes were on him most of the time, despite the bonfire being the proper main attraction. Everywhere he went, there were always people trying to talk to him in one way or another. People wanted to know who he was, where he was from, why he looked different, why he wore such unusual clothes (which he was still wearing during the feast), how he had rescued Gorobei- it was endless. One of the more embarrassing moments for him occurred when a group of teenage girls, broken off from the others, gathered around him and began bombarding him with questions. They acted so forward that it really surprised him. Until he'd met Wakana, he'd always imagined old-time girls to be stuffy and uptight. In reality, they weren't that different from the girls he'd known in high school, except that these girls were actually interested in him in one way or another.

Despite the pressure of all the attention, he actually had a really good time. Food was served all around, and children were playing several games around the fire. He was also relieved when Gorobei started to draw some attention away by telling the villagers about their daring escape from the Yoshiaki town. Although he his story wasn't too different from what happened, he always began to exaggerate when he came to the moments that involved fighting, notably Dante's use of weapons. This garnered him and the red-haired youth a lot more looks of awe and amazement.

At one point, several people got up to dance around the fire, at first by themselves, then in pairs. When it was the teens' turn, Wakana suddenly pulled Dante from his seat, and asked him to dance. She ignored his initial refusal, and dragged him into the dancing circle with the others, where he eventually got the hang of it. It was still hard for him, though, knowing that all eyes were watching the two as they danced around the bonfire.

When the two had finished their dance, Dante went to sit back down, where other girls immediately approached him to ask for a dance of their own. He was distracted, however, by Wakana, who had joined the band that was making the dance music, playing her transverse flute alongside a young man who was striking a taiko drum. Over the sounds of laughing, singing, and other instruments, he could hear her playing, and was suddenly reminded of the tune. _Hey…that sounds like…like what I heard this morning just outside the village! Was that…was that _her_ playing? _ He watched them play for a while, often letting his focus drift to the young maiden as she played her shinobue. He later learned from Ryuji that several of the villagers had once been traveling performers, going from town to town to put on shows of music and dance. After a number of years, they had finally settled down where they now lived, finding a place just far enough away that they could live in peace. All this really opened Dante's mind, and he found himself eager to listen to others.

* * *

After the feast had ended, most of the people had gone back to their huts to turn in for the night. The fire was out, and the village center was pretty much deserted. Dante found himself sitting in a hut with Gorobei, Ryuji, Sanzo, and few more of the village leaders and elders. He was finishing his story of how he had come to Japan, which he had decided to tell them after much inquiring. Of course, he altered it a little to prevent any panic or confusion. Telling them he was cursed would probably make them scared, and telling them he was from the future would probably make them think he was downright crazy. 

"So, you found yourself in this land after drifting ashore when your ship sank, and wandered into an Emishi village," Sanzo said, going over what Dante had told them, "then you ran into a giant boar god that had become a demon. And then you made your way south, ending up in the Yoshiaki territory." He finished, a bewildered look on his face. "That's quite a story, son. Simply unbelievable."

"Do you mean to tell us that the Emishi are still around?" an old woman asked.

"Legend has it they were driven out of civilization five-hundred years ago! Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?" one of the elder men asked.

The woman replied back before Dante could answer. "He described them very well, Tarou! I think he's telling the truth."

The old man sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, they must have really been something, if they were able to bring down a raging demon god." During the retelling of his journey, Dante had let slip the presence of the tatari-gami in his travels, and quickly made up an alternate story that didn't involve him getting cursed. "What I wonder is why a boar god would attack a rural village like that."

"Look at the way the daimyos treat this land," the old woman said, "no wonder they hate us humans."

"Hate 'em back, works for me" Dante said, under his breath, but loud enough for others to hear. The old man laughed at his comment, while the woman gave him a look of surprise and disapproval.

"You can't mean that, child! The gods control all and deserve our respect."

The young soldier scoffed. "I haven't received any respect from either god or man during all the time I've been here. If they want respect, they'll give it first."

The elder woman sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Whatever the case, we understand how tough it must be for you, child. Separated from your homeland, as well as your army, with no way to get back to your people! You must be very lonely out there."

Dante sighed, drooping his head before lifting it again. "Well, it's not too bad. I manage one way or another." He let loose another long sigh before continuing. "And, personally, I've gotten used to being alone."

"Oh, don't say that" the old woman said. "No one in this world wants to be alone, child."

"Either way," Sanzo said, clearing his throat, "we understand your plight, friend, and we want to extend our hand to you. If you wanted to, you would be more than welcome here." All the others nodded in agreement.

Dante was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to tell these people that he couldn't stay. They certainly had become attached to him over the last day, but he was still surprised. "Listen, I-"

Sanzo raised his hand, motioning for him to be silent. "It's all right, friend. If you wish to move on, we will understand. We will await your answer in the morning, and we only hope that you will consider our offer."

The youth slowly nodded, and sighed once again.

* * *

After a bit more conversation, everyone decided to turn in. Ryuji had already showed Dante where he would be sleeping, and Dante waited outside the hut. Feeling the itch for tobacco, he reached into his pocket to pull out his pack of smokes, and ended up pulling out both the pack and the little iron ball he'd been carrying ever since leaving the Emishi village. When he noticed it, his memory was instantly jogged. _That's right…I have to see if anyone knows anything about this. Then again, the odds of any of them knowing anything about this…they're low. But still, this is the first place I've come to where anyone'll even talk to me…I've gotta try it._

He turned around to look for anyone he might be able to ask, and noticed that Gorobei was remaining by the hut, sitting cross-legged. He decided now was as good a time as any, and walked over to sit next to him.

Gorobei raised an eyebrow as the youth sat next to him. "Well, good evening, friend. I see you still can't sleep."

"Yeah, more or less" Dante replied, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it right before Gorobei. For a second, he thought the old man would react in a strange way, like Ashitaka had back in the Emishi village. But, to his surprise, he took no real notice, or pretended not to. Instead, he remained calm and serene, enjoying the nighttime atmosphere.

"It certainly has been quite a day, hasn't it?" he said with a low chuckle.

"Yeah," the soldier replied, taking another puff. He then remembered the tiny iron ball. "Hey, there's something I've actually been meaning to ask you."

The elder man turned to face him, not taking notice of the secondhand fumes Dante was exhaling. "Yes?"

He reached into the pocket of his fatigue, and pulled out the little iron ball he had brought from the Emishi village, holding it out to the man. "I was wondering if this looked familiar to you, since you're a blacksmith. I don't know if you've ever seen something like this, but I'm not sure."

Gorobei eyed the ball before taking it in his hand. He brought it close to his face, and inspected it closely, centimeter by centimeter. When he was finished, he lowered it, facing Dante. "Where did you get this, friend?"

"It was in the body of the boar god that attacked the village. It was just my luck that they were able to kill it before it did any damage. And they told me that this was what caused it to go insane and become a demon."

The man handed the iron ball back to Dante before speaking again. "Well, that ball is made of iron, very pure iron in fact. But other than that, I don't know what to tell you."

"Oh," Dante said, pocketing the ball.

Gorobei stopped, and began to think again. "Well…there is one thing."

"Yeah?" Dante asked, giving the man his full attention.

"I remember hearing about something during a trade I was making in a town out west. One of the local blacksmiths was telling me where most of the iron comes from in this area. Apparently, some woman by the name of Lady Eboshi runs an iron works far out in the west. According to the legend, she's the daughter of one of Nara's fallen Samurai, and she somehow managed to get her hands on a large piece of land that was very rich with iron."

"And you think this is where it might have come from?" the youth asked.

"It might have. I don't know how much truth there is to the story, though."

"Do you know where this place is?"

"You mean the Tataraba? I'm afraid I don't, lad. Although, if you were to make your way west, you would probably be able to find it."

Dante nodded, glad that he had finally gotten a lead on the problem he'd faced ever since being thrown back in time. Maybe now, he would be able to find out just where he needed to go. Standing up, he extinguished his cigarette with his foot. "Well, thanks a lot. I guess I'd better turn in. Good night."

"Good night to you, friend," he said, watching the youth walk away.

* * *

After everyone else had left, Dante considered heading to the hut to turn in, but found he still couldn't sleep. He decided to do a little more exploring. After walking along the edge of the village for a few minutes, he found a trail that led into the woods. He hadn't been down this one before, so he decided to follow it. After walking the path for another few minutes, he found himself standing in front of an awe-inspiring sight: a small grove in the woods, accompanied by a small pond with a tiny waterfall coming in from a creek. It was a rather calm spot, and was dimly lit by the moonlight. 

_This place is perfect_, he thought. He decided to rest there a bit before heading back to the hut. He sat down by a tree, leaning his back against a trunk. He pulled out his pack of smokes again, lit one, and sat back while taking in the sight and feel of the grove around him, and taking time to reflect on the past week.

Ever since he had found out that he had been thrown 600 years into the past, he'd been feeling insecure and alone. Even in his own time, he never really felt he had a place in the world. He'd been born into one family, and was raised following them, before having his life turned around one day, and eventually being forced to live with another family in a very different lifestyle. And all by the time he was ten years old. When he ended up in the past, things had only gotten worse. He spent most of his time wandering the wilderness, and, when he did find civilization, it rejected him as though he was some sort of monster. However, finding Gorobei and bringing him home ended up giving him a whole new feeling. For the first time in his life, he actually felt accepted.

Thinking about all that had happened to him suddenly gave him what they called 'the blues'. And there was only one thing to do when that happened. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out his harmonica, which hung on a small chain around his neck. Putting down his cigarette, he cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and began to play a bluesy tune.

For a little while, there was nothing but the sound of his harmonica to accompany the peaceful, easy feeling of the grove around him. As he played, he felt himself drifting off. Not quite falling asleep, but off into a state where he would just keep playing, not noticing the things around him. During this time, he had kept his eyes closed. And, when he opened them again, he found himself staring at something that jolted him from his calm state.

"Whoa!" he yelped, falling on his side in surprise. He slowly rose himself back up, and looked back at the young girl in front of him. "W…Wakana…"

The girl crouched down to face him, and smiled. "And a good evening to you, too."

The youth dusted himself off before looking at her again. Her face was just visible in the moonlight. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing" she said. "I just couldn't sleep. It happens to me all the time, so I come here whenever I want to relax. But it looks like you found it without my help!"

Dante laughed with her before lying back against the tree again. He then realized that she must have been listening to him playing his harmonica. "Oh, man. So, you must've been…"

The girl found a seat against one of the small boulders around the grove. "I was just heading over here when I heard the most unusual music" she said. "When I got here, I saw you." She looked at the harmonica in Dante's hands. "Just what is that thing? You were playing it like a flute, but it makes a different sound entirely. It's strange, but very nice."

It took the youth a second to gather himself. He held up the tiny instrument for her to see. "This is called a harmonica" he said. "It's kind of like a flute, but it works a different way." He removed it from around his neck, and held it out for her to take.

Wakana sat up and moved closer, reaching out to take the instrument. She inspected it closely before returning her glance to Dante. "It's made of metal…I've never seen anything like this before." She remembered what Dante had done, and brought it up to her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she blew into it. When nothing happened, she blew harder, causing a full harmonic sound to resonate from the tiny instrument. She laughed at the sound she had made, and handed it back to the soldier.

"Thank you," she said, bowing slightly before sitting back against the boulders.

"That's okay," Dante replied. He then remembered what he had been thinking earlier. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Her head perked up. "Of course."

"You were playing your flute during the feast, right?"

"Yes, that was me."

"Were you doing it really early this morning? Around dawn?"

Her eyes went slightly wide at this. "How…how did you know that?"

Dante began to scratch the back of his head. "Well…when I was making my way here, I heard what sounded like someone playing a flute. It was around that time that I heard it, and I wasn't far from here. And it was actually pretty good."

Wakana smiled warmly, a blush adorning her cheeks. "Thank you…I'm not _that_ good, though."

"You're good, believe me," he said. "Your friend mentioned that a lot of your people used to be traveling musicians."

"Yes, that's how I learned to play," she responded. "I learned from my grandmother before she died."

Dante sighed again, remembering what Ryuji had told him about her. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. It's alright." She leaned back against the rock, letting out a deep breath as she stretched her arms. "Listen, there's still something I wanted to ask you…"

Dante looked at her, waiting for her to ask. "Okay."

"I…I was listening to Jii-chan when he was telling everyone the story of what happened; how you two escaped. He said that both of you were taken prisoner by an invading clan, and were forced to work. And I just want to know why you helped him, and why you bothered to bring him back to us. You didn't even know him before that day."

Dante sighed after hearing the question, not really knowing how to answer. After thinking a bit, he spoke. "I…I just had to help him, that's all…no one else was doing anything to help him. Everyone was being used as a slave, and they probably would have killed him if I hadn't done anything. I mean, I didn't wanna just sit back and watch that happen. I couldn't. And there was no other way he was going to get home unless someone took him." _I guess people like these don't expect the kind of kindness you might get in my time_, he thought.

"But you nearly got killed too, didn't you? And you exhausted yourself getting here."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I can handle that. Your grandfather couldn't."

Wakana looked at the boy, moved beyond words. _He just wanted to help him_, she thought. _It didn't benefit him at all, yet he still did it_. She'd never met anyone quite like this boy before her. Ever since she had first laid eyes on him earlier that day, she had become attached to him in some way. Spending the day with him only brought her closer. And hearing these words come from his mouth made her see him in a whole new light. _I really like this boy_, she thought. _He's got so much about him. He's handsome, he's brave, he's noble, he's honest, he's funny, he's shy…he's even a musician._ For a while, she couldn't take her eyes off the boy.

After a while, Wakana decided to break the silence. She reached into her kimono, and pulled out her shinobue flute. She brought it to her mouth, and began to play, her fingers moving along the holes to make the right tune. After listening for a bit, Dante realized she was trying to play the blues tune he had been playing earlier, but was having difficulties. Chuckling, he took his harmonica, and began playing the tune himself. She got the idea, and began to play along, eventually getting the hang of the tune. And the two continued playing a bit longer into the night,

* * *

Later that night, Wakana walked through the village, on her way back to the hut where she slept. All the while, she couldn't stop thinking about the young man she had met that day. In a single action, the boy had changed her life, as well as the lives of everyone in the village. Before that day, she wouldn't have believed that people with that sort of heart even existed anymore. And, while she still thought people like that were a dying breed, she knew this boy was different. 

She'd been listening in on them when he was talking with the elders. While she was happy to find out where he had come from, she was sad to hear that he had nowhere to go. And she had listened closely when Sanzo had offered him asylum in their village. Although he hadn't given them a straight answer, she was wondering if it was possible. _Would_ he stay?

_I really do want him to stay_, she thought to herself. _He's different from anyone I've ever known before. And certainly better than most of the boys here. If only he would stay with us…I could be with him…he could really become someone around here…_

She stopped in her tracks, and began to think deeply. _I wonder…_

* * *

At the sound of the whistle, Dante jumped to his feet, and followed the other men out of the chopper. He jumped off the edge of the bird, his feet hitting the ground, and tore off in the direction of the jungle. 

It was a few hours before dawn. The battalions were being sent in on a night mission to flush out a large group of VCs, and the grunts tore into the bush while others waited at their posts outside, ready for the ensuing firefight to come their way.

Dante moved along the shore, clutching his M-16 tightly. Artillerymen were firing flares up into the night, enabling the men to see where the marsh ended and the jungle began. They wouldn't be the only lights; pretty soon, fires would be breaking out inside the jungle. This was how they aimed to take out Charlie.

As he was moving closer to the bush, Dante noticed something a bit up ahead, at the foot of the jungle. A number of soldiers had slowed down as they passed a few men who carried a large spotlight. When Dante got closer, he noticed it was a camera crew, just like the ones that were always making their way through the camps during the day, and even into the jungles during full-fledged firefights. As he neared them, he could hear the man in front yelling out to the soldiers.

"Keep on going, just keep running by, it's for television! Don't look at the camera, just go on!" The director was waving his hands towards the jungle and yelling at the grunts to move on, while the cameraman and the light grip were standing close by, trying to get visible shots of the of the action; the assistant, who was arguing about something with the cameraman, was struggling to hold on to his papers, which were in danger of being blown away in the massive wind caused by the choppers. "It's for television, don't look at the camera! Just keep going, go on, go on! It's for television!" Dante stopped right in front of the camera along with Connolly, the blonde corporal in his unit. "Don't look at the camera, _don't look at the camera_! Just keep going by, like you're fighting! Like you're fighting, keep going! Don't look at the camera, just head on through! Go through! Get into the jungle, go on!"

At a loss for words, Dante nodded and moved on towards the dark jungle, the light of the camera crew fading as moved into the thick trees. He clutched the top of his helmet as a chopper flew over them, sending another gust of wind over the tall grass.

As the flares kept coming in, guided by tiny parachutes, he heard shots being fired: they'd spotted the gooks. He crouched down, slowing to the pace that other soldiers were going, and chambered a round into his rifle. Most of the soldiers had held up at a point in the jungle, and were firing over a wall of sandbags left behind by the VCs. He peeked over the barricade, hoping to get a glimpse of what was going on.

All of a sudden, a flare floated into one of the darker areas, lighting it up briefly; just long enough for them to see a small group of black-clad men scurry away.

"Down!" a voice suddenly spoke into the young Private's ear as a strong arm grabbed him by the shoulder, and forced him to the ground along with him. Dante looked up just in time to see another infantryman aim an M79 grenade launcher into the bush, and fire.

After the ensuing explosion, which sent dirt and gravel raining down on them, Mason let his junior up from the ground. "You're all right" he said quickly with a tap on the shoulder before setting his mind back on Charlie.

At the sound of another explosion, which rocked the ground they were all standing on, Dante heard a yell, and all the men climbed over the sandbags, dashing into the dark jungle. They didn't wait for any order from the senior officer, wherever he was- it didn't matter. They all took their orders from the jungle. Everyone did.

And with that, Dante followed them into the jungle, not looking back-

* * *

Sitting up at a violently fast speed, Dante bolted awake. Breathing heavily, he looked around the room of the hut he had been given to sleep in. He was wearing nothing other than his wife beater and boxers, and the futon he was sleeping on was nearly soaked in sweat. Irritated, he groaned to himself, pulling his knees to his chest. 

_Just what the hell does all that mean?_ he thought, remembering the dream he had been having. _I keep seeing it all again- that night over a month ago. But what's it mean? I don't get it!_

He sighed, falling back onto the futon. Even though he'd offered to sleep in the bachelors' quarters, for some reason, they'd insisted on giving him his own room. They probably wanted to give him time to consider their offer. He shut his eyes, trying somehow to go back to sleep.

Just when he thought he was about to fall asleep again, he heard a noise. It was faint, but he heard it. Someone was inside the hut. His instincts told him not to immediately sit up, but he eventually turned over to get a look- and found himself face-to-face with Wakana, who was sitting over his futon.

As he had with her before, he reacted in surprise. He quickly sat up, only to fall back down again. When she moved to help him, he sat himself up steadier this time, and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for surprising you. All you all right?" she asked.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" the youth inquired, almost harshly.

She reacted with a few seconds of hesitation before speaking again. "I didn't mean to disturb you…I…I just wanted to be close to you. For now."

"Why? Just because we talked earlier? Listen, we can talk in the morning-"

"No, no, that's not it. I wanted to tell you something…and, ask you something as well. Will you listen to me? Only for a little while."

Dante sighed, figuring it was best to get it over with. "All right."

Wakana wiped the sweat off her face, and took a deep breath before beginning. "I wanted to tell you that…you're a very special person to me. It's hard for me to say all this, but…I really mean it. Ever since I first saw you walk into the village, I knew you were different. You acted differently than any other person I've ever met. You went out of your way to save my grandfather, whom you couldn't have known for long. That makes you a very noble and honest person. I know that much." She noticed Dante's head drooping in slight embarrassment, and continued. "And, over the course of the day, I've grown to like you even more. You're just so different from any other boy I've known, even the ones I spend my days with. You're brave, you're funny, you're kind…you're even shy." She noticed the blush that was suddenly adorning Dante's cheeks.

The youth didn't know what to say. It took him forever just to get the gist of what she had just told him. "W-wait a minute," he said, stuttering. "What are you saying?"

She lowered her head, looking at the ground. "I…I'm saying that I care for you. I really do like you." She rose her head to face him. "And that's what I wanted to ask you about. Are…are you going to stay with us?" She looked at him with semi-hopeful, semi-fearful eyes.

This was what Dante had been dreading all night. Only he had thought it wouldn't come until the next morning, and would have more time to think up a way to break the sad news. He sighed deeply, and lowered his head.

"Wakana…I'm sorry. I can't stay here."

Her face suddenly took on a scared and confused look. "What? Why not?"

"I can't tell you why, but I just can't stay here. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Why do you have to leave? You said yourself that you had nowhere else to go! Do you not like it here? Is that it?"

"That's not true at all!" he said. "You don't know how much I envy all of you. You should be happy to live in a place like this. You have people who care for you."

"We care for you, too! Everyone in this village loves you. Didn't you see how we welcomed you?"

Dante held up his hands, trying to calm her down. "That's not the reason-"

"Then why? Why do you have to leave? I don't want you to go!" she suddenly blurted out.

Dante grabbed her by the shoulders, surprised at her words. "Listen, I know how you feel, but it's not really like that. We've only known each other a day."

"But I…I…" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She drooped her head, calming down. "I understand what you mean…but I still want to know why you have to leave. Please, to put my soul at rest."

Dante sighed, seeing no way out of this. "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded silently.

"All right." Taking a deep breath, he reached up to his shoulder, and began to unwrap his long bandage.

When it was all off, he let it fall to the floor, and watched as the young girls' eyes went wide at the sight of the ugly maroon blotches on his arm. She inched closer to get a better look, but did not try to touch the scar.

"What…what evil did this to you, Dante?"

Taking another deep breath, he explained. "You remember when I told the village elders I encountered a boar demon in the northeast?" The girl slowly nodded, and he continued. "Well, I left out this part. I was the one that got into a fight with it, and I was cursed. I didn't tell any of you, because I was afraid you would run me out of here."

She looked at him with a slightly offended look on her face. "We would never do something like that" she said, almost sternly. "But I guess I understand. Most people would have tried to get rid of you."

"Anyway, this is why I can't stay. If I don't pursue the cause of my curse and try to find a cure, it will eventually kill me. And besides, I'm too much of a danger to you people. This curse has already claimed a few lives it shouldn't have."

After looking at him during his whole explanation, she drooped her head low. Dante tried to help her. "Look, I'm really sorry…I really enjoyed my time here with you. And I couldn't be happier knowing you all live in peace like this."

She lifted her face to meet his, smiling. "Thank you," she said. After thinking for a second, she stood up. "Wait here," she told him, leaving the hut.

She returned a few minutes later, carrying what looked like a bundle. She sat down next to the youth. "I want you to have this. I was originally making it for Jii-chan, but I think you'll need it much more." She unrolled the bundle to reveal a dark, brownish-green cloak-like piece. Looking at it closely, Dante noticed it more closely resembled a poncho. It was made of thick animal skins, as well as fabrics made from other things, and even had a hood.

Dante took the poncho, and held it out in front of him. "Wow…this is amazing. You made this by yourself?"

She nodded. "I only hope that it'll help you on your journey. Please, take it. I want you to have it."

Dante thought of telling her that he couldn't take it, but reconsidered. Besides, it was really a nice poncho. And it would definitely help him later on. "Thank you very much" he said, trying it on. It fit perfectly.

Wakana smiled as she watched him put it on. "You're welcome. Oh, and there's something else." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out something small. "I want you to have this as well. Keep it as a good luck charm. It always brought me good luck."

Dante looked into her hand to see what she was holding…and his jaw nearly dropped. In her hand was a tiny wooden doll. It had the body of a man, but the head had the face of what looked like a deer. It even had small wooden antlers. He though the doll looked familiar…like he had seen it somewhere…but he couldn't put his finger on it…

"Is everything all right, Dante?"

The youth suddenly broke out of his trance. "Oh, nothing. I'm all right." He took the doll from her, and looked at it before putting it with his things. "Thanks a lot. Not many people would have done anything like this for me."

She smiled at him, moving her face closer to his, until they were only an inch or so apart. "And even fewer would have done what you did for us." And then, she shocked Dante by taking him by the shoulders, and kissing him, full on the lips. Although he was completely surprised, he did not resist. The kiss ended rather quickly though, and she let go of his shoulders. Looking at him again, she finally spoke. "If you want to go on now, I'll understand. In fact, it's better for you to get a head start. I'll tell everyone about your decision."

Dante, shaking off the faze from the kiss, thought about what she said, and nodded. "Yeah, I think your right." Leaving was the best thing for him to do.

He got dressed slowly, albeit embarrassedly, knowing that Wakana was watching him the whole time. When he had gathered all his things, she met him at the entrance to the hut. He sighed, stepping halfway out the door.

"I guess this is it. Thank you for everything. And goodbye." With one final look in her direction, he stepped outside.

The young maiden watched him go, every step of the way. _Thank _you _for everything…Kurosaka Dante. I'll never forget you_.

* * *

Dante had made his way outside the village entrance when he stopped. It was in the early hours of morning, a bit before dawn. Twenty-four hours ago, he'd been making his way here with Gorobei on his back. It was a slight feeling of déjà vu. 

"You really are prepared, aren't you, friend?"

Hearing the sudden voice in the darkness, Dante whipped around to see someone behind him. When he looked closer, he saw it was his old chain gang mate. He breathed in relief.

"Jesus…you scared me there for a moment. How long have you been there?"

The old man smiled. "I've been waiting here for a bit, ever since I heard you talking with Wakana."

Dante's eyes perked up. "You mean…"

"I heard everything. Don't worry, friend, I understand as well. And I'm sure the rest of my people will understand. I just wanted to say goodbye, is all."

Dante smiled, glad to have gotten a chance to say goodbye as well. "Yeah, me too." He stepped closer, eyeing the man. "You know, I really had a great time…I hope you all live on. It would be a shame for a peaceful place like this to get ruined by any outside conflicts."

"That's why we live out here, friend. We'd had enough of the outside world, and just wanted to settle down. Of course, we know that the outside world isn't all bad. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now. And I want to thank you for all that you've done for me, as well as my people."

"I know. And I just wanted to thank you for all the fun I had. I don't think I'm gonna meet anyone as nice as you people again."

The old man laughed before reaching over his shoulder, and pulling something off of it. "Before you go, though, I want you to have this." The elder man held out the object for Dante to see, and his eyes went wide.

Sitting in Gorobei's hands was a sheathed katana. The sheath was made of wood, and painted black, with a small silver design at each tip. The handle was of the same design, being lined with black silk, and topped with a silver piece. On each silver design was the kanji symbol that stood for 'daringness'. Gorobei spoke while Dante continued to look at the sword.

"This belonged to my father. He fought in one of the many wars with the daimyos decades ago. He was a samurai, and was bound to a code, one that eventually took his life. He left me with only this" he said. "It hasn't been unsheathed since that day. And I can't see myself or anyone else here ever needing it. We are peaceful here. But where you are going, you will most certainly need it."

Dante was still speechless from the sword itself. When he finally found the words, he responded. "I can't take this. This is way too personal…you've had it for so long-"

"My father gave it to me because he thought I would need it, friend. And now, I don't. Letting something like this go to waste when it could be useful is just something I can't do. Please, take it. It will bring you all my well wishes."

Breathing deeply, Dante reached his hand out to take the sword. He picked it up by the sheath, noticing it had a shoulder strap attached. He grasped it by the handle, and unsheathed it. The naked blade shone in the moonlight, reflecting right back into the youth's face. Looking closer, he noticed a bluish tint in the blade. It was a very good sword.

"Beautiful" he said.

Gorobei scoffed. "Feh, I never much cared for it. But, then again, I'm no expert."

Dante tied the sword to his backpack by the strap, and turned back to the old man. "Well, I guess this is it."

He smiled back. "I guess so."

Dante moved closer, putting his arms around Gorobei's shoulders. The elder man did the same, and they gave each other a long pat on the back. When they released, they looked into each other one last time.

"Goodbye" Dante said, turning around and heading out into the woods.

"Goodbye, friend" Gorobei said, watching him leave. "And good luck." _And do I mean the best of luck._

* * *

When dawn finally came, Dante was already a few hours off from the village. He was sitting against a tree trunk, watching the sun come up. 

As he watched the sun peak over the horizon, Dante felt an uneasy feeling of dread as he anticipated the things to come. He had had a moment of peace in his journey of suffering; but now it was over. It was time for the journey to continue.

He pulled out the little iron ball from his pocket, and held it up, over the sun as it rose above the horizon. The road was going to be rough ahead. But he would take it nonetheless, and keep going with renewed vigor, every step of the way.

* * *

Whew. Man, that took so long to write…once again, sorry for the delay. I promise you, I will try to update a lot faster now that I'm on vacation. Plus, the other chapters are already lined out, so they will come faster. Starting next chapter, we'll be getting into more familiar territory. 

Well that's it. I really hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I am. So long, and happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 9:**

_Evening at the Ironworks_, by Jo Hisaishi  
_Harmonica Blues_ (Cowboy Bebop)  
_Rock House Jail _(aka _Navy Seals Theme_), by Hans Zimmer (_The Rock_ Soundtrack)  
_The End_, by The Doors (listen to this at the end of the chapter)


	10. Into the Storm

Welcome back, all you readers. Sorry I didn't get it up faster, like I said I would. I start school in two weeks, but I want to get chapter 11 up for all of you before that time comes, and I will try. Still, I don't want this to deter the number of reviews I get. So, please, give me plenty of reviews. The more I get, the more motivated I'll be to write. I notice that many of you who have this story marked as a favorite or an alert still haven't given me a single review. C'mon, don't be shy. I want to know what you all think.

Anyway, here you go. Enjoy.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 10**

A dirty, weather-beaten hand yanked an iron stake out of the ground, and threw it back into a large, rugged backpack. The owner of the hand sighed, wiped the morning sweat off his face, and yanked his tent up off the ground before beginning to roll it back up. All the while, he listened to the sounds of the early songbirds as they chatted through the morning mist.

It had been three days since he had set out from the hidden village where he had taken his former chain gang mate. And, though he had felt a bit down leaving them all behind, he was back to his normal self a day later. He had asked Gorobei how far Kyoto was for a reason: he was urgent to find more leads on the little iron ball he kept in the pocket of his fatigue. After the old man himself had given him one lead, Dante only became more motivated. And he had set out west, heading for the city where he had spent the first half of his youth, hoping to find something that would put him on the right path to what Gorobei had called 'Tataraba'.

What the elder man had told him wasn't much more than a rumor, but it still gave him renewed hope. With any luck, he would be able to find out just where the little iron ball came from. After he found the place, he didn't know. But the Oracle had told him that everything would come clear then. He was living on half-hearted hope.

His journey, however lonesome, was certainly not boring. Over the past three days, he'd easily been able to keep himself busy. Fueled by his last two clashes with civilization, discounting the village, he wanted to be prepared for anything. He sorted through his equipment, finding uses for nearly everything; he field-stripped his guns one by one, cleaning them before putting them back together; he counted his ammunition, gathering as much into magazines and bandoliers as possible; he made sure his food supply was balanced, especially concerning the food the villagers had lent him; and he even found time to wash his clothes, which were becoming a bit less comforting over time.

But he spent most of his free time preparing for what he thought he'd be needing most: hand-to-hand combat. Each morning, before eating, he'd go through short sessions of push-ups, sit-ups, and basic stretching; then he'd practice the basic kata he'd learned while training in Japanese martial arts; he'd go through them step by step, continuing until he was satisfied. The best moments of his daily practices, however, were when he drew the katana he had received from Gorobei. When he was five years old, he'd been introduced to the wooden sword in the dojo run by his foster father. And, over a few years, he learned to use it rather well. Although he didn't get to use a real sword very often, he still knew how to handle one, and began by practicing the same basic moves he had learned in the past. He practiced every swing, maneuver, and block he could remember, over and over again until he was satisfied.

When he wasn't practicing, Dante spent plenty of time cleaning and examining his sword. Each day, after the daily training was done, he would dig into his backpack, and find the supplies he normally used to clean his firearms. Sitting cross-legged, with the other supplies spread out in front of him, he would slowly shine the sword with a small cloth. Inch by inch, he cleaned it, wiping away any marks that were left from the day's training. After he was satisfied with his work, he would examine the blade, admiring every last inch of it. To him, it was more than a weapon; it was a thing of beauty. When he was trained in the way of the sword, he learned to treat the blade as an extension of his body. And now, he felt captivated by the mere sight of it: from the silver tip of the handle bearing the 'daringness' kanji, to the sharp, beautiful, deadly end of the blade. Every day he would find some time to spend with the gift the old man had given him.

As Dante tied the straps around his now-rolled-up tent, he looked off to his right, which was the direction he would be walking. Gorobei had said Kyoto was at least a week's walk away. If he was lucky, and if his compass wasn't misleading him, he could get there within another four days. It would require even more luck for him to actually find a lead in the nation's capital as well.

Sighing again, he swung his backpack over his shoulder, and began walking west, hoping to one day find his way to Kyoto.

* * *

Dante let out a happy sigh after sipping the last of his coffee from his canteen. He was real happy he had held onto the coffee grounds that he had found back at the crash site with all the other rations. Though it hadn't been easy, he had managed to scrap some coffee by using the rice pot, and filtering it with some bandages. It wasn't perfect, but was still enough to satisfy him.

_Thank you, God, for letting me have these_, he thought, throwing the remaining packages into his bag. And, after tossing in a few more supplies, he was back on the path once again. Wearing the green cloak Wakana had given him, as well as a red bandana around his head, he resumed walking across the dense Japanese landscape.

After traveling through a semi-thick forest for a few hours, he came to an enormous hill. Looking at it, he realized this would be a tough climb, and he started to wonder whether or not he should have grabbed a horse or something along the way to make his trip easier.

About a half-hour after he started climbing, he finally reached the top of the hill. Before he could even take a look down over the descent, he stopped in his tracks to catch his breath. He noticed his backpack was becoming very heavy, and he wondered just why the hell the army had given him so much equipment to begin with. Mason had been right: they didn't need half the stuff they had.

When he felt up to moving again, he rose his head back up, and gazed out over the hill. He saw that the hill was part of a much larger mountain, which descended into the valley surrounded by other mountains. And, far down in the valley, he could make out a tall sprout of black smoke, which was slowly ascending skyward into a huge mushroom cloud.

_What the hell is that?_, he asked himself. _A forest fire? Or is it a village?_ Either way, he knew he had to keep moving, and began to descend the mountain.

* * *

After another half-hour or so, he emerged from the foliage to find the path going straight along a village. When he could see it clearly, he gasped in shock and awe. One area of the village was completely enveloped in inferno, resulting in the enormous smoke cloud. In the surrounding rice fields and other village areas, he saw battle flags stationed, and sometimes moving around throughout. And, all over the place, there were samurai. Near one of the main buildings, a huge battle between two whole lines of warriors was taking place. Although Dante was pretty far from the actual fighting, he could hear the swords clashing, as well as the screams of those who were no doubt dying.

Throwing his backpack on the ground, he dug his hand in, fishing out his sniper scope. He then stood at the edge of the path, putting his eye to the piece.

He could see them fighting in detail now. One group of samurai, wearing darker armor, seemed to be gaining the upper hand on the smaller group, which was struggling just to stay alive. Dante briefly focused on one samurai, who was ruthlessly fighting off several opponents with his sword, only to have his right leg be severed off from behind. He fell to the ground in pain, and the other samurai closed in, bringing down their blades for the disembowelment.

Dante brought the scope away in horror. His breathing became heavier as he tried to fathom what was happening. Suddenly, a deafening scream of a woman drew his attention away, to a stretch of rice paddies just down the path. A small group of villagers were fleeing across the fields, with a group of charging samurai and archers in hot pursuit. Bringing the scope to his eye again, he focused on them, stopping at the man at the back of the bunch as he stopped to ward off the nearest thug. He swung his sword pointlessly at the samurai, who easily cleaved the arm right off with a naginata blade. As the man fell to the ground, his attacker jammed his blade viciously into his gut, tearing out his entrails.

"This isn't even a battle," Dante said to himself as he brought the scope away again. "It's a fucking massacre!"

And that was when he heard some rustling from the woods behind him. Turning around, he saw a rather large group of samurai moving out from the thick bit of woods.

"Look up there! It's a warrior!" one of them shouted to his comrades.

One of the samurai pushed his way through the group, and raised his longbow, aiming an arrow right at the red-haired youth. "His head is mine!"

Dante barely had time to duck when the arrow came streaking his way. Falling to the ground, he watched as the arrow dug itself into a nearby tree. "Holy SHIT!" he yelled as he grabbed his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and tore down the path. Several subsequent arrows buzzed by him, each missing him by mere centimeters.

Trying desperately to think of what to do as he ran down the path, Dante noticed a rather big piece of shrubbery on the edge of the woods. Taking his bag in his arms, he hoisted it up, and tossed it into the bush while he was still running, and quickly dove after it. Breathing unevenly, and struggling to untangle himself from the branches of the bush, he moved to get his bag, and immediately pulled out his shotgun, and a bandolier of rounds. As he began shoving shells into the chamber, he heard the samurai running up the path.

"Where'd he go?" he heard one yell.

"He definitely came this way…keep looking! I'm gonna have that boy's head on my mantle!"

When he loaded in the last round, he pumped the slide back, and moved aside a piece of the bush in order to get a look at the group of thugs following him. When he moved a bit too far on his knees, he fell forward, causing a rustle sound that was easily noticed by the samurai.

A head of one of the men shot up, and he pointed right in Dante's direction. "There! In the bushes!"

As they all ran closer to the shrubs, Dante retreated back into the bush, grasping his gun tight. They'd be on him in no time- what the hell was he going to do?

The group stopped in front of the bushes, each of them drawing a bow or a blade. A large, barrel-chested samurai, apparently the leader of the bunch, walked up to the shrubbery, drew his long katana, and pointed it directly at the bush.

"Come out, boy!" he yelled, a sinister grin covering his face. "If you make it quick, we'll only take your head, and leave the rest of your body intact!" This earned a round of howling laughter from his minions.

The laughter was immediately silenced by a loud bang sound in the air, and the samurai was thrown backwards by an unseen force. He hit the ground forcefully, and skidded backwards. The others scattered around in confusion, watching as their leader failed to rise. Their eyes then went to the bush, where the strangely-dressed warrior they had been chasing leapt out, grasping a weapon unknown to them.

Dante pumped back on the action, forcing the empty shell to be ejected out of the smoky chamber of his shotgun. He then turned to see another samurai aiming an arrow in his direction. Not thinking twice, he downed him with another blast from the shotgun. After blowing away a third samurai, he had to dodge a very close swing from a steely katana that came from right behind him. Turning to face the attacking thug, he tried to dodge several more swings before losing his balance, and falling back on his rear. Rolling away to avoid the downward strikes of five other swords, he leapt to his feet, and blocked a sword attack with his gun. The next movement, however, had knocked the weapon from his hands, and forced him to the ground. Crawling away as fast as he could, he reached his backpack, and grabbed the nearest weapon- his katana- and climbed to his feet before drawing it.

The five other samurai slowly began to close in, their swords drawn. As Dante held up his own blade, he felt his heart beating fast. Although he had trained with a sword before, he didn't have any actual experience like these men did. As he felt the sweat clinging to him, he also began to feel a slight burning sensation all up his right arm.

_Shit…this ain't good. What am I gonna-_

He moved fast enough to dodge a swing, but not fast enough to dodge an immediate kick from behind. Falling forward into the dirt once again, he rolled over to see five sword preparing to slash their way downwards, right into his body.

All of a sudden, his arm reacted. He yelled in pain as it grew, and moved his sword up right into the path of the five other blades. Before they could strike, and unseen force caused them all to be deflected back, and a tiny explosion of sparks sent them all flying backwards. Dante leapt to his feet, grasping his katana tightly with his right hand. He suddenly felt the urge to kill a few more men…and looked around at the group of samurai, his eyes beginning to take on a deep shade of red.

"Come on, who wants a piece of me? Eh?" he taunted them, motioning for them to attack.

One of the thugs leapt up, and charged the soldier, only to be sliced in two when the youth dodged his attack and counter-struck. Seeing their own opportunity, three other samurai came at him from different directions. They swung their blades furiously, but never landed a hit on the outlander, who severed a leg, two arms, and a head before they were all on the ground. He then abruptly reached into his side holster, drew his .45 automatic, and whipped around to meet the last thug, before putting three rounds into his gut from a foot away.

As the last of the samurai fell to the ground in a bloody heap, Dante turned to survey the damage, grasping his sword and his pistol in either hand. Eight bodies lay on the path before him, some of them in several pieces. And it was then that the demon from his arm began to fade. His eyes cleared up, and he saw the result of the carnage he had inflicted for real.

He fell to his knees, dropping both weapons in the process. "Holy fuck," he said through a heavy breath. "How the hell…how did I…"

"Dear Gods! What happened over there?"

Dante whipped his head around to see a couple of samurai at the top of the path, both of whom had apparently stopped in their tracks at the sight of the small massacre. Not even taking the time to think, he gathered all his things, and, swinging his backpack over his shoulder once again, took off down the path as fast as his legs would allow him.

Further up the path, he saw that the group of people he had seen fleeing the samurai earlier were now attempting to escape into the woods. Two of them had made it across the path, but a woman, who had tripped on her way up the hill, had fallen down, and was trying desperately to crawl away. She screamed as the samurai behind her hacked into the rice sack on her back, which had indeed saved her from the lethal blow.

Feeling a sudden surge of utmost anger, Dante stopped in his tracks, and gripped his 12-guage. "Hey, fuckhead!" And that was when the beast returned.

"Shit!" he yelled, letting his left hand off the gun in order to grasp his arm. "Not again!" But it was no use. The curse burned him like a wildfire, and his arm rose the shotgun into the air. Gripping it with both hands, he fired a round right at the samurai, who was about to swing down another blow. When the round connected, the thug's head literally exploded, with blood, brains, and bone fragments flying everywhere. The headless body then tumbled backwards, colliding with the others behind it, and sending them all careening down the hill.

Dante fell to his knees, clutching his arm as it thrashed around on it's own. The pain was almost unbearable. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed, nearly shoving his arm into the ground. "What the hell's up with my arm?"

"Hold it right there, demon!" He didn't get to stand up before a samurai on horseback galloped right up to him, pointing a spear in his direction. Although he managed to dive out of the way just in time to avoid the spear, he had to roll away quickly to avoid the next jab. Once again, his arm began to move on its own, and he reached down to grab his pistol. When he rolled onto his back, he raised the weapon, and fired off four more rounds, right into the upper torso of the samurai, who was raising his spear again. Four explosions of blood and innards spurted out his back, and he fell off his horse. Dante, not taking another moment to think, hoisted himself up onto the horse, grabbed the reins, and urged it forward. "C'mon! Yahh!" With that, the horse tore down the path at a brilliant speed, and Dante held on for the ride.

As the horse galloped down the dirt road, Dante noticed more horseback warriors riding alongside him, across the fields. "There he goes! Don't let him get away!" One of them yelled. In response, the one ahead of him rose his bow, aiming an arrow at the charging soldier.

The curse reacted once again, and, reaching behind his back, he drew his M-16, holding it like a pistol. Pointing it at the samurai, he screamed, "Back off, motherfucker!"

The thug responded by firing his arrow. Dante leaned back, the arrow missing him by an inch. His hand pulled the trigger, and a single round exploded from the barrel of the gun, the fire of the flash much brighter than usual. The round struck its target, and the horseman's head exploded in a mass of blood and brains. The headless body, however, remained on the horse as it continued to gallop down the path.

The other samurai watched as the outlander disappeared into the depths of the woods, then turned to see the headless body of his former comrade fall of its horse as they slowed down. Turning back to the woods, he could only utter one word.

"A demon…"

* * *

Running his hands through the tiny waterfall of the spring he had found, Dante scrubbed furiously to get the blood off his hands, which he had only discovered after he had ditched the horse. Not only was there blood all over his hands and arms, but also on his jungle fatigue. It had no doubt come from those men he had killed. But the goddamned curse had clouded his judgment. He still remembered almost every second of it, though.

He sighed in frustration as he tried to scrub the blood stains out of his shirt. "I can't fucking believe this," he said. "I must've killed at least ten guys, maybe more. And this goddamned arm," he said, looking at the ugly, maroon sea of blotches that covered his right arm, "it's got a mind of its own." He had removed the bandage to wash any remaining blood off. The entirety of flesh on his arm was like one giant scab. It looked worse than the worst burn, and, at times, felt worse too. He had seen some real bad wounds back in Vietnam, some reaching the point of downright horrifying. But none of them had looked as bad as this. _I wish I could see the looks on those old vets if they saw this thing_, he thought, chuckling.

* * *

As he took his first sip of the miso soup that he had just been poured, Jiko grimaced, fighting the urge to spit it back out. Sighing, he swallowed, and began to take more of it into his dry mouth. You couldn't argue when you were this hungry.

Today had not been a very good day for him at all. He was starting to regret making that deal with the Emperor. Aside from the fact that he would have to hand in his report on such short notice at the Imperial Palace, which was three days away in Kyoto, he had to move through these backwater villages, avoiding the men of the very lord he was working for. If Asano wasn't even careful enough to tell his men who was on his side, how was he supposed to operate in a land like this?

_Goddamned Asano_, he thought, taking another bitter mouthful of soup. _It's his fault I'm stuck here like this. I have two more damned trips to make before I can get back on the job I've been waiting for. If I'm lucky, I might be able to reach Tataraba in two weeks._ He reached into his pocket, pulled out a tiny little herb, dropped it into his soup, and began to mash it up. _It's bad enough that I have to convince Asano to make the deal with those mercenaries._ He suddenly shuddered, remembering what he had heard earlier. _That's right…Komiya's going to be dealt with today…by _him_. Well, he shouldn't have disobeyed that order Asano passed down. Still, I don't know why they have to get his family, too…_ Lowering the bowl of lukewarm soup from his face, he gave the vender a look of dissatisfaction. "Are you selling soup, or donkey piss?" he asked sarcastically, squatting on the thick wooden stilts of his heavy geta sandals.

The hooded vendor shot him a look of irritation, and turned her head elsewhere. The monk went back to his soup, letting his ears wander about the shops lining the street and all the men talking amongst each other. When one conversation sparked his interest, he listened closer.

"-and I just looked up, and there he was, standing over a pile of dead samurai!"

"You say he was the one that slaughtered them all?"

"I don't know how he did it. He had some stick that shot fire, or something. It stopped those samurai in their tracks!"

"And he fought like a demon with that sword! Took at least five of them out, he did."

"Any idea where he comes from?"

"No idea. But, judging from the way he dresses, and that sword he carries, he could be a warrior from some other kingdom in the east."

"Some have said he's a demon from lands far off."

"Hmph!" Jiko chuckled to himself as continued to work on his thin soup. "You wanna see a demon, take a look at the thing you're sharing your bed with," he said under his breath. He had been one of the first to witness the outlander pass through the battle and execute his extraordinary powers on the group of samurai. Had he stayed longer, Jiko thought, he may very well have been able to take out the whole army of them. And it was this belief that allowed him to see the valuable potential in the pale-skinned youth's abilities. All he had to do was find the boy, and he would get the chance to exploit the value he possessed.

_If I'm lucky, I can convince him to join me in my mission. Those hotheads at Tataraba would get a taste of their own medicine, and I can get my pile of gold a lot easier. Hell, if I wanted to, I could probably take on that prick Asano myself!_ He laughed to himself at these thoughts.

"Hey, look over there. It's him!" a man sitting in the next shop over said.

Jiko turned to glance in the same direction the other man was looking, and grinned at what he saw. Standing in front of a rice merchant, and surrounded by a rather large group of curious spectators, was none other than the young outlander himself. Tossing a rusty coin into the soup vendor's lap, he brought the bowl back to his face, and slurped down the rest of his soup. "I guess the Gods must like me today after all."

* * *

Dante tried to keep his attention on the rice vendor, who was filling his sack with a rather large amount, and not on the large crowd that was gathering. He knew that he would probably get some stares when he walked into town, so he donned the hood on his cloak. But he never imagined that this many people would be watching him. He watched as a mother ushered her young daughter back, further away from the soldier. _Just what I need_, he thought, _to be treated like a monster again. It's not like these people could know about what happened back there…could they?_

When he noticed the vendor holding up the full sack, he took it, and dug into his pocket, pulling out one of the many gold nuggets the Emishi had given him. "This should pretty much cover the cost" he said, placing the piece in her hand. He turned to walk away when he heard her suddenly bark at him.

"What is this? Just what the hell are you trying to pull?" She was holding the golden piece as if it were nothing but a lump of animal droppings. "If you can't pay with real money, then give me back my rice!" she snapped at him, shoving her open palm back at the youth.

Dante stood, completely lost at what to do. She clearly had no idea what she was holding. "What's your problem? Do you even know-"

"Excuse me, miss," someone in the crowd cut off, "but might I inspect that?"

Dante looked to where the voice had come from, and saw a rather strange sight. Standing in front of the rice vendor was a short, unusually plumpish man standing on wooden geta that had stilts coming out the bottom. The man was pudgy in both body and face, which had a large red wart bulging out from between his eyes and nose. In addition to the large parasol and basket he had slung over his back, he wore a dirty white tunic around his roundish gut, a red cloak around the tunic, and a red cap on his bald head. Dante hadn't seen the exact sort of uniform before, but it was close enough to that of a Buddhist monk. That meant he was no doubt a part of some secret order that operated in the area.

He watched as the monk took the nugget from the merchant, and brought it closer to his face. Squinting, he looked for a second before his eyes went wide. "Good Gods! You stupid woman, don't you know what this is? It's a lump of pure gold!" This garnered a surprised reaction from nearly everyone in the crowd. He held the lump out to show the woman, who just continued to look at it with a sour look. Grinning at her, he continued. "However, if it's coins you want, I'll pay for this lad's rice, and take this nugget off your hands. What do you say?" When she didn't give an immediate response, he spoke again. "Okay, I'll have to convince you." He rose his hand into the air for the whole crowd to see.

"My good people, is there a jeweler or a money changer amongst you all who can tell us how much this is worth?" The whole crowd was watching him now, gazing in awe at the tiny golden piece. Dante watched them all, noticing that their attention was no longer focused on him. _This guy may be weird…but hey, as long as everyone's looking at him…might as well._ He turned around and began walking away.

"No?" the monk asked before anyone even tried to raise a peep. "Well then, I guess I'll have to decide myself. Now, I may be just a monk, but I'm willing to bet that this golden nugget is worth at least three bags of rice. That's right, maybe even more!" The whole crowd was in uproar now. He turned to get a look at the outlander, who he saw was at least half way out of the village. "Hey, wait a minute, sir, where are you going?" he called out to him, taking a step away. But, as soon as tried to take a step, the rice merchant grabbed his hand. "Where are _you_ going, give me back my gold!" she yelled, prying the gold from his pudgy hand.

* * *

Dante sighed in irritation as he walked down a path leading away from the village. "Jesus Christ," he said, "is it impossible for me to even get within a mile of another person without attracting a huge crowd that thinks I'm some sideshow freak?" As he continued to walk, he sighed again. "I guess not. Wonder who that guy back there was…"

Just as he was getting out of the village, he heard the sound of someone running up to him, along with that familiar voice he had heard only seconds before calling out to him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the same monk running after him. Dante had no idea how he managed to run so fast on those stilted geta while carrying a heavy load, and manage to stay up. _That doesn't look right__…_

"Hey, slow down!" the monk called out. "What's your hurry? You can't leave now, we've only just met!" When he caught up to the youth, he slowed to a pace, and walked alongside him. "Well, you're certainly not an average sight in these parts. You gathered quite a crowd back there." When Dante didn't immediately respond, Jiko continued. "Well, I can tell that you're a man of few words, so I guess I'll introduce myself first." He cleared his throat before continuing. "My name is Jiko. I'm a traveling monk of the Southern temple in Kyoto. And you are?"

Dante had barely been listening when the short man had been introducing himself. This man walking beside him seemed more like your average con-artist than a true holy man. Dante had learned about those kind of men the hard way. "Dante," he finally answered.

"Well, Dante," he said, "you've got your rice, and you're all set, by the looks of things. Of course, I'm glad I could be of some help back there, but don't you even think of thanking me. In fact, it is I who should be thanking you."

Dante gave him a confused look from over his shoulder. "And just why's that?"

"I was caught in the midst of that battle back in that old village. You were the one who took out those samurai, and enabled me to make my getaway." After pausing for a moment, he added, "I stuck around long enough to see what you did to those two samurai. And believe me, you fight like one who's possessed by a demon." He stole a glance at the tarp that contained Dante's guns, and smiled.

A troubled look came across the youth's face, and he chuckled. "You're not far off."

"What was that?" Jiko asked.

"Oh, nothing" Dante replied.

After a pause, Jiko turned back to the boy. "So, where are you headed?"

Dante thought for a sceond before answering. "Kyoto, actually."

"Really! I'm heading in that direction as well. Listen, do you mind if I walk with you for a little ways? I actually have something that might interest you-"

He stopped when he noticed Dante looking over his shoulder. He had spotted something that made him uneasy: three men, carrying swords or clubs, following them at a distance.

"Oh, so you spotted 'em, eh?" Jiko said, glancing back at the group himself. "That's what we get for waving that gold nugget around."

Dante gave him a look, then rolled his eyes. _What the hell do you mean, 'we', jerkoff?_

"Hearts have grown real hard and hostile throughout the land. They'll take anything they see. These three'll wait 'till we're asleep, then slit our throats, and make off with the gold."

Looking back at them, Dante tried to think of what to do about them. Reaching his hand into his side holster, he thought, _Maybe I can fire off a round or two…that'd scare 'em off for good…_

"May I suggest that we lose them, sir? If we run, they'll eventually give up. What do you say, huh?" And, without even waiting for an answer, he took off down the path. Dante followed suit, bewildered at the sight. _How the hell does he run so fast with those geta?_

* * *

The sounds of nocturnal animals, as well as the night winds, echoed through the nighttime air. In what could best be described as an old, abandoned river village, the two travelers sat around a crackling fire. They had stopped and set up camp under the giant roots of a large, dug-out tree trunk, with Jiko cooking rice in an iron pot while under his propped-up parasol. As he stirred the contents of the pot with a ladle, which contained a few handfuls of Dante's rice, as well as some herbs and spices the monk had added. Dante told him his story, save for any bit about time-traveling. Although Dante had gotten along fine on his own, he didn't have anything to make a meal worth remembering, and tonight might very well have been an exception.

"So, the Tatari-gami turned out to be a giant boar. That's some very bad luck you had there, my friend." He continued stirring, paying attention to his work despite talking to the youth. "And you wound up cursed. I thought I saw that arm act up back in that village," he said, noticing the bandage covering Dante's right arm.

"Yeah," he replied, crossing his arms. "After I recovered from that little disaster, I was told that the boar had come from the western lands. I tried following its trail to find the source, but-"

"You lost it" the monk finished for him. "Well, that's typical in this world. You think you have something, and the closer you get to it, the closer you are to coming to the realization that you never had squat to begin with. It's tough, but that's life." He lifted the wooden ladle out of the pot, and pointed it in the direction of what looked to be the remains of a demolished house. "You see this place over here? When I was last this way, about two years back, this was a thriving, beautiful village. Men, women and children were living happily, with almost nothing to worry about. And now, there's nothing left."

Dante looked around the place, gazing at what other remains there were. He remained silent as the monk continued.

"I can't even imagine what happened to the place. A fire could've broken out, or a flood could have happened, or a rockslide; or, maybe it fell victim to a group of ruthless bandits. The only sure thing now is that everyone's dead." Jiko reached into his large basket, and pulled out a small bundle of paper tied together by a red string. When he undid the string, he used a small wooden spoon to pour some of the powdery contents into the pot. "The land teems with the twittering of bitter ghosts, all dead from war, plague, or starvation. The thing is, nobody cares about the dead. Or the living, for that matter. You say you're cursed? This whole world is one big curse." Dipping his ladle into the bubbling rice, he scooped out a spoonful, brought it to his mouth, and blew on it a bit before tasting it. "Ah, that's good" he said.

Dante glanced at the monk as he continued to cook. "Most monks I've known aren't so pessimistic."

"You're not the first one to say that," he retorted, smiling. "But that's my whole point. This world has gotten so bad that even a monk like me has lost all faith. Just look at the world around you: pain, hatred, evil and suffering rule the day, every day. There's no point in having hope, because we all end up in hell in the end anyway. There is no innocence in this world anymore, if there ever was. Just look at your situation. You could've easily been one of those massacred by the samurai back there."

"I know. Still, I wish I could've gone through without doing all that. There must at least have been ten that I ran into and killed."

"You saved me that task. Believe me, they're better off dead. The more samurai you killed, the more villagers were able to get away. Your actions were definitely for the better."

Dante lowered his face in resignation. "I guess…"

The monk held his hand out towards the youth. "Here, hand me your bowl. You have to eat first." When Dante complied, and held out the bowl the Emishi had given him, Jiko proceeded to fill it with the hot rice gruel. "The point I'm trying to make, Dante, is that everybody dies. Everyone, from the lowliest brothel girl, to the Emperor himself. There's no escaping it." He handed the bowl back to the soldier when he had filled it. "That's a beautiful bowl. I haven't seen one like that in a while. It reminds me of an old tribe, long since extinct; the Emishi people. They used stone arrowheads, and rode red elk. Seeing them in this day and age would be amazing in itself."

Dante took his bowl, thinking about what the monk had just said. As Jiko began to pour some rice for himself, Dante reached into his pocket, and pulled out the red pair of hashi he'd been given as well, and began to eat, scooping the rice into his mouth. When he swallowed, he was a bit surprised at how hearty it was. For a monk, he sure knew how to make a good meal. Better than the youth could, anyways.

Jiko himself was scarfing down the rice gruel he had poured. When he finished, he began to gather himself some more. "By the way," he said, "just what is it you've got with you? I saw the way you took down those samurai. And it reminds me of a little thing I saw out west."

Dante brought his bowl away from his face, and donned a confused look. "It does?"

"Yes. I've met with people who have brought back these exotic weapons from the mainland. They're long pieces of metal that use black powder to fire projectiles, just like you did. Only you did things a bit differently."

"What do you mean?" Dante asked, feigning as much ignorance as he could.

"Well, for starters, you fired more than one shot without reloading. Plus, your weapons were significantly smaller in size than the weapons I gazed upon. I may not have been too close to the action, but I noticed that much."

Having thought about what Jiko had said, Dante decided now was as good a time as any. Reaching into his pocket once again, he pulled out the tiny ball of iron, holding it in front of them both. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Jiko narrowed his eyes when they came to rest on the tiny iron ball. He reached out his own hashi, and grabbed the ball in between them. After examining it for a second, he rose his gaze back to the soldier. "I'm afraid I haven't."

"That's what was found in the body of the giant boar. The Oracle of the village said it was this that drove him over the edge. I don't know if I believed it at first, but I don't know what to think now."

The monk returned the tiny black sphere to Dante's hand, and the youth plopped it back into his side pocket. Jiko continued to eat in silence, not even looking at the outlander for a few seconds. Dante noticed that a slight frown had appeared on his pudgy face.

_Okay, I guess I'd better shoot deeper._ "Have you ever heard of a place called Tataraba?"

"I may have heard the name mentioned somewhere," the monk said, still not looking at the youth. "They do manufacture iron in some of these parts. Why are you interested?"

Dante sighed. "I don't know, it's just…well, it's just that I heard this ball might have come from this place. And I've gotta find the source if I'm ever going to have a chance at lifting my curse."

After a few more seconds of silent eating, Jiko spoke up again. "You know, there is another possible way to lift your curse."

Dante's head shot up suddenly. "There is?"

"Out west, there's this forest," the monk said, "a large, deep forest covering a wide mountain range. A powerful forest spirit, Shishi-Gami, is said to live deep within."

"Shishi-Gami?" Dante asked, paying deeper attention with every word.

"Legend has it he appears to those he deems worthy, and performs miracles. It's possible that he might be able to lift your curse."

Dante began to squeeze his chopsticks in a tight grip. "A miracle…I'm gonna need more than one if I'm ever gonna be able to go back to my normal life."

"And why is that?" Jiko asked.

"Oh, nothing" Dante replied. "Still, there's a catch to this, isn't there?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the monk.

"Indeed," he answered, "and it's a rather big catch. This forest where he lives is said to be guarded by ancient animal Gods, who have made it forbidden to all humans. The Gods defending it are said to be of enormous size. Some say a small family of giant wolves guard the forest. No one who's entered has ever been known to make it out alive. But it's still the place you might be looking for."

After thinking for a second, Dante returned his gaze to the monk. "How will I know when I've found Shishi-Gami?"

Jiko swallowed another mouthful before answering. "Believe me, you'll know. They say he appears to others as a deer, only with a human face."

Hearing those words, Dante's eyes went slightly wide. _Deer?_

Luckily, the monk hadn't noticed, and Dante went back to eating after he regained his composure. If what this man was saying was true, if there really was a powerful forest spirit that could lift this awful curse from his body, then just maybe it was possible that this Shishi-Gami had the power to send him back to his own time. Maybe what the Oracle had said was true. Still, this newly found hope didn't make him feel any better. It really felt like it was only going to get harder along the way.

* * *

When dawn finally came, Dante gathered up his things, and prepared to head back off on his journey west. As he swung his heavy backpack over his shoulder, he thought about what the old monk had told him. Reaching into one of his many pockets, he pulled out the small wooden doll that Wakana had given him the night he had left the hidden village. The doll's head really looked like that of a strange deer, with a large mass of antlers sprouting from the skull. And the face, while clearly on a deer's head, looked human. _Could this doll resemble the Shishi-Gami?_ he thought. Sighing, he put it back in his pocket, and gave one last look to where Jiko was sleeping. Giving a slight bow, he turned, and walked off.

As Jiko watched the youth disappear into the thick morning mist, he scowled. He had really been hoping he would be able to make something out of the boy. He really had the potential to be of use in his mission. That blasted iron ball had destroyed any such chance. If he were to try bringing him along now, he would be too much of a problem.

"It's a damn shame" he said as he fitted his cap back onto his bald head, and proceeded to pack away his belongings. "Still, I can't take any chances now. Things are going well enough." When he threw the last of his things inside the basket, he slung it over his shoulders, and grabbed his parasol. He'd worked too hard and too long to take any chances, and he wasn't about to get greedy just yet. But now, he could stop worrying. The outlander may have had the powers of a demon, but not even he stood a chance against what dwelled inside the depths of that forest. By the time he finally reached Tataraba, the boy would be dead, and safely out of the way. "Damn it all. And I liked him, too…"

* * *

Off in some rural area east of Kyoto, a man of about forty-five, and over six feet tall, took aim with a long bow into the field of tall grass, which was surrounded by a forest. His kept his eye closely focused on a group of young wild boars, who were slowly moving through the tall grass. Creeping along quietly, he waited for the right moment to strike.

When he was just close enough, he burst out of the thick grass, and let loose an arrow at the closest boar. His arrow struck, and his target thrashed around on the ground while the rest of its group scattered in alarm. Grabbing another arrow from the quiver on his back, he fired again, striking one more boar as it tried to escape before the others disappeared into the tall grass. Smiling, he lowered his bow, and stepped over to the closest kill, and picked it up by the hind legs. When he looked up, he saw that his six year old son had already gotten to the other boar, removed the arrow, and was hoisting it up by the legs as well.

"Otou-san, look! It's a big one!" He held the boar up to show his father.

Akira Komiya smiled. His younger son was getting better every day. Very soon, he'd be ready to start learning with a bow.

When he noticed his son moving quietly through the grass with a rock in his hand, he gave a slight chuckle. "All right, that's enough, Soten. Go on home and get ready."

His son jumped through the grass, scaring away another boar. He tossed the rock at it which missed.

"I said get going!" Akira said, a bit more stern this time. His son complied, carrying the boar over his shoulder.

When the two made it back to their hut, which stood in a small open area, they found the lady of the house washing some of their clothes out in a small pond just outside their hut. Miles of forest surrounded the small plot of land where their home stood, with no other living souls for miles. Akira knew how important this land was: it was rich, and well fit for living. The best thing about it was that, for a long time, no one had claimed it, not seeing its potential. His own father had changed all that. Now he owned the land, and he intended to use it for a better cause. He was going to make good living space for people who could not find homes elsewhere. He was close to making a deal with a lord from up north.

As he moved closer to his wife, he looked over to his son. "Soten, go in and clean up. I want you to be ready for dinner. Go on" he said, patting him on the back of the head.

His young son complied, running into the hut. Akira put the boar down on the large stone block next to the other, and moved over to meet his wife, who was still working in the pond.

"Dear, Kouji's already left to get the daikon from the crop, hasn't he?"

The woman pulled a small white sheet out of the water for a second before dunking it back in. "He's getting ready, dear."

"Dammit, Kouji!" he yelled, turning towards the hut.

"I'm coming, pop!" a voice from inside said. Akira turned back to his wife, who was gathering all the clothes into her basket.

"It's all right, Mikota. You can stop for today. You've done enough."

She looked up to him. "Are you sure? Some of these aren't fully clean yet."

"It doesn't matter. Just come on, I want everyone inside for dinner." She picked up her basket, and walked over to a nearby rope, which acted as a clothesline. She began hanging the sheets while her husband stood around, gazing out at the land.

An older boy, about sixteen, emerged from the door. When Akira turned and saw him, he noticed something. "Have you got the sickle with you?"

His son stopped in his tracks. "Oh…no, I forgot."

"I told you to take that with you, and cut away the extra grass around the crop. Now, go get it!"

"Yes, father!"

His son ran behind the hut, and Akira went back to the scenery. His wife, who was stretching out a tunic on the rope, looked at him with concern. "Dear…"

Akira turned to face his wife. "Yes, Mikota?"

She continued, albeit with difficulty. "Are you sure we're going to be able to keep this land?"

"Of course, dear" he said confidently. "We've been holding onto this land for years, and we've been able to overcome all problems. I just need more time to finalize our deal with Lord Watanabe, and we won't have to worry any more. This land will be put to its rightful use."

"But what about those men who came through here a week ago? They said that Lord Asano was claiming this land."

Her husband scowled. "I'm not going to let that bastard Asano push us around. My father found this land, not him! And if he thinks he can just take it, he's got another thing coming!"

"Dear, please, don't be so careless about this!" she said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Asano has got a large army of men under his rule. I'm scared for us. I don't want us to get involved in any of these wars going on."

"We won't" he said reassuringly. "Believe me, dear, you don't have to worry about Asano's men. Watanabe is watching him closely. And if they try anything, it's war between the two. Asano can't afford that now. Trust me, you've got nothing to be afraid of."

Sighing, the woman wrapped her arms around her husband, and drew him into embrace. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Akira smiled as he held his wife. "You know I do, dear." Pulling away just a bit, he looked into her eyes. "Soon, you won't have to do this anymore. We'll have servants do this work for us. The boys will have more chances to learn than they can imagine. We'll be able to have full meals everyday. Believe me, things are only going to get better." He kissed his wife on the cheek, and she smiled back at him.

As they separated, Akira stepped away. "I'm going to get some fresh water from the well." Mikota nodded before going back to the clothesline. As Akira walked away, Kouji came back from the shed. "Now go and take the cart to the crop. Bring back at least three radishes."

"Yes, pop" the youth answered, heading past the hut.

As Akira walked towards the well, he listened to the sound of the wind blowing through the tall grass. To him, it seemed this land had a life all its own. And he knew just what it was capable of.

As Mikota continued to hang the clothing, she hummed a rice-planting song to herself. Kouji moved the cart away from the hut, and began to head down the trail that led to the small crop of theirs.

When Akira reached the well, and grasped the rope holding the bucket, he stopped. Listening carefully, he waited for a sound he thought he had just heard. When he listened, all he heard was his wife's singing.

Then he heard something. A sharp sound of something shooting through the air before a soft impact. He looked around to see if there was anything out in the fields. When he saw nothing he looked back to his home…and saw his wife, with an arrow through her chest. She stumbled, trying to breathe, before falling forward, pulling a white sheet down with her.

For a second, Akira didn't move. Then, with an enormous burst of adrenaline, he tore off towards the hut. "MIKOTAAAAAA!"

He didn't get halfway before he felt something sharp tear through his lung. Stumbling, and struggling to breathe, he kept going, trying with all his might to ignore the pain, and get to his wife.

Kouji, who had seen the arrow hit his father, jumped up from the cart. He was immediately hit in the back with an arrow himself, and fell on his face.

As he neared his wife, Akira made a last ditch attempt to reach for a dagger he kept nearby. Just as he was about to reach it, another arrow struck him, this one lodging itself in his throat. Blood flowed slowly from his wound, everything finally went dark.

The sound of running steps resonated as Soten dashed out of the hut to see what was happening. What he found was something more horrifying than he could have ever imagined.

Lying on the ground, with arrows lodged in their bodies, were his father, mother, and older brother. He slowly stepped towards them, looking in horror at the sight of his dead, helpless family. When he heard sounds from out in the tall grass, he looked in that direction- and saw four men wearing dirty, beaten tunics standing from four different positions. A fifth man suddenly appeared from out of the grass, clutching a longbow. He handed the bow to the man closest to him, and the five men began walking towards the hut.

When they had approached the young boy, Soten saw them clearly. Four of them looked like bandits, no older than their thirties. But the one in the middle, who was just as tall as any of them, looked older than fifty. After he stepped closer to the boy, he stopped, and gave a slight smile as the two looked at each other.

Soten stood before them, mortified. A tear developed in his eye as one of the other men turned to the eldest one. "What do we do with this one, Rokurota?"

The smile disappeared from the man's face. He gave his henchman a look before turning back to the boy, and pausing for a few seconds before speaking. "Now that you've called me by name…"

He reached to the handle of a dagger on his right side, and pulled out the blade. He and the boy looked at each other for a few more seconds in silence. He donned his brief smile again before moving in on the boy.

* * *

And we're done with another chapter. Sorry, but I have to get going. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. We're getting closer to Iron Town and the wolf princess. And believe me, you'll really enjoy what you see. Happy trails.

(Note: Check back to chapter 9 for an update in the soundtrack.)

**Music for Chapter 10:**

_L Arena_, by Ennio Morricone (_Kill Bill Volume 2_ Soundtrack)  
_The Demon Power II_, by Jo Hisaishi  
_Journey to the West_, by Jo Hisaishi  
_Man with a Harmonica_, by Ennio Morricone (_Once Upon a Time in the West_)


	11. Those in Need

Sorry again. I know I said I'd get this up sooner, but I had a lot of unexpected work coming my way when I got back to school. I had so much trouble with one class that I eventually had to drop it. Then, just when I thought I would be able to sit down and finish the chapter, a wave of Bronchitis swept over the campus, and I was one of many infected. For two weeks, I felt utterly horrible, and I still have a lot of work to do. But, alas, here it is. Sorry for those of you who thought we would be getting to Iron Town or San by this point, but that won't happen for at least another chapter. Hang in there!

I wrote this chapter for a couple of reasons: one, I wanted to fill in some more background bits that would be important in following chapters; and two, I wanted to write at least one chapter that took place in a large city, preferably Kyoto. Sorry if this disappoints you, but I've tried to make it enjoyable for all. I'm hoping you'll like it at least a bit.

Well, here's chapter 11. Enjoy.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 11**

The eyes of a lone, unknown figure watched as two men approached him deep in the woods. It was dark, well into the night, with only a torch illuminating the small open spot surrounded by trees. He watched them come up the path, knowing that they didn't notice him, even as they steadily came closer. But, seeing as how he was well camouflaged, he didn't expect them to notice him in the slightest. If they did, he wasn't doing his job.

When the two men were about three feet away from their voyeur, they stopped, and one turned to the other. The tall one was wearing a very distinctive style of samurai armor; one that was rarely seen around these parts. It no doubt meant that he held a high rank, possibly that of a true Daimyo, in a house of warriors. The shorter one that he spoke to was more familiar to the watcher- he had seen him once before. He wore a red-and-white uniform of a Buddhist monk, and carried the same large parasol he had before. As he watched, he listened in as they exchanged words, completely unaware that they were being spied on from a mere three feet.

"If you're so sure we're at the right place, Jiko, how come no one has come to meet us?"

"My lord, you need to understand, these people work in a strange way. But I'm sure this is the place where we have to wait-"

"I don't care about that! I don't trust any of the backwoods scum that live around here! And I still don't like your idea of hiring them. We can do just as well with our own-"

"I'm telling you, it is in your best interest to seek help, your Highness. All the stories aside, these people are reliable. They're the ones who took care of Komiya, and made it so that Watanabe couldn't blame you for the massacre."

"I still don't like it! I could've taken on Watanabe myself if I had to. And if these bastards are so reliable, why are they so inattentive? I don't see anyone here waiting for us-"

It was at this time that the hunter decided to let his presence be known. Simply sitting up and stepping out from the trees, he appeared before Asano and Jiko. The lord and the monk both looked back with surprise in their eyes. The man was taller than either man he stood before, and looked older than both as well. He wore the skin and fur hide of a large brown wolf over his battle clothing, and had animal blood painted onto his face, as well as an assortment of weapons strapped to his belt. He pulled back his hood as he stepped closer, no sound at all resonating as he moved.

"If we say we're going to be somewhere, Lord Asano, we'll be there. But you won't know it unless we want you to," he said with a slight grin on his rugged, scarred face.

It took Asano a few seconds to register just where the man had come from. He stuttered slightly before he managed to speak again. "Wh- who the hell are you?"

"That's hardly important, but, if it matters, you may call me Rokurota." He then motioned for the two to follow him. "Right this way," he said, before moving further down the path into the darkness.

Asano didn't move until Jiko tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir?"

The daimyo brushed him off. "I'm fine! Let's just go." And they followed the older warrior into the woods.

A minute or so more of walking in almost complete darkness brought them to another torch-lit site: the entrance to a wide, dark cave. After Rokurota entered, Asano stood in momentary hesitation before entering himself, followed by the monk. The continued down a thin, cavernous hallway, lit only by torches every thirty feet or so. Between every light there seemed to be a near-eternity of darkness. For most of the walk, the lord and the monk were lucky if they could even see the monstrosity of a man that walked in front of them.

Finally, the hall opened up to reveal a large cavern, lit with several torches, as well as a couple of bonfires. And this allowed the two outsiders to see just what was going on inside the deep cave.

The cavern was occupied by about forty other men, all engaged in various activities, whether it be training, rest, or anything else. Nearly all of these men were dressed in similar fashion to Rokurota, wearing light clothing in the style of ninja warrior, with some wearing animal skins of their own. One part of the cave served as small training sector, with men sharpening their skills with different weapons and techniques, all in styles of deadly ninjutsu. Men would cut down bamboo stalks with swords, throw shuriken at wooden targets, practice their stealth techniques using rope while hanging from an upper level in the cavern, and spar with each other in small but brutal training bouts.

In another part of the cavern, a long, thick metal pipe extended from the ceiling of the cavern down to a medium-sized furnace, where a group of men were busy forging and sharpening new weapons. In a smaller part of the cavern, serving as a separate room, men were either sleeping or meditating. And, around the two bonfires, small groups of men sat engaged in conversation or some other sort of leisure.

Asano's attention was brought back to a presence in front of him once Jiko notified him with another tap on the shoulder. Standing in front of them now were Rokurota, and another man, even older than the deadly mercenary, although not by much. This man was about the same height as Asano, and wore a dark warrior's tunic, as well as a sheathed katana at his side.

Asano didn't even bow to the man, looking at him with only little more trust than he had given Rokurota. "And just who might you be?"

"I'm Gojiro Makabe, Lord Asano, and I'm the one to whom you've extended this offer of work. At least that's what the monk has led me to believe."

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect to meet you in a god-forsaken place like this. And I don't like the fact that you had _him _wait for me. I didn't think men lived to his age out here," he said, gesturing to taller man.

Makabe frowned at the Lord, clearly not amused. "I don't think you're funny."

"I don't think any of this is funny!" Asano retorted harshly. "You're using backwoods hunters from the eastern lands, tell me I'm wrong!"

"No, you're not wrong."

Asano was not looking any happier at what he was being given. "And you expect me to trust these scumbags with my operation? I am taking down a powerful opponent, and I don't need untrustworthy bastards like this!"

"My people are loyal, Lord Asano, and you must see that if you want our services."

Asano brushed off the harsh words as though they meant nothing. "Oh, to hell with this, I don't need any of-"

"Does your arm hurt, Asano?"

The arrogant Lord looked back at the older man, a look of confusion on his face. "What the hell does my arm have to do with anything?"

"Pick up that torch," he replied, gesturing to a lit torch that hung from a nearby wall.

"Why on earth should I?"

Jiko began to watch them with uneasiness. Asano clearly had no idea who he was dealing with; and he was about to get a lesson in how these people worked.

"Just pick it up!" the old warrior said, his right-hand man staring down the uneasy Lord.

Asano hesitated before reaching for the wooden grasp of the torch. As soon as he had pulled it out of it's hook, however, he felt his arm being grabbed, and, in no time at all, he was being held in an arm lock by Gojiro, the arm holding the torch sticking out from the lock.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing-" he yelled, struggling to free himself, but to no avail.

"Shut your mouth!" the older man replied. When Asano began to protest once again, Makabe responded with a definitive "SHUT UP!" He then threw a glance at the monk, who was clearly agitated. "And you! Don't try anything, or you'll regret it!" He gestured to the group of men who had gathered around them.

Turning his head back to Asano, who's face was right behind his, he gave the Lord a dark, firm look. "Don't move," he said quietly, but with authority.

Looking to his right hand man, he gestured to the torch. "Rokurota- your left arm, please."

The mercenary sighed, slowly nodded his head, and lifted up his left arm before pulling back the sleeve. The forearm was weather-beaten, with almost no body hair, and several scars draping across it. He slowly moved his arm into the small flame.

Asano's face went pale almost immediately. He began to struggle, trying free his arm from the grip, but to no avail. Gojiro smiled, seeing the stunt achieve its desired effect.

"Oh, dear gods…c'mon, stop! You're insane-"

Jiko was standing in a puddle of his own sweat by now. He'd known plenty about these men, and he'd heard stories about them that were hard for even himself to believe, but this was still a frightening sight to see.

Asano could smell the burning flesh as the flame bore into the man's forearm. While he was writhing in agony at the sight, as though he were the one being burned, Rokurota, however, showed no indication that he felt a thing. "YOU'RE CRAZY! For the love of god, knock it off!"

Gojiro finally ended the debacle by extinguishing the flame with a burst of breath. Still holding onto Asano's arm, he looked his right-hand man in the eye. "Have Taki look at that, Rokurota."

The middle-aged warrior took in a deep breath, and exhaled as he lowered his arm. "Yes, sir," he said, walking off towards the other men.

Makabe turned to look at the stunned face of Lord Asano, who was still staring at Rokurota as he left. "You wish to enlist our services, yes?"

For a few seconds, the man couldn't speak. When the older man finally let him go, he answered. "Y- yes, good gods, yes! Holy…people like this just don't exist, I mean…my gods!"

As he walked away, the old warrior turned back to the Lord. "Our men will be ready to go within a week. Have your selected units ready to meet with them at the designated location when the time comes, and be sure to have the rest of your men ready when the others have left. Our own reinforcements will be ready to join up with you then. Any more problems, and you'll have to deal with Rokurota. Goodbye."

Asano watched as the man turned and walked deeper into the cave before turning back to the monk with a heavy sigh. As they made their way into the cavernous hallway again, the monk thought to himself. _Well, that went better than expected…maybe we can finally get this operation underway, and I'll be that much closer to my goal. The gods must _really _like me!_

* * *

The young American couldn't believe his eyes. 

As he stood right inside the gates of Japan's capital city, he found himself speechless. Never had he thought that, during his long journey through this unknown land, that he would be reminded so much of home. Yet, here he was, standing in the city where he had been raised until he was ten. Once again, déjà vu struck, giving him a slight feeling of false hope that he might be that much closer to home. Donning his cloak, he took his first steps into the fabled city.

Although Kyoto was supposedly smaller than it was in his time, one would never have known it from its activity. Never, in all his time since he had left the Emishi village, had he seen so many people at once. The streets of Kyoto were absolutely crowded with civilians, whether they be farmers, traveling merchants, or samurai. At either end of the bustling streets were endless rows of shops, where artisans, merchants and farmers strived to sell their goods. Beggars were occasionally seen as well, and temples and shrines were found in several places as well. One of the first noticeable places he passed was a Muromachi-era Shinto shrine, with a rather big torii gate out front. On the steps leading up to the shrine, he saw a couple of young miko sweeping the pathways. When he took a step onto the pathway, one of the girls gave him a strange look. After a few seconds, she brushed off the uneasiness, smiled, bowed, and resumed her work. Dante slowly bowed back, and walked off.

During his trek through the crowded streets, he looked for any familiar landmarks, which, he noticed, numbered very little. Most of the familiar temples and shrines, such as the Golden and Silver Pavilions, the Heian Jingu shrine, the Ryoan-ji rock garden, and Nijo Castle, were not built by this time. He did, however, spot the Kami and Shimo shrines, the Toji Buddhist temple, and, of course, the Kyoto Imperial Palace. Of all the places, this one looked the most different from the one he had seen in his era. This was not surprising, considering the number of times it had yet to be burnt down and rebuilt within the next six hundred years. He could only get so close to the building, however, considering all the guards and soldiers that surrounded it. Aside from the few sites that he recognized, he saw many more that he didn't, and wondered just how much the city was to change before it finally became the Kyoto he knew.

* * *

As he sat near a small food vendor shop, Dante wondered just how good his cloak was working to help him blend in. Initially, he wouldn't get many long stares, especially when he was moving through the streets. But, every now and then, people would stop for a good, long look. Some even took to whispering to their neighbors while pointing him out. After a while, he sighed, and turned to face the vendor as he resumed eating his cheap meal. He didn't know whether fewer people would stare at him now, but, either way, he didn't want watch as people gawked at him. 

_Who're you kidding?_ He thought to himself. _It's been over a week since that whole thing with the castle happened, and gossip spreads like disease in this country. Of course people are gonna be looking at anything suspicious. And that includes me_. Turning back around to steal a peek, he saw that some of the same people who'd been pointing at him before were now talking quietly with others around them, no doubt about the youth.

He sighed in irritation as he went back to his food. _Well, not much I can do about it. At least no one's trying to give me trouble. Everyone in this city's got too many of their own problems to worry about._

As he was finishing his soup, he began to hear lots of buzz coming from behind him. Thinking it might be about him, he turned around to steal a glance. He was wrong: there was a crowd gathering, but it was further down the road. And the people had their attention focused on something other than him. Wondering what it could possibly be, he gobbled down the rest of his food, paid the vendor, and gathered his things before walking in the direction of the crowd.

He walked further down the street, towards the circle of people that had gathered around a couple of others. _Wonder what this is about_, he thought, inching his way in between people in the crowd. When he finally got through, he saw who was the center of attention: an old woman, a man, and a rather well crafted two-horse wagon.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" the woman exclaimed, angered by what the man had told her. "Didn't I pay you enough?"

"Money isn't the problem, Miss, but I'm afraid I won't be able to bury your husband. The grave was dug, and I had the wagon ready, but I can't go through with it. I'm sorry, but there will be no funeral."

Stealing a look at the wagon, Dante noticed a figure wrapped in white lenin lying in the back of it. His mind went back to the woman when she responded. "Would you mind telling me why? I told you I wanted him buried; you agreed; and I'm pretty sure if my late husband could voice his opinion at the moment, he'd say the same thing! So, what's the problem?"

The crowd became more interested as the woman's temper got lower. The undertaker was clearly uncomfortable about the whole thing, judging by his face.

"Now, ma'am, you just don't understand. It doesn't matter that we want him buried in that graveyard. There's an element in this part of town that just won't have it."

The woman gave him a quizzical, yet firm, stare. "What do you mean?"

"These people…they say your husband isn't fit to be buried there."

These words did not go over with the woman at all. "What the hell are you talking about? Last I heard, only the most spoiled, rotten scum, and two-bit murderers have been buried there!"

The undertaker took a long gulp before responding. "They happened to be from certain families…families belonging to samurai clans. And Yokishi…Yokishi was a peasant. Some even believe he's from a Barakumin line…they just won't allow it, ma'am."

The old woman stood up, and narrowed her eyes. "You're serious? This is why you can't bury my husband?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. I don't like it anymore than you do. You're right; most of those men buried up there are pure scum. And your husband wasn't. But, nonetheless, I can't do the job. So take your money back."

As the heated exchange continued, Dante suddenly found himself thinking of something. _Man…this really looks familiar..._

He tried to hand the money back to the old woman, but she shoved his hand back. "I want you to go up there anyway."

"I can't! No one will drive the wagon for me!"

"What, are they prejudiced too? Or just afraid?"

"They are plenty afraid, ma'am. And, that being said, I cannot-"

A voice from the crowd suddenly spoke up. "Good gods. Is this really the problem?"

All eyes, including those of the youth, turned to see the speaker. A young man, not even twenty, stood amongst the back of the crowd. At least six feet tall, his black hair fell in bangs across his eyes. His clothing was an uncommon sight, consisting of a dark red tunic and black leggings. He sat on a nearby fence, holding a long, sheathed katana over his shoulder. Leaping off the fence, he walked into the center with the old widow and undertaker. "If that's all, I'll drive the wagon."

Almost immediately, the woman turned back to the undertaker, and shoved the money back into his hands, a smile on her face. The young samurai was getting onto the wagon when Dante suddenly got an idea.

Shoving his way through the crowd, he yelled at the group. "Hey! Count me in, too! You might need some help."

All eyes had shifted to him now. Dante realized his discomfort a second later, almost regretting it. But, nonetheless, he ran up to the wagon, which the young samurai had already climbed onto, and had grabbed the reins. He seemed to show no objection to the youth joining him.

The undertaker, however, had other feelings. "Hey, wait a minute! This wagon cost me a lot! It was very hard to make, and I'm not going to turn it over to strangers to be destroyed!"

He was interrupted by other voices from the crowd. "I'll pay for the damages!" a rather well-dressed man said, pulling a sack of coins out of his kimono. "I wanna see this!"

"Me too!" Said another man, doing the same. Both men handed their money to the undertaker, and turned their eager faces in the direction of the wagon.

Dante climbed aboard the wagon, dumping his backpack in the back, and grabbed his shotgun, making sure it was loaded. If all went well, their opposition wouldn't be so bad.

"You ready?" he heard from his side. He turned to face the young warrior, and nodded. The man whipped on the reins, urging the horses up the road, through the neighborhood.

As the wagon rolled along the dirt road, Dante could see where they were heading: a small, open area surrounded by tiny trees and shrubs. And, just inside all the shrubbery, he could make out dirt mounds and tiny wooden monuments.

"Is that the graveyard?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"That's it," the warrior answered. "Now if only we can make it."

Almost immediately, Dante noticed that certain people on the street were watching them pass by with uneasy eyes. Turning around, he saw nearly the entire crowd from before following them; one of them, a young boy, at a very close distance.

"Don't worry about them; they won't try anything. They just want a good view of the show."

Dante laughed. "Well, nothing's really happened yet. Maybe they were worried over nothing."

"Why don't you boys just turn around? You'll save yourself a lot of trouble!" an old man on the side of the road yelled out as they passed. Dante held up his weapon on the man for a second before lowering it. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Samanosuke," the young man replied. "You?"

"Dante."

"Never heard that name before."

"Didn't think so" he said, scoping out the road in front of them.

"You've got a potential stone thrower to your left coming up" the driver said, slightly startling Dante.

The youth chuckled. "I think I can see well enough on my side, why don't you stick to yours-"

A stone suddenly whizzed by his head, missing him by inches. He immediately whipped around, and fired a shot at the ground, right in front of the assailant's feet. The man jumped back in shock before running away.

Samanosuke laughed with a grin before turning to get a look at the contraption in the foreigner's hands. "That's a nice weapon you've got. Where'd you get it?"

"I made it myself" the youth lied, pumping out the used cartridge. When he turned around the observe the crowd again, he saw the young boy who was following them run up to the empty shotgun cartridge he had expelled. The boy slowly reached out and picked it up, bringing it to his eyes for a better look before stuffing it into his pocket.

When they had finally made it to the shrubs outside the graveyard, Samanosuke pulled the horses to a stop. Right when he did, four men stepped out from behind the shrubbery. They all wielded weapons, either farm tools or short combat blades. They formed their own little roadblock right at the entrance, just where the wagon had pulled up.

"Turn around" one of the men huffed, "and get that scum corpse out of here." All the men raised their weapons in a menacing manner.

Dante merely held his 12-guage on the men, watching for any sudden movements. When he saw a hand reach over and push his weapon down, he turned to the young samurai in confusion.

"Don't try anything. Just leave this to me." The warrior leapt from his seat in the wagon, and walked off in the direction of the four men. The outlander watched, dumbfounded, as the men moved closer with their weapons.

"We told you we don't want his kind in this place" the leader said again, brashly. "We're giving you your last warning. Get back on that wagon, turn around, and get out of here!"

Dante watched uneasily, still holding his weapon poised on the four men in case they tried anything. Turning around, he saw that the entire crowd was right behind them now, watching the event unfold. Samanosuke, however, seemed unaffected. He grinned at them, his katana hanging from his belt.

"I'm afraid we can't leave just yet. We have to bury this man here, and we're doing it, whether you like it or not."

At this, the men tensed up. "Have it your way!" the leader screamed, rushing forward with his wakizashi. The other men followed suit.

It happened so fast that Dante could barely make out what was happening. All he managed to see was Samanosuke drawing his sword, and a few quick, flashy movements before all four men were on the ground. Although they were clearly still alive, they were all disarmed, and even slightly injured.

When it was over, Samanosuke held his blade on the neck of the leader. After a few seconds, he waved his men away. When the men hesitated, a loud crack brought their attention to the other person in the wagon: the young foreigner was aiming his weapon at the remaining three men, a light grin on his face. Dropping their weapons, they retreated out of the graveyard.

Letting the last man go, Samanosuke turned around to face the crowd. "I need four men up here!" After a second of hesitation, four men came out of the crowd, took hold of the lenin-wrapped body, and carried it into the graveyard.

Getting back up on the wagon, Samanosuke took hold of the reins, and urged the horses back down the road. The crowd erupted with an enormous cheer as the two men passed in the wagon. After they had driven the wagon back to the undertaker's building, they both dismounted, only to be greeted by the old woman.

"Thank you both so much for your help. I couldn't believe the looks on their faces when you took care of them! Wonderful!" she laughed.

Dante himself was still mesmerized by the event that barely noticed the woman coming up to pat him on the back. "You didn't do bad yourself, sonny. Very nice work. I'll never forget that as long as I live." After saying a final goodbye, she left.

Samanosuke turned to the outlander. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you traveling?"

Dante raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah, kind of…"

"Where are you headed?"

"Well, I'm not really sure…I just know it's further out west."

The young warrior chuckled, clutching his sheathed sword. "You really should learn more about where you're going if you don't want to get lost. This place can be pretty dangerous, you know."

Dante sighed as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "Tell me about it."

He almost dropped the cig out of his mouth when he felt another hard pat on the back from a man from the crowd. "Thanks for the free show, boys!"

"Any time," the youth answered back. As he lit his cigarette, he turned back to his young samurai companion. "What about you? Are you doing fine around here?"

Samanosuke smiled as he slung a small sack on a thin rope over his back. "I'm all right. I just keep moving from town to town, trying to find work. There isn't much work in these parts for a ronin, you know."

The youth went quiet for a second before responding. "I see. Where are you staying around here?"

"Some cheap inn down the road. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just curious. Well, it was pretty nice meeting you here."

"The same with you friend." And, with that, he turned and headed down the opposite road. "Goodbye, Dante. And good luck finding what you're looking for."

"You too!" the youth responded, watching the young warrior disappear into the crowded streets. Afterwards, he took the cigarette into his hand, and let out a lungful of smoke. _I can't believe that actually happened_, he thought to himself. _What could possibly happen next?_

The answer came in a hard slap on the back, this one actually forcing the cigarette from his mouth. He turned around in a slight fit of anger, intending to give the culprit a piece of his mind. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Standing in front of him were three familiar faces, as well as some unfamiliar ones. The familiar ones had been with him during his little enslavement escapade over a week earlier, and had helped him escape before taking off themselves. A week before, Dante had wondered whether they had made it back or not. Apparently, judging by the smile on Takeda's face, they had.

"I should've guessed!" the lord said. "As soon as I saw the crowd, and heard that they were trying to bury a peasant in a samurai graveyard, I knew someone like you had to be involved! You certainly never cease to amaze me, son!"

"Talk about amazing! No one around here had the guts to do anything so brash!" his associate, Shingen, said. All the other men in the group nodded in agreement.

Dante sighed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head again. "Yeah, well…I didn't really do much. It was mostly him."

"Oh, you did plenty, outlander. And it's great to see you again. Come along, walk with us." Takeda urged him forward, and they walked through the crowded streets. "You know that we thought you'd never made it? We were wondering what your chances were of getting through the lands where Lord Asano has his samurai pillaging every village. Then, we heard of a little disturbance in the southern village. They said a young man wearing clothes similar to yours gave the warriors hell. And you don't know how we felt when we heard that the man had used some sort of wooden weapon to spray fire at his enemies, killing them on sight! It didn't take long for us to make the connection!"

Again, Dante found himself the victim of slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess that was me…I guess I can't stay out of trouble."

"Trouble? My gods, boy, you did the people of this land a service! Those pesky samurai never do any good. Asano thinks he can do pretty much whatever he wants in these parts. Sure, he can't touch the royal capital, but all those others are less fortunate. The less of those bastard thugs we have out there, the better." He cleared his throat before resuming his speech. "Anyway, we were just about to head to our next gathering at a nearby hotel. And we want you to join us."

"Huh?" the youth said, turning to the lord in shock. "No, that's all right. I mean, I really should be going-"

"Nonsense, boy! This is going to be a celebration to remember!" Daisuke, another associate, piped up. "Food, sake, and women! Everything a man could want!"

"Plus, you look like you could use some relaxation, what with all the excitement you've been through!" Shingen chipped in.

"Please, friend" the lord said, putting his hand on the youth's shoulder. "It's our way of saying 'thank you.' We owe you for helping us escape from that dastardly prison, and we couldn't be happier to show you a good time."

Once again, Dante found himself at a loss for words. By this point, it would be more trouble to find an excuse to refuse than to just go along. "All right, I guess I'll tag along."

"Wonderful!" Takeda exclaimed, delivering another hard slap to the outlander's back.

* * *

About a half-hour later, they had arrived at their destination: a old-fashioned ryokan hotel, two stories in height and with several rooms. The inn was down in a less populated area of the city, surrounded by trees and other plant life, and even had a large pond outside the front of the building. It reminded Dante of the similar hotels he had seen all over the Kyoto of his day. Only this one looked even more authentic, due to the time period. He wondered just how different the old ones actually were compared to the ones in his time. 

"Man," he said to himself, "this is amazing."

"It sure is, friend. But the real fun is inside" the lord responded.

A stone bridge led them across the pond to the entrance. When the group approached the entrance, they stepped inside through the shoji door. And inside, the youth got a much better view of the place. Just like the typical ryokan, everything was fancy and well-decorated. Ornamental plants were laid out in places all over the room, and place had a very nice scent to it.

As soon as they had stepped inside, a hostess was there to meet them. "Welcome, Lord Takeda. The Ayaka Inn welcomes you and your party. Please, walk this way."

_He must really have power in this city. Or at least this part of it_, Dante thought, taking note of the hostess's welcome. They were led through a staircase to the second floor, and through an elegant hall of shoji doors. They finally came to a stop at one door, and the hostess slid it open, revealing a rather wide, spread-out leisure room. They were all led inside, Dante walking in the front with Takeda. As soon as they were all inside, the hostess closed the door, and they were met by three other people, already sitting and waiting for them.

"Welcome to our humble Inn," one of the men said, bowing to the group as they themselves began to sit down. "We hope you enjoy our services to the best of your ability. If you have any special requests, please don't hesitate to let us know."

Some of the men immediately complied. While they were talking with the hotel heads, Dante to the time to look around the room. Although there was almost no furniture, there were still some things that caught the eye. Flowers decorated the corners of the room, and the tatami mats were patterned in a very exotic form. The room, the youth thought, looked mesmerizing.

Turning his attention to the other men, he saw Takeda finishing up his discussion with the manager. After a brief glance in Dante's direction, the two bowed to each other, and the hotel staff left the room. Soon afterwards, they came back, accompanied by eight women, each dressed in a light, patterned yukata. The age of the women ranged from twenty to over thirty, but most looked to be in between. While some were stout and plumpish, most were slender. Each had their hair tied into an elegant bun, and had a light amount of make-up on their faces.

Looking around, Dante noticed there were seven men in Takeda's group, including him. Confused, he looked along the line of men, and the woman that stood in front of each man, until he got to himself…and noticed two women standing in front of him. Even more confused, he glanced at Takeda, who was sitting right to his left. The lord merely gave a wink and a supportive gesture before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him.

The youth was very confused now, not knowing what was going on at all. _Holy shit…just what's happening here? I didn't request anything like this._ A light suddenly went off in his head. _But maybe HE did…_he thought, remembering the discussion the lord had had with the hotel head. _Dammit, what the hell is he thinking-_

He was torn away from his thoughts by the presence of the women on either side of him. As he got a better look at them, he noticed they were among the younger of the lot; likely in their early twenties. And, the youth noticed, they were certainly among the more attractive of the group. The youth couldn't even move as the women took hold of his arms in a rather forward manner.

The girls themselves seemed to be enjoying the situation. While they didn't loathe their job, they often had to service men that were not pleasant to be with. Most of the men were either their age, or older. And, while they were sometimes attractive, they were almost always brash, unpolished, and, sometimes, just plain rude. This time, however, was an exception. They had been worrisome when they were both ordered to service a single customer, but, upon seeing their guest, they had a change of attitude. Not only was this boy attractive, but he was much younger than the other guests. Plus, he appeared shy rather than brash, which, to them, made their job more fun. His difference in looks and clothing only added to their interest, making them eager to pay rather close attention.

The youth was saved further uneasiness when the manager signaled for everyone to follow him. Or so he thought. "This way, gentlemen, to the hot baths." His eyes went wide at this statement. _Baths? No way…you've gotta be kidding._

Sure enough, the men were being escorted by their female companions through a shoji door on the other side of the room. It led outside, leading Dante to an even more breathtaking sight.

Right outside the room, below the wooden pathway, was a large, beautiful Japanese garden. Amongst all the ornamental trees and shrubs and the perfectly green grass were two koi ponds, each with a school of carp visibly swimming around inside. Tiny rock gardens were also placed throughout the garden, giving it island and ocean feeling. The two-story building was built into a mountainous piece of land, allowing the garden to be viewed and accessed from the second floor of the hotel. As they passed, Dante couldn't help but stare at the garden, illuminated by small torches in the darkening sky.

They were eventually led to a what appeared to be several changing rooms. As the others went inside their own rooms, Dante noticed the women were going inside with them. He quickly looked at his own booth, and saw that the women had already opened the door for him. Without even thinking, he quickly stepped inside, closing the door before the women could follow.

Inside the small changing room, Dante sat down with a heavy sigh. _Man…I don't believe this…is this the way these guys really live?_ Sighing again, he looked around the small space, and saw a folded, light green yukata sitting next to a set of towels. Not having to take a hint, he removed his boots and clothes, folded them, and left them in the same place he had found the yukata. Wearing nothing but his military dog tags, as well as the bandage on his right arm, which he decided to leave intact, he slid into the yukata. Feeling the very soft and comfortable material on his body, he realized it must have been made from silk. It didn't surprise him, though, considering how expensive this inn probably was. _These guys really must be loaded, if they live like this everyday. Just how the hell did a guy like him end up in a chain gang?_

When he had tied the thin obi around his yukata, he stepped outside. Sure enough, the girls were there waiting for him. One of them immediately took the towels from his hands, and the other took him by the arm, leading him with the others further down the walkway, to an open room where several furo were built into the floor. Each of them was full of hot, steaming water.

Dante watched as each man removed his yukata, and entered their own bath. Not wanting to feel out of place, he followed suit, although doing it rather quickly, knowing the girls were right behind him. He almost jumped back out when the heat of the water nearly scalded his body. Yet, with a little bit of patience, he built up an endurance to the heat, and lowered himself back into the water. _Ahhh…_he thought to himself as the water seeped into his aching muscles, _that's actually not bad. Maybe this will be a pretty good night…_

At that moment, he couldn't help but think something was wrong. _Wait a minute…why'd we get into the bath first…aren't we supposed to wash off?_

"Isn't this wonderful, friend?"

The youth looked to his left to see Takeda in a nearby bath, literally being washed by his hostess. "This inn has its own separate tubs- that way, we get the full service without having to wash off beforehand!" He laughed as the woman, with her sleeves rolled up, scrubbed his back with a washcloth.

The other men were enjoying the same treatment- the women that accompanied them were giving them full service, and they were loving every minute of it. Dante turned around just in time to notice the two women behind him rolling up their sleeves and dunking their washcloths in the water. The wide-eyed youth could only sit in shock, a small blush adorning his face.

* * *

The bath hadn't gone as bad as he thought it would. While he did have some trouble getting the women to let him wash himself, as well as one of them trying to remove the bandage covering the demon mark on his right arm, he did manage to get through the endeavor without raising suspicion. Still, he couldn't get over the mass amount of laughter he had received from the men during his little struggle with the hostesses. 

Right now, everyone had dried off, gotten back into their yukatas, and were back in the room for the feast. Trays were brought out for each man by his female companion. The food ranged from boiled rice to sashimi to rather rich soup to fresh vegetables- more than a normal man could ever eat. And, the youth was pleased to find out, it was all very good.

_Talk about living the life_, he thought as he watched the other men being fed by their ladies-of-the-evening. Like the stereotypical housewife, the women were feeding them their own food with their set of chopsticks. The women on either side of Dante had tried to feed the young foreigner in the same manner, but he would have none of it. Although he didn't want to seem rude, he never understood the idea of being fed to the mouth by someone else anytime after infancy.

As he slowly attended to some rice, he saw the nearby shoji door open once more. The host stepped into the room, stopping in front of the group, and clearing his throat.

"Gentlemen, we hope you are enjoying your stay so far, because we have something even better lined up! Please welcome the lovely maiden dancers and band of the Ayaka Inn!"

The shoji door opened once again, and out walked six more women, all dressed in formal clothing of one form or another. The first three carried instruments; one carried a biwa lute, one a shime-daiko drum, and the last, a nohkan flute, a kind used in Noh plays. The other three girls were dressed in even longer, more formal kimonos, and carried fans.

The room remained quiet as the women set up to perform. Dante noticed that every man was paying close attention to what was about to happen. They were clearly into this kind of thing. He turned his attention back to the performers, taking time to look at the dancers: all of them wore white make-up, and had their hair tied back. The first one, furthest to his left, looked to be in her late twenties, possibly thirty. While she looked very pretty, she was no doubt the most developed of the three, and had a commanding presence among the performers. The second one was younger, clearly in her early twenties, was slimmer, and looked a little more carefree. The third one, who stood closest to the youth, however, was the most stunning of the three. She couldn't have even been twenty years old from the youth and freshness of her face. The make-up gave her the beautiful, polished look of a porcelain doll. She wore a long, magenta kimono that seemed to give her flair. And, while she didn't command the presence of those in the room, her presence seemed to draw in attention, making everything else seem slow. It certainly seemed that way for the foreign youth, who was left holding his chopsticks in awe while the women on either side of him tried to regain his attention.

The first dancer called out to the others, and they bowed into a low position. Then, with another command, the music started. A slow, soothing tune brought a similar feeling to the room as the three women began dancing. Like the music they followed, they moved slow, their fans and kimonos highlighting their movements. As the strings and drum gave a rhythm, the flute gave off the real feeling of the dance.

The whole time, the American's eyes were on the dancer closest to him. She moved with absolute grace, giving the music life, if that were possible. While she often kept her face hidden with her fan, she didn't cease to stun the viewers with the brief views of her face. Each time she would come close, the youth would hope for her to move the fan away, only to be disappointed as she turned back around. Still, the experience left him utterly overwhelmed.

After two more dances, each one more wonderful than the last, the performers bowed, and left the room. Dante kept his eyes on the girl the whole time, until she disappeared behind the shoji door. When she was gone, he could only wonder who she really was. He felt sad that he would never know.

* * *

Over the next two hours, the party of men drank, babbled, and laughed together endlessly in a pure celebratory fashion. As they drank glass after glass of sake, the men began sharing various stories with the whole group, mostly about wartime experiences. Takeda and his companions wasted no time in babbling even more about their little prison escape, even going so far as to drunkenly acting out a scene, which drew several laughs from the entire group. Dante even joined in, after the other men had all taken their turn and asked him to tell something of his own. Feeling a bit tipsy from the sake, but sober enough not to let slip anything that would cause a fuss, Dante told them altered versions of his own little experiences. He didn't stop there, however, digging deeper into tales and history from his own country. All of his stories fascinated the men, leaving them utterly mesmerized. The stories even earned him a nickname from the men, "Akagemusha", which meant "red-haired warrior." Although the youth thought the name was silly, he couldn't help but feel it suited him. 

As the night was getting late, some of the men were getting a little dozy. They tried, however, to stay awake as Dante continued with his own story.

"…and, feeling everything was safe, they went back to their homes for the night. Then, not an hour later, when everyone was asleep, a group of Greeks, who had been hiding in the wooden horse the whole time, appeared. They opened the gates, where their own army was waiting, and they stormed in, taking the city by force. The Trjoans weren't prepared for anything."

"My gods…" Shingen said as his female companion rested on his shoulder. "Imagine the shock they must've had seeing their town ravaged during the night!"

"Such a brilliant strategy. I never would have thought of anything like that myself."

"A wooden horse…unbelievable. Who would have thought of such a thing?"

Dante laughed to himself as the men marveled at the story. He had thought of it during the big debate on who could tell the best war story, and found himself unable to resist. He was beginning to think about Thermopylae, when Takeda interrupted.

"Well, enough stories for now. I was wondering about you, outlander, and your little journey. We never got to finish talking about it last time."

The youth shook his head, attempting regain some of the focus that was slowly deteriorating from the sake buildup. "What do you mean?"

"You never told us just where it is you're headed."

Once again, Dante found himself at the familiar snag. He didn't know how to answer the question when others had asked it in the past. And he wasn't sure how he was going to tell them about how some iron ball was to lead him to his destination.

Suddenly, he remembered the iron ball. He mentally cursed himself when he realized it was back with his clothes. The problem aside, he decided to ask anyway.

"Listen, there's something I want to ask you."

"Very well, friend."

"The place I'm looking for- it's supposedly not far from here. Maybe a few days away. All I know about it is that it's a small town that produces iron. Does that sound familiar to you?"

The lord lightly scratched his head before answering. "Hm. Now that you mention it, I do remember hearing about such a place. It wasn't long ago, maybe a few months. Some story about how a fallen samurai's daughter assembled a team of warriors and fought off all the wild boars in the forest of the Shishigami."

The young soldier's head suddenly perked up. _Shishigami?_ "Are you serious? The place actually exists?"

"I don't know how much truth there is to the story, but it's said that she runs an iron works out in the center of that forest. A real go-getter, from the sound of it. Still, boy, what does that have to do with your journey? Don't tell me you intend on venturing into that forbidden forest?" He laughed before taking another swig of sake.

Dante wiped off a small amount of sweat from his forehead. "Well, actually…if that's where the town is…then, yes, that's where I'm headed."

At this, the lord, as well as his two conscious companions, went silent. Even though they were all inebriated to an extent, they didn't falter in their shocked stares.

"You're kidding, outlander. You can't seriously be planning on entering that forest? It's a death sentence!"

"The land is guarded by giant beasts that remain deep within it's bowels. It's forbidden to all humans, and no human has ever been known to walk out of it alive!"

Dante sighed, shaking his head. "Look, I've heard all the tales about animal vengeance and foolish wanderers. You think I'm worried about that? I've got a much bigger problem on my hands. Finding the Shishigami may be my only hope."

"Why would you need to see the Shishigami, friend?"

"It's…it's nothing, just a personal problem of mine. Besides, you said the iron workers had the place cleared of beasts. I mean, how bad can a few wolves be?"

Takeda let out a sudden laugh, drawing everyone's attention, before shaking his head. "My dear boy, do you not even know the story?"

The youth swallowed some air. "What story?"

"There is a legend about the forest…a tale of one human that roams the woods. Ever since the old days have passed on, the wolves that roam these lands have gotten weaker. Yet, there remains a small clan of them that reside deep in the forest, protecting the haven of the Shishigami. The leader of the clan is the ancient wolf god, Moro. She's said to be the most vicious god that's ever roamed these islands. They say she's larger than ten normal wolves, and is able to crush the body of a full grown man in a single bite with her jaws. Even the mightiest of boars feared her. And, it is said that a lone human lives among the wolves…a girl."

Dante slowly leaned forward, hoping he would be able to hear the man speak better.

"A young girl, who was raised by the wolves after she was abandoned by her parents in the deep regions of the forest. By the time she was a child, she was said to be acting just like a wild wolf. She hunted animals and ate them raw, and some say she howls at the moon every time it reaches its full phase.

"Few people have ever lived to tell this tale, outlander. But they say the wolf girl has the looks of a beautiful young maiden. More awe-inspiring than the most beautiful princess, lovelier than the loveliest sakura flower, sharper than the sharpest of all blades. In fact, her place among the forest creatures has given her a name: Mononoke-Hime, princess of beasts, demons, and ancient gods.

"But, beneath the beautiful skin lurks a soul of utmost evil and contempt for mankind. No human has ever ventured into her forest and come out alive. The tales of what happened to the wandering men only get more gruesome each time. They say that men who get lost deep in the forest see a sight that lift their spirits: a beautiful young maiden that leads them deeper, and deeper into the forest. No matter how clever their cunning, nor how strong their will may be, no man that gazes upon the princess of beasts is able to escape her power. Then, when they are deep within the dark forest, when they are at their most venerable…she sets her vicious wolf brothers upon them. And they are torn limb from limb, and eaten by the wolves _and _the girl. No man has ever escaped her wrath, and no man ever will."

When the lord had finished his story, Dante had not moved from his spot. His face was even more pale than it already was compared to the others in the room, and his breathing gave off a hint of uneasiness. Suffice to say, even for someone as modern as himself, the story had spooked him.

"I hear she sneaks into human villages, snatches human infants from their cribs in the dead of night, and takes them back to the forest to feed to her wolf brothers" Shingen, no longer in a happy mood.

"That's not the worst of it," Daisuke replied. "I heard she cuts out the hearts of her victims and eats them whole, before spreading their blood all over her body and dancing around a fire to pay respect to the forest demons. And I've also heard that she takes the remains of her victims, as well as the bones of those her brothers ate, and hangs them like grisly ornaments all around her home."

"All right, that's enough," Takeda said, waving his hand. "I think we've had enough talk of bad things for now. I don't want to spoil the mood of my fair lady here. Good night to you, friends, and enjoy your evening."

Slowly staggering to a stand, Takeda was led by his companion out of the room, and into the hall. As he passed by Dante, he gave the youth a tap on the shoulder, and as much of a positive gesture as he could before disappearing behind the shoji door.

Lowering his head, the youth could only think of the long, exhilarating, yet frightening story he had just heard. _This is unbelievable_ he asked himself in thought. _How can a girl that beautiful be so evil on the inside? A girl who seduces men and leads them to their deaths…_ He'd heard that sort of story before, and he'd even seen it. Prostitutes hanging around towns in Vietnam would turn out to be VC spies sometimes. Even worse, he'd once heard about a girl who was serving drinks to a band of GIs and had left a bag of grenades in the small hut, killing all the men. Still, this story was something different entirely.

_A girl that was raised by wolves…I don't know if it's true or not. Still...it's hard to stop thinking about it._

Looking back up, he saw that both Shingen and Daisuke had fainted along with their women, and were now deep in a drunken snooze. Sighing, he stood up, slowly getting to his feet. When he saw that the two women who had been at either side of him were gone, he became confused. _What happened? Guess my time ran out. Heh, no big deal._ Stretching his arms and yawning, he left for the shoji door, and stepped into the hall. _Wonder where my room is,_ he thought.

"Excuse me, honored guest?"

He turned around to see the head hostess standing in the hall. "Your room is this way, sir. Please follow me."

Dante shrugged before following. He was led to a room before being left at the door. Yawning again, he clutched his head. _Dammit_, he thought, _why'd I have to drink all that sake? I can barely stand up now_. Regaining his balance, he opened the door.

He almost fell over when he saw what was waiting for him. In the middle of the room, a futon was laid out, complete with colorful sheets and pillows. There were a few candles lit to give the room light. Even in his intoxicated state, he could smell incense burning in the air. And, sitting on either side of the bed, were the two women that had spent the entire evening with him, so far. They were less dolled up than before, with their hair down, and their make-up slightly faded, but, if possible, they looked even more seductive than before, considering the position they were in.

Before he even completely registered what was happening, one of the girls had gotten up, closed the door, and led him over to the futon, helping him to sit down. By the time he knew what was happening, the other woman was sitting behind him, massaging his shoulders.

"Hey, wait a minute-," the youth suddenly let out, not sure what he wanted to do.

"Relax, sir," the girl in front of him said, slowly untying her kimono. "Leave everything to us, and you will feel much better."

When he saw her undoing the obi around her waist, his eyes went slightly wide. "But-"

The girl silenced him with a sudden kiss to the lips, all the while continuing to let her kimono slip open, revealing even more.

Had it not been for the sake in his system, Dante would have reacted in utter shock. As it was, his body settled for minor shock. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a tray with several ceramic glasses of sake. _Have they had plenty to drink, too?_ he asked himself.

As the women attended to him on either end, he felt his blood rushing to his face, as well as other parts of his body. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before he lost all inhibition, and gave into the alcohol and lust in his system.

_Man_, he thought, feeling the girl's lips on his, as well as her arms fiddling with his kimono. The other girl was moving in herself, leaning her head against his shoulders as she massaged them, and breathing down his neck. _What do I do now?_

* * *

About half an hour later, he stood at the door, looking at the two girls as they slept beside each other, slumped over the futon, their kimonos just barely clinging to their bodies. Although he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off the erotic sight. And he'd been trying to calm himself down, too… 

A little bit into their session, he'd offered more sake to the girls, and held back on drinking much of it himself. Soon enough, the girls had passed out, and his own vision had even started to clear a bit. And, at that moment, he decided he needed a walk to clear his head.

As he looked back into the room one last time, he sighed to himself. _Dammit, should I really be doing this? I mean, I'll never get another opportunity like this as long as I live! Why am I running away?_ Sighing once again, he drooped his head down. _Dammit, I just can't. I mean, I'm still in the past. It could get dangerous_. Closing the door, he suddenly had another thought. _If Mason were here, he'd kill me for passing this up_. And, with one final, depressed sigh, he started walking down the hall.

* * *

After a bit of exploring around the Inn, he found himself on the balcony overlooking the garden. The torches were still aflame, so the garden was illuminated under the starry sky. 

As he looked out into the beautiful garden, he let out a relaxing breath of air. _This place isn't bad_, he thought. _Hell, who needs to go back home when I've got this? If it weren't for this goddamned curse_, he thought, raising his right arm to let the yukata fall, revealing the bandage, _I'd be home free. Living like this sure beats Nam. Hell, it beats even my life back home_. He laughed to himself at these thoughts. _Man, who am I kidding? I can't stay here. If I didn't go back…I don't know. It just wouldn't feel right._

Leaning against the rail of the balcony, he let out another yawn. _At least it's peaceful here. No one's trying to kill me. Hell, I should be having the time of my life right now. But it ain't gonna last_. Looking at his bandage once more, he frowned. _I've gotta head out there, into another goddamned war zone, just to find out if my curse can be cured. Then, I've got even less of a chance of being able to return home_.

As he eyed the bandage around his arm, he noticed a few spots of maroon were peeking out from under it on the hand end. _It's still spreading_, he thought, sighing. He tried to remember what the old woman back at the village had told him. The place where it had all started, before he even knew he had been thrown back in time. _Eyes unclouded by hate_, he thought. _Eyes unclouded…just what does that mean?_

Suddenly, he heard voices in the distance. Looking around, he saw no one else was on the balcony. Looking down in the garden, he still couldn't see anyone. He kept looking until he spotted two people sitting together by a small pond. They were just barely visible in the torch light, but he could see them. From where he was, one could clearly see that they were a man and woman. When he looked closer, he identified the girl as the youngest dancer from the performers of the evening. And, looking closer at the man…

_It can't be_, he thought, catching sight of the man's clothes. _Is that…Samanosuke?_

Indeed, it was. The two were sitting together, talking about something Dante couldn't make out from his position. The young samurai even began to hand things to the girl, which she was pleased to receive. Soon enough, however, they apparently said their goodbyes, and the young warrior left through the back of the garden, while the girl headed back to the Inn. Dante watched her head to the door.

_Who would've thought?_ he thought to himself, smiling. _No wonder he sticks around here. He's got a girlfriend._

Suddenly getting an idea, he headed back inside.

* * *

Just as he thought, he found the girl in the hall right by the door. When he was sure she still didn't see him from his hiding place, he stepped out of the shadows. 

"What are you doing out this late?"

The girl whipped around, startled by his sudden appearance. Breathing heavily, she clutched at her chest. "Oh my…you nearly frightened me…I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be up this late, but…wait, who are you?"

The youth laughed before stepping closer. "I'm just a patron. I was on hand at your performance. You were pretty amazing."

At his comment, she blushed slightly. "Oh…thank you, I usually don't get comments like that. Oh, of course, you were with the other men…the strange-looking one."

Dante chuckled again at the comment. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Feeling a bit mischievous, he decided to drop a bombshell. "So…how is dear Samanosuke?"

The girl looked right at him, her eyes wide in shock. "Wha…what do you…how did you?"

The youth raised his hands in a relaxing manner, trying to calm the girl down. "Hey, relax, relax, I wasn't spying or anything. I was just up on the balcony, and I saw you two together. I thought it was cute."

The girl wasn't any more calm at this statement. "Please, you aren't going to tell anybody, are you? If my mistress finds out, she'll-"

"Relax, relax, I'm not gonna say anything. You're safe."

The girl _did_ calm down a bit at this. "Oh, thank you. But, how do you know Samanosuke?"

"Oh, we did a little business together earlier today. Nothing, really. He's a nice guy, isn't he?"

"Yes…he's always been that way to me…ever since we first met. By the way, what is your-"

"Dante. And you?"

"Oh…Minako. My name is Minako."

"That's very nice. Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to say thanks for the performance."

"Oh. That's very nice of you. I've never actually been thanked like that."

"Now you have. Good night, Minako. It's been a real pleasure."

"Good night," she said, bowing. And, with that, she turned, and walked down the hall in the other direction.

A smile on his face, Dante turned back around, heading down the hall. The night was proving to be real nice after all.

* * *

After climbing over the wall of sandbags, Dante tore off into the jungle, following the others as they moved in on some VC soldiers. Not looking back, he ran through, plants and shrubbery brushing against his body. 

When he heard gunfire getting very close, he dove to the ground, and crawled further before reaching the point of the other soldiers. Aiming his rifle into the blaze, where the enemy supposedly was, he fired off several rounds from his M-16. Gunfire was traded back and forth as more grunts moved through the jungle, trying to find their way to the place they needed to be. The flares were still flying in over the canopy, but they barely gave enough light.

A sudden explosion in the ground behind them sent Dante rolling down a nearby hill, crashing into a patch of bushes. He slowly got to his feet, and put his helmet back on his head before rubbing the pain out of his arms. He suddenly heard shouts from his comrades, and he headed off in the direction of the fighting.

No matter how far he went, he didn't see any other grunts. He slowed his run to a walk, taking his time to listen to all the activity happening in the bush around him. Tightly clutching his rifle, he turned his head back and forth, looking for any sign of the enemy or friendly fire. He stopped walking when he felt something big under his foot. Looking down, he saw the body of a soldier lying face-down in the dirt. Looking closer, he saw it was one of his- the body hadn't been there too long. The hand was still gripping the rifle, and a pack of Lucky Strikes was strapped to the helmet, which had a message on it, written in black marker:** When I die, bury me upside down so the world can KISS MY ASS**.

Dante gave the corpse another look before moving on into the bush. Just as another flare flew by, he heard a chopper getting closer overhead. Then, he heard a sudden burst of rock music in the air. As the choppers flew by, he recognized it- they were blaring _Light my Fire_ out of a bunch of speakers as they circled the area. The youth would have laughed had he not been fearing for his life at the moment.

As he continued walking, holding his weapon out in front of him, he could hear the sounds of the battle in the distance, coming from all directions. Explosions, gunfire, screams, the flapping of helicopters as they flew overhead; yet he couldn't see any of it. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like movement coming from a very close spot. Stopping in his tracks, he dropped to a crouch, and slowly moved towards a bunch of palms, where he had heard the noise.

Moving the palms aside, he saw a sight that made him freeze in fear: Coming out of a hole in the ground, and moving stealthily through the bush, were several men wearing black pajamas and helmets adorned in leaves, all carrying Kalashnikov weapons. They were only a few feet from the American, yet they had yet to notice him.

As quietly as he could, he crept backwards, trying to get far enough away before he could start running again. Maybe he could send a signal in smoke to let the choppers know where to strike…

He almost let out a yelp when he felt a slap on his shoulder. Whipping around, and bringing his rifle with him, only to have it be stopped by the hand of the culprit. Dante found himself looking into the face of a menacing-looking grunt, his face stripped in black paint.

"What the fuck are you doing over here? They're about to blow the hell out of this patch! Get moving or-"

A sudden yell from the bush, in another language, sent chills down the youth's spine. Before he knew what was happening, he was being shoved to the ground by the grunt, who clutched his own rifle, aiming it at the bush.

"Die, motherfuckers!-"

He didn't get three rounds off before a volley of bullets sliced through the palms, literally tearing the soldier apart. Dante caught a brief glimpse of the horrifying scene before turning, crawling to a safe distance, and leaping into a run.

A few seconds after he started running, he could hear the gooks rustling through the bush after him. For all he knew, he was running into yet another trap. They were all over the place, and it was only a matter of time before those bastards got him-

The thunder of a chopper drew his attention forward. Sure enough, a Huey was heading straight for them, with the Doors still blaring from two speakers on either side of the hull. Knowing what was coming, Dante threw himself at the ground, shielding himself with everything he had. A second later, he heard the chopper thunder over him, and the ensuing explosion of fire, just as Jim Morrison broke into the final riff of **_TRY TO SET THE NIGHT ON FIRE!!!_**

After waiting for a few seconds, Dante slowly stood up. He could smell the stench of charred flesh and plants before he turned around. When he did, he was met with another haunting site: a large piece of the jungle had been completely incinerated, and, right in front of him, laid the charred remains of the gooks that had been chasing him. And it was barely any at all.

As he eyed the mystifying scene, another explosion went off only feet away. He immediately turned and ran in the same direction in which he had been fleeing before. After only a few steps, he felt his foot descend, and looked down just in time to see a steep hill before he fell, crashing against rocks and branches all the way down.

It was a few minutes before he opened his eyes again. Slowly getting up, he moved out from behind some trees, and into the open. What he saw confused him: the jungle all of a sudden looked different. The trees were larger and thicker. The ground was rockier. And, to top it all off, everything felt cooler. _What the fuck…_

The sound of an explosion drew him out of his trance. Turning in the direction of the sound, he took off into the forest. Still confused about the scenery, he was more concerned about where the fighting was. Maybe everything would be back to normal once he got there.

After a minute of following the noises, he saw the blazing light of fire engulfing a large part of the forest. Moving closer, he found himself close to the foot of a small mountain. Climbing up a small way, he turned around to get a better view. He wasn't wrong: the entire part of the forest in front of him was ablaze, lighting up the night. He could see all the way to where the flames stopped.

_What the hell's going on here?_ He thought, fearing he was losing his mind. _What happened to this place? Where the hell am I?_

The sound of explosions returned again, and he turned in the general direction. Not far up the mountain, standing on a cliff, were several men dressed in strange clothing. A longer look revealed them to be wearing orange tunics, as well as white hoods around their faces. And, when he saw them raise up long wooden weapons, and saw a blaze of fire expelled from those weapons, he knew those sounds weren't explosions: they were gunfire. It all confused the young soldier to the point where he could barely think.

Hearing the sound come from another direction, he leapt down from the rock shift, and took off into the woods. Moving carefully to avoid areas that were ablaze, he kept moving until he smelled another stench in the air. _Yeesh! It's burning flesh again! What the hell is it this time?_ A few more steps brought him to the answer.

All over the ground were the bodies of large, hairy animals, all giving off the putrid smell of burning flesh. At first, he thought they had to be cattle. But a closer look revealed them to be boars; enormous boars, bigger than most men. _Holy shit! Wild boars don't get this big! What's going on here?_

The youth suddenly felt a dark, frightening presence behind his back. Slowly turning his head around, he found himself less than ten feet away from the murderous, hate-filled eyes of a giant boar, larger than any of those in front of him. A sudden rise in the flames revealed more, showing several scars and wounds all over the beast's blood-caked body. The animal released an angry breath of air every second, eying the soldier with utmost loathing.

Leaping to his feet, Dante rose his rifle into the air, and, aiming it at the beast, let loose a volley of 5.56 mm rounds. The bullets buried themselves into the hide of the beast, but didn't deter it from moving towards him. Emptying his magazine, and seeing the lack of effect it was having, he threw down his rifle, and drew his 1911 pistol, firing all seven rounds right at the beast's skull. It did absolutely nothing.

Tossing the pistol to the ground, he turned and ran deeper into the forest, leaping over the boar carcasses and scattered fires. If the giant boar did take pursuit, he didn't hear it- he was too preoccupied with high-tailing it out of there as fast as possible, climbing over boulders and edging through trees, moving as fast as his tired legs would carry him.

He finally came to a stop after what felt like five miles, breathing heavily as he rested his hands on his knees. After a few seconds, he began to move his head back up. Noticing he was in a darker area, away from the fires, he stood up, getting a full view of yet another shocking sight.

Sitting around a boulder in front of the youth were two more large beasts. Although they weren't as big as that boar had been, they were still big for their species; they were two vicious-looking, pure white wolves. And, he saw, they were feasting on something. Looking closer, he nearly vomited at the sight- the wolves making a meal of a human corpse, ripping meat off of the bones, a pool of blood adorning the ground. After another bite, the two beasts stopped their feasting, and turned towards the terrified youth.

Not able to stand it any longer, Dante tore off into the forest not looking back, or even where he was going. He didn't care where he ended up- he just knew he needed to get out of this place as fast as he could.

_This is a nightmare!_ his mind raged as he ran. _Somebody help me! Get me outta' here!_

He ran and ran, paying little attention to where he was going. Little did he notice that the forest fires were long gone, and he had returned to the jungle. But he kept running, until he burst out of the jungle, into the open, near the shore where he had landed.

Looking around, he saw a speck of light in the darkness- a cabin near the shore. Breaking into another run, he took off for the place of sanctuary.

"Help!" he yelled, losing his breath as he ran, almost breaking into a limp. "Anybody, please help me!"

Finally reaching the door, he grabbed the handle threw it open, and ran inside before slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the wooden door, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, look who showed up, boys! It's the failed night watch!"

When the youth heard the voice, he froze in shock. Slowly looking up, he saw a group of men sitting together at a poker table. The thing was, they weren't just any men. Half of them were his comrades- or former comrades- Joe, Connolly, Tony, and- to his utter shock- Mason.

"M- Mason?" the youth exclaimed.

"What the hell happened to you?" the Corporal replied. "You look like you've seen hell, boy."

Looking at the other men, Dante saw, with even greater shock, that they were also men he knew- the group of samurai he had killed back in the first village he had visited, where he learned the strength of his curse. They all had the wounds he had given them, and they sat across from the four grunts, who were all wearing red bandannas on their heads.

"What the hell's going on?" Dante asked, stepping closer.

"Oh, a lot. These guys here," he said, gesturing to the samurai thugs, "said they knew you. We didn't know how, but they seemed like cool guys. We're showing 'em some of our little games, and it's been pretty fuckin' sweet."

Turning back to the thug across from him, Mason picked something up off the table- a .38 revolver- and opened the wheel, checking for a bullet. He then spun it, making a whizzing sound, and closed it before bringing the gun to his head.

Dante's eyes went wide, watching as Mason pulled slowly at the trigger, and the wheel began to turn.

"No!"

A _click_ sound later, Mason brought the gun away from his head, and the rest of the group began to laugh and cheer. Turning to the youth, the Corporal smiled. "What are you so scared about, pansy? We're already dead- or have you forgotten that?" He gestured to a bullet wound in his head.

Dante backed away in shock, all the way to the wall, unable to take his eyes off the wound. Mason sighed, taking out a cigarette and lighting it before sliding the gun across the table to the samurai thug. "Okay, your turn, bro."

The samurai took the revolver in his hand, and, after a brief inspection, put it to his head. After a few seconds of hesitation, he squeezed the trigger. A loud bang, accompanied by a spray of blood, resonated throughout the room. Only the samurai didn't fall over, or slump onto the table- he just pulled the gun away, laughed, and tossed it back onto the table, as though his new wound did nothing.

The terrified youth could no longer bring himself to speak. No longer able to look at the scene in front of him, he clutched his head in his hands, and let out a scream. "What's the fuck's happening to me? Why am I here? Why?"

"Hey, everybody, I think we got some visitors."

Dante stopped clutching his head at the words, and, in dreadful anticipation, stood up, turning to face the window in the door. Just as he feared, the beasts from the forest stood outside the cabin. The wolves, as well as the boar, both made eye contact with the youth, boring their hatred and contempt into him.

Quickly turning away from the door, Dante made a dive for the nearest window, bursting through it, and landing on the ground before leaping to his feet, and taking off into the jungle once again. Not looking back, he darted between trees and bushes before leaping over a rock. When he landed, however, he felt the ground drop away from his feet. As the ground passed his eyes, he reached out and grabbed the edge, dangling at the top of the deep hole. Looking down, he saw several bamboo spears pointing upward from the bottom of the whole.

As his strength faded, he felt his grip on the edge slipping. "Somebody," he called out, helplessly, "please…"

At that moment, his strength failed him, and his grip broke. And with that, he fell, downward, heading toward the doom of the spears…

* * *

Sitting up so fast that he flung sweat across the room, Dante let out a scream, clutching his head. He closed his eyes again, feeling a pain in his head from the disturbed sleep. 

When he finally opened his eyes and let his hands down, he looked around: it was before dawn, he was still at the inn, in his room, and was laying in his futon. And lying on either side of him, was a young, sleeping-kimono clad woman, each snuggled up alongside his space of the futon.

Noticing the two, Dante sighed, and fell back onto the futon. _God…what the hell happened NOW?_ All he remembered was walking into the room, and falling on the futon in the dark. Nothing beyond that. _Nah…nothing could've happened…could it?_

After a few more minutes, he felt the urge again, and got up. He readjusted his yukata, and stepped out into the hall, quietly closing the shoji door. Walking down the hall half asleep, he tried to think about whatever may have happened the night before.

As he passed another door, he heard a sudden scream coming from inside the room. Putting his ear to the door, he could hear the situation clearly.

"You insolent little wench! Did you really think you would get away with this?"

"Please, I beg of you-"

"You ought to be tied to a stake, and be pelted with rotten radishes! If you think you can just do what you want, you haven't been disciplines enough!"

"No, please, no!"

The sound of a strike resonated, following a cry of pain by the girl.

"We paid a lot of money for you! You will learn to be obedient, or we'll toss you out like the garbage you are! Do you understand? You are never to see that boy again! Don't even think about trying to escape from here!"

He heard someone walking away, as well as the continued cries of Minako. After a few more seconds of listening to the girl weep, Dante made up his mind. Sliding the door open a crack, he saw that the girl was alone. Opening the door all the way, he stepped inside.

Minako looked up in shock, her face still red from the tears. "What- what are you doing here?"

Dante looked the girl up and down, noticing a red mark on her shoulder. "What'd she do to you? Are you alright?"

"She…she just did something…I knew this would happen, I knew they would find out-"

"It's okay, relax. Don't think that this is your fault. All you did was the same thing we all do. They have no right to punish you for that."

The young girl looked up at the youth, a gleam in her eyes. Mustering a smile, she took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Thank you."

Kneeling down to face her, Dante looked her in the eye. "Listen to me. I want to ask you something: do you want to leave?"

"Huh?" the girl peeped, looking at him with a confused look.

"Do you wanna get outta' here? I can help you. All you have to do is say yes."

"Do you mean that?" she asked, the gleam becoming stronger.

"Yes. I can get you outta' here, you just have to be ready." Standing back up, he looked around the room. "Go back to your room, and pack what you need. Don't take anything that might slow you down. Pack up, and wait for me in your room. Be ready by dawn." He turned around, heading for the door.

"Wait, what do you-" the girl said, trying to get his attention.

"Just do it!" the youth responded, sliding the door shut.

* * *

A sudden noise drew the young warrior awake. Sitting up, he looked around his room. 

The room was not much more than the upper level of a barn or stable, with straw covering the floors. He lay in an old futon, with a straw blanket covering his lower body. His sword lay at his side, at the ready position should any danger come creeping during the night.

Looking around, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, and prepared to go back to sleep. That was when he noticed something in the windowsill. A small piece of paper, with writing on it- a note.

* * *

Tying his second boot on, Dante looked back at the two girls as they slept side-by-side on the delicate futon. It was nearly dawn, and he was already back in full uniform, ready to put this plan into action. Looking at the women, he couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for them. Their line of work wasn't a pleasant one, and he felt bad to leave them. 

Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out the sack of gold nuggets the Emishi had given him. Opening it, he took two gold nuggets in his hand before tying it up, and shoving it back into his bag. Walking over to the sleeping girls, he reached down to one of them, and opened her hand, placed the nugget in her palm, and gently closed it. He then did the same with the other woman. Kissing each girl on the forehead, he stood up, smiled at them, and turned around, heading for the door.

* * *

Heading down the hall, he made his way to the room number Minako had given him. When he found it, he slid the door open a crack, peeking inside. He didn't expect to see three men waiting inside with her. One of them looked like the main host that had served them earlier. The other two were larger men, obviously thugs. Wanting to keep the operation quiet, he put his backpack down, and tapped his hand against the door. 

"Who is it?" one of the men asked.

When Dante didn't answer, the man slid the door open, peeking outside. Moving faster than the man could see, Dante delivered a kick to the face, and immediately grabbed him by the hair knot on his head, pulling him down on a hard smash to the floor. The other thug came rushing to his comrade's aid, only to receive a blow to the knee from Dante's Remington, which he used as a club. A subsequent blow to the head put him down for the count. Stepping inside, Dante saw Minako and the host alone on the room. Not even waiting for a response, the youth pointed his weapon at the old man. "You, out."

The man stuttered in fear before running out of the room, and disappearing down the hall. Grabbing the girl's arm, Dante led her out of the room, and through the halls, all the way to a back entrance near the garden. As soon as they exited the building, they found someone waiting for them- Samanosuke, with his sword hung over his shoulder.

When Minako saw the young warrior, her eyes went wide. "Samanosuke-kun!"

Likewise, when he saw her, he acted the same. "Minako-san!"

The two met in a deep embrace before turning their attention back to the foreigner. "This is why you called me out here?" the warrior asked.

"Did you bring food and supplies? Like I mentioned in the note?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good. It's almost dawn, and these people won't notice anything for a while. This is your chance to get a head start. Here."

He reached into the pocket of his fatigue, and pulled out a small pouch full of nuggets from his own supply, handing it to the ronin. "There's enough gold in there to take you all over Japan. If you hurry, you can get far enough away from this town before anything happens. After you get out, head east, then north, if you want to evade warring regions. There's a lot less activity in the northeast. Trust me."

The two lovers looked from the youth to each other, than back again. Stepping up to Dante, Samanosuke held him in embrace. "How can we ever thank you for this, friend?"

"Don't think about that, just go. You don't have much time."

Samanosuke went back to Minako, and the two took a step forward before turning around, and bowing, deep, to the soldier. Dante groaned inwardly, but appreciated it all the same. Afterwards, they got up, and took off down the dirt road, eventually disappearing behind another building.

After they were no longer in sight, Dante sighed, turned around, and headed west, in the other direction. His trip to Kyoto had not been in vain after all. He only hoped that things wouldn't get too bad when he finally reached his destination. That dream was still bored into his mind, and he hoped beyond hope that it wasn't a premonition.

* * *

Little did the youth know he was being watched. Through the lens of an ancient telescope, not too far from the inn, the man looking through took the glass away from his eye. 

"There he goes, my lord. Do you want us to stop him?"

Asano sighed, shaking his head. "No, let him go. As much of an interest as he is, he looks like more trouble than he's worth. Besides, from what that monk told me, he's walking straight into a death trap."

"What if he makes it to Tataraba, sir? He could ruin the whole plan."

"Well, we'll just have to hope that that doesn't happen, won't we?"

* * *

There we are. It ended up being longer than I expected, but, hey, it happens. Sorry if you all are still disappointed that we're not in familiar territory yet, but, I promise you, we will be next chapter. And, I promise to get the next chapter up real soon. I'm working on it as we speak. So keep reading, and I'll keep on writing. 

This chapter may as well be called the movie reference chapter, seeing as how many films I've referenced in it. If any of you can spot them all, let me know.

Well, that's all for now. To those of you in the U.S., happy Thanksgiving. And don't forget to review. Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 11:**

_Traditional Hogaku/Noh music_ (Anything good will do)

_Light My Fire_, by The Doors


	12. The Wolf Princess

Once again, I'm terribly sorry to all my readers about the lateness about my updates. I know every update I say I'll get them up faster, but things keep coming up. I hope I can be forgiven for this. (Ed. Note: We will this time, but consider yourself warned, punk!)

Anyway, I won't waste any more of your time. Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for: Chapter 12 (read and you'll find out why).

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 12**

The sky, a dark mass of the darkest shade of gray, poured down an intense barrage of rain upon the rugged, mountainous landscape. As thunder occasionally erupted from within the clouded mass, water ran down the mountain in wild miniature streams, past the hooves of the oxen that dug into the muddy pathway, as well as the geta-clad feet of the humans that accompanied them. The oxen were slowly stumbling up the mountain, constantly bumping into one another, and occasionally moving away from the group, only to be swatted back by the ox drivers and their tiny whips. As the ox drivers were kept busy with their tiresome task, the orange-clad men around them stood to the outside, slowly moving along as they clutched their ancient, paper-wrapped muskets. Held back by the slow pace of the oxen that carried their many sacks of rice, they cautiously eyed what they could see of the landscape around them, watching for any suspicious activity in the heavy storm.

Little did they know they were actually being watched from far above.

* * *

Through the small, curved eyeholes of a delicately crafted clay mask burned the eyes of a young, wild girl, dressed in the fur of a pure white wolf, with a mane jet-black hair just visible behind the mask. She stood on top of a boulder that sat near the top of the mountainous area, gazing down at the traveling band of humans with utmost loathing. She tightened her grip on the spear she held, and grinded her teeth in anger. 

_Just you wait, gun woman. Soon, I will sink my blade right into your soulless heart, and spill your blood until it runs like the rain on this mountain!_

As she looked along the train of oxen and humans, she found the target of her hatred: a lone figure standing alongside the edge of the mountainside as the train passed by. As she continued to bore her eyes into band of loathsome humans, she grew impatient. _Why are we even waiting? Why am _I _waiting? They're completely unaware! This wouldn't even be a challenge...we could take them the way they are…and they wouldn't even be able lift one miserable finger-_

"San" a deep voice growled from behind her. The girl turned around, and looked down from the boulder at the caller: an unusually large, vicious-looking white wolf. "You weren't thinking of starting early, were you?"

She scowled. "We're wasting our time, Kiba. The humans are absolute sitting ducks right now! We're letting our perfect chance slip away."

"You know how we work, San" the wolf retorted with a growl. "We wait until Mother gives us the signal. And only then do we make our move!"

The girl resisted the urge to retort back to her brother, and sullenly nodded her head. "I know that. I just don't understand why-"

"We wait for the signal, San! No questions asked! And I expect you to follow it like we always do. Now, come on. Mother's already staked out our positions."

With a final angry sigh, San gracefully leapt down from the boulder, landing right on top of the wolf, who immediately tore across the top of the mountain, dodging and leaping over several obstacle rocks.

"Unbelievable," the girl quipped. "I can smell it already."

"What?" her wolf companion asked, as he leapt over another boulder. "The stink of the iron or the stench of their disgusting strong drink?"

"Both" she replied. "Not to mention their own, natural filth."

The wolf snickered as they disappeared into the haze of rain.

* * *

As the rain poured down his green poncho, just barely managing to keep him dry, the youth frustratingly tried to light a cigarette he was shielding from the rain with his hand. Bending over, he tried time and time again to draw a flame from his lighter, which, unfortunately, had slipped out of his hand and fallen into a puddle seconds earlier. Now, lighting it was all but impossible. 

_Dammit! Why'd this have to happen now, of all times? C'mon, you stupid piece of shit, c'mon!_

No matter how many times he spun the wheel, however, the sparks failed to draw a flame. With a defeated sigh, he snapped the lighter shut, and pocketed the unlit cigarette. Moving to a nearby tree, he sat against the thick trunk, and pulled his knees closer, pulling the poncho tighter over his head.

_At least I remembered to keep this_, he thought. _Otherwise, I'd be soaked to shit._ Slightly raising his head up, to the point where rain didn't creep in, he stole a glance at the dark grey sky. It had suddenly begun to rain buckets not even an hour ago, taking the soldier completely by surprise. He'd been walking through vast woods for two days now, having left Kyoto a day earlier. He didn't know for sure if this iron works he'd heard about existed. He was even less sure about the so-called "Shishigami" that the others had told him about. He only knew that he had no reason to be doing anything other than searching for a cure for the curse he had been carrying for almost a month. And, every last clue, inquiry, and answer had led him to this point.

_I'm probably heading towards nothing_, he thought, burying his face in his hands. _Damn, I really need a smoke…._

* * *

The oxen were moving at a record slow pace now, due to the steepness of the road they were now trying to climb. With the heaviness of the rain up a notch from earlier, and the extra steepness giving way to slipping on the thin level of mud, they were one step away from an utter fiasco. They had already had several near misses that were just barely avoided. One figure, a woman dressed in a thick, dark cloak, with her back to the endless cliff going down the side of the mountain, watched the ox drivers tirelessly beating at their oxen as they struggled up the path. 

Spying one of the ox drivers resting on his knees, she stepped forward. "No slacking off, any of you!" The man immediately shot back up, and went back to his ox.

"Don't stop because you're tired! The sooner we get this rice home, the sooner we can finally eat and rest! So keep moving!"

Out of the crowd, one of the orange-clad men suddenly pointed up into the mountain. "It's them! The wolves are here!"

Her eyes bolted up the mountain, through the decimated, skeletal remains of the forest that once stood on the mountainside, to two white blurs moving in between them all. They moved so fast that she could only briefly glimpse them as they disappeared and reappeared out of the mass of rotting trees. She only knew them too well.

She waved her hand to the men, who immediately lined up, carrying their long weapons with them. "Calm the oxen! Form your ranks, and don't rush."

The men shoved their red parasols into the ground before opening them, and partially tearing the red paper off of the iron tips of their weapons, revealing the detailed pattern of a dragon indented into piece.

The woman's right hand man, setting up his own parasol, followed up on her commands. "Keep your powder dry! Remember to let them come in range before firing!"

Reaching for her own weapon, the woman kept her eyes on the mountain, well aware of the position of her gunmen. Although she could not see them clearly, she could easily read their tactics. And she was ready for them.

* * *

San clung to her brother's fur tightly with one hand, and grasped her spear with the other. Not thirty seconds earlier, the Wolf God had given them the signal to move, and they had taken off, dashing through the decimated landscape, ready to unleash their assault on the band of humans. 

As the two wolves picked up speed, dashing in between the rotten and disfigured trees, she felt a surge of adrenaline flowing through every inch of her body. Even though the wind and rain threatened to distort her vision, she had not lost focus of her target ever since she had first spied her minutes earlier, and kept her eyes locked, even from such a distance.

She saw that the humans had spotted them, and watched as they began scrambling about in panic. She could smell their fear…she'd come to recognize the feeling many times. The closer they got to the band, the harder the hatred seemed to pump through her. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

A loud burst of sound suddenly resonated, quickly followed by a small explosion of earth right in front of them. Scowling in utmost anger and irritation, she held on as her brother darted out of the way of a subsequent shot.

_Damn them!_ she raged in her mind. _Damn them and their unearthly weapons! They're nothing but cowards! They know they stand no chance against us in a fair fight, so they attack us like this!_ As several more shots exploded in the ground around them, her brother made a quick turn, darting back up the path, and preparing for another push.

* * *

The woman watched as the first round finished firing, and the two wolves turned around, running back into the mountain. And, as she expected, they immediately turned back for another assault. 

_Like a moth to the flame_, she thought. "Second round: fire!"

And, in a perfectly paced order of gunfire, the second round fired their muskets into the mountain, once again cutting off the wolves in their path.

* * *

As the next round of shots buried themselves in front of her brothers, San still refused to give up. Directing her brothers over the barrage of gunfire, she managed to get them close enough that she could see them rather well. Upon landing from a small jump, her brother leapt into the air with all his might, throwing himself in the direction of the caravan. And, with the humans clear in her sights, San hurled her spear, directly at the revolting gunwoman. Unfortunately, the rain had a negative effect on her throw, and the spear landed short, instead spearing an ox through the head, as well as the arm of the human standing right beside it. As her brothers immediately turned around to run up separate paths back into the mountain, she could hear the ox driver scream, and took pleasure in it. 

"Damn it" she said to her brother as they darted between the rotted tree trunks, avoiding a third wave of hot iron bullets, "if it weren't for this blasted rain, I'd have gotten her for sure."

"Don't gripe, San" Kiba responded. "At least you got a human this time."

The girl looked down at her brother in annoyance. "What do you mean, 'this time?'"

"Lately, all you've managed to do is kill oxen and other animals they've enslaved. You should be ashamed" he said with a laugh.

"Shut up! I've killed more than you could ever believe!"

"Enough!" Tsume, her elder brother said, regrouping with them from another path. "Mother is about to make her move, and we need to be ready!"

* * *

Taking a leap down from a boulder in order to clear an enormous puddle, Dante landed on a rather slippery rock, causing him to slip into the surrounding pond of mud. 

_Shit…_ he thought, slowly standing back up, and stepping out of the mud, getting a good look at his now mud-stained pants. Sighing in anger, he looked up into the sky once again. _Nothing but bad luck, huh?_

His attention was torn away by the sound of thunder in the distance. Catching the direction of the sound, he looked up at the enormous mountain he stood at the foot of. Shielding his face from the pouring rain, he listened as the sounds returned. This time, though, he noticed something strange.

_I haven't heard any thunder until now…and I never saw any lightning at all. No way, that can't be thunder…that's…_

When it sounded a third time, he recognized it. _That's gotta be gunfire!_

When the sounds came to a stop, and the sky remained silent, he lowered his head, and continued on through the damp woods. _Things just keep getting stranger and stranger, don't they?_

* * *

"Dammit, calm the oxen! Just bandage the arm up, don't bother tying it! We need to keep moving!" 

As her bodyguard dealt with the ox drivers, whom were both trying to calm the oxen and attend to their wounded comrade, the woman had her eyes fixed on the mountain. The wolf girl's little surprise had scared the living daylights out of the oxen, causing them to nearly trample the other drivers. Although most of them probably believed the worst was over, she knew it hadn't even begun.

"Lazy, pathetic fools," her right-hand man said as he approached her. "That sure was weak for an attack. And, as far as monsters go, they were nothing."

"We only saw the pups, Gonza. The youth of the pack," the woman replied, her eyes never leaving the mountain. "The mother will be here soon, and she's ten times as imposing."

Slowly bringing her eyes down the mountain, she stole a glance at the men as they attempted to get the oxen back under control…then, directly above them, where a rather large flash of white was dashing through the decimated forest, destroying everything in its path. As it got closer, she could feel the ground rumble under the horrifying presence of the wolf god.

"Moro!" she yelled, tearing the paper containing her personal weapon. Brought to attention by her exclamation, the other gunmen immediately proceeded to fall into line, raising their weapons, but their efforts proved fruitless, as the beast came at them with full, unmatched force.

The giant wolf tore through the train of humans and oxen, immediately sending some of them tumbling over the side of the mountain. She managed to snatch up an oxen in her jaws and toss it aside before dashing through the rest, trampling as much of the train as possible. Regardless, however, of what she managed to destroy on the way, her focus remained on her one target the entire time.

As the beast came closer, the woman held her shorter, thinner musket to her shoulder, and held her aim as tight as one could at the approaching target. After it knocked a final oxen over the cliff, which, in turn, dragged a human with it, it was in clear path. Shoving her lit match into the chamber, she ignited the powder, sending the iron bullet exploding out of the barrel, and right into the enormous shoulder of the approaching beast. While deterred, the wolf god continued towards the woman, refusing to show any sign of weakness, or to stop in the slightest. Her rampage was stopped just short, however, by the bodyguard, who unleashed an enormous burst of flames from his musket, enveloping the beast in a raging inferno.

Unable to continue any longer, the wolf god gave into the unbearable pain of the flames, and leapt off the side of the mountain, descending into the clouds deep beneath the level the humans stood on. Watching as she disappeared into the thick fog, the bodyguard lifted raised his weapon in triumph.

"We got her! She's fallen down the side of the mountain!"

"Don't start celebrating, Gonza" the woman retorted, maintaining every ounce of her authority. "She's a god. And it will take much more than what we have to done to finally bring an end to her life."

Gonza lowered his weapon and sighed, turning back to the caravan…which was in a truly sorry state for what it had been earlier. Several of the oxen had been trampled, and some of the rice bags had been crushed, spilling their contents all over the muddy path. Several of the men, not including the four who had fallen over the cliff with the oxen, had sustained rather serious injuries as well. Taking a quick glance back down the side of the mountain, the bodyguard turned to his commander.

"Eboshi-sama, what do you want us to do?"

With a final scan of the battered caravan, the woman hoisted her musket over her shoulder, and continued up the path.

"Move out. We're continuing as planned."

Stuttering in brief shock, Gonza held out his hand in a futile attempt to grab her attention. "But what about the men she pushed over the cliff-"

"They're dead, Gonza" she retorted, not looking at him. "Let's concentrate on getting the living home." And, without another word, she moved on.

* * *

_MOTHER!!!_

San's mind raced with fear and anxiety as she and her brothers dashed down the mountain, hoping against hope that the wolf god had survived monstrous fall.

* * *

Pushing aside one final piece of shrubbery, Dante stepped out of the woods, and into the open. Although the rain had calmed a number of minutes earlier, it had been virtually impossible to tell the weather from within the dense canopy. As soon as he stepped out of the woods, however, he felt a beam of sunlight bearing down on him. Looking up, he saw that the clouds had scattered, leaving them like islands in the blue sky. 

_Thank god_, he thought in relief, digging his lighter and cigarette out of his pocket for one last attempt. Sticking the Marlboro in his mouth, he flipped open the lighter, and, after three strikes, drew a small flame. _Yes!_ Holding the flame close, he lit the tip of the cig, and immediately inhaled as he closed his lighter. _'Bout fuckin' time…_

Letting out a long puff of smoke, he took a look at his surroundings. What he saw caused him to nearly drop his cig in jaw-dropping awe. A long, rocky river, which appeared more like a mass of small waterfalls, was running down the mountain and through the forest, giving off the rare-but-pleasant aura Dante only occasionally got to feel during his journey. For at least a minute, he forgot he was traveling, and just decided to savor the moment.

Eventually, he found himself walking down the side of the bulgy, boulder-laden river, leaping down the enormous rocks that helped to form the amazing waterfalls. As he walked, he kept his eyes on the raging river to his left. When he came to a rather spectacular-looking waterfall, he stopped, dropping to a crouch to fill his empty canteen with the fresh, clean water. Holding out his green canteen, he held it under the falling water, feeling the cool, clear liquid running down his hand. Sometimes, despite his curse, and all other hardships he had been though, he thought sights like this made it worth the whole ordeal.

His eye suddenly caught something, as a thin streak of red began to fall around his hand as he held out his canteen. The little stream did not stop, and he pulled back his hand, standing up, and following the streak of red liquid up the river. A few feet up, he gasped as he found the source, dropping his canteen on the ground.

Not ten feet up the river, clinging to a moss-covered boulder, was the battered and bruised form of a human body. Stepping closer for a better look, he could see that a bone was indeed protruding from the shoulder of the corpse.

"Jesus" he said to himself, clutching his stomach. Standing back up, he looked further up the stream, and noticed even more bodies floating in the river. His mouth gaping open, he found himself unable to breathe. _What the hell happened here? Don't tell me these guys floated all the way down here from some battle?_

Looking back at the man closest to him, who was dressed in a small orange tunic, and with his head wrapped in white lenin, he could see the blood trickling out of the man's wound, flowing like a river on its own. Looking closer, he began to think. _If that guy's dead, why's his blood flowing like that? It wouldn't do that unless his heart was beating…_

Getting the idea, Dante threw off his equipment, and stepped into the river, making his way over to the man as he clung to the boulder. Reaching him, he pulled up the man's head, getting a better look at his face. Although the eyes were closed, the man's face was a mixture of fear and confusion, with a gaping mouth and damaged jaw. The youth stuck his thumb under the jaw, feeling for a pulse. After a bit of feeling around, he found one.

"Shit! He's still alive!" Grabbing him by the waist, he hoisted the man over his shoulder, and began to slowly drag him back to shore. When he stepped out of the river, albeit with some difficulty, he laid the man on his back on the ground, pressing down on his stomach to remove any excess water. When he was sure the man was all right, he leapt back into the water, making his way to the other bodies floating in the river. He checked two of the remaining three, finding no signs of life for either. When he moved to the last one, who was dressed in a dark blue tunic, he moved in to feel for a pulse. Before he got there, however, the man, whose head had been submerged until Dante lifted him out, inhaled in his unconscious state. Feeling a wave of relief, he hoisted the man out of the water, and carried him back to lay him beside his partner.

Examining both of the injured men, Dante took note of their injuries. While they had both sustained fairly bad injuries, they had taken them quite differently because of their individual shape and build. The first man, in the orange tunic, had a fairly good and solid build, while the other man looked frail, with arms that looked like they would break at the slightest amount of pressure. Looking closer, he saw that the man's right arm was indeed broken. Breaking out his first-aid kit, he began to go to work on the men, bandaging every last one of their wounds and fractures.

After a few minutes of bandaging and cleaning, Dante looked down at his work. He'd used a few small branches he'd found in the woods to help brace the fractured arm of the thinner man, as well as every other fracture on either of the men. Although the wood had been damp, he felt it would hold under the bandages. Standing up, he decided to run back up the river to look for any more bodies he might have missed. Looking around, he saw none. He was about to head back to the men when he suddenly caught the scent of something rather disturbing.

Feeling a bit cautious, he walked back to where he had dropped his equipment, and swung his shotgun over his shoulder before turning back in the direction of the scent. Following the scent, he leapt from one boulder to another, larger one, where a large tree trunk had fallen, spreading itself across the river. Sniffing the air once more, he detected the familiar smell – blood. Only, this time, it was a bit different, giving off an even stronger scent than the mangled human bodies had. Taking a deep breath, he peeked in between two thick roots of the trunk, looking to the other side.

The sight that greeted him nearly made him fall right back into the running river. Lying on the rocky shore on the other side of the river was a beast that Dante could barely have put into words, other than being the largest wolf he could have ever imagined. Much bigger than any animal he had seen before, barring the giant beast of a boar he had encountered over a month ago, the creature lay sprawled out across the flat rocks, stretching almost ten feet. It was bigger than any regular sized auto; almost as big as the transport trucks he had used to ride in back in Vietnam. Hell, this thing looked big enough to rival a tank. The head alone looked big enough to swallow an average human whole. Save for the wound stained with deep red blood just barely visible on its shoulder, the animal had a coat of the purest white fur he had ever seen. Looking towards the back end of the beast, his eyes went wide as he noticed it had two tails. This beast that lay before him, despite being on the ground in an obvious unconscious state, looked more vicious and intimidating than the boar had ever been.

His attention was drawn away by the sudden appearance of other beasts. Two more pure white wolves had come in to join the one in front of them; only these two wolves, while still large, were not even half the size of the bigger one. Catching the second of the two wolves, he noticed that a smaller figure was riding on its back, clothed in more white fur.

At first, he didn't know what to make of the figure. But he soon found out when it leapt off the wolf, revealing two bare, light-skinned, unmistaken human legs. Judging by the build of the body, he could see it belonged to a young girl, a girl who looked no older than himself. In addition to the cloak of white fur, she wore a rather torn and beaten white blouse over a blue dress that looked just as old and tacky. Her arms, excepting for a white band around her biceps, were completely bare. On her feet, she wore two white shoes that looked like they had been made of dried animal skins. Focusing on the girl's face, he noticed it was covered by what looked like a red-and-white mask. Almost as soon as he had noticed it, however, her hand reached up and lifted the mask, revealing a face that the youth could barely make out from his position. Thinking fast, he reached down to his belt, where he had strapped his sniper scope earlier, and held it to his eye, bringing the girl into focus.

Even through the glass of the scope, the youth found himself left breathless at the sight of the girl's now-uncovered face. As he stared deeper and deeper, he lost all inhibition of his surroundings, and found himself lost in the loveliness of her face. Sleek and clean, yet rough and wild, she reminded him of the calm, reserved, white-painted face of a Geisha as she performed her mystical dance, or that of an expertly carved porcelain doll. Two maliciously curved eyebrows lined above to large eyes, colored in an amazingly piercing hazel. Two sharply curved cheekbones surrounded a small, albeit full-lipped mouth. Yet, none of these features amazed him as much as three blood-red tattoos that adorned her cheeks and forehead. All of this was crowned by her lavish, neck-length ebony hair, tightened around her head by a white ornamental band.

The rest of her body, while slender and agile, appeared strong and powerful. Jewelry, apparently made of bone, hung from her ears and around her neck. And the cloak of white fur only added to her presence. For all her beauty, the girl radiated the same aura of wildness and intimidation as that of the wolves around her. It was almost as if she was one of the wolves herself.

As Dante had stared lovingly at the strange girl across the stream, everything had appeared to slow down. His gaze ended almost as quickly as it had begun, however, as the girl had made her way over to the gigantic wolf, which had slowly risen itself up into a seated position, and was bleeding from the gaping wound on its shoulder. As he followed the girl with the scope, he again found himself lost in her aura. Her next action, however, made him drop the scope in surprise.

The girl had dug her face into the enormous wound of the larger wolf, and had begun to literally suck the contaminated blood from it, spitting it out to the side each time before returning to the wound.

Even from his distance, the shocked youth could clearly make out what the girl was doing. _Jesus Christ!_ As the girl continued to suck out mouthful after mouthful of blood, he clutched his stomach. Being an infantryman, he was no stranger to horrible wounds or unpleasant medical practices, but this…this definitely stood out amongst everything he had seen. _I don't think I can take this…_

Turning away, he took another puff of smoke. _Well, she looks like a wolf. I guess she acts like a wolf, too…wait a minute…wolf?_

It hit him harder than any bullet or explosion he'd ever witnessed. The realization came crashing down, and he found himself remembering not only the stories he'd heard, but the dreams he'd been having. _Those two wolves…no, it can't be, no fucking way…_

But there was no mistaking it. They bore an uncanny resemblance to what had terrorized him in his sleep nights before. And the stories the Kyoto lord had told him…about the forest of the Shishi-Gami…the giant beasts that lurked in the forest, protecting it from all humans…this had to be the giant wolf god, Moro, as Takeda had told him. _No mistaking the size of that wolf_, he thought, tossing his spent cigarette onto the ground beside him. When he thought about the wolf god, he was suddenly reminded of the other part of Takeda's story…the part about a young girl, who was raised by wolves…and had grown into a beautiful, yet vicious animal herself. Picking the scope back up, he returned his focus to the girl. As he watched her wipe the blood from her face, the images that he'd created in his mind from the lord's story projected themselves in his mind. The beautiful girl who hid in the forest and led love-struck men to their horrible deaths…the girl who raided human homes to snatch infants, and eat the flesh of her victims…the mystifying wolf girl…

"It can't be" he said to himself, quietly.

Suddenly, the giant wolf made movements that sent a chill down the soldier's spine. Sniffing the air repeatedly, and apparently finding the source of the smell, she slowly turned her head in the youth's direction, growling as she apparently locked her eyes on him. _Holy shit_, he thought, completely frozen with fear.

As if on cue, the girl turned her head away from the wound in the same direction the wolf was looking, revealing her blood stained face as she spotted the youth, and shot him a blood-chilling glare that sent even more pain down his backside.

Stuttering to himself in confusion, the youth slowly backed away from the trunk. _But…how? How'd they spot me? I didn't-_

While breathing in from his rising heart rate, he found the answer. Catching that familiar odor, he looked down, and saw the finished cigarette he had tossed out, which was still giving off smoke into the wind. His heart sunk. _Oh, fuck me!_

He was jerked back to reality by a cry that sent him falling back onto his rear. "Come out here, human!" came the unmistakable voice of the girl, as chilling as he feared. "Don't bother trying to hide! We know you're there!"

One slip short of panic, the soldier's mind raced. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What do I do now? _Although he knew he didn't have much of a chance on his own, he didn't want to throw himself in front of these three wolves. Mustering every last bit of confidence, he darted behind the trunk, out of the field of vision of the wolves. Pulling his shotgun off his back, he slowly pulled the action back to chamber a round, and began to move quietly, albeit quickly, from boulder to boulder.

"Where are you, human?" came the girl's intimidating voice again. Noting the venomous emphasis she put on the word _human_, he became all the more motivated to get as far from the place as possible, and continued to quickly step away in his crouched position.

Just as he made it to the end of one long line of boulders, and hid himself on the other side, he heard one of the wolves leap over the large tree trunk, and land right where he had been seconds earlier. He could make the other wolf, as well as the girl, making their way around the area as well, no doubt closing in on his position. Clutching his weapon tightly, he desperately looked around for an escape route. No matter how hard he looked, however, there was no way he would be able to get back across the stream without running right into the wolves.

* * *

San raced up her side of the stream while her brothers took the other side, using every last ounce of her senses while trying to find the creature she detested. As soon as she had seen the face between the roots of the fallen tree trunk, her anger from the encounter up the mountain had returned in full swing. Now, it appeared the gun woman had sent minions down the mountain to finish off her mother. To her, there was no other explanation. Luckily, mother had caught scent of the foolish human's stinking smoke stick…she'd seen humans use those sort of things, and it gave her another smell to detest. 

Unfortunately, that same stink was the reason they couldn't sniff the human out at the moment. The girl scowled as she moved up the long line of boulders, moving closer to the rock on the very end.

* * *

Closing his eyes tightly in frustration, he desperately tried to think of a solution. All the while, he could hear the breathing of the large forest beasts gradually getting louder. 

Moving slightly to his side, he inched his head out to see just how close the wolves were. For a split second, he saw them moving up the boulders along the stream, very close to him. Moving himself back to the boulder, he felt a tiny speck of pain in his rear. Sitting himself in a crouch, he found he had been sitting on a small pebble. Getting an immediate idea, he snatched it up, and moved his head out once again to peek at the beasts. Seeing that they were only a few feet from him, but looking in a different direction, he tossed the pebble further up the left side of the stream, away from the direction of the wounded men.

* * *

Just as she was about to turn the corner of the line of boulders, San's head perked up at the sound further down the river. Leaping onto and over the last boulder, she darted down stream, keeping up with her brothers as they followed the sound as well.

* * *

Watching as the wolves took the bait, Dante clutched his shotgun, and made his way to the other side of the stream, sprinting across a few carefully placed rocks, and into the woods, hiding behind the nearest tree. With his back to the trunk, he breathed in and out heavily, calming himself. 

_That was close._ Looking back around the tree trunk, he looked for any sign of the wolves. He saw none. _Heh. They may be vicious, but they're clearly not too bright. Maybe the legends weren't entirely true._ Standing up, he dusted himself off, and turned to head back to where he had left the wounded. _Gotta get back before those poor bastards get any worse_-

He nearly fell forward trying to stop himself when he saw what was in front of him; standing in the pathway, glaring at him with utmost loathing, were the two large wolves, with the gigantic wolf god sitting right behind him, giving him the same glare.

The youth stood frozen with shock and fear, his eyes wide. _Oh, shit_! Dante thought, but with very little time to think, for, the very second he realized the trouble he was in, he noticed something flying at him from the side. He was too late to turn, however, as he was forcefully kicked in the side, crashing against the tree trunk, and falling on his stomach. Coughing up from the blow, he lifted his head up, and found himself staring down the business end of a large, white ceramic dagger, held in his face by none other than the legendary wolf girl herself, who was giving him the all-too-familiar glare of hatred.

Keeping her eyes on the human as he rose his head in her direction, San finally got a good look at him. And, as she looked him over, she felt a sense of wonder and curiosity flow through her. The first aspect of the human that caught her attention was the clothing he was wearing; a strange combination of green and black, with some of the most unusual shoes she had ever seen. Her eyes moved to his head, which featured a full head of shaggy, dark red hair, similar to the color of autumn leaves, and far different from any other human she'd seen. The shape of his face was also something new, along with the strange paleness his skin possessed. When she looked even closer, she noticed his eyes bore a different color as well. After getting a good look, she began to suspect that he couldn't be of the clan that occupied her land. However, her mind was brought right back to the meddlesome ironworker humans, when she noticed the object hanging from the human's back: a piece of wood and metal that bore a striking resemblance to the very weapon that the evil gunwoman always hoisted by her side. Her anger returning at full blast, she eyed the human with her most dreadful glare.

"You dare come here, human?" she said, scowling and baring her teeth in the most intimidating fashion. "You dare to invade our forest and spy on my mother as she lays with her dear life in the balance? That damned gun woman sent you to finish her off, didn't she?" She jabbed the dagger closer, stopping it an inch from his face.

Sitting up against the tree, the youth stuttered uncontrollably as he struggled to find words. "N- no, no! I don't know what you're talking about! Please, I'm…I'm not trespassing! I swear I'm not trespassing!" He felt the sweat begin the pour down his face. If the stories about this girl were true…

San snorted in anger at the human's pathetic response. She detected a typical lie. Bringing the knife to the outlander's neck, she knelt down, bringing her face even closer. "Do you expect me to believe any of that, you pathetic, loathsome creature? Why should I believe you're any different than the humans that target my mother everyday?"

Dante's breathing pace went up a notch as he felt the blade touch his neck. However, despite this new discomfort, he couldn't help but notice the girl's use of words. _Mother? Does that mean…holy shit…_ Bringing his focus back to the girl in front of him, he attempted to hold his hands up in self-defense. "Listen, please, we can talk about this! I'm telling you, I'm not trying to kill your mother. I was just passing through, and I saw-"

"You're lying!" she yelled, pressing the blade hard enough into the skin that it began to draw blood. "I don't believe a word you tell me, human! I can see that weapon hanging from your back! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now!"

As San was taking her time with the soldier, one of the two smaller wolves made his way closer to the girl, and began to speak in a low, unintelligible voice. "San…listen to me. We think this human might not be alone."

Turning away from the outlander, the girl looked at her brother in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Although he was slightly confused with the supposed communication between the two, the youth could not easily miss the opportunity arising right before him. And so, he readied himself.

"When we were searching back there, I thought I smelled the scent of other humans- the ones with the more familiar scent of that blasted town."

"That could have been the humans mother killed and threw down the mountain, Kiba."

"They might still be out there, San. And Mother thinks we should-"

Moving faster than he ever had in his life, the youth darted to his feet. Catching his movement out of the corner of her eye, the wolf girl attempted to drive her dagger right into the boy's gut. However, she came up with nothing but tree trunk as the outlander dodged to the left, and, foreseeing her almost immediate counter-strike, he caught her blade hand in a tight grip, reversing the momentum and slamming it into the tree, forcing her to drop the dagger. Pulling a complex jujutsu move, he twisted her arm back around faster than she could react, and managed to grab her in a lock by her neck with his left arm. He held his arm tight under her chin, preventing her from being able to use her teeth in the situation. And, adding a final touch, he unsheathed his survival knife, and held the blade close to the girl's back, right at the nearest kidney.

When it was over, he had the girl in an excruciatingly tight grip by the neck, with a blade to her back. San was appalled beyond words by the action: no human had ever been able to so much as near her in speed. But she had let her guard down, and now the human had her in a grip she couldn't escape from. She may have been strong, but the boy was stronger, and he held firm, no matter how hard she struggled.

As he held his knife to the back of the white blouse the girl wore, he immediately shot glances at the two wolves in front of him. Bringing the knife in tighter, he yelled, "Back! Stay the fuck back!"

The wolves, though on the edge of their toes in shock and anger, stopped in their tracks when they saw the danger their sister was in. San, however, didn't share this sentiment. "Don't listen to him! We can't let him escape into the forest! Kill us both if you must!"

"Let her go, you bastard human!" one of the two howled.

"We're going to rip you to shreds!"

"Shut up!" the youth retorted, beginning to back away slowly. Feeling the strength the wolf girl was putting up against his, he tightened his grip, and held the knife closer to her side, where the wolves could clearly see it. "Come any closer, and give it to her in the back!" The wolves looked from the youth to the larger wolf, who motioned for them to back off.

"Good," Dante said, moving even further back, holding tight onto the girl's neck. "Looks like the tide's turned, hasn't it?"

"You bastard!" the girl nearly spat, turning her head back as far as possible to glare at him again. Don't think you'll get away with this!"

"I beg to differ, Miss" he responded, bringing the weapon in tighter. When he noticed the wolves as they began to follow, he stopped. "Don't even think about it! Stay where you are!" The wolves stopped, but continued issuing their deadly stares, their teeth bared, and growling angrily.

"Now, I don't know what you thought I was doing here, but I'm not about to get killed for something I didn't do! I was passing through this place, and that's all. And I'm sorry if I pissed you off, but I'm leaving now!"

Through clenched teeth, the girl let out a quiet retort. "Don't think we're just going to let you get away, _human_" she said, continuing the poisonous emphasis on the word. "I know that you come to our home to destroy it. And if you think my family will hold back simply to save my life, you're dead wrong!"

Looking back at the girl with a confused look on his face, the youth said, "You know, you really have a fucked-up mind. Don't tell me you don't care if your own family kills you."

"If it will kill the likes of you, it would be well worth it!"

Shaking his head, Dante turned his attention back to the wolves, who were growing ever the more impatient. "Anyway," he said, moving back a couple more steps, "I think it's time for me to go. I really have my own problems to attend to, so I'll see ya' around!" And, with a tiny shove forward, the soldier delivered a hard front kick to the girl's back, sending her right into the path of the wolves, cutting them off before they could pursue. Turning around, he dashed back out into the river.

San landed in a roll, and leapt back up to her feet almost immediately. Snatching her dagger up along the way, she took off in the same direction as the human, not even bothering to mount her brother. "Stop where you are, human!" However, as soon as they got to the stream, they were greeted by an explosion of white smoke. The smoke caught them off guard, and quickly spread around, completely blinding their vision. Shielding her eyes from the smoke, she whipped her head back and forth, looking for any sign of the human. She found none.

"Blast it! Where is he?" As the wind picked up, the smoke began to clear. However, she still saw no sign of the strange human.

"It looks like he got away, San" Tsume growled, moving up right beside her.

"Can you find his scent?" the girl inquired, desperate to find a way to detect the runaway human.

"The smoke just destroyed all other smells, San. Face it, the human's gone."

Throwing her dagger to the ground in anger, the girl clenched her fists. "That bastard…he was spying on us….and he….he…"

Moro appeared behind them, dwarfing all of their combined presence. "San, don't be mad that you let your guard down. Just be glad that he didn't kill you."

The anger slowly dissipated from her face, leaving her with a confused look. "But…why _didn't_ he kill me?"

"He needed you as a hostage, San. If he had killed you right away, he would've had nothing to keep us at bay. Don't think of it as an act of mercy."

Hearing these words, San shook her head. "Of course not. I know what his intentions were. But we've still got to find him!"

"No, San" the wolf god retorted. "We don't know where he is, and we can't sniff him out. It would be a waste of time. We need to return home."

Letting her head drop, the girl sighed in defeat. "All right, mother." And, with that, the wolves turned back to head up the mountain, Kiba dragging along one of the dead oxen that had fallen from the ambush. As her wolven family disappeared into the woods, San stopped to gaze into the area once more. _What was with that human_, she thought. _He didn't look like the humans that live in this area…he didn't dress like them, and, overall, he really didn't seem like their kind._ Her look of wonder quickly became one of anger again. _But he had something that looked like one of their blasted fire weapons. He must be the same; all humans are the same. And if I see him again, I'll gut him and tear out his organs._ Giving the river a final glance, she turned to follow her family up the mountain.

Over a minute after the wolves and girl had disappeared, Dante dropped to the ground from a tree branch. After getting rid of the girl, he'd managed to get far away enough to use a smoke grenade, which blinded them long enough for him to climb a nearby tree, staying out of their line of sight.

Watching the spot where the girl had disappeared, he couldn't help but feel mesmerized, and even a little scared. It appeared the legend he'd heard was true, at least in part. The girl had been wondrous, and vicious at the same time. He could only wonder, though, if he would ever cross paths with her again. And, if they did, it would be a time he would never forget.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. It's what a lot of you have been waiting for, anyway. Once again, I'm sorry about the lateness of this update. Let's just say the latest school term came down on me like a fucking anvil, and I haven't had much free time where I could think about this story. However, I'm on break now, and I'll be working on chapter 13. So keep a lookout. 

I hope you all have been watching the list of Mononoke fics. N'jata, the author of quite possibly the single-greatest PM fanfic, _A Legend of the Past, a Savior of the Future_, after nearly four years of silence, has returned to finish his work at long last. And I couldn't be happier to finally get back to reading it. If it weren't for his work, this story probably wouldn't exist. I owe nearly all of my inspiration to his amazing story.

Some of you, however, have been asking where else I might have been getting ideas for this story. So, I'll list them. Other than N'jata's fic, a couple of things served as a chief inspiration for this story: one was a 1979 film called _G.I. Samurai_ (aka _Sengoku Jietai_), starring the great Sonny Chiba, the man you all know as Hattori Hanzo from _Kill Bill_. The movie tells the story of a group of the Japanese Self-Defense Ground Forces who find themselves thrown back into the feudal era of Japan. I won't say anymore about it, hoping that you will all try to see it for yourselves. Other inspirations include a number of Vietnam war films, as well as a few minor references to other films and animes.

Well, I've got to finish up now. Keep reading, and review every chance you get. Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 12:**

_Mononoke Hime Theme_ by Jo Hisaishi (Mononoke Hime Soundtrack)  
_Riders on the Storm_ by The Doors  
(We'll be getting more music in later chapters)


	13. Forest of Gods and Demons

Hope everyone's having a good vacation. Once again, I got sidetracked by several events and personal problems, but I updated, didn't I? Some of you have been leaving reviews that seem a bit…well, frustrated. I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while, but you need to relax. You have other things in your life than this fanfiction (at least I _hope_ you do…).

Anyway, without further ado, enjoy.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 13**

"_More awe-inspiring than the most beautiful princess_" the youth recited to himself, remembering the words of lord Takeda as he sat on a fallen log that lay near the river. "_Lovelier than the loveliest sakura flower…sharper than the sharpest of all blades…the Mononoke-Hime…_" Listening to himself, he nearly laughed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes again. "Christ, how do I remember things like that? I was half-drunk when he told me that story." Taking a cig in his mouth, he drew out his lighter, and lit his second smoke of the day; the second of what would obviously be many. "Still, there was no mistaking those wolves…and that girl…" He could not stop thinking about the girl; her wild, unkempt yet alluring face had been calm one moment, and had been staring him down with the most horrible glare the next. The thought of her both lifted his spirits and sent chills down his spine.

"Just be glad you're still alive, Dante," he quipped, exhaling another tiny cloud of nicotine. "You almost became breakfast for the wolf pack." Realizing what he had just said, images of the girl he had imagined earlier resurfaced in his mind. _Shit_, he thought, shuddering at the thought of being devoured by the likes of the savage wolf girl. _She couldn't really be eating humans, could she?_

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" At the sudden sound of a horrified scream, the youth's head flew up in surprise, and he nearly swallowed the cig.

"HELP!" Dante turned his head in the general direction – it was coming from where he had left the men. "HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Snatching up his 12-guage, he leapt to his feet, and dashed across the riverbank, leaping over boulders as he made his way to the spot. When the men came into view, he raised his weapon up, keeping an eye out for the wolves, or any other beast that might have appeared.

For a second, he saw who was up and moving – it was the man with the bonier complexion, and he was desperately trying to crawl away from something. Stopping in his tracks, he quickly but calmly scanned the area, holding the shotgun at the ready. "What's wrong?" he asked the man loudly. "Where is it?"

"There! Right there! It's one of the demons!" Looking to the area where the scrawny man was pointing, the youth searched for any signs of danger. After a few seconds of listening for any noise, he slowly lowered his weapon, and turned to face the man.

"What the hell's your problem? There's nothing there!"

The man, who was on his rear and trying to back away using his injured legs, looked from the youth to the rock, fear still plenty apparent in his eyes.

Shaking his head, Dante inhaled and exhaled another cloud of nicotine. "I don't know what your problem is pal, but-"

A sudden clicking sound in the very direction he had just been looking brought this attention right back, as well as frightened the injured man once again. Holding his weapon up again, he moved closer to the rock at which the man had been pointing. When he got a closer look, he nearly dropped the gun.

Sitting on the rock was one of the strangest and most unworldly creatures he had ever laid eyes on: it was small, not even a foot high, and had a stocky little body like a bad drawing. Its head appeared too large for its body, with large dark spots for what appeared to be the eyes and mouth. And, as he took a closer look, the head tilted back in one direction, then released in a snap, wobbling back and forth with the familiar clicking sound.

The scrawny man attempted to back even further away from the tiny creature, until he found himself backed up against the foreigner's leg, causing him to yelp in shock. Dante kneeled down, moving over the man's shoulder.

"Calm down, pal. This thing looks pretty harmless to me. You've got nothing to be so worked up over."

"Have you lost your mind, stranger?" the injured man retorted. "Have you never seen a kodama? They're the spirits of this very forest!"

"A kodama?" the youth inquired, taking another look at the creature. _Of course_, he thought, remembering tales he had heard in his youth. _The tree spirits; I remember the stories…I just don't remember them being like this_. "In that case, bud, there's definitely nothing to worry about. It's not gonna hurt you."

"But they'll bring their master to kill us instead!" he quipped, keeping his shaky eye on the tree spirit.

Looking from the kodama to the man, Dante gave thought to the man's words. "What do you mean, 'master'? Are you talking about those wolves that were here earlier?"

"No, I mean something much worse!" he said, sounding more and more paranoid with every breath he took. "A forest spirit in the form of a monstrous deer, one that they say takes the face of a human, and transforms into an even bigger monstrosity at night!"

Just as he was finishing his little description, the kodama stood up from its seated position, took a step across the rock, and suddenly vanished into the thin air. At this, the scrawny man gasped in horror.

"It's gone! Quick, they could be- Aaahhh!"

Looking to his right, Dante saw that a number of kodama had appeared in the bush, some sitting on rocks while others moved around on the ground, or even hung from branches. Redirecting his eyes to the previous spot, he saw that a few more had appeared in the same place the first had been earlier.

The man stumbled as he tried desperately to stand up, falling onto his injured arm before letting out a cry of pain and grasping the bandaged arm. He felt a hand come on his shoulder, and looked up to see the odd-looking stranger.

"Wh-what are you go-going to do to me?"

"Nothing, pal. Just calm down, and try to stay still. I did a lot of work patching you up, and I don't feel like doing it again. So stay put."

The man lowered his arm, and remained still. "Y-yes sir."

Walking over to the other injured man, Dante checked to see if he was still breathing healthily. "Forget about these little critters. I think they've taken a liking to us. Now, tell me your name."

"W-what?" the scrawny man peeped, turning his attention away from the kodama.

Sighing angrily, Dante took the cig out of his mouth before responding. "Your name, pal!"

"Oh, uh…Koroku, sir. My name is Koroku."

"All right" the youth said, still looking over the unconscious man in orange. "Tell me this, Koroku: just where around here do you live?"

"In a town, sir, not too far from here. It's on the other side of this forest."

Taking a look in the direction of the woods, Dante sighed. "Okay. Looks like we're gonna have to cross through the forest to get there in time."

Upon hearing this, Koroku looked at the youth in shock, shaking his head. "Wait, sir, you don't surely mean that! That forest is the tramping ground for the deadliest of gods and demons. There's a much safer path around the river!"

Shaking his head, Dante responded, "No good. This guy's wounds are bad enough already. We need to take the shortest route if he's gonna have any chance at all. Any longer than a few hours, and your friend here won't make it."

"But sir, how do you plan on getting us both home? Neither of us can walk, and you can't carry both of us!" he said, just as another kodama appeared right on his shoulder, garnering an immediate reaction. "Yaah!"

"I'm aware of that," the youth said, standing up. Unfortunately, Dante hadn't planned for this little contingency, and, stepping further towards the woods, desperately began to think of a way to carry both the men. That was when he heard the cry.

Or, rather, it was a low, mooing sound, distinct of a farm animal. Taking another step into the woods, he cleared a patch of shrubbery, and found the source of the sound: a large, black oxen. Its horns were caught in some vines growing from the shrubs, and it looked rather battered, despite its energy at attempting to escape from its binds.

Smiling, the youth looked back to the river, and called "Hey, pal! I think I just found your ticket outta' here!"

"What was that, sir?" the ox-driver called back, scooting away from another group of the tiny tree spirits.

Chuckling, the soldier reached forward, and began to untangle the oxen's horns. As he was doing this, one of the little green creatures appeared on the animal's back, and took a few tiny steps toward him. Temporarily stopping his hands, Dante thought of something. Taking a gulp, he said, "Hey, pal…" looking at the kodama as it stared at him. "You wouldn't happen to know the way around this place, would you?"

The creature just moved closer. "Okay", the youth said, scratching the back of his head. "Then how about showing us the way? My friends here are really in a pinch, and, well, it's important they get back home real soon…" He never would have seen himself doing this before, but being in the presence of these tiny tree spirits had changed everything.

Without another moment, the creature turned around, and suddenly disappeared. Looking in surprise from the back of the oxen, he saw the kodama reappear on the ground, where it was joined by several other tree spirits, and began making it's way through the woods. Smiling to himself, Dante turned to go back to the injured men. "I hope that's a 'yes.'"

* * *

Taking another hard, painful step up the root-laden path, Dante breathed in heavily as he carried the injured man in orange on his back. Koroku, the other man, was riding the oxen, which seemed to have a fixation on following the kodama, which, were literally gathering in the hundreds as the newcomers slowly paced through the woods. The tree spirits were everywhere, on the ground, appearing in the trees and shrubs around them, and some even on the oxen's back once again, much to Koroku's displeasure. A whole group of them had gathered near the soldier and his passenger, easily keeping up with the slow pace. And, echoing throughout the forest was that very familiar rattle of the creature's heads as they rocked back and forth like miniature bobble heads.

_Lord Almighty_, he thought, _I don't even wanna know how many of these things there are in this forest…there have to at least be thousands alone right here!_ Feeling the weight, his attention turned back to the man he carried on his back. Being a training camp graduate, as well as an experienced fighter, Dante had more than a fair amount of physical strength about him. Still, he knew what it was like to endure the weight of another man on his shoulders for a considerable amount of time. But this man was even heavier than Gorobei had been. Luckily, he had been able to hang his equipment over the ox with his other guest, which allowed him to use every available ounce of his physical strength for the man on his back. Also by luck, he'd tied his red bandana around his head, which managed to absorb a fair amount of sweat. By now, though, it was soaked, and starting to leak down his face.

"Excuse me, young sir?" Koroku called out from his ride on the ox. "I really insist that we turn around and take the trail up the river. It's very important that you listen!"

Grunting, the soldier replied, "I know, Koroku. You've suggested that about three times already. And I've told you 'no' each time. So don't bother asking again, cause' it ain't gonna happen." Sweat continued to pour down his face.

"Did I mention, young sir, that no one's ever walked out of these woods alive?" he continued, undeterred by the youth's words.

"You and about ten others" he replied bitterly. "And I'm sick of hearing it. So, unless you see some horrifying beast actually chasing us, I suggest you shut it, pal. And, if you have time, try to grow a backbone."

The ox-driver lowered his head. "You sound just like my wife, sir."

The grunt chuckled. "Thanks. Maybe she can fill me in on what's going on when we get there." Turning back to the path, if you could even call it a path anymore, Dante began to haul the injured man up the now-steeper hill. He watched as several kodama made their way in between his feet and around his legs. One in particular was leading the pack, moving as though it knew the humans were following it.

Taking a deep breath, Dante called out to the creature. "Hey, shortstop…tell me you're actually leading us out of the woods, and not just getting us deeper and deeper in."

The creature responded by turning its head back to face the youth before simply rattling, and continuing on its way.

"Hey, what was that?" the soldier asked sarcastically. "Didn't catch that. Come back and say it again." Sighing, he grudgingly moved on. After a particularly hard step, he felt the weight on his back hit a damage point. Falling to one knee, he began to hyperventilate like crazy, all the while soaking the ground below him with sweat. When the sweat finally leaked out of his eyes enough for him to see, he looked to the left to see a few kodama mimicking his very action by carrying fellow kodama on their backs, some even with pained expressions on their faces. Smiling, the youth hoisted himself back onto his feet.

"Real fuckin' cute. I oughta' squish you guys."

* * *

After several more drudging minutes, the majority of kodama began to make their way up a rather enormous tree, which arched the opening to a sight that left the youth breathless.

As he stepped out from behind the last batch of green foliage, Dante gazed at the sight in front of him: surrounded by dozens, if not hundreds, of giant trees with roots that stretched to one another, were a large set of sparkling clear water pools that rivaled the size of lakes. Several trees grew directly out of the pools, giving it another exotic feel. Still gazing as he walked towards the nearest shore, he didn't notice his feet sinking slightly into the thick moss growing on the shores. Looking down at the footprint he had made, he rose his head back up, took in a deep breath of air, and exhaled peacefully. "Unbelievable" he said to himself. "And I thought the other places were peaceful…"

Deciding this was more than perfect for a rest stop, he stepped over to the nearest tree, which sported roots that rivaled the thickness of oil drums. Laying the injured man down on his back, he stepped up to the approaching ox and its passenger, grabbing his equipment. Kneeling down to the injured man once again, he turned to Koroku as he held his place on the ox. "Okay, pal," he said, pulling out a small blanket and his canteen, "time for some R&R."

The ox-driver replied with a confused look. "What and _what_, sir?"

Chuckling, the youth smiled. "Forget it. Just take the chance to rest. We're gonna be movin' again real soon" he continued as he used the blanket to cushion the man's head. Looking closer, he saw that some of the bandages he'd applied were beginning to deteriorate, and some of the wounds were remaining open.

"Shit," he said, reaching for his First Aid kit, "this guy's wounds aren't getting much better. If we don't get him some help soon, he's fucked." Pulling off his bandana, he began to squeeze the sweat out of it before turning back to the ox-driver. "How much closer do you think the place is?"

"I don't know, sir. I've never been through this forest before."

Sighing, Dante snapped his bandana in his hand before tying it back around his head. He then finished up with the man in orange, and went sit against one of the giant roots. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pack of Marlboros, which, he noticed, was running quite thin. _Oh, shit_, he thought, staring into the near-empty red-and-white pack._ After these two cigs, I've only got one pack left._ He had cut down on smoking over the last month in order to make them last longer, but, like all cigs, they slowly disappeared as his cravings increased. Taking one in his mouth, he pulled out his lighter, and flipped it open. _Don't know how I'm gonna get by without 'em_, he thought, drawing a flame and lighting the stick before inhaling. Taking the cig out of his mouth, he exhaled, laying his head back against the root, relaxing the pain from the long trip away.

"Uh, excuse me, young sir-"

"Dante" the youth immediately interrupted.

Flustered, the man spoke up again. "Excuse me, sir?"

Turning back to him, he replied, "Dante. My name is Dante. Let's have no more of this sir/young sir crap."

"All right,, er…Dante. I just wanted to know, and I hope you don't mind me asking- where you're from?"

Blowing a cloud of nicotine into the air above him, the youth turned to face the ox-driver. "Where I'm from?"

"Yes, sir. I couldn't help but notice, but you're clearly not of these parts. I mean, one look at the clothing you wear, the fact that you have skin whiter than a sheet, and all of these strange things you're carrying, I couldn't imagine where you'd come from. I've never seen anything of the sort in this area, and I've been around this part of the country quite a bit."

Dante had expected the question, and, inhaling another puff, gave his usual answer. "You're right," he said, exhaling again. "I'm _not_ from around here. Let's just say I've come from far away. And by far away, I mean I'm not even from this country."

"That's amazing sir!" the man exclaimed, still nursing his arm. "Just how did you get to our part of the world? What exactly are you doing in these lands?"

Slowly sitting up, Dante sighed. "You always ask this many questions, Koroku?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to know."

"I'll tell ya' some other time" the youth said, reaching for his canteen. Standing up, he began to make his way to the nearest pool. As he got closer, he just barely noticed an odd shape on the ground. Looking down, he saw something that intrigued and worried him: two large paw prints, likely belonging to a wolf, and a genuine footprint, smaller than his, obviously belonging to a human. _Holy Christ, _he thought, _they must live here. That means they could be watching us right now, for all I know_. Looking back up, turned his head in both directions to scope out the area. While he didn't see anything, he couldn't help but get the feeling something was wrong.

Walking back over to his equipment, he put his canteen down. _I'd better make sure of it_. Grabbing the tarp that held his guns, he unwrapped it to reveal his 12-guage and M-16. Picking up the rifle, he looked at the ox-driver, who was still sitting atop the now-resting ox. "Koroku."

"Yes, sir?" the man replied.

"I'm gonna take a small trek around this area" he continued, checking the magazine. "I have to scope out any problems, and I need you to watch the fort."

Taking on a frightened face, Koroku exclaimed "Sir, what do you mean? You can't actually leave us alone here!"

"It'll just be for a second, pal. You'll be fine."

"But Dante, you don't understand! This is a realm belonging to gods and demons! If we're alone, they'll come after us for sure!"

Standing up and slinging the rifle over his shoulder, he shook his head. "Look, you don't have to worry. I'm going out there to make sure there isn't anything out there. Just be patient, and I'll be right back." He moved to leave when Koroku grabbed his arm.

"Wait, sir! Please reconsider!"

Sighing angrily, Dante tried to think of a quick solution. _Why the hell not?_ he thought, running back over to grab his shotgun and a box of cartridges from his pack. Walking up to the ox-driver, he held up the weapon.

"Now," he said, exhaling with the cig in his mouth, "I know you've never seen one of these before-"

"Oh, but I have, sir!"

Raising an eye in shock, Dante looked at him with confusion. "Say what?"

Faltering, Koroku took a closer look at the weapon. "Well- maybe not _exactly_ like that," he corrected himself, noting the obviously different features on the firearm, "but I've seen ones like it. It's a gun, right?"

Unable to answer right away, the youth managed to stammer a response. "Y-yeah, it is. But what were you saying?"

"I'm saying I've worked with guns before, sir. The place where I live and work produces them."

Nearly dropping the gun in shock, Dante could only stare for a few seconds before reaching into his pocket, desperately trying to find the iron ball he kept with him. "Your place doesn't happen to produce iron, does it, Koroku?"

"Yes, sir, that's our main source of production."

Digging out the iron ball, he held it in front of the man. "And this? You make things like this?"

Taking a closer look, the ox-driver identified the piece. "We definitely produce those. Mostly for the guns we use, sir. In fact, we make hundreds of those things every day."

Breathing deeply before lowering the hand holding the ball, Dante lowered his gaze, thinking to himself for a moment. Looking back at Koroku, he asked one final question. "You work at a place called Tataraba, am I right?"

Smiling, the ox-driver replied "You're absolutely right, sir!"

Nodding his head, Dante let every last bit of the past minute sink in. _Talk about dropping a fucking bombshell_, he thought. _Not only does this place exist, but I find it on my first day in this place. Maybe things really are starting to look up._ Pocketing the iron ball, he picked up his 12-guage again.

"I'll have to talk to you more about that later, " he said. "But now, I need to show you something." Holding up the weapon, he began his lecture. "This is a gun. But it's a little different from the ones you've seen…"

* * *

Shoving one final shell into the loading chamber, he flipped the gun over, and pumped the slide before handing it to Koroku. "That's how you load it. Now, firing is plenty simple: just squeeze the trigger here, and, to load in another round, pump it again, and you're ready to fire again. Nothing to it."

Looking down at the weapon in his hands, Koroku marveled at it. "That's amazing, sir! You mean to tell me you can fire off several rounds without needing to reload? I've never heard of such a weapon!"

Smiling lightly, the youth replied, "Of course you haven't. But you can still use it."

"Do they make these where you come from, Dante?"

Taking a small pause to gather his thoughts, he replied, "Yeah, they do."

"Unbelievable, sir! Your homeland must be generations ahead of ours!"

"Well, kind of" Dante said, chuckling under his breath. "But try not to think about that too much. Just focus on your job."

Glancing at the rifle on the soldier's back, the man piped up again. "What about that one, sir? Is that a gun as well?"

Stopping again, he answered, "Yeah, it is. But listen, we can talk about this later. I'm gonna go scope the place for any dangers, okay?" He stood up, and turned to leave.

"B-but sir!"

Sighing in frustration, he turned back around to the ox-driver. "What is it now?"

Stammering to find an explanation, he said, "Well, I'm…I'm not really a good shot. What if I miss?"

Letting out a tiny laugh, Dante shook his head. "You won't miss. It's not easy to miss with that gun. Plus, it's not likely you'll have to use it. Just be alert, okay? Shoot anything that moves." He turned to leave once again.

"But what if it's you, sir?"

Turning his head back to glance at the Japanese man, the youth smiled. "You won't see me coming." And, with that, he made off into the woods.

* * *

Clutching his rifle, Dante walked along the long, moss-covered shore of the crystal pools, scoping every inch for more wolf or human tracks. He had passed a few more several steps back, but they had since ceased. As he looked, he couldn't help but notice the tracks he was leaving. 

_Shit_, he thought. _Even if they're not here now, they'll know I was here pretty soon._ Giving one last look around the area, he decided things were okay. _Looks like everything's fine for now_. And, swinging his rifle over his shoulder, he turned to the clear pool, knelt down, reached his hand in, and splashed his face with the clear, sparkling water.

_That's it_, he thought gleefully. Realizing he'd left his canteen back at the campsite, he filled up his hand with water, and brought it to his mouth. Sipping the water all the way down, he left out a sigh of happiness. _Never had water this refreshing before._ And, feeling refreshed, he began to hum a tune before going down to splash water on his face.

"…_Satisfaction, cause I try…an' I try…an' I try…an' I try, I can't get no…_ As he lowered himself for another sip, he suddenly stopped with his hand halfway up. Looking to his right, he saw the sunlight shining from in between several thick trees. And, for a split second, he thought he saw a shadow moving in the sunlight.

_Nah_, he thought, shaking his head. Reaching his hand back down into the water, he scooped up another handful. _"When I'm watchin' my TV, an' a man comes on an' tells me…how white my shirts could be…but that he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke…the same cigarettes as me…I can't get no…oh,, no, no, no…hey, hey, hey…that's what I say-"_

All of a sudden, his right arm began to act up, shaking the water out of his hand. _What the fuck?_ he thought, feeling the slight pain run through his arm. After a few seconds, he shook his head again, and, somewhat cautiously, began to lower his hand back into the water.

Sure enough, it happened again. This time, he lost his balance, his right arm slipping into the water, stopping when it hit the bottom. The pain was stronger this time.

_Jesus Christ!_, he thought, yanking his arm out of the pool before grasping it with his left hand. While the pain wasn't excruciating like it had been before, it was still plenty unpleasant. _Dammit! What's going on now? It's been so long!_

As he tried fruitlessly to calm down his arm, he saw it again – this time, out of the corner of his left eye. Whipping his head around, he saw the last remains of some shadow disappearing behind a tree in the sunlight. As soon as it was gone, the pain subsided.

Letting out a deep breath, he shook his arm up. _What the hell was that all about_? Looking around, he sighed, and stood up. _Guess I should get back._

* * *

As he clutched the foreign weapon in his bony hands, Koroku nervously scanned the area around him, sitting on the ground with one leg tucked near his torso. With each passing minute, his breathing seemed to get heavier. Even with the weapon, which he had never seen before, he didn't feel the least bit secure. To him, the silence of the forest was teasing him, ready to unleash its most deadly dangers upon him and his comrade when they least expected. And, as thankful for the outlander as he was, he couldn't help but feel an aura of strangeness surrounding the boy. And it made him all the more cautious. 

The ox-driver let out a sudden yip when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder, causing him to juggle the shotgun around in his hands before turning his head around to face the smiling grunt.

"Good job" the youth said, taking the weapon back. "But you still need a bit of work."

"I know sir" he replied, scooting further away from the ox. "I never was good at guard duty…that's why I drive oxen. Sometimes I wonder why my wife even married me…"

Checking over the sleeping guard once again, Dante shook his head. "Seriously, pal, you can't keep doing this. Your wife isn't that bad, is she?"

"Well, gods know I love her, sir, but…you don't know her at all…"

"Sounds like you're too scared to prove you're good enough for her. Look, when we get back, I'm gonna make sure you say something with some backbone."

Koroku bit his lip as Dante made his way back over to the pond to fill up his canteen again. As filled it and emptied it again, his eyes were brought back to the wolf tracks he had seen earlier. Smiling softly, he let his eyes wander up to a small, moss-covered stone in the pond…where he saw another animal track, as a pair of butterflies descended upon it.

Only this one was different. Instead of a wolf-like paw, the track was smaller, straighter, and consisted of three pointed toes. Plus, the crushed moss at the bottom of it looked greener than with the other tracks.

_That thing looks fresh…_ he thought, his eyes slowly moving to the right. As he scanned the rest of the pond, his attention was brought to yet another opening in the forest, where the sun shone through. Gazing at the space, he thought he could see dark figures moving from one end to the other. Squinting his eyes, he tried to make them out, and saw a shape that resembled a deer, or some such creature. The last one, which appeared bigger than the others, suddenly stopped right in the spot of sunlight, and appeared to turn and face the youth's direction. Focusing on the creature, Dante made out two distinct features: an enormous mass of antlers, and a large, unusual body.

His mouth gaping open, Dante forgot entirely about his canteen as he stared with utter shock at the sight far off in front of him. _What the hell is that thing?_ And that was when it returned.

His arm, in a sudden jolt of painful energy, came alive and started thrashing about. Dropping his canteen in the water, he let out a scream of pain, and grasped his arm with his left hand. His arm continued to thrash, as though trying to struggle out of his own grip. _Motherfucker!__Not again, NOT AGAIN!!! _As the pain grew more intense, he ground his teeth together, trying to hold in the next cry of pain.

"Young sir! Dante! What's wrong?" Koroku asked from his resting place, attempting to scoot further up so he could see the outlander.

Feeling another jolt of pain surge through his arm, Dante thrust his right arm deep into the pool, striking the bottom with his fist so hard he felt it strike something sharp. He felt no pain, though, as he pulled it right back up a few inches before punching the pond floor again. He continued to strike the bottom with his fist until he felt the pain begin to subside,

Letting his breath go, he exhaled heavily before hyperventilating for a few breaths. Once the pain had stopped for the most part, he slowly lifted his arm out of the water, noticing that the bandage had begun to slip off at the wrist. He quickly snatched the bandage and wrapped it back around his arm, covering up the ugly maroon mark.

From back where he could see, Koroku hadn't noticed the mark. But he was still visibly disturbed by the outlander's behavior. "Sir? Are you sure you're all right? You were really white as a sheet there for…well, I mean you were even whiter than before…uhh, I mean, wait a minute-"

Sighing in irritation, Dante snatched up his canteen, and filled it again. "Forget about it. I'm fine" he said in a deadpan voice. Taking another deep breath, he stood to his feet, and slowly made his way back to the resting guard.

"Are you sure you're all right, sir?"

"Don't worry about it" he replied, opening the guard's mouth a bit to pour some water into it. Closing his mouth, the guard swallowed, and let out a relaxing breath of air. Letting out a sigh of his own, Dante lowered his face closer. "Don't worry, pal. You're almost home. Just hang in there, and you'll be back in no time."

Struggling to speak, the man slowly and weakly turned to face the youth. "Th…thank you…"

Giving the man another sip, Dante raised his head to look one last time at the spot where he had seen the mysterious creature in the sunlight. Nothing remained. _Whatever the hell that thing was,_ he thought, _I don't have a good feeling about it._

* * *

After he felt they had rested enough, Dante had loaded up his equipment, helped Koroku back onto the ox, hoisted the injured guard over his back, and continued through the forest with them. Only, not long after he got underway through the woods, he couldn't help but notice a rather strange phenomenon: during the first part of their trek, the man he carried had felt as heavy as an oil drum, and made him feel like he drop from exhaustion. Now, he felt no heavier than as if he were carrying his rifle over his shoulder. If he had to, he felt he could go another fifty miles with this man, even after all their traveling. 

_I don't get it…why is he so light all of a sudden? What happened back there?_

"Dante!"

Turning his head back as he continued to walk, the youth glanced at the ox-driver as he rode the large animal. "What's the problem now, pal?"

"No problem, sir…it's just that, well, my arm, sir! It doesn't hurt!" And, sure enough, he was moving it around as if there were nothing wrong with it.

"Watch it, bud, I'm not fixing your arm up again if you break it even more" the soldier replied.

"No, really! There's no pain at all!" Thrusting his arm into the air, he cried out in triumph. "The Gods have healed it!"

A sudden crack in his arm brought it right back in a painful recoil. "Yow! Looks like I was wrong, it's still broken!"

Half-amused and half-irritated, Dante let out a weak laugh. _Jesus Christ…_

* * *

Soon after, they came to the edge of the woods, and got a bright wave of sunlight as the exited the forest. Ascending a small hill, they came to the top, and looked out at the horizon. 

Before Dante could even get a look at the sight in front of him, he heard Koroku let out a delightful exclamation. "Aah! You were right, young sir! We made it back home safely!"

The youth remained speechless. Sitting not a mile in front of him, surrounded by an enormous lake in the valley of a forest-laden mountain range, was a massive set of man-made structures and buildings, all encased within a thick wall of thick logs. The compound of buildings had been built on a large island that rose from the lake. Surrounding the wall were hundreds upon hundreds of long, sharp-ended logs that jutted out of the ground like the spines of a porcupine. The only thing connecting it to the mainland was a small wooden bridge.

Moving his focus deeper into the human compound, Dante began to hear the noise of metal clanging in the distance, as well as notice the thick clouds of black smoke that sprouted from what looked to be the largest structure within the compound. Even from such a distance, the youth could sense the nasty-smelling fumes in his lungs every time he breathed in. After one particularly deep breath, he felt a burning sensation in his throat, and let out a rather heavy cough. Feeling his eyes begin to water, he brought his attention back to the compound. Noticing the structures were built on a higher and lower level of earth, his eyes moved along a train of wooden aqueducts that moved up the mountain. Eyeing the land bordering the compound, he noticed that it bore almost none of the life that flourished in the rest of the mountain: the piece of the mountain had been stripped clean of plant life, and was a murky brown instead of a fresh green. The waters bordering the island bore the same misfortune.

"Mother of God…" was all the young American could think to say. Taking another long look, he finally let out the question that had been raging in his head. "What the hell is this place?"

"This is Tataraba, sir! The Iron Works belonging to Lady Eboshi and our people" Koroku replied, happy as ever. "This is where we mine ore and forge it into iron. Just wait until you see it up close! You won't believe your eyes!"

Dante didn't even hear the last sentence. He was remembering the words he had heard from other men. Gorobei, Jiko, and Takeda…they had all told him of the place, but were never sure themselves…still, it was the one place that could possibly lead him to the truth behind the iron ball, and the curse it had brought upon him. And he had found it. Though, despite having done so, he didn't have a good feeling about the place. For anything that had brought him so much pain and suffering, the place from whence it had come was probably not much better.

_So, this is the place_, he thought, reaching into one of his pockets, and pulling out his pair of black sunglasses before flipping them open and putting them on. _I'm gonna get some answers from this place, one way or another; even if it kills me._ And, with that, he began to descend the hill, the ox and his other companion walking alongside him.

Nearing the lake, Dante looked ahead, and saw two men at the foot of the hill. They were both dressed similar to Koroku, and were shoveling piles of ore onto a small wooden boat. Koroku happily let them know he was there.

"Heeeeey! Hey, guys!" he yelled to them, waving his unbroken arm. "Hey, it's me! Koroku, the ox-driver!"

Upon recognizing their companion, the two men dropped their tools, and rushed up to the ox, ignoring Dante and his passenger. "Koroku! It really is you! You're actually alive!"

"Everyone said you were dead! What on earth happened?"

"There's a lot to tell, boys," he replied. "But we're back, and we made it through that horrid forest!"

"You don't know how much you worried your wife" the tall one said. "Hell, it was only a couple hours ago that she finally stopped crying. She's in such a lonely position that a number of the other single men have been acting real nice towards her, if you know what I mean…it's a good thing you showed up just now!"

While the men continued to talk amongst themselves, Dante made his way to the small boat on the bank, which was partially full of sandy black ore. The man on his shoulders was starting to feel heavy again, and he was aching to find an excuse to put him down. Just as he began to kneel down, though, he heard a shout in his direction from the group of men.

"Halt, stranger!" the shorter one said as the two closed in. "Just who are _you_? We've never seen you before!"

"Hold it, Sano! Don't attack him! This is the man who dragged both of us back here, all the way through that infernal forest. We're both still alive because of him!"

Turning back to glance at their friend, the two men returned their stare to the outlander. "Is this true, stranger?"

"I just told you it was!" the ox-driver replied.

The two men smiled at Dante before moving closer. "Very well" the tall one said, helping the injured man from Dante's back. "You brought back a rifleman as well. I guess we owe you the kindness, then."

"Not to mention going through that forbidden forest!" the shorter one followed up. "Talk about one tough bastard! I bet the eyes behind that thing on your face just terrifying!"

Taking their companions, they all headed for the boat. "Come along, we've got to get these men to rest. Plus, I'm sure Lady Eboshi will want to meet the one who brought our men back."

* * *

As he made a nice, clean mark of ink on the small wooden tablet, Gonza concentrated on the kanji in the accounts he was tallying. It had been one hell of a trip back from their deal, and they had paid a price. Now, all he wanted to do was finish the accounts for the trade, and get back to resting up for the next shipment. 

A sudden yell from the group of men to his left got him to raise his head. People had been making noise for the past few minutes, and he was finding it very hard to concentrate. Looking to his left, he saw the group of orange-clad riflemen paying attention to one of their ranks.

"It's true, what they said! He's back! And they brought back Hiroshi!"

At this, the men all jumped to their feet, abandoning their food, and rushing towards the southern bank. They were soon followed by other people, all heading in the same direction. Able to take it no longer, he threw down his brush.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? Stop causing a ruckus while we're tallying the accounts!"

Another man stopped on his way to the crowd, turning to face the body guard. "Koroku and Hiroshi are back! They say some stranger brought them back from the dead!" he shouted before continuing on his way.

Shocked, the tall man could barely respond. "What did you say?"

* * *

As the boat pulled up to the edge of the bank just outside the walls of the massive fortress, Dante saw that the whole place was in a complete uproar. A large crowd of men and women had lined up along the bank, backing all the way up the hill from where they had come. They all struggled amongst themselves for a better view. When the boat finally drifted to a stop at the shore, three men immediately ran up to the boat, greeting their fellow ox-driver with a shock. 

"Impossible!" one of them said. "I saw the wolf-demon throw you and three other men over the cliff!"

Koroku responded with another grin, clearly happy with his good fortune.

"Did only you two make it back?" the second man asked. He was immediately followed by another, older man, pushing his way through. "Did my son make it back? Please, you have to tell me!"

Koroku's smile disappeared, and he frowned as he looked towards the ground of the bank. "I'm sorry, Koji…but we're the only ones who made it back here."

Nodding silently, the man turned and walked back into the crowd. Dante watched as he made his way to a short, stout woman, and began to speak to her. After a few words, she dropped to her knees, clutching her face in her hands as she began to sob. Her husband, as well as a few other women in the crowd, attempted to comfort her.

Shoving his way through the crowd, Gonza moved to get a view of the commotion. "Move aside!" he said is a low, intimidating voice. Finally getting a look at the scene, his eyes passed the two returned men to the strangely-dressed newcomer, and narrowed his eyes. "Gonza-sama," the man to his right said in a low whisper, "who is that strange character with them?"

"Obviously an outsider" the bodyguard replied.

Stepping onto dry land, the soldier watched as they slowly lifted Koroku out of the boat. As they were helping him out, Dante saw another, larger group of men approach the boat. Only these men were dressed in the same orange tunics the injured man bore. Watching as they gathered to hoist their comrade out of the boat, Dante decided the man had to be part of some guard within the town. As they left, one of the men turned to the youth, and bowed.

"Thank you, stranger" he said before rejoining his comrades.

Dante blinked before returning an unnoticed nod, and looked around at the villagers surrounding him. Never, in all the places he had visited, in all the places where he had received dozens of stares from townspeople, did he feel more uncomfortable than he did now. Maybe it was the fact that he was in the very location that might have been involved in giving him his curse. Either way, they were staring at him deeply, and whispering to each other between stares. Several pointed at his clothing, while some appeared to be pointing at his head, either mystified by his hair or the sunglasses. And, sure enough, plenty of people were giving notice to his equipment back, and the rifle slung over his shoulder.

Koroku finally broke the uncomfortable silence with a shout to the townspeople. "Listen, everyone! This stranger saved both of our lives, and carried the rifleman on his back the whole way! Show him your gratitude!" He let out a yelp of pain as one of the other men accidentally pulled on his arm. "Oww! Watch it, my arm's still broken!"

Hearing these words, an even crazier flurry of whispering began, making the youth all the more uncomfortable. As they whispering continued, a young woman, dressed in a blue kimono and with her hair wrapped in a towel, approached the outlander. "Is that true, young sir?"

Unsure of how to answer, the youth found himself hesitating. "Uhh…well…"

Scoffing, the bodyguard extended his hand, pointing it directly at the stranger. "You! Don't move a muscle! Stay where you are!"

Dante turned his head away from the woman, who trudged back to the crowd, to the source of the fierce call. Walking towards him was a tall, burly man with a shaved head, and dressed in a dark tunic. He was flanked by two men in what seemed like shinobi-style spy clothing. One of them carried a long, tachi-length sword over his shoulder, which Dante guessed belonged to the larger man, since he appeared to have an air of authority about him.

Sure enough, as he approached the youth, the crowd moved aside, making plenty of room for the man and his flanks. Stopping a few feet from the soldier, he cleared his throat, and spoke. "I am Gonza" he said gruffly. "I'm captain of the guard at Tataraba, and personal bodyguard to Lady Eboshi."

Slowly nodding his head, Dante replied, "Glad to hear it."

Scoffing again, he continued. "First, I'll say that I'm very grateful to you for bringing our injured back here to us."

Staring at the man from behind the dark sunglasses, Dante forced a half-smile. "Glad I could help." He began to turn back towards the boat. "Well, if there's nothing left to make clear-"

"Stay where you are!" the man barked, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Turning back, the youth crossed his arms. "What's the problem?"

"The problem" the guard said, "is that you somehow managed to get here by traveling through the forbidden forest of the Shishigami! No human has ever managed that feat! On top of that, you managed to do it on foot, while carrying two injured men the whole way! Now, tell me, am I supposed to ignore this as a regular occurance?"

Not surprisingly, the youth was not happy with the attitude towards him. A grimace forming on his face he raised his hand to respond. "All right, pal, why don't you-"

"Koroku!" a high-pitched voice called out, cutting off the grunt. Both Dante and Gonza turned their attention in the direction of the voice, and saw a young, attractive woman running at full speed down the slope, pushing aside anyone in her path as she tried to get to the injured man. She was dressed in a bright red kimono, and, like most of the women in the crowd, her hair was concealed in a towel. "Koroku! You're alive!"

"Toki!" Koroku replied back, clearly happy to see the woman.

Just when the woman was about to reach Koroku, she looked like she was going to smother him in a suffocating embrace. Instead, she stopped just short of him, and caught sight of the bandages covering his arm and legs. Her blank stare turned into a terrifying glare, and her chest puffed up in a fit of anger. "Well, that's just perfect!" she scowled. "Just look at your stupid mess of a body now! How are we supposed to work and eat with you in such a ridiculous state? You're completely worthless!"

"But Toki, please, I-"

"You scared me half to death, you idiotic weakling! Don't try to worm your way out of this! You're a complete disgrace! I'm wondering why I married you in the first place! In fact, I'm starting to wish the wolves _had_ eaten you! Then, I might have been able to find a _real_ husband who doesn't get himself injured every time I'm not around!"

This little outburst had the entire crowd in a fit of laughter. Koroku, clearly embarrassed, tried to calm her down. "Dear, please, everyone's listening!"

Dante stood, mouth hanging open, at the scene before him. He thought the ox-driver had just been exaggerating when he described his wife. Now, though, he saw what troubled the man. Turning to the bodyguard, he asked quietly, "'Scuse me…is that by any chance his wife?"

Tilting his head back towards the outlander, Gonza replied. "Yes, she is. Sadly, Toki is pretty much always like this."

Turning back to the scene, Dante let out a sigh. _And I thought this guy was actually troubled. He's just a wimp._ "Who in hell set these two up?"

Letting out a small chuckle, the captain of the guard turned to the young woman. "Toki, why don't you spare us your little love-quarrel? We'd all be glad to hear it later."

"Why don't you shut your fat mouth?" the woman countered almost immediately, whipping around to face the man, and stomping over to him, ignoring Dante's presence. "You're one to talk, Gonza, being the one who left them there to die in the first place! And some captain of the guard you are! You never do one lick of work around here, and you're nowhere to be found when there's danger! And when everything's fine, you're out in the open, throwing orders around like you've actually got some authority! So stuff you and your advice!" she finished, an icy glare piercing from her dark eyes.

Unable to keep quiet any longer, the youth took a step forward. "Hey, lady, will you take it easy?" Upon hearing his voice, the woman turned to stare at the young soldier, her eyes piercing through his sunglasses. "You could at least show a bit more appreciation that your husband's back! He may not be in the best shape, but he went through a lot just to make it all the way back here! And blaming everyone else in your path isn't gonna fix anything! So, for the love of God, calm down!"

Keeping her gaze on the young foreigner for a few more seconds, her blank stare suddenly turned into sly smile. "And just who are you?" she asked, a complete change of tone in her voice.

Taken aback by the sudden change of attitude, Dante regained his composure before answering. "My name is Dante, and, like I said, I'm the one who helped your husband and the other guy get back here alive. And I was just saying-"

"He's telling the truth, dear!" he heard Koroku speak up suddenly. "And you won't believe-"

"I don't believe I said you could talk, _dear_," she said, throwing a nasty glare towards the ox-driver. "So be quiet!"

Upon seeing Koroku lower his head in submission, Dante let out a groan. "Hey, pal, what the hell did I just talk to you about?" he yelled, gesturing to the man's wife. Catching the gesture, Toki looked from the outlander to her battered husband, a look of suspicion on her face.

"What do you mean?" Turning back to her husband, she gave him another glare. "What did you talk about, Koroku?"

Looking from the youth to his wife, Koroku looked like he was about to attempt a retort. However, one final look from Toki threw him back into submission. Dante sighed in frustration before Toki turned back to him, her smile returning.

"I just want to thank you, stranger. I'm pretty sure Koroku and you had a lot to talk about. But don't worry about him. He may be dim-witted and useless, but I'm very thankful he's safe."

"You've got a fucked-up way of showing it" the youth retorted. "You had me thinking I'd made a mistake by bringing him back here."

The woman stopped to blink a few times before breaking out in laughter. "That's a very quick wit you have, stranger. And you're not bad-looking, either. Koroku's lucky he survived, or else I just might have found myself falling for you right about now" she said, returning her warm smile.

Unable to answer, Dante stood with his jaw hanging open. "Uhh…look, lady, that's nice, but…" he muttered, trying not to look in Koroku's direction.

Before he could finish, she noticed his face, and moved in closer, further shocking the outlander. "Say, what's that black thing covering your eyes? Why don't you take it off, and show us the rest of your handsome face? I bet your eyes match up nice with it" she finished, her face looking slyer and slyer as she got closer.

Completely bewildered, the youth began to sweat. _Christ,_ he thought, _does she hit on guys like this all the time? Now I really feel sorry for this guy. I mean, she's acting weirder than those girls we met at that massage parlor in Saigon…_

Before he could answer, a soft, yet authoritative voice interrupted them. "Gonza," he heard, before watching as the people on the slope parted to reveal a lone woman at the top. All eyes were on her as she spoke, and Dante couldn't help but notice why, even through the dark sunglasses. She was rather tall for her kind, reaching a height of about the same as the soldier. Her slender frame was dressed in a dark red kimono with a pattern of yellow fans, which was covered by a heavy, dark blue cloak draped over her shoulders. Her face was thin with noticeable features, including high, curved cheekbones, and crimson-painted lips. Her raven-colored hair was tied into a bun towards the back of her head, and her dark eyes gave off a mysterious feeling as they fell on Dante.

Immediately turning to the woman, the bodyguard reacted with a quick bow in her direction. "Bring the stranger to me later this evening. I want to thank him personally." Her gaze fell upon Dante once more before she called out again. "Toki."

"Yes, Milady?"

A light went off in the youth's head. _Milady?_ he thought. Once again, all the stories he'd heard began to flood back to him: the stories of the young woman who had gained land and power with an ironworks. There was no other explanation for the stunning, breath-taking woman gazing upon him right now. _Lady Eboshi?_

"I want our guest properly bathed and fed before he is brought to me. I'm leaving it to you to make sure he is taken care of."

Toki threw another glance at Dante and smirked before nodding to her mistress happily. "Thank you, Milady."

Eboshi then turned to Koroku, who was still being supported by his friends. "Koroku" she said, continuing in her soft voice, "We are all rejoicing at your return. I am very glad that you are safe, and I apologize for leaving you and the other's behind. It was a bad decision I made."

Koroku, who looked like he couldn't have been happier, nodded to his mistress. "Thank you, Milady" he barely managed to say.

"Don't say such things so easily, Milady," Toki interrupted. "If you're too nice to the idiot, he'll take advantage of your generosity! He's been doing it ever since we've been married."

At this, Dante sighed again, but sent his attention right back to the head mistress. "I should apologize to you as well, Toki. Had I acted differently, I could have prevented this."

"Don't worry about that, Milady," Toki replied, shaking her head. "If you hadn't been there, the whole caravan would have been killed by the wolves, and all us girls would have to find new husbands!"

Save for Dante and Gonza, the whole crowd erupted into uproarious laughter. Dante gave another irritated sigh, and Gonza scowled under his breath.

"Get some rest, stranger," the woman said, a smile on her face. "I will see you tonight." And, with that, she turned around, and walked back through the gate, a small group of women with laundry baskets accompanying her.

Wanting to get a better look before she disappeared, Dante reached up and removed his sunglasses, the sun glaring down on his naked eyes once again. Watching her leave, he exhaled a sigh, and reached down to grab a cigarette from his fatigue pocket- only to find Toki's face not four inches from his own, her eyes studying his face with a rather wicked smirk.

"I knew it. You _do_ have beautiful eyes."

The youth had no spoken reply.

* * *

I'm don't wanna waste your time with more words about the story. But be ready for another update soon. 

Plus, just in case some of you are wondering, I'm putting more emphasis on Gonza for a reason. He'll play a significant role in this story. I'm among the crowd that sees him as an underrated character. I hope many of you feel the same way.

Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 13:**

_Land of the Impure_, by Joe Hisaishi (Mononoke-Hime)

_(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction_, the Rolling Stones


	14. Lady of the Iron Will

First off, I want to apologize heavily for the updating delay. I guess I have bad luck with this, but I can't help it. I spent the fall semester in Osaka, Japan, and you'll understand if I was a bit distracted for a while. Still, I found time to continue writing in my final moth there. So, what kept me, you ask? A technical accident, that's what. My computer crashed (literally) to the ground when I tripped on a cable, screwing up the screen and damaging the story file (which was open at the time). A good portion of it was lost, and I had to re-write it. Fortunately, it wasn't too hard, and, to make up for lost time, I began writing chapter fifteen ahead of time. I'm now nearly finished with it, so I should be able to post the next chapter within two weeks. Still, I hope those of you tacking on extra reviews can calm down a bit. I'll update when I have the chance, just as I'm doing now, to show you that I still care about this story and your reading of it. Happy Holidays, and enjoy.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 14**

Making one final streak in black ink, Makabe put down his brush, and let out a sigh. Looking down at his work, he slowly read the letter he had just written to his business associate, his eyes passing over every streak of ink in every character on the strip of scroll, making sure he had not made any mistakes. It would hardly seem necessary to another person, considering how much expertise he put into writing each character, but he double-checked them all the same. He demanded perfection in all work he took part in. Many men died because of this, and many others became all the more motivated.

As he finished looking over his work, he heard someone approaching his chamber. "Name," he said.

"Kojo, your loyal assistant," the voice replied.

"Enter."

A smaller man, dressed in the same animal skin the group was known for, entered and bowed.

"State your purpose" the older man inquired.

"My lord," the man began, "our patrol has made new discoveries concerning our work with the Lord Asano."

"What is it this time?" he asked. "Do you have information of a betrayal?"

"No, my lord, nothing like that. As you know, my men and I have been patrolling through the lands leading past the imperial capital. We have made a few discoveries that may interest you."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

Keeping his head in a bowing position, the man continued. "The boy that Asano's forces encountered in the villages outside Kyoto, and who was rumored to have started a rebellion amongst a band of prisoners in custody of the Tanaka clan out east…surely you remember."

Makabe certainly remembered. His men had been spying on the event the whole time when the foreign youth had slaughtered a number of Asano's forces. And they had heard the stories of the Yoshiaki castle rebellion before anyone else had. The sights they had seen were bored deeply into their minds to the point of never forgetting for centuries.

"Of course I remember. Your point?"

The man hesitated before answering. "Well, my lord, we believe we have found a few remnants of the boy's travels and exploits."

Makabe wondered what they could mean by this. When he had first heard of this boy, he had been utterly fascinated. He had been one of the first to experience the new technology of the Chinese fire cannons that had been brought overseas by a small trading group. Only a few of people ever got to purchase the new weapons, and even fewer were still around today. To this day, he was still trying to fully master and understand the technology. Now, with the appearance of this newcomer, a whole new frontier had opened up. He had reluctantly accepted Asano's wishes to let the boy supposedly walk to his death in the forest of the gods, on the advice of the monk who worked with the lord. Now, however, he was having second thoughts.

"Explain what you mean by 'remnants'."

Producing a small pouch, the servant opened it, and poured its contents out onto the floor in front of Makabe. "This is what I mean, my lord."

Makabe's eyes, which never changed in the presence of his subordinates, went slightly wide. On the floor were a few small pieces of a gold-colored metal he didn't recognize, as well as a number of tiny red cylinders, made out of a material he couldn't name.

Standing the metal cylinders up, the servant laid them out in a small line. "These were found at the site of the skirmish with Asano's men" he said, pointing to a number of small metal cylinders about the size pebbles or nuts, which were hallow on the inside, as well as two longer ones, which became smaller at the tips. Alongside the metal pieces, he laid out the wider, longer red cylinders, also hallow inside.

Reaching his hand out, Makabe picked up one of the smaller metal cylinders, and brought it closer to inspect it. Eyeing the hallow interior of the piece, he sniffed it – and immediately recognized a familiar scent.

"Are these all that were found, Kojo?" he asked.

"No, my lord," he responded, producing another pouch. "These were found at the remains of the Yoshiaki village."

Pouring the contents out, a larger number of the longer metal cylinders fell out onto the floor. Makabe rose from his seat for a closer look, before turning back to the letter on his table. "Kojo," he said, "prepare a message for Lord Asano."

"What shall it be, my lord?"

Eyeing the little piece of metal in his hands closely, he answered. "Tell him that we want to renegotiate our contract."

* * *

In a small, wooden bathing chamber inside the walls of Tataraba, Dante leaned his head back against the edge of the wooden bathing vessel, soaking in the hot water after his bath. He brought his knees in closer, wrapping his arms around them. His hair was extremely ruffled, looking rather ridiculous after not having been cut in two months. Sinking his face halfway into the water, he sighed an exhausted, depraved sigh.

The bath that Lady Eboshi had ordered him to be given had not gone as he had hoped. This proved to be true for nearly all baths he had taken when not by himself. However, this last one had been worse than the Emishi village, the musician village, and the Kyoto inn put together. He shuddered in anxiety at how persistent the women had been.

As soon as he had been escorted to the bathhouse, he was led into what appeared to be a small changing room. Once inside, he laid out his equipment against the wall, emptied his pockets, and put everything up on a nearby shelf, intending to undress; but, before he could change, he was whisked inside by one of the women. That was when things went to hell. A group of women, including Toki, Koroku's wife, were already waiting for him, towels, soaps and other accessories ready. Before he knew what was going on, the women proceeded to strip him naked (rather forcibly, with smiles on their faces), and lead him to the bath, where he was doused with cold water before being scrubbed with soap-soaked washcloths. Finally, while soaking in the hot water, his hair was shampooed by three women at once, their fingers raking through his hair whilst the other women continued to scrub him down. All the while, the youth's protests were ignored and brushed off; the women were fond of responding to his protests with quotes about his supposed lack of manliness, or claiming that he should be enjoying the 'service' he was receiving. And, despite his strongest protest, the bandage covering the mark on his right arm had been forcibly removed, and the arm scrubbed as thoroughly as the rest of his body. To his surprise, the women didn't seem to notice the marks, or pretended not to.

Their job finished, they left him to soak and finish up by himself. They had seemed to be having the time of their lives during the whole ordeal, laughing to each other when the youth protested or acted embarrassed. Dante, however, had never felt more violated in his life. The ordeal seemed to last forever, and every second of it had been humiliation.

Deciding he had soaked enough, he rose himself out of the tub, taking a quick look around to make sure the girls were surely no longer around. Grabbing a nearby towel, he quickly dried himself off, and made his way to the door to the changing room, where he assumed they had left his clothes.

His mouth fell open in shock when he opened the door: not only were his clothes not there, but every last piece of his equipment was missing also. Dropping the towel, he frantically searched the small shack, looking under all the shelves and slots for clothing. All he found was a small, dark blue kimono, which he assumed they had left for him to use after the bath. Sighing in anger, he snatched the kimono and began to pull it over himself. _Where the hell did they take my stuff?_ he thought._They won't give me my clothes back, but who said they could touch my things? They're probably going through my guns and shit. Hell, they might accidentally set off a grenade for all I know! I gotta get it back!_

Just as he was finished putting on the kimono, his eye caught something. Looking back at the top shelf, he saw one of his two 1911 pistols, the one he had left there before the bath. His other one had been in his bag. Also there were the other items he had taken from his pockets, including his harmonica, his last pack of cigarettes, and his lighter. _Man_, he thought, _they must'a missed that_. He reached up, grabbed the gun off the shelf, and inspected it. Finding a small, battered pocket in his kimono, he shoved the piece inside, and patted it down._At least I'm not completely unarmed._ Grabbing everything else, he shoved that into the pocket as well.

Shaking the remaining water out of his head, he stepped outside. As soon as he did, the familiar stench of the iron works, which had really become apparent when he first stepped into the fortress, returned to his lungs. He felt the stench every time he breathed in. It wasn't suffocating, but was definitely unpleasant. The air was full of the smoke, and, he noticed, the darkening sky wasn't all that clear, either. When he had been outside the fort, it had been rather clear.

The sound of nearby footsteps caught his attention, and he looked back down to see a woman carrying an empty basket, whom he recognized from the group that had bathed him. Walking up to her, he stepped in front of her path, stopping her before she could pass.

"Excuse me-" he began.

"Oh, outlander, I see you're finished with your bath. I do hope you enjoyed our service!"

Dante was left temporarily speechless, looking at the women in a very disturbed way._Were they listening AT ALL to what I was saying during the bath?_ Shaking it off, he brought his mind back to the topic at hand. "I wanna know where you took my things."

The woman herself donned a confused look. "What was that, guest?"

"My clothes, my equipment, the stuff I left in the changing room that you all took away during the bath!" he said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh" she said, the realization seeming to dawn on her. "We took all of that to your designated room for tonight. We'll show it to you after your meeting with the Headmistress tonight. There's no need to worry, sir."

As she began to walk away, Dante stopped her once again. "Hold on, wait! Why can't I change now? Why do I have to be separated from my things?"

She gave him a look for a second before responding. "These were orders requested by Lady Eboshi, honored guest. I'm afraid we have no choice but to follow them. No worry, you'll be with them soon enough. Enjoy your time until then," she finished, donning a quick smile before turning to leave again.

Dante watched her go, his mouth hanging open. Having thought of nothing else to say, he threw his head down in frustration, grimacing in anger. _I'm liking this place less and less every goddamned second I'm here_, he thought. _It's no wonder she took my stuff away: she wanted me disarmed for the meeting tonight._ Peering down at the hidden pocket of his kimono, he smirked. _The joke's on her, I guess. Still, I bet this is exactly what she's gonna try to question me about_. Sighing again, he began to walk down the dirt path. _I just HAD to show Koroku how to use that shotgun. That's all anyone's gonna try to talk to me about now…_

Taking a walk down the dusty path, he gazed at all the buildings and structures within the massive fort. The bathhouse had been on the lover level of the town, which mostly consisted of small cottages and homes, storage barns, and animal pens. The upper-level, which he had yet to venture into, was accessible by a pathway up the hill, with the biggest, most notable structure in the whole fort: one much larger than all the others, big enough to be a factory for the day. He guessed that, if anything, this was where the iron was forged, because the smoke was coming from exactly that direction.

Not long after, he heard the sound of a hammer striking a piece of bamboo: this was the signal for everyone to come back into the fort. Taking a walk back down the path, he saw that the activity had risen. The paths were full of people, all bustling to their jobs to prepare dinner for their perspective families or groups. Looking further ahead, Dante could see the front gate being lowered. His eyes darted downward to the large contraption that reeled the rope in, where the men were releasing it as the final people were making their way inside, just before the gate fell closed with a loud crash.

Looking even more around town, he noticed long lines at one of the storage barns, where dozens upon dozens of wicker rice barrels were stacked. A group of men were opening each basket, and dispensing rations of rice to the people in the crowd, tallying off the amounts given to each group.

The youth sighed again. This meant they would be eating soon. Turning around, he began to walk back to the bathhouse, where they would most likely pick him up for dinner.

* * *

Gonza breathed in uneasily as he approached a large, two-story complex in the inner part of the fortress. The house was rather lavish, and probably the closest thing to an imperial structure the town had. Therefore, it belonged to their leader and headmistress. Gonza knew the house inside and out, seeing as how he had helped build it. It was where Eboshi did all of her thinking and planning, and where she had held nearly all of her little conferences with other members of the town, be it the riflemen, the ox-drivers, or the women iron-forgers. At the moment, she was finishing up a long discussion with one ox-driver in particular. Gonza had been present for most of it, but had stepped outside to take care of something, as well as to have a few thoughts to himself.

Nodding to the two guards at the front door as he passed, he stepped inside, making his way to a central room, where Eboshi sat next to an injured Koroku, who was sprawled out on a small bed of cloth. She was in mid-sentence when he stepped in earshot.

"Are you sure this is what you saw, Koroku?"

"Absolutely, Milady. I remember everything from that moment."

Turning to glance at her bodyguard, Eboshi smiled, and turned back to the ox-driver. "Very well, Koroku. You have done well. You will be excused from the oxen train for a few weeks until you heal. Until then, however, you are expected to help with less rigorous tasks."

"Of course, Milady! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, go get some rest."

With that, two other men waiting outside the room entered, picked up the stretcher Koroku was laid out on, and left the room with him, passing by the bodyguard on the way out. After they were gone, Gonza stepped up to his mistress, who was writing on a number of small wooden tablets.

"Welcome back, Gonza" she said as she made a final mark on a tablet before starting another one. "I trust you've been thinking about dear Koroku's story."

"Indeed I have, Milady."

"It's strange. You don't seem quite as excited as I had hoped."

The guard sighed. "I'm sorry, Milady, but I don't have a good feeling about this outlander. He doesn't seem-"

"What exactly worries you about him, Gonza? The fact that he wears rather strange clothing? That he has lighter skin and red hair? Or that he carries a mass of possessions unknown to us? You probably believe him to be a spy from one of our enemies, if I'm not mistaken."

"Please, Milady. As strange as his appearance may be, I'm not worried about it. I'm worried about the way he was acting amongst our people when he first arrived. He wasn't the most courteous when we approached him-"

"Are you seriously implying that most people from this region would have greeted us any better, Gonza?" she interrupted with a smirk.

"Point taken" he responded. "But there's more than that. Koroku himself said the boy's behavior was strange; the way he talked, the way he acted. He said something about the boy having a violent reaction to something while in the forest…the way he described it reminded me of the way demons sound. The very idea that he was able to pass through the forbidden forest alive, faster than we did, is very disturbing in and of itself. And they way he was looking at you when he first arrived…it didn't look right."

Eboshi held her smirk as she continued on the tablets. "And how would you know, Gonza? He was wearing something over his eyes the whole time, wasn't he?"

"That only makes me wonder more, Milday. Perhaps he uses that to hide something in his eyes-"

"I perfectly understand your concern, Gonza. But I assure you; we need not worry about the boy at the moment. The odds of him being a spy are not frightening, considering his appearance. No lord or daimyo has anyone who looks like that, or wears clothes like that. He has to be a foreigner, and I don't mean from somewhere else in this land; I mean far beyond these lands. And, if this is true, you need to understand just how his presence benefits us. You were here for most of Koroku's story. The things he told us were sounded quite amazing."

Gonza remembered how he reacted when Koroku spoke of the weapon the youth had temporarily lent him, and shown him how to work piece-by-piece. Eboshi had been rather attentive at that point.

"Our weapon technology is said to be ages ahead of everything the strongest daimyos have been able to get their hands on. We were lucky enough to be able to find our guns when we did, Gonza. Now, we are looking at a possible soldier from some foreign country with even greater technology. The best part is that the boy couldn't have possibly told Koroku everything, so there's plenty more to find out. One can only imagine what information he knows. Our luck seems to be getting better all the time."

Donning a slight frown, he nodded. "I understand, Milady. And I apologize for doubting you." He made a motion to kneel into a bow, but the woman stopped him.

"Don't do that, Gonza. It's unnecessary. Your speculations were perfectly warranted. Now, all that matters is convincing the boy to share his knowledge with us."

"How do you plan on doing that, Milady?"

Making another mark on the wooden tablet in her hands, she gave a devious smirk. "We'll find a way; when we find out what it is he's looking for, we'll make him an offer he won't be able to refuse. Everyone can be bought in this day and age, Gonza. And I'm sure the boy won't be different. Now, remember to bring him to me once he has finished eating tonight. And please, Gonza, try to be a bit more courteous than you were earlier today. The boy won't trust us unless we approach him correctly."

Sighing a deep sigh, Gonza nodded again. "I will try, Milady." And, with that, he nodded, and stepped outside.

* * *

Dante almost choked when the tiny piece of sticky rice nearly got caught in his throat. Coughing up, he was able to swallow it, letting out a long breath as he let it go down. None of the men around him seemed to notice, all of them being busy stuffing their own face full of rice, brownish daikon radish, and bitter-tasting gruel. There was also no shortage of sake, either, as plenty of the men were already in early stages of intoxication.

The ox-drivers (sans Koroku, who was still recovering) had invited him to eat with them in their stable, and, not seeing any reason to decline, accepted. While the other men were in short stages of laughter and celebration, Dante was still thinking about his fore coming meeting with the headmistress of the town. His gut seemed to be telling him that something bad was going to happen, and he couldn't shake the feeling. Even though she had had his things taken away for the evening without his permission, he still held a weapon that no one knew about, and he only seemed to worry more.

"Where is he?" a voice from outside the barn said.

"Right there? You mean him?"

"Who else do you think I mean? He clearly stands out from the others!"

"Golly, Toki was right! He's not bad-looking at all!"

His back to the voices, Dante turned to see the group of women at the entrance; nearly everyone from the bathhouse, plus several more he didn't know, were all crowded around the small doorway, struggling to get a look at him. He could briefly hear whispers between the women before they broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Look at him: he's like a beautiful, full-grown tree standing out amongst a bunch of withered, ugly shrubbery!"

"You can say that again!"

"Isn't he a little younger than what we're used to? I mean, he can't be much older than a child!"

"Like age ever stopped you from having a little fun in the past!" another woman piped in as the crowd of women, as well as a few men, burst into another round of laughter.

Some, however, were not enjoying the situation as much as the others. "You all go away! We've had a hard day, and we don't need you annoying us!"

"Yeah! And there's plenty of handsome men in here already!" another man piped up, waving his chopsticks in the air.

"Please, I've seen cattle that look better than you!" a woman retorted.

"Hey, traveler," a taller, slimmer woman called out, "why don't you come and eat at our place? We'll definitely treat you better, and you'll love it much more than this stinking barn!" Another round of laughter from the female crowd resonated.

The man sitting next to Dante, a man named Seiji, turned to face the women with a scowl. "How about watching your mouth, woman! A lot of good men died to bring the rice that _you're eating_ tonight! Show a bit more respect, or next time, we won't be willing to share the spoils!"

The woman retorted with her own scoff. "Like you have a choice! You only got that rice by trading in the iron that _we_ made!"

"We pump those bellows all night, while you pigs are asleep in bed! Let's see you all work for four days straight!"

Chuckling, Seiji turned back to the women. "Four days of labor is nothing! I'd love to see all of you try to take on the wolf god that killed our men! Why do you think she takes us on such a dangerous mission instead of you?"

The women only got rowdier at this. "If it would mean leaving the ironworks in the hands of you morons, it's no question she takes you all out there to get killed!" And they all laughed again.

Seiji could find no retort this time, glumly returning to his food. Dante's mind, however, was moving a mile a minute. _Yeesh. And these people live together?_ Deciding to put an end to the shouting match, he took a deep breath, and turned to face the women. "All right, you've convinced me." Turning away from the men, the women all switched their attention to the outlander. "I'll drop by your place after the meeting with your head mistress…if that's okay."

Their faces lit up so quickly it made the youth cringe. Their reactions were easily predictable. "Really?" "Do you mean it?" "Our first worth-while visit in such a long time!" "We'll have to wear our good kimonos for this." "Forget kimonos, this calls for make-up!" The laughing started up once again, and they started to disperse. "Don't forget now, we'll be waiting for you, traveler!"

Once they were all gone, Dante sighed, and went back to his food. _Wonder if I should'a done that._ He nearly gagged up a mouthful of rice when he felt a slap on his back. "You really shouldn't pay them any mind, son, you'll just encourage their lousy behavior" Seiji said, gulping down the rest of his gruel. "They get enough of that from Lady Eboshi herself."

"Whadd'ya mean by that?" the youth asked.

A thinner, more well-built man sitting across from him piped up. "Have you ever seen women act like that around men and get away with it? Women like them are a complete disgrace to the ironworks. Their very presence defiles the iron. I'm wondering if it's why we haven't gotten any good deals for it at market lately."

Dante kept staring at the man, still confused at the statement. "What do you mean, 'defile'? How are they that bad?"

"Well, think about it, friend. No offense to our Lady Eboshi or anything, but how can you have an ironworks run entirely by former brothel workers? It's unheard of!"

Again, the soldier almost choked up a mouthful. "Wait a minute…are you serious? A- all of them?"

"Every single one of them, my friend. Why do you think they act like that? They flirt with every single newcomer this town sees. And they're completely shameless. No respect at all for any of us. I honestly don't see what Eboshi-sama sees in all of them."

Dante thought back to the group of girls he had encountered in the few hours since he arrived; Toki, at the gate; the girls in the bath; and, just a few seconds ago, outside the stable; when he thought about it, it all added up. He shuddered, wondering if he should still drop by their place later. "Yikes."

"Oh, don't fill the lad's head with such stories" an older man said as he tried to eat his rice, struggling with what might have been arthritis. "Eboshi-sama is a kind woman, is all. She cares for anyone who may help her."

"You've got some rice on your face, old man," Seiji cut in.

"Yeah, she may make some weird decisions, but you can't argue with her! Especially after all her work and determination to get us where we are today. We owe everything to that woman!"

The youth was so engrossed in the story that he hadn't touched his food for a good few minutes. "All of this was her doing?"

"Yes. Several months ago, there were only a small group of us, less than forty, I'd say. Most of us were farmers or cattle-herders, and we'd lost all our land and cattle to the faction wars. We met each other after abandoning our decimated farms, and decided to stick together. We traveled for weeks, trying to find some land far enough away from the fighting that we could farm in peace. That proved to be a tough task. But then, we found this place. At first, we tried to farm, but found that the ground was full of this dark, thick ore. One of our colleagues was a former blacksmith, and he identified it as iron. And there was lots of it. We knew there was profit to be made from this stuff, so we decided to start an ironworks."

"So, what was the problem?"

"Well, while we knew how to forge iron on a small-scale, we didn't know anything about large-scale production. Plus, in only a couple of months, we'd dug out all of the ore from under this island, the proceeds from which had been enough to keep us alive for that long. We knew there was more under the surrounding forest, but we quickly found out that the forest didn't want us there."

Dante was becoming more attentive with every word. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll fill this one in" another man said, walking into the group right behind Dante, holding his bowl and hashi. "You see, in order to dig up the ore, we have to clear away the forest. And that pissed off the native tribe of boars faster than we could dig. In a matter of days, they managed to take out all of our camps, and destroy out digging facilities. These boars were unstoppable; they ran us down from out of the darkness, killed quite a few of our men, and drove us back to the island in fear.. And don't get me started on that bastard Nago."

Dante turned to look straight at him. "Nago?"

"A giant, monstrous boar god. One that nearly buried all our hopes of surviving."

Things were slowly starting to fall into place. Although not everything was clear, Dante never imagined he'd stumble onto something this big. You only came across a giant boar god every so often.

"Anyway, it was at this time that Lady Eboshi arrived. She had several people with her: ronin with no master, former blacksmiths, brothel girls, and even some men who were trained to fight with these new weapons they called guns. She saw the potential we had with our iron, and promised us prosperity in return for our loyalty. We were happier than ever to be given a chance, but we weren't sure if she would be able to handle Nago and his pack of bloodthirsty pigs. Boy, were we wrong! She set the forest on fire the night after! Her riflemen slaughtered the boars in droves with their muskets. And, if what I heard was true, she fired the fatal shot herself into that bastard Nago! He ran off into the woods, squealing like a little porker, never to be seen again! After that, we never doubted her."

Happening so suddenly he didn't see it coming, Dante's right hand squeezed his rice bowl so hard, it exploded into splinters, sending rice flying in all directions. A few of the men jumped up in shock, some losing control of their own food. Dante grabbed hold of his arm, which was making a large effort to do something horrendous on its own again. Seiji watched as the youth tried to hide his arm.

"Son, are you all right? Is something wrong with your arm?"

"Nah, nah…it's just a bit sore from an earlier wound, that's all."

Looking at the mess that was Dante's bowl of food, he turned back to the boy. "Do you want me to get another bowl?"

"No, that's fine." Dante quickly stood up, making his way towards the door. "In fact, I've lost my appetite. I need to get some air." Turning back to them, he bowed lightly. "Thanks for the food," he said before stepping out the door. The men all watched him leave, and kept their eyes on the door for a few seconds before going back to their food.

* * *

Dante sat on the ground, his back to the barn he had just left, looking at his cursed arm as he gripped it. _That was a close one_, he thought, finding a few splinters in his hand. _But I don't believe what I just heard…how the fuck did all of this happen?_

He thought back to the woman whom everyone spoke of, of whom he had just barely gotten a far-off view of back at the gate. Now, he could think of nothing but her…and what he now knew about her and what she had done.

_She's the one who did this…she and her henchmen and all those others! They came in, burned down the forest, and killed everything in their paths…and they sent that big fucker on the rampage that gave me this fucking curse! Motherfucker!_

He drove his arm to the ground, slamming it so hard, he felt it would have broken had it not been for the curse. _That's why she had my stuff taken away…she suspects me! If she finds out just why I have this curse, she'll probably have me killed…hold on. I've got a gun now…do I take her out while I have the chance? No, no way…if I do that, everyone will try to kill me, no matter how many more of them I kill…that'll fuck things up real bad. Shit, I never should'a come here…if I go to meet her, my arm'll try to kill her, and create a fucking disaster. Shit, I need to find my stuff, and bail. This is getting too dangerous, just being here._

He stood up to leave when he found someone already standing in front of him; the captain of the guard, whom he had first met at the gate after bringing Koroku back. Dante knew immediately why he was here, and mentally cursed himself.

"There you are, traveler. I've been looking for you. You must come, now, for your meeting with the head mistress."

Dante struggled to find an excuse that would buy him some time. "Look, I really can't do this now; I'm not feeling good tonight. Tell her to wait until morn-"

Gonza slapped his hand onto the youth's shoulder as he tried to walk away. "Lady Eboshi has ordered that you see her now, traveler. There will be no changes. You are to follow me, no questions asked."

Dante looked back at the hulking man. His eyes were dead serious, and he could see that there was no way he could get out of this. Sighing in defeat, he turned back around. "All right. Lead the way."

Gonza nodded, and turned off to the path. The youth followed him, his head hung low._How can things get any worse?_

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait. I hate it when these problems arise, but I can't help it. Anyway, expect the next chapter within two weeks or so. I've already written most of it, and I'll be getting it up faster than usual. I'm back from Japan, and I've finally got a hold of a computer that works. So, have no fear. Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 14:**

_Evening at the Ironworks_, by Joe Hisaishi


	15. Wilderness of Wrath and Pain

And welcome back to the story. Sorry about not getting it up within two weeks like I last promised, but I was caught off guard by my Winter Term class. It consumed all my free time, and I didn't get back onto the story until the week-long break I'm on now. But, here it is: a nice, long chapter to make up for the wait. Read on, and Enjoy.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 15**

Dante stood in awe as he stared up at the large, two-story structure in front of him, which he had been told was the residence of the town's headmistress. He really shouldn't have been that impressed, considering the other buildings he had seen during his long journey, but it still left him speechless. This was probably the best-looking structure in the entire town, and looked as though it had been hand-crafted from top to bottom, every inch of it carved and polished to perfection. He could just make out a dim light within the windows, and he wondered just what the woman was doing inside the house as she waited for their meeting.

He tore his eyes away when he heard his name called. Gonza stood in front of him, beckoning him towards the house, the same stern look on his face. Dante complied, walking towards the door, the bodyguard at his side. As they approached, two guards stood at either side of the entrance, holding spears out to block the way.

"No need to worry," Gonza spoke, as though reading what the men were about to say. "The visitor is not armed. His possessions were taken earlier, and nothing was left for him to enter the residence with."

Dante began to sweat harder at these words, and stole a glance at the spot where his pistol lay in the pocket of the thin kimono. He was taking an awfully big risk sneaking the weapon in, but he felt he had no choice; he didn't feel comfortable walking around the town unarmed, and he didn't want to know what would happen if he revealed himself now.

The guards cleared the way, and Gonza stepped inside, motioning for the youth to follow. Dante did so, a feeling of caution and uneasiness sweeping over him as he stepped inside the structure. As soon as he was inside, the door slid shut, blocking out the light from outside. After a small moment of hesitation, he continued to follow the larger man.

It was fairly dark inside, with only the occasional candle lit in the hallway. He could make out several closed doors, as well as small tapestries on the walls, detailing things he couldn't quite make out with the lack of light. They kept walking until they turned a corner, walking down another small hallway, until they came to a door. Gonza opened it, revealing the room inside.

Sitting on a raised platform, next to a small stack of iron slabs, was who he assumed to be the woman. Another, more stout woman was standing in front of her, holding a wicker basket of several slabs of iron, watching as the mistress tapped at them slightly with a hammer. Gonza walked up to her, motioning for the youth to stop when he got close enough.

No matter how hard he tried, due to the dimness of the light the lantern was giving off, Dante couldn't make out her face. He had been hoping to get a better view of her as opposed to earlier in the day, when he had seen her from a distance, but her face remained clothed in shadow. She continued to tap each slab of iron with the tiny hammer, each tap boring into the youth's brain. He glared at the spot where her face was hidden, aching to see the woman who had cursed him to the depths of depravity. This was the woman responsible for giving him his curse; responsible for all those other deaths he had caused at the hands of the demon power; for all of the pain he had endured over the last month and a half; and surely for all the suffering that was to come in the future. His anger towards her was so amplified, he wondered whether or not she was also the reason he was thrown back in time. As angry as he was, though, he knew someone else was almost beyond control. His arm was already starting to give off a burning sensation, and it took all of his strength and will power to keep the demon from spreading to his mind, not to mention resist the urge to grab his arm. He was highly regretting bringing the pistol in with him.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting for so long, traveler," Eboshi said all of a sudden, jerking Dante out of his thoughts of anger. "I've been anxious for this meeting myself." Tapping the piece of iron one final time, she handed it to the woman, who put it into the wicker basket with the others. "That's very good iron. Add it to the shipment; it looks like we may make the delivery on time after all." Picking up a small piece of wood and a brush, she reached over to the lantern, and turned a tiny knob. The light became brighter, finally revealing her face, allowing Dante to see it up close; it was everything he thought he had seen earlier in the day, only more so. Her features were even and rather attractive, her cheekbones and lips rather noticeable; and her eyes were even more piercing up close, boring into him as they made eye contact for the first time; she was the object of desire for just about any red-blooded man; and yet, when he looked into her eyes, he found something that disturbed him: a longing for knowledge and power, and a determination that looked as though nothing would stop it; to him, she seemed like a true control freak. He could see all of it in her eyes, and he knew it was meant for him.

Turning to the woman, who was loading the iron into a wicker barrel, she spoke. "Tell the others they may rest before the trip tomorrow."

"Yes, milady," the woman replied.

Making a few marks on the wooden tablet, she turned back to the youth. "I hope you'll forgive me for having your possessions moved without your knowledge. It's only natural that we try to find out as much about our guests as we can when they enter our home. I'm sure you understand."

_Yeah_, Dante thought, _I understand that you don't trust me any farther than you could hurl the boar you shot and sent to give me this fucking curse! Dictators prefer unarmed victims, don't they? How stupid of me to forget!_ A sudden twitch in his arm brought his attention back, and he gripped it tight. _Easy, boy…every time you fly off the handle, this bastard spills another gallon of blood. Keep calm._

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Eboshi, leader and commander of the people of Tataraba. You already know my captain of the guard, Gonza," she said, gesturing to the bodyguard. "And what might your name be, traveler?"

Still struggling to keep himself calm, the youth took a deep breath. "Kurosaka Dante."

The woman continued to write on her wooden tablet. "A very interesting name," she said. "Anyway, there have been various ideas as to your presence in our town. Many of our men and women have already taken a liking to you, as I'm sure you know. But a few still think you're a spy for a nearby warlord, after our iron and secrets. Some even believe you're in league with the Mononoke-Hime herself."

Dante perked up at these words. He reminded himself of the words the wolf-girl had used.

"_You dare to invade our forest and spy on my mother as she lays with her dear life in the balance? That damned gun woman sent you to finish her off, didn't she?"_

"Of course, I know better. Though, I can understand their worrying; everyone wants to get their grubby little hands on the iron in this land. All the daimyos in this area think they're entitled a right by the gods to more than a piece of all this. They don't care about the ones who found it first. Typical way for morons to think."

Dante tried to hide his grimace. _Yeah, now if only they knew you weren't the one who actually found it in the first place, you arrogant twat!_ He kept his arms hidden in his kimono, trying to hide the fact that he was gripping his right arm tight. His eyes occasionally moved back towards the pocket in his kimono.

"Anyway, the same question has been bothering me as well. What has brought you to our lands, if you don't mind my asking?"

_It's now or never_, Dante thought. And, bringing his right arm out, he began to unwrap the lengthy bandage. Once it was all off, he let it fall to the floor, and yanked up the sleeve to his kimono. "This."

Gonza nearly backed away in shock when he saw the ugly, purple marks on the youth's arm and shoulder. All of the awful wounds he had seen and sustained himself were dwarfed by the mark he saw now. He regained his stature, ready to prevent any disturbance from arising. Eboshi, however, merely gave the marks a look before going back to her work, completely unfazed.

"You may not recognize it just yet," the youth said, moving a step closer, "but this is something left behind by the giant boar god, Nago. I ran into him over a month ago in some secluded village in the northeast; and, when I found him, he'd been consumed by a full-blown tatari-gami. He attacked me, and by sheer dumb luck, I was able to escape; but not before he cursed me with this. I thought you should be interested, seeing as how you're responsible for them."

Eboshi turned to look the outlander in the eye, and let out a small laugh. "And how is your misfortune my fault, traveler? I've never even seen you until this day." She turned back to the tablets on a small table in front of her. "I may have met the boar god you speak of before, but our meeting was very brief, and I don't see how it connects to you-"

She was cut off when a small iron ball landed on the tiny wooden table in front of her. Gonza had already moved in front of her, his hand on the hilt of his long blade. "Boy! What did you throw at Milady?"

Eboshi rose her hand, her eyes still on the iron sphere. "That will be all right, Gonza. Stand down." She picked the ball up in her hands, inspecting it further. "I see now what you mean, Dante. I guess your presence here _is_ warranted." She tossed the ball back to Dante, who caught it before pocketing it.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"And a truly unfortunate story it is, my dear traveler. It certainly raises more questions, and, believe me, I already have too many for you myself. But there's one thing I feel I must ask." She turned to look him straight in the eye, once again. "Where is it you come from? I must say, I'm quite baffled at your appearance, and it's not just your uniform; your red hair and pale skin alone are enough to leave one speechless in these parts, if you don't mind my saying so."

Dante had prepared for this, as he had with the countless others who had asked him the same question. Pulling his arms back into his kimono, he crossed them, his right hand dangling awfully close to the pocket. "I'm afraid I can't say where I'm from. The place is unknown to you or anyone you know, and, if I tried to explain it to you, you'd probably think I was crazy. Sorry."

"Insolent worm!" Gonza yelled, moving in between Eboshi and the youth, his hand on the hilt of his sword once again. "'Sorry' doesn't cut it! You answer Eboshi-sama's question immediately, or I'll cut you down the middle!"

Dante narrowed his eyes, and felt the handle of his pistol jump into his waiting hand from the pocket inside his kimono. "Bring it on, Nobunaga!" he quipped under his breath.

Dante heard something whiz by his head, missing it by less than an inch, and imbed itself in the wall he had his back to; his hand still on the handle of the gun, he turned and saw what looked like a tiny assassin's knife, perfect for a throwing weapon. He turned back to see the bodyguard, still with his hand on the hilt of his blade, but with a none-too-composed look on his face; his eyes then drifted to Eboshi, who held her hand out in a fashion as if she had just tossed something lightly.

"That will be all. I won't have a fight in my presence. Gonza, stand down, and stay that way. I can take care of myself. And traveler, I'd advise you to do the same. You may be a guest in this town, but you are subject to the same laws, and I won't have you showing disrespect in front of me or my people. Do you understand?"

"Yes'm," Dante responded, his hand still on the gun.

"Good. Forgive me if my method seemed blunt, but I felt it necessary to make my point." The woman went back to her work, calm as if nothing had transpired. Dante finally let go of the weapon, and let his arms fall out of the kimono before crossing them outside the garment.

"Now, before we get into anything further, there is one last thing I wish to ask you. I certainly know your motivation for traveling to our lands; and I understand your reluctance to reveal more about yourself so soon. However, I wish to know what it is you intend to do, now that you are here. Have you come seeking revenge? Or do you believe that we may be able to help you in your troubles? Feel free to tell us, if you wish."

Dante sighed, and leaned against the wall, stealing a glance out of the corner of his eye at the knife that still stuck in the wall next to his head. _What am I supposed to tell her? That I'm searching for a cure? Or a way back home? What did I even come here for?..._ He sighed again. _I guess I don't really know yet. I've just been moving from place to place towards what little clues I have…I don't know if I can call any of this progress. I mean, I've found out what gave me this curse…but I still don't know what brought me back to this time, much less a cure or a way to get home. Oh, well…I guess I do have_that_ reason…_ Taking in another deep breath, he spoke, keeping his eyes on the floor. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure how to answer that. All I know is that I'm here…" He looked her in the eyes, "to see with eyes unclouded by hate."

"Eyes unclouded?" she said loudly, her face taking on an amused smirk. She then came forth with a burst of juvenile laughter. Dante felt the briefest flare of anger boil up in his own mind before he felt the burn in his arm again, his right hand forming a fist that made him feel like his knuckles would burst out of his skin. He ignored it, though, trying to keep himself calm while she continued her childish fit. She quickly calmed, and, still with the smirk on her face, spoke again.

"I understand perfectly now. Very well, I've made my decision." She swiftly pushed herself to her feet, and moved towards the soldier, looking him dead in the eye. "Come with me, Dante Kurosaka. I will show you my secrets." As she spoke, she reached up, yanked the tiny knife out of the wall, and tucked it away. "I will show you everything you wish to see, so you may 'uncloud' your eyes, as you say. Gonza," she said, turning to her bodyguard. "Check on the men, and make sure they are ready to move tomorrow. I want the regiment well-prepared as always."

The bodyguard looked like he was fighting the urge to object or raise a complaint. Whatever urge he had, however, he pushed it aside, and reluctantly nodded, straining to keep his head high. "Very well, Milady."

"Thank you, Gonza." She then strode towards the door. "Follow me, traveler."

Dante did so, doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with the bodyguard. Though he had his back to him, he could feel the man boring eyes of anger towards him.

* * *

As he followed the woman as she strode through the paths and alleyways of the inner workings of Tataraba. While the stench of fresh iron had been irritating enough on the lower level of the town, here, near the giant smelting pyramid, it was nearly unbearable. Despite this, not to mention the hour, the area was still buzzing with activity. Men and women alike were running around, scurrying to their jobs, whether tending to cattle, carrying load after load of freshly smelted iron in large wicker baskets, or carrying more loads of ore and sand towards the center building, people worked as hard as they ever did during the day. Dante could see the most determination in the work that seemed to dominate all others in the area: the pounding of fresh iron into flat slabs appropriate for market. One person, usually a woman, would kneel on the ground with a large pile of iron slabs at her feet, holding one in the center as the others, a group of three armed with sledge hammers, slammed the slabs of iron flat. The succession of pounding hammers bore into the youth's mind enough to take his mind of the stench, albeit not for long.

Another thing Dante noticed was the ratio of men to women in the area. For every man, it seemed, there were at least three women working on fixing the fresh iron. It seemed Eboshi really did prefer to have women working in this part of the trade, leaving the work of traveling to the men. Dante wondered if they were all truly former brothel girls who had had their contracts bought out. The men had hinted at her buying out every girl she could find. He could see now why they all seemed to harbor a deep admiration for her.

As they continued walking, a woman walked up to Eboshi from out of one of the small huts, holding some sort of ceramic bottle with both hands. Dante couldn't make out what they said, but they conversed, with Eboshi taking the bottle, and the woman nodding, bowing, and walking off, stealing a small glance at the outlander as she passed.

They continued on, moving past the smelting pyramid, where the youth could feel the heat skyrocket as they passed the entrance. Turning his head back, he caught a quick glimpse of a large group of women working on a contraption he couldn't make out. He returned his eyes to the woman he followed as she moved on.

After a few more paths and alleyways, they came to the surrounding wall of the town, which had a small opening to a place too dark to make out. She walked through, and Dante followed. Stepping inside, he quickly noticed the lack of the stench of iron compared to the area outside. Looking around, he saw that the place was a large garden, full of various plants, including vegetables, herbs, and exotic flowers.

The youth couldn't help but stare, open-mouthed, at the little piece of craftsmanship. "What is this place?" he asked more to himself.

"My garden" the woman answered, clearly able to hear him. "This is the one place where I can forget my worries and enjoy a moment of piece, or continue my own studies. I do all of my thinking here. None of the villagers dare to set foot in it," she finished, giving the boy a cold smirk. "It's also where I keep my deepest secret," she said, gesturing to a small building that stood pressed up against the outer wall of the town, on the other side of the garden. She stopped at the entrance, and turned back to the youth. "Come inside if you wish to see."

Dante gulped and sighed. He was feeling rather uneasy for a number of reasons. He had a feeling what was going on behind those walls, and it wasn't a good one. The fact that he was still carrying a concealed weapon didn't help much, either.

Still, he felt he couldn't come this far and not go further. He followed her to the entrance.

After the woman pushed aside the wicker tarp in the doorway and walked in, Dante was about to do the same, when he spotted the person sitting outside it. The person was slouched against the wall, sitting next to a tiny wicker basket that was used as a cage for a live pheasant. The figure was also wrapped up entirely in bandages, save for one eye, making it impossible to determine the gender of the person. Its one arm was holding a long staff-musket, similar to the ones the men in orange carried. Giving the person one last look, Dante nodded, and moved inside.

Stepping inside, he found a whole new sight for him to look around at. Several more people, bandaged the similar to the person at the door, were seated around the room, working with several unusual tools. He could hear the slamming of a tiny hammer against metal, and the rolling sound of a large wheel of stone. Looking to where Eboshi had walked, she could see two of the people handing her what looked like a large version of an old matchlock musket.

_I knew it_, the boy thought, watching as one of the bandaged workers handed the weapon to their mistress. _This is what they've been doing; and it's exactly why she wants to talk to me right now_.

"It's still a bit too heavy…" she said, lifting the contraption in her arms before letting it down.

"Maybe if you didn't handle it so gingerly?" the bandaged woman answered.

Another worker, this one a man working with a hammer on some steel, turned to the woman. "Milady, you've got to stop worrying about the weight. Make them any lighter, and they'll fall apart the first time you fire them."

"I trust you to figure it out," she said, pressing her hand down on a metal switch at the bridge of the wooden stock and the barrel, snapping the matchlock into the powder chamber of the gun. "Someone else has already managed to," she added, stealing an eye blink glance at the boy behind her. "And besides, it's not for me; I want it lighter so the women will be able to handle it."

"Won't that be a sight to see!" the female worker quipped.

Bringing the stock to her shoulder, she lifted the weapon into a proper firing position, and turned to face the young soldier. "This is the latest weapon my people and I have been able to design. It's only the third one we've been able to make on our own, ever since we first managed to get our hands on the cannons that came from China. We still use them, but they're too heavy for just anyone to handle. These, however, are much more efficient; they'll reload faster, have less a chance of jamming, and keep the powder dry during the rain. They'll also be able to kill forest beasts in one hit, and pierce the thickest samurai armor in existence. There is not a force in all of Japan that could stand against us, were we to be fully armed with weapons like this."

"You'd best watch out, young man," the male worker quipped, looking up from his work at the outlander. "Lady Eboshi has set her sights on conquering the world!" The whole room chimed in with laughter.

Eboshi laughed along with them. "I'm sorry to have pushed you all so hard these last few days." Bringing out the ceramic bottle she had received on their trip over, she set it on the table in front of the workers. "I wanted to bring you all something back for your work; this is sake from Yokobe village."

"Wow! The sake there is said to be the best in the region!" another one of the workers piped up.

"Milady, you treat us far better than we deserve!" the woman in front of her beamed.

"So that's it," the youth finally said, narrowing his eyes. The laughter died down, and all eyes were on him. "First I hear the story of how you came and slaughtered every last boar in the forest with those cannons of yours, and burned half the woods to the ground. Then, you bring me here, show me the latest, deadliest contraption you've managed to make, and how you plan to make like Alexander the Great and conquer everything in your path for the greater good." His right arm moved inside his kimono. "Then, since I've stumbled upon your tiny little empire-in-the-making, you spot my even fancier guns, and you think you can convince me to share any secrets I have with you in order to be a part of your new world order."

He rose his head to meet her eyes, a dangerously cross look on his face. "Maybe you forgot that it was your little conquering attitude that got an iron bullet lodged deep into the hide of that boar god; the same beast that went and gave my god-forsaken curse!" He finally raised his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Did you really think it was gonna be that easy, lady? Or do you do enjoy giving all your guests an extra twist of the blade?"

Eboshi turned to meet the outlander's angry gaze. "You're right about that boar. I was the one who shot him. I truly am sorry that you suffer because of it," she said. "That moronic beast; I should have been the one he cursed instead of you."

The woman's condescending tone was too much for the youth to bear. The handle of the pistol slid into his hand as the burning feeling in his arm flared up from nowhere. _You think sucking up to me will make everything better, you CUNT?!_ And, with a life all its own, his right arm yanked itself out of the kimono, the 1911 grasped firmly in its fingers; on its way over, the slide slid back on its own, chambering a round, just in time for the weapon to point directly at the face of Eboshi.

Dante moved his left arm as fast as he could, grasping his cursed arm, and knocking it off course just as it squeezed the trigger. The shot barely missed its target, and the bullet buried itself in the wall behind them, while the loud _crack_ nearly sent the bandaged workers into a panic. They all clambered and struggled to get as far away from the youth as possible. Eboshi, however, hadn't moved a muscle, and had maintained her calm composure. She smiled deviously as she watched the boy struggle to keep his cursed arm from aiming the strange weapon at her again. "Does your arm wish to kill me, boy?"

Desperately trying to pry the pistol from his right hand, Dante glared at the woman. "If it would get rid of this curse and send me back home…I'd unload right into your smug face," he grunted. "But it probably wouldn't stop with just you."

"Of course not," she concurred. "I doubt it would be satisfied until it massacred the whole village. It certainly has the power to do so."

Clenching his teeth, Dante rigidly reached his thumb down to the magazine release, allowing the clip to drop to the floor, and forcibly tossed the weapon aside, where it slammed against the wall, away from any workers. Breathing heavily, he stared down the woman in front of him.

For a good minute or so, the two continued to glare at each other, until they were finally interrupted by one of the men at the other end of the room.

"Milady…Osa wishes to speak."

They both turned their attention to a heavily bandaged man lying on the floor amongst the others, a straw blanket covering all but what appeared to be his head, which was entirely wrapped in bandages.

"Forgive me, Milady…I know it's rude to interrupt you like this…but you mustn't make light of the boy's strength and anger…it flows through him like the mightiest rivers." Though one would not know it by looking, he turned his attention to the youth. "Young man…I, too, know well the pain and anguish you are suffering. I've seen what I consider to be the utter depths of hell…and I've felt rage such as yours. But I beg you not to take your anger out on this woman. All of us that you see here owe a great deal to her…we are plagued by the gruesome disease of leprosy, and are shunned hated by all those around us. Lady Eboshi is the only one to see past our horrid disease, and look upon us as human. When many of us were starving and at the brink of death, she took us into her home, and, without fear of disease, washed our rotting flesh, and bandaged us…"

In the middle of his last sentence, the old man's words were consumed by a heavy cough. His companions tried to calm him down. "Osa," the man said, laying his hand on the elder man's back, "that's enough for now. You need to rest."

But he wasn't finished. "Life is hard…so hard, people always wonder if it is even worth living…bad things happen in life, but we still find reasons to keep on living…forgive me for my foolish rambling."

And with that, he went silent. Dante looked towards the old man, and sighed, feeling more ashamed of himself. "No…I understand."

* * *

The sounds of the night were in the air; be it the chirping of the crickets, the hooting of the owl, or even the occasional howl of a wolf, the forest was alive during the night. Yet, it still felt surprisingly quiet. Peaceful, even.

Dante looked off into the forest from the balcony Eboshi had led him up to, which overlooked the entire west side of the lands. He leaned against two of the thick, pointed logs that made up the city wall, and looked out at the barren, decimated landscape that had once been a thriving forest. All that remained were the almost skeletal remains of the burnt and torn trees.

Leaning out further for a better look, the youth thought he saw some movement. A second later, he saw it again; it looked like a few small, dark figures running around the decimated grounds. At almost the exact moment, a loud, deafening _crack_ caused him to recoil in shock. Before he could change his attention to the source of the sound, he noticed a tiny red dot in the sky, falling towards the barren mountainside, where it landed in a tiny explosion. Looking close, he could barely make out lots of movement from the same dark figures he had seen earlier.

Turning his attention to the source, he saw Eboshi standing behind him with the new musket at her shoulder, the barrel smoking. "They're back again."

"Who?" the boy asked.

"The apes," she said calmly, walking over to the wall. She extracted the ammunition capsule, replaced it with another, and replaced the burnt match on the weapon with a fresh one. She brought the weapon to her shoulder again. "They keep coming to take back the mountain, no matter how many times we keep driving them off." She pushed down on the switch, and let off another shot.

Dante watched as the second round landed very close to the site of the first. "What do they want?" he asked curiously.

"They want to turn the mountains into a forest again. No matter how many times we pull up the trees to dig for ore, they keep coming back to plant more. It's become rather annoying lately."

Dante looked out into the darkness again, a sour look on his face. Setting the weapon against the wall, Eboshi turned to the youth. "Anyway," she said, a smile drifting onto her face, "I guess we should talk about our little offer."

_Here we go_, Dante thought, sighing. "What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I think you know the answer to that, outlander," she answered. "I've heard Koroku's testimony, and I haven't forgotten our little incident just down the ladder from here."

Dante had a sudden thought. "You haven't had your people going through my things, have you? Some of this could be dangerous for those who don't know-"

"Relax, traveler," the young woman said, retaining her calm smirk. "We wouldn't dream of invading another's privacy without their permission. I do wish to inquire about some things you possess, but I see it as sharing secrets with one another. I hope you understand." Her eyes drifted towards the breast pocket in Dante's kimono.

The soldier, seeing no way out of a full-fledged conversation, slowly reached into his kimono, and pulled out his Colt 1911, holding it out in front of the woman. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

As soon as he had brandished the weapon, Eboshi's eyes had locked onto it and not left. And she looked with utmost interest. "Yes…I believe it is," she said, her eyes still on the piece. "I'm surprised you were able to bring it all this way."

Dante scoffed. "I had this in my pockets when took my bath. Your girls must'a missed it," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Eboshi returned the look. "You'll have to forgive me for being cautious." Briefly looking up to face the outlander, she gestured to the weapon. "Do you mind…?"

Sighing quietly enough to not be heard, Dante made sure the hammer was forward, and handed her the pistol. Eboshi took it, and, seeming to already know how to hold it properly, grasped it in her right hand. She turned it over and around, inspecting every inch of it. "Amazing," she said, not taking her eyes off the gun. "Simply amazing. How do you make a weapon this small that can successfully fire?"

Letting his eyes drift elsewhere occasionally, Dante mumbled the answer as he took out his pack of cigarettes. "It's really not that complex."

Eboshi kept her eyes on the weapon. "I'm always eager for new knowledge, as you know by now. Maybe you'll care to teach me more," she said, looking at the youth just in time to see him lighting a cigarette in his mouth. As he took a puff and exhaled, an amused look came across her face. "I didn't think men started that habit at your age."

Putting his lighter away, Dante said "What you don't know about me or where I come from could probably fill that massive lake out there."

"I don't doubt that." Remembering the small movement the contraption had made down in the cabin when in the youth's hand, she placed her hand on the slide of the gun, and attempted to push it backwards; it wouldn't budge.

Noticing what she was trying to do, Dante gently took the weapon from her hands. _No real point in holding back now_, he thought. _Maybe if I give her something to marvel at, she'll stop hassling me. There's no way she'll be able to replicate this without years of study, anyway_.

"Watch closely," he said. Extracting the magazine, he pushed out one tiny .45 ACP round, and held it in his hand. "A bullet is contained in a cartridge made of brass, with powder already handy." Putting the bullet back in, he pulled back the hammer on the gun, and shoved the slide back, revealing the barrel. "This works by ejecting each used cartridge to push the next into the chamber; like so." He slid the magazine back into the gun, and hit the release, sending the slide forward. He then aimed the weapon out into the distance, away from the area where the apes had gathered, and squeezed the trigger.

The sound of gunfire rang out, and an empty piece of brass flew out of the ejection port, landing on the ground. He fired once more, then slowly brought the weapon down. Turning to Eboshi, he saw the very attentive and interested look on her face. Sighing, he held out the gun by the handle, and, after a moment's hesitation, she took it in her hand again.

"Both hands," the youth quipped, crossing his arms. Eboshi gave him a look, but said nothing, and grasped it in the same manner he had. Aiming the weapon at her earlier target, she fired. The gun bucked, but she did not; she looked like she felt no recoil.

"Small…easily concealable…not the best for range, but perfect for close-quarter combat," she said. Handing the weapon back in the same manner as the soldier, she smiled. "Very amazing, traveler. I've met with some of the most advanced blacksmiths and weapon makers in the region, and none of them would have ever perceived of a technology such as this."

Pocketing the gun, Dante nodded. "Yeah, I figured."

"I'm just wondering," the woman said, "but you didn't forge that weapon yourself, did you?"

"Huh?" he said, taking the cig out of his mouth. "No, I didn't; it was issued to me."

Her smile got even wider. "It seems I was correct. You're a soldier fighting for a foreign army, am I right?"

He sighed again. "Yeah."

"Which means your country's entire military force is armed with the same technology. If it were an army of considerable size, it would be able to take on any other force in existence. Which begs me to ask the question once again, outlander: just where is it that you are from? What sort of country produces such a common – or uncommon – soldier as you?"

Taking a long, final puff, the youth exhaled. "I'm still not sure I can tell you that."

"It just confuses me so, Dante," she said. "How can such a vast empire as your land failed to have conquered the whole world by now? Or have you simply not reached the islands of Japan?"

Dante turned to the edge of the balcony, and leaned against the posts. "That's not our style," he answered.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we're not an empire. We don't just go from place to place, conquering without regard. That would be against the very values our country was built upon."

"Is that so? Well, then who exactly are your people fighting at the moment?"

"We have some friends in the area, south of China. They're being aggressed by their neighbors to the north, and we're there trying to help them out."

"How very noble of you," she said. "But it still doesn't answer the question of how you got here."

Dante had already thought a story up. "My transport was shipwrecked, and I drifted alone on a raft for days. I eventually drifted ashore here."

"A very interesting story, traveler. And now, I want to ask you about our offer. Will you stay here with us, and help me kill the forest spirit?"

The youth sighed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"When the spirit is dead, and all of the beasts are finally wiped out, this land will be among the richest in the world. Perhaps, if you were to ever see your people again, we could forge an alliance." She heard the youth chuckling under his breath. "You find this funny, Dante?"

"Oh, no. I just somehow doubt this land could compete for that title."

"You know of richer lands?"

"More or less," he answered.

"All the more reason for us to join forces."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think they'd approve of what you're doing here. Plus, I don't think I'll be seeing them for a while." He turned away from the balcony, and faced the woman again. "Anyway, if you kill the forest spirit, you'll destroy my one chance of getting rid of this curse. Not to mention what you'll do to this place."

"You don't understand, Dante. Once the Shishi-Gami is dead, all of the so-called sacred gods will be nothing but brash, dumb beasts once again. The wolves will no longer be a threat. And that girl will become human."

Dante's attention perked up. "Girl?"

"The Mononoke Hime, as they call her; the princess of ghouls, beasts, and ancient gods. The wolves kidnapped her as a child, and stole her soul; and now, she lives to kill me."

Dante was again reminded of his fierce little encounter with the girl. "Considering what you're doing to her home, I guess that makes sense."

"I'm doing what I can for my own people, Dante. Even if it means driving away all the ancient gods and foolish relics of the past people of the old days can't help but worship. It's time for humanity to move on, and forget this rubbish."

The youth looked out into the woods again. "You were able to slaughter all the boars so easily. How tough can a few wolves be?"

"Tougher than you think," she responded. "They're certainly tougher than the boars were; and those boars were certainly no pushovers."

He turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"The only reason we were able to defeat the boars was because we possessed the muskets from China. But we didn't win with just those. We were on a terrain we didn't know, and had a hard time getting around on. We were also vastly outnumbered; every time we killed thirty boars and lost one of our own, it was a net victory for the boars. Our tactics had to be exact. We used other members of the village to draw several of the smaller boars into areas where my riflemen could ambush them. We rained fire down on them from up on the mountains. We set traps with fire and explosives, and set the forest ablaze, trapping many of them. We still lost a good amount of men. But the real horrors came from the wolves and that girl."

"What did she do?"

"The girl may be a beast, but she still retains the intelligence of a human. The boars are plain stupid, but they pulled a few stunts that seemed far out of their range of intelligence. I wholeheartedly believe it was all the work of that girl. On one occasion, the boars surrounded us in a part of the woods where we couldn't spot them well. We heard sounds all around us, and didn't know in which direction to fire. We wasted a good amount of ammunition, and I doubt we hit many boars. Then, when we were still busy with our current problem, the girl leapt from the woods, slit the throat of one of my men, and dashed back before we could get a good aim on her. On another occasion, the boars charged us down a long cleared path, but we were able to drive them back with our gunfire. They retreated quickly, a bit too soon it seemed to me. Nonetheless, my men charged them. And they walked straight into a trap, a trench that had been dug out and filled with tiny bamboo spears. Two of my men were killed, and several were injured. And those weren't the only times we had trouble. But the boars were completely incapable of doing this; the wolves, while smarter, were also less than capable. The girl was the only one who could have done it. And she continues, to this day, to use her intelligence with the forest beasts in order to attack my people in an attempt to destroy us."

Dante's mind was moving a mile a minute. He was being reminded of his own experiences in war.

"Still, I have to say I admire the girl. She's quite an adversary. And she fights with more bravado than I've seen in any normal human."

"I see," the youth said. He watched as Eboshi again picked up her weapon, and began to reload it. "Anyway, legend has it that the blood of the forest spirit cures all diseases. I'm after it because it could cure my lepers. And it could also rid you of your curse. What do you say?"

Sighing one final time, Dante headed for the ladder. "Sorry, milady," he said curtly, "but the last thing I need is to get involved in another war. I'll find my own way of getting rid of my curse…if I can." And, with that, he disappeared.

Shaking her head, the woman turned to the balcony, raised the weapon, and fired off her final shot. "Such a shame…what a waste of talent and knowledge."

"Excuse me, Eboshi-sama…what do you think of it now?" she heard from the room below.

"It handles very well; perfect for conquering the world. But still a bit too heavy."

"Oh dear!"

* * *

Reaching the exit to the garden, Dante let out a long, exhausted breath. Eboshi's behavior and very words had brought back memories he didn't know what to do with. He'd met his share of crusaders in Vietnam. But here, everything was multiplied tenfold. And he didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

_December, 1967_

Dante wiped the sweat from his face, wondering why he hadn't tied his bandana on earlier for just that purpose. They'd been walking since six in the morning, and the sun was just only now starting to descend. Still, it didn't make much of a difference; the heat was as bad as ever, and he continually swatted away mosquitoes that flew in his face.

On the upside, the guy behind him was holding one of the platoon radios, and had it tuned to the popular Saigon station. Some band Dante couldn't recognize was playing some psychedelic rock tune. This was worth at least some relief he got during their long walk. In the last few hours, he'd been able to listen to The Who, Merle Haggard, Johnny Cash, The Animals, and a few others, as well as a few humorous quips from Adrian Cronauer, who'd been able to lighten the dull mood around the platoon. The closer they got to Saigon, the better the reception got; according to Miller, they would be stopping just short of Saigon, at an air base near the town of My Tho to meet up with an Air Mobile squad and the commanding officer to assist them in an operation on the Mekong Delta. It certainly seemed more appealing than anything they'd done lately, Dante was thinking.

About a half an hour later, the jungle opened up, and they found themselves facing one of the offshoots of the Mekong River. Knowing they were closer to their destination, Dante sighed in relief. They'd all been promised a good night of R&R before the operation.

He felt a nudge on his arm, and turned to his right to see Mason winking as he held his rifle over his shoulder. "Look at that big beauty. But I can't fuckin' wait 'till we get to the coast."

"Is beach life all you think about?"

"I come from a town of sun 'n surf, kid. But that don't matter, cause I'm taking this town for everything it's worth tonight. An' you're comin' with me, dig?"

He laughed. "No problem. That all you did back home? I didn't think they surfed in Alabama."

"We do anything there, boy, 'cept fuck our brother in the ass. I was star halfback at my school, graduating year. I had my sights set on bein' the first nigger to play for Bear Bryant; but, as you can see, fate had other plans. What about you? What'd you do after you finally came to the states?"

"Ah, I fit in after a while. I played football a bit at my high school; I had fun. But I have to admit, I did better on the diamond."

"Why's that? You just better suited with a glove than a helmet?"

"Nah. I just had more experience from before."

Mason turned to him with a surprised look. "I thought you lived in Japan until you were ten."

"I did. Believe it or not, the game's pretty popular there."

"No shit? Damn, there's a lot of crazy stories out there. What'll I hear next?"

Their conversation was suddenly broken by the loud flapping of a Huey copter passing overhead, up the river. Looking in the direction it was heading, they saw something that caught everyone's attention.

"What the hell's that?" one of the soldiers asked, hearing sounds of explosions in the distance.

"Hueys; lots o' Hueys up there."

About a mile ahead was a small village; Hueys and smaller choppers surrounded the airspace, and smoke was rising from a couple of sprouts.

Miller leaned toward Sergeant Macon. "What the fuck's going on up there?"

"That's Air Mobile-"

"I know it's Air Mobile! What I wanna know is what they're doing at this gook hideout instead o' waitin' at base like the plan said!"

"Gibson just sent the message. They found a few VCs in the area, and tore open the village to find the source. They found a whole fuckin' squad hidin' out, an' there was quite a firefight. Now, they're cleaning out the place."

"Christ. Can't that O'Connor sit fuckin' still for two seconds?"

"You ever known the 9th Air-Cav to be protocol, Miller? You remember what they did to Charlie in '65 back in Cambodia. For fuck's sake, the guy cut a football field in the crops next to the base!"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to tell me, I remember well enough. All right!" he yelled, turning to the platoon. "Look alive, ladies! There's been a slight change of plan! We're meeting up with Gibson's crew at the village point, and joining up with Air-Cav! They're just about finished cleaning up this here VC village, and we're accompanying them to the base, which is only a mile further. Move out!"

As they got closer to the village, more things became apparent; many of the houses and structures were either on fire or being torn down. Amphibious wrecking vehicles were bulldozing down houses while troops guided and monitored civilians. Crushed huts and shattered sampans littered the area and shore. While it wasn't total chaos, there was a considerable amount of unrest. Every minute or so, a small explosion went off. Upon reaching the village grounds, Dante noticed the bodies of several dead VCs scattered everywhere, and saw a group of refugees gathered together, women and children included. An officer spoke through a loudspeaker at the crowd while an interpreter spoke through another one next to him. Other civilians were being gathered into other areas, while some were even being loaded onto an amphibious transport. Troops had gathered weapons, food, and other supplies they had found in the houses and structures, and in underground compartments. Smoke grenades were scattered around every few dozen feet, making landing space for the birds.

Spotting Captain Chris Gibson a few feet away, Miller called out to his platoon. The two met, exchanged words, and the platoons joined. Gibson, his Sergeants behind him, walked up to the nearest officer, and tugged on his fatigue, just as a medvac chopper took off a few feet away.

"Where can I find the CO?" he asked, yelling to be heard above the noise made by the chopper.

"He's comin' in right now, sir!" he answered, pointing to a particular Huey coming in for landing. He took out a smoke grenade himself, disposed of the pin, and tossed it to the ground a few feet away; it began to spew orange smoke into the air.

The chopper moved closer to the ground, landing in the clearing, and the troops all kneeled to avoid the propeller wash. The bird was heavily laden with machine guns and weaponry. A tall strong-looking man wearing an Air-Cav hat and sunglasses jumped off the bird, straightened his hat, and began to survey the area.

"Lieutenant!" he yelled, pointing out to an area in the woods. "Get some fire up there and bomb that tree line back about a hundred yards! Give us some breathing room!"

"Yes, sir!" the lieutenant said, taking two steps before the Colonel grabbed him.

"And bring me some cards!"

"Sir?"

"Body cards, you damn fool, cards!"

"Yes, sir!

As the Colonel started to walk through the besieged village, another officer came walking up.

"Sir, I'm from the 4th Tank Regiment, we got five tanks broken down, and we need assistance-"

"All right with the tanks, captain! It's all right."

"Thanks, sir!" He ran off, allowing the Colonel to move up to the next one in line, Captain Gibson.

"Colonel James O'Connor, it's a pleasure! I'm Captain Christopher Gibson; we're 3rd Battalion, Foxtrot Company! We were assigned for help in Operation Burnout!"

"Operation _what_?" one of the privates behind Dante muttered to his friend.

"Good, that's good to hear, Captain!" the Colonel said, taking the paper orders from Gibson and inspecting them for a second before handing them back. "Why didn't you guys go straight to the base, like the orders say?"

"You'll have to forgive us sir, we arrived on time and thought we'd see the great 9th Air-Cav do what they do best!"

The lieutenant returned, holding what looked like a deck of cards in his hand. "That's very thoughtful of you, Captain, but keep your boys steady until we're finished here!" He took the cards from the lieutenant, tore off the plastic wrapping before tossing it aside, and began to rummage through it, throwing down a card on a nearby corpse.

"Okay, let's see what we got here; three of spades; five of spades," he said, tossing another card on a different body. He continued walking through the path of corpses, tossing different cards on each. "Four of diamonds; six of clubs; three of hearts. Ain't one worth a jack in the whole bunch!"

Reaching to pick up one of the cards that had fallen on a dead man, Dante turned to Miller. "Sergeant, what's this?"

"Death cards," he replied over the sound of chopper noise.

"What?"

"Death cards! Let's Charlie know who did this!"

Dante gave the five of spades one last look before tossing it back to the body.

The Colonel continued to drop cards indiscriminately on the bodies scattered around the path, turning to Gibson as they walked. "We're almost finished here, but you don't need to worry! All the prep work for tomorrow night's been finished! We're going in with Hueys, little Birds, flares, rockets, napalm, the whole shebang! I hope your men are just as fit to go, Captain!"

"They've been briefed, sir, but they still don't have all the details-"

"Don't worry, they'll get em' all by tonight. They're gonna need to be ready for a real firefight, though, Captain! The place we're hitting tomorrow night's hairier than your sister's crotch! I don't want any pant-pissers on this drop!"

"You don't need to worry, sir! These men have seen their share of Charlie, especially at night!"

"Good, good. Haven't had any problems lately? When's the last time you had some genuine R&R?"

"Been a good few weeks, sir, but things've been relatively quiet!"

"That's all about to change." He tossed a bunch of cards onto a pile of corpses. "You got any players in your squad? We haven't had a good gridiron match the last two months, and my boys are itching to play!"

"I heard about the team you made from your squad, sir. I'm surprised they let you make that field!"

"I let em' know the boys earned it, Captain! I coach the boys myself, and it makes plenty of excuses to throw money into a pot! We got the rest of the day, so whaddya' say to a friendly match?"

"We've got some players, sir, even a kid playing fullback at UCLA! We'd love to have a match!"

"Glad to hear it, Captain!" He stopped when he turned and saw a rather nasty sight: a wild-eyed, messy-haired Viet Cong troop, lying back against a haystack, half his torso gone from a .50-caliber round; his mouth was agape, and his eyes were still open, staring at the sky in utter fear.

"Now that's an Ace if I ever saw one," he said, placing the card in the gaping mouth.

* * *

About an hour later, the Company was pacing towards the air base, where, Dante could see, dozens of Hueys and smaller birds were stretched across a large, spread-out runway. A few other aircraft, including three Phantoms, a large transport, and a few reconnaissance craft also covered the runway. At the edge of the runway were a few small buildings, no doubt the offices and barracks. The most intriguing sight, however, was the football field further out past the buildings. It was surrounded by rice paddies on all but one side, and was on the same ground level; those who made it had apparently drained the area of water, cleaned out the crop plants, and built tiny levees made of mud and clay to keep the water from the surrounding paddies out. The field looked like a standard high school gridiron, goat posts and all. There were even a few sets of small metal bleachers.

The other grunts in the Company took notice of the field, and their eyes were glued. Plenty of them were anticipating a match with the Air-Cav, who had flown back to the base in their choppers right over their heads seconds earlier. Dante himself looked forward to the game, if he even got to play.

Once they had reached the base, Gibson was out talking with O'Connor again.

"Yeah, we always keep another set of gear for the opposing team. Go and check in to your barracks, and bring those who wanna play back here. I'll gather my boys up in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Colonel. Okay, boys, go settle in!"

As the grunts broke into groups to do different things, Dante began walking towards the air strip. Not since he'd first landed in Southeast Asia a month earlier had he seen so many aircraft. Several of the Hueys in the tiny fleet had some sort of insignia painted on the hulls. Walking closer, he saw better: a menacing-looking eagle carrying an assault rifle, with the words **DEATH FROM ABOVE** printed above it; the Air-Cav's shield.

"Nice shield, huh?" a voice from behind the youth said.

Dante quickly whipped around and saw the Colonel standing behind him. "Oh, sorry, sir! I was just-"

"Don't bother with the formalities, son, we're on R&R. Besides, people can't resist the sight of the Air-Cav shield! It's the last thing many a gook ever sees!"

He chuckled, and Dante briefly laughed along with him, taking off his helmet to wipe his head. The Colonel walked closer.

"Where you hail, son?"

Dante looked confused. "Sorry, sir?"

"Where are you _from_, Private?"

"Oh." Dante always went with the same answer. "Queens, sir."

"Really?" O'Connor said, lighting a cigarette. "What's your name, trooper?"

"McManus, sir. Dante McManus."

"McManus?" he said, sounding a bit more interested. "Where do your parents hail, son?"

"Queens as well, sir."

"No, I mean where did your family originate? Did they come off the boat?"

"Oh." Dante only knew a bit about his family history, considering he never met his true parents. But he'd been told by his father in Japan. "My father was first generation from Ireland, sir."

"I figured," he said, smiling. "What part?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"My great-grandfather came off the boat from Belfast in 1862, and fought under Grant for the Union at 18. Been a family tradition ever since to serve in the armed forces." He took a long puff from his Chesterfield, and exhaled. "You really should find out more about your family history, son." He stopped for a moment, thinking. "Dante…that name. How'd you get that name? Your folks just have a weird sense of humor, or was there a wop in the pile?"

"What, sir?"

The Colonel sighed. "You have any Italians in your family, son?"

Dante felt a bit strange from the questions. "My mother was first generation from an Italian family, sir."

O'Connor stood, silent, with the cigarette in his mouth for a few seconds. "Yeesh," he finally said. "That's a new one. I don't know what to say about that."

"Well, I don't know much because I never knew them, sir."

"Come again, son?"

"My parents. They both died before I was a year old. I've lived with a foster family ever since."

"Oh; I guess that explains it all." He took another long puff, and turned to walk down the air strip. "Anyway, how long you been in?"

Dante followed him. "About a month, sir."

"You seen any good action lately?"

"A couple firefights, sir."

"Well, don't worry. Just rest your nuts for tomorrow night, son. This'll be a night mission the like of which no one'll ever hear from the grandfather back home. C'mon, follow me." He started down the air strip, moving inside a row of choppers. Dante followed.

He kept walking until he came to a set of about a dozen Hueys, all with the Air-Cav shield on the hulls. Most of them were heavily armed with guns and rockets, and a few even had what looked like large speakers on either side of the hulls.

"This is what we're going up against Charlie with in about thirty hours," he said, patting down the hull of one Huey. "These babies are the finest; equipped with everything, guns, rockets, even napalm. It's gonna be your job to go in and flush em' out, though."

"In the dead of night, sir?"

"Don't you worry, we'll have flares lighting up the sky. And they certainly won't be expecting an attack like this just before dawn. You'll have your heavy weapons squad and seven good fireteams. Though, honestly, I wish you guys were using better guns," he said picking up an M-16 sitting inside one of the choppers. "This piece of shit can't go a full mag without jamming. Christ, you'd be better off using the M-1 Garand, the gun we used in Europe back in '44! At least that thing fired clean and never jammed!" He tossed the gun back into the bird.

"Still," he said, tossing his burnt-out cig on the ground, "I can't help but feel a bit sad we have to kill all those fuckers. How do you feel about the gooks, son?"

"Huh? Well, they're the enemy, sir-"

"I love em'. I know, it's my job to kill em', and I love doing that, but I still admire the fuck out of those little bastards. They keep impressing me with these new tricks every time we go head-to-head."

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

"You shoulda' seen what they did to us back in '65. I was leading a couple of platoons along the Cambodian border, and we got the jump on some fresh VCs. We took out most of em' in a firefight, and followed the rest into the bush. All the while, _we_ were the ones sneaking around and tracking _them_, while they were just running on blindly. Finally, most of my men followed em' into a pretty dark shade, and suddenly lost em'. And they didn't get much further before they found the tripwires. The bastards had lined the fuckin' trees with claymores; tore the whole fuckin' platoon to pieces. We had to up and retreat before we reinforcements arrived. Fuckin' disaster."

He lit up another cig. "But I couldn't get enough of it; the sheer fucking brilliance of that. Making us think we'd won. And that wasn't the only surprise they gave us. From that point on, I made sure to do them justice."

Dante stood, thinking about the Colonel's words, before pulling out a cigarette of his own.

"And that's what these babies are for," he said, patting the side of the hull again. "We're gonna light up the bush and Charlie tomorrow night."

The youth looked at one of the Hueys again, and turned to the Colonel. "What are these speakers for, sir?"

"Oh, those? Those are for the music!"

"Music?"

"Yeah! We've been doing this since last year; when we go in for a surprise attack, we go in blasting music as well as bullets. We play everything, from Wagner to the Doors. It scares the shit outta' Charlie, and the boys love it! How do you like the Doors?"

"Them? They're good, I suppose."

"I love em'! Give me Jim Morrison any day of the week. _Come on Baby, Light my Fire!_"

A whistle suddenly sounded from back at the barracks. "Shit," the Colonel said. "They'll be suiting up real soon. I'd better get prepared myself. You play any gridiron, son?"

"Yeah, I played tight end in high school, sir."

"Good enough. Go and join your boys, I look forward to seein' you on the field with the others. Get to the barracks and suit up. Later," he said, turning and heading for the offices.

Dante took one last look at the choppers, sighed, and headed for the barracks. A football game would be good to clear the mind.

* * *

The following night, just past midnight, the air field was alive with troops and cavalry preparing for battle, lit by the surrounding light posts. Several Hueys and Little Birds were starting up, ready to lift off; troops and gunners were scurrying to their various positions on the choppers.

Dante clutched his rifle tightly as he jogged to keep up with his fellow grunts, heading to their assigned bird. As the ones in front of him climbed in, he looked to his right, and saw the Colonel, fully suited up, standing next to his chopper, going over something with the pilot. He handed his hat to one of the crew in exchange for a pilot's helmet, and shoved it on.

As he was putting on a pair of gloves, he turned around, and spotted the Private. "McManus!" he yelled, giving him a thumbs-up. "Good luck out there!"

Dante waved back, and climbed into the bird, sitting against the hull as the last man climbed in. The chopper lifted off the ground, and leaned forward, gaining altitude and speed, until it was on it's way into the sky.

Back on the ground, O'Connor watched as the first of the birds all lifted off. Climbing into his own, he turned to the gunner clutching his mounted M-60.

"How you feeling, Lance?"

"Like a mean motherfucker, sir!" the gunner enthusiastically replied.

The last of the birds lifted off, and soared into the night.

* * *

Taking one last look at Eboshi's garden through the doorway, Dante sighed, and turned to walk away.

_She and O'Connor are like two peas in a pod_, he thought. _Okay, maybe they're not exactly alike, but there were some pretty eerie similarities…imagine her with a full Air-Cav division at her disposal…_

A few more steps brought him back to the large iron works structure in the center of the upper level of the town. As he was walking by the giant entrance, he heard the most unusual sound for such a place: the gentle voices of women joined together in song. The soft, gentle notes reminded Dante of the songs the women in his Kyoto neighborhood had sung when they worked together.

Wanting to hear it more clearly, he moved towards the entrance; when he got there, he could feel the intense heat and the stench of molten iron once again, and shut his eyes. When he opened them, he looked up at a rather astonishing sight: right smack in the middle of the enormous complex was a giant iron smelter; up at the top, workers were pouring bag after bag of ore into the mouth; down towards the bottom, just above the flames that kept the thing going, were three holes the poured molten iron down a troth to another interesting contraption.

The sounds of the gentle work song were coming from a group of female workers, who were pressing down on a large platform of wood, which teetered back and forth on an axel of some sort. They used ropes hanging from poles above as supports. Noticing its placement, Dante realized what it must have been. _I guess this is what they meant when they said they spent all night pumping the bellows…it must be their job to cool the iron in this place_. They were clearly working hard too, judging from the sweat dripping down their faces.

Feeling the sting in his eyes again, he stepped away from the entrance. They hadn't noticed him. _I know I told em' I would stop by_, he thought,_but I'm just not in the mood for this right now. Sorry, ladies_. He turned to leave, and immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Oh! You really came!"

Dante cringed, and gulped. Standing in front of him, holding a ceramic bottle, was one of the girls who had flirted with him back at the stables; the youngest one, in fact, though she was older than him by at least a year. A surprised smile was on her face, and she ran up to the youth.

"We were waiting so long, we thought you wouldn't come! Thank you so much!"

Dante held up his hands. "Well…you're welcome, but I'm not really-"

"Come on inside! They're all waiting!" she said, grabbing him by the arm, and leading him back to the entrance.

"O-okay…" the youth replied, sighing.

He was dragged over to where most of the women were resting, and noticed all the others who had bathed him and flirted with him earlier. The first to notice him, of course, was Toki.

"Well, girls, look who decided to pay us a visit!"

All of the women who'd been napping woke up, and turned their attention to the outlander. The girl let go of his arm, and gestured to the group. "Please, have a seat."

"Yeah, right over here!" Toki said, patting a small, battered cushion next to her.

Dante hesitated for a second before sitting down next to her. He could hear several of the girls giggling and whispering amongst themselves behind them, and noticed that many were blushing. The girls working the bellows were also starting to notice.

"Thanks for bringing him to us, Fumiko," Toki said to the girl. "What have you got there?"

The girl held up the ceramic bottle. "This is the sake Eboshi-sama brought back from the last shipment for us!"

"Wonderful!" the elder woman answered. "Let's celebrate!"

Soon, they were pouring the sake in tiny ceramic cups, and taking swigs. Toki held one out for the youth. "Here; it'll loosen you up."

Dante held up his hand in refusal. "Nah, that's okay-"

"Oh, c'mon," she said, "what kind of man are you if you can't even have a drink with a woman? You have to have a drink like the rest of us!" She held it out again.

Seeing no point in arguing, Dante took the cup, and gulped the liquid down. It was surprisingly good. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem." She took another for herself. "So, I take it your meeting with Eboshi-sama went well?"

Dante glanced at her for a second before answering. "Well…yeah, more or less."

"That's good to hear. It'd be nice to have you staying with us."

The youth sighed. "Yeah…" He turned his focus to the girls working the bellows. "So this is what you all do for a living?"

"Pretty much," she answered. "It's certainly not the easiest job in the world, if that's what you wanted to know."

Seeing how hard they worked to force down the large wooden platform, Dante got an idea, and stood up.

"Let me take a shot at it," he said, moving towards it.

"Huh? Hey, hold on-"

Dante moved in between two female workers who were focused on their task. "Hey, mind if I give this a try?" he asked, smiling.

The two women caught sight of him, and blushed. They hesitated, until Toki came up behind them.

"If that's what he wants, go ahead."

The woman on the end let go of her rope, and stepped of the platform. Dante took it, moved in place, and, with his right foot, pressed down as hard as he could on the bellows.

There was an immediate shift in the balance of force among the workers, because Dante's weight overpowered all of the other women, and the bellows started moving faster than ever. The women laughed as they tried to keep up with the youth's pace, some of them riding it as it moved without their help.

"I'm impressed," Toki said, watching the progress, "but you won't be able to keep that up forever."

Dante felt some of the momentum diminish as he continued. "You're probably right. This is real hard work."

"You got that right. Our shift is four days long, too."

As Dante continued, he heard some more laughter behind him. He turned his head, and saw the girl next to him trying to fix them hem of her kimono, a blush on her face.

Toki laughed as well. "Looks like someone's got a crush!"

Dante chuckled before going back to his task. "You must lead harsh lives, doing this all the time."

"I suppose, yeah. But it's paradise compared to what we used to do."

Dante remembered what he'd heard earlier. "Oh, yeah. I heard about that."

"If it hadn't been for Eboshi-sama, we'd still be in those brothels, waiting on uncouth samurai thugs looking for what they called a good time." All of the women around her nodded in agreement.

Dante lowered his head. "I guess that's why you all feel so loyal towards her."

"Of course. We owe her our very lives for what she's done for us." Again, the girls all agreed.

Dante continued to pump the bellows, lost in his own, silent hurricane of thoughts.

* * *

Whew. That took longer than expected. The story is moving along nicely, I think, and we're getting into important territory in the storyline. I can't wait to start on the next chapter.

Again, sorry for breaking my promise. But, you've gotta admit, this is an improvement from last time. Still, I can't make any real promises about chapter 16; it's gonna be a bitch to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get on the next one as soon as I can. Happy Trails.

**Music for Chapter 15:**

_Lady Eboshi_, by Jo Hisaishi (Mononoke Hime Soundtrack)  
_Time of the Season_, by the Zombies  
_All Along the Watchtower_, by Jimi Hendrix  
_Fortunate Son_, by Creedence Clearwater Revival  
_Voodoo Chile (Slight Return)_, by Jimi Hendrix  
_Tatara Women's Song_, (Mononoke Hime Soundtrack)


	16. First Blood

Being Alive

I have only two words for you: read and enjoy.

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 16**

The moonlight shone through a small opening in the canopy over the forest, allowing a small beam of light to glisten itself on a small portion of the ground. And it was here that a young girl clad in wolf's fur marked lines with a small twig, drawing a map in the ground.

Making one final mark, San scanned her work. She'd studied the layout of the Ironworks and the city surrounding it from her view in the mountains at the onset of the forest, and this map was the best she could produce. She'd gotten close enough to get a good idea of the buildings surrounding the main forger pyramid, and knew that the gun woman stayed in a place fairly close to it. Stealth was going to be her main ally, as she did not want to cause an uproar until she was sure she could kill the gunwoman. She'd gone over the plan several times with her brothers, and, after much persuasion, they'd reluctantly decided to help her.

A shadow moved in, blocking out her light. San looked up to see the large, menacing form of her brother. "San," he said in his usual, deep voice. "We still want to know if you are sure you want to go through with this."

San closed her eyes in contemplation. "I've made my decision, Kiba. And I'm afraid there's nothing you two can do to change it."

"I understand," the wolf responded. "It's time."

The girl nodded before standing up, and kicking dirt over her work in the ground. She grabbed her spear, and leapt onto her brother. The three of them slowly walked off into the night.

* * *

Finally reaching his hut, Dante fell onto his bed with a flop, feeling exhausted. He didn't bother to change into his clothes, which were now clean and folded at the foot of his futon, along with his equipment.

It wasn't even midnight, but tonight had already felt like the longest night of his life. And that was saying something, considering he'd spent entire nights, from dusk till dawn, doing everything from digging foxholes to fighting VCs. The only thing was, none of that had exhausted him as much as the past few hours had. And it wasn't physical exhaustion; it was all from the ongoing battle inside his head over his current situation.

One the one hand, and in no small thanks to his curse, he wanted to see Eboshi shrivel and die in the most brutal, painful and sickening way for what she had brought upon him. It had taken all of his remaining strength to keep his arm from putting a bullet in the woman's brain. The stories he'd been told of the woman conquering and laying waste to all in her path, and tearing apart the forest and all living inside did little to help him sympathize with her cause.

On the other hand, though, he couldn't help but feel forced to let it slide. The people loved her to no end, and idolized her. She'd done a lot for her people, though Dante couldn't help but feel it was all for her own gains. Still, that didn't negate all that she'd done for them, whether it was welcoming lepers into her inner circle, buying out contracts of the brothel workers, or just giving everyone work and a better life. Even he couldn't just tear that away from them.

Eboshi's suggestion that they join forces had sent a strange chill down his spine. Not just because of her entrepreneurial nature and hunger for new knowledge, but also because of the similarities he saw between her and certain commanders he knew from his own time. Her interest, if not obsession, with his weapons and equipment conjured thoughts he wished he could erase from his head. He knew, from the first moment he saw her lay eyes on him, that she wanted him for herself, and wouldn't go down without a fight.

Even though he'd managed to refuse her offer, he couldn't help but feel the futility of his situation. His last hopes were riding on an ancient legend that may very well never have even existed. And he had no idea what he would do if this half-hearted plan didn't work out.

Realizing just how alone he felt, he grasped fistfuls of his hair in anger. _Why can't I just wake up from this nightmare?_ He asked himself. _I know Nam was bad, but at least there, I had friends. I had a place._ The war effort in Southeast Asia had been the one part of his entire life where he had found any real solidarity amongst those around him, even if only for a short time. In his time in Japan, his country of birth, he'd been a social misfit thanks to his appearance alone. When he finally moved back to his country of origin, fitting in had proved even harder. In the military, no one had cared about things like that. Now, though, he felt more out of place than ever.

_I'll never have a place in this god-forsaken world. It's like I'm doomed to wander the earth for all eternity, even through time._ He sighed a long, exasperated sigh. _Even if I cure this curse, then what? How do I know if they can even send me back? What do I do if I'm stuck here forever?_

Burying his face in his pillow, he tried, almost futiley, to think of something else. _I wonder what they're all doing now?_ he thought. _I guess Guy's the only one other than me who lived. Ken, Connolly and that Air Force guy are probably dead, if they were in that crash…I mean, there's no way they could've survived that crash, much less come through that time portal with me…_

A thought suddenly ran through the youth's head. Was he really the only one who'd been sent back? Could others have possibly come back with him? _Nah_, he thought. _I'd have known by now…_ Deciding he'd done enough thinking, he decided to get some sleep.

* * *

From atop her wolven brother's back, San gazed down at the vast island fortress of Tataraba. They had just exited the forest, and were atop a ledge of rock that overlooked the lake and entire surrounding area. San now had her wolf fur pulled into a mane around her head, with a red and white ceramic mask just above her face.

_I'll be there waiting for you soon, gunwoman_, ran through San's head. _My blade will be drenched with your blood, and none of your pathetic cronies will know a thing about it until it's all over._

"San," said the brother she was riding on. "This is your last chance to reconsider."

"You've already asked me several times, Kiba," San replied, keeping her eyes on her target. "And I've given you no indication of changing my mind."

"I know," the wolf replied. "I suppose it's fruitless for me to try to talk you out of this."

"Don't look at it that way," San said. "Think of it as true determination to avenge the honor of mother and the rest of our family we've seen die before our very eyes."

"We're all angry about what happened to mother," Tsume interjected. "And don't try to talk to us about Shiroi. We knew her even better than you. But this seems very unwise, San. Charging straight into the den of the humans isn't good strategy. You know mother will never forgive you if you do this. And it certainly won't bring your sister back."

San took a deep breath, and nodded. "I'm aware of that, Tsume. But I can't sit on something like this. That damned woman won't stop until she's completely eradicated our forest, and taken every inch of this land to consume for herself. We've already seen the effects her damn clan is having on this place" San said, taking a slight pause in her words. "A good, sizable piece of the forest is almost gone; their methods of raping the lands seem to be getting deadlier, and…that strange human we encountered after Mother fell…he seemed more dangerous than most of the ones that woman surrounds herself with." San fell quiet, looking downwards as she did. "Seeing mother fall gave me a horrible feeling, Tsume. I've already seen one of my kin die. I don't want to see it happen to mother or you two. If we don't act now, more like him will show up in this forest, only adding to the destruction."

San closed her eyes, and contemplated her thoughts. "Mother needs to understand that now isn't the time to sit around and wait for the enemy to come to us," she continued. "We have to take the fight to them. Even if it means taking a risk such as this. If I can enter their town, and kill her under their very noses, they will be struck with disbelief. Without a leader, they'll scramble and collapse from the inside. And mother will be avenged."

Both wolves glanced at each other before sighing. Tsume looked up at her. "And just how do you plan on pulling this off, San? You haven't told us just how you're going to penetrate that wall."

"And what do you plan to do once you're inside?" Kiba asked. "The humans outnumber you, and every one of them will be after you, trying to defend their leader."

"I've already thought of that," San said, a sinister grin adorning her tattooed face. "I'm going to sneak in under cover of darkness while the humans are distracted."

"And that's where we come in, right?" Tsume said sarcastically. "I know we said we'd do anything to help you, San, but asking us to be decoys…"

"He's right, San. That feels a bit cold to us."

"Perhaps you'd like to put yourself in danger by penetrating the human's fortress," San retorted. "It won't be easy, but I need you both to keep the attention of the riflemen while I slip up to the wall. I already have a plan to get over it, but you don't have to worry about that. The humans will be so engrossed in your little distraction, they'll think they've just scared you off again. All the while, I'll be moving undetected through their quiet home, until I find that woman. By the time they realize something's wrong, I'll have slit the blasted gunwoman's throat, and, hopefully, be back over the wall before they can find me."

"You sound frighteningly confident about this, San," Tsume snickered. "But you know we won't be able to help you once you're inside."

Her grin returning, San reached down to scratch her brother on the snout. "I'm fully aware of that," she said, puling the ceramic mask down over her face. "Let's just say I've given it a lot of thought."

"We hope you're right, San," Kiba said. And, with that, they began to make their way down the mountain, towards the fortress.

* * *

The youth lightly tossed in his sleep. The top of his futon was beginning to become soaked with the sweat building up from the heat. Just barely opening his eyes, he let out a light yawn, and snuggled back into the futon, trying to go back to sleep.

His head shot up as he was awakened by the far-off sound of an explosion.

Looking around his room, he tried to think of where the sound had come from. A few seconds later, he heard it again.

_What the hell is that?_ he thought to himself. Getting up off the futon, he walked to the door to his hut, dressed only in his boxers and wife-beater. Noticing that the sounds of the ironworkers he'd been hearing up to this point had ceased, he looked outside.

He didn't know quite what to make of it. The air had become even denser in its stench of iron and gunpowder. There were people outside, though not a lot of them, running around from place to place, sometimes carrying things he couldn't make out. He tried calling to one of them, but the person didn't seem to notice, and just ran on by, muttering about something to himself.

Another, much closer explosion shook the ground Dante stood on, and was followed by what sounded like gunfire. Only it sounded different than the gunfire he'd heard in this time.

Noticing that several men were running towards the entrance gate of the fortress, he dashed back inside his hut and donned his uniform. Grabbing his rifle on the way out, he followed the few other men to the gate, none of whom seemed to notice him in the slightest.

Making his way out of the fortress, he immediately turned to his left, and gazed out into the mountainous forest surrounding the town, which was now ablaze. He could hear gunfire, as well as spot small explosions, off in the distance every now and then. Realizing that the gunfire sounded off rather quickly and more frequently than before, Dante tried desperately to ponder what was happening far in front of him.

And than a Huey flew over him.

In a state of complete frozen shock, he watched as the modern-day flying machine roared its way towards the mountain before launching a round of rockets at an unidentified target. To his even greater shock, it was joined by two more helicopters just like it, each raining down fire on the forest below them.

Frozen in shock for a good minute or so, the youth snapped out of it, and, with all of his adrenaline, dashed for the mountain. The fires only seemed to get brighter as he got closer, and the choppers continued hovering over the forest, chasing targets only they could see.

Just as he reached the outer rim of the forest, he was greeted with an explosion of fire, along with a large, horribly burned boar set ablaze, rumbling out of the woods, trying desperately to put itself out. The boy stood in shock once again, staring into the angry and horrified eyes of the beast, the rifle shaking in his hand.

A loud gunshot later, the animal went down, never to rise again. Slowly turning around, Dante saw the culprit: one of the orange-clad riflemen of Eboshi's squad, holding a smoking, honest-to-god Kalashnikov automatic rifle, aimed right where the boar's head had been.

Lowering the gun, the man gave Dante a look that the youth could've sworn was a smile, were it not for the hood over his mouth. The man dashed into the forest, followed by more men, all with the same weapon.

The young, mystified soldier sputtered as he tried desperately to get the attention of one of them, wondering just what was going on; why there were three attack helicopters over the ancient forest; why the marksmen were all of a sudden sporting 20th Century automatic weapons. But none of them would stop; none of them would stop to look at him.

The sound of automatic gunfire erupted within the flaming woods once again, and the youth could only stand and watch as more explosions of fire followed. He did so, mesmerized, for a good few minutes, until he bothered to look higher up the mountain.

There, on a ledge overlooking the blazing forest, stood a dark, ominous figure, surrounded by a few others. Not taking the time to stare any longer, he took the dirt path that led up the mountain, until he found the spot where they gazed at the symphony of destruction. Taking steps forward, he saw two more riflemen clutching their modern weapons, then looked closer to see Gonza holding another modern rifle, though he couldn't identify it at the moment; and, finally, Eboshi, dressed in her battle attire, save for a pistol belt at her side. Walking up alongside the woman and her bodyguard, who did not appear to notice at first, he glimpsed a smile forming on her face.

"Any second now…" he heard her whisper.

"Huh?"

A second later, the roar of subsonic jets filled the night air, and a larger portion of the forest erupted in flames. Dante fell back in surprise, staggering to his feet to see what had happened. When the flames died down, there was almost nothing left of the vast woods in front of them; charred remains of both trees and forest beasts, and the familiar, gasoline-like stench of the incendiary he'd come to know so well…

"I love the smell of Napalm at midnight," the woman said, taking in a whiff of air. "Just think of what this land has to offer us now." She then turned to face the youth, as though she'd been aware of his presence the whole time. "And it's all thanks to you."

* * *

Opening his eyes, the soldier tried to move. The last vision he'd seen had sent him into what felt like a total blackout. Only he found it difficult to move his arms. It was then that the boy realized he was actually in a seated position, with what felt like a large tree trunk to his back. He was in the forest again, and could see the fires continue to burn in the distance. Looking to both sides, he saw that his arms were tied tight around the trunk by a thick vine.

Gritting his teeth, he struggled against the vine, but found himself feeling too weak to make it budge. _What's happening now?_ he thought. _Who did this to me?_

A ruffle in the bushes surrounding him brought his attention forward. What emerged made him turn pale.

A figure, almost as tall as he was, and dressed in a wolf's fur and a red ceramic mask, stepped out of the bush, grasping what looked like a severed head by the hair knot. The figure tossed the head right into the youth's lap, and he reacted in terror, screaming while trying to kick the severed head away. Hyperventilating, he looked up at the figure in front of him.

"Filthy creature," it said in a familiar voice.

"H-huh?" he barely responded.

"Filthy, loathsome, disgusting, hateful being," the voice continued, looking down at the boy through the mask. Dante could feel the figure's eyes boring hatefully into him. A hand reached up, pulling the mask over the head.

Dante watched in shock as the wolf girl revealed her face to him. Only it was more haunting than before; beyond the tattoos, her face was partially caked with blood; her teeth looked twice as menacing as they had before; and her eyes were giving him a far more hateful glare.

"You did this to our home. You and your pathetic allies," she said, kicking the severed head away. He watched as she brought her hand to her face to lick the blood covering it, no doubt left over from her previous deeds. "And now, you will pay," she added, pulling out her bloodstained dagger.

She began to walk closer, putting it to his face…

* * *

The youth awoke, nearly screaming in anguish at what he had seen. Quieting and looking around, he noticed that he had rolled off his futon. Looking toward the back of the room, he saw that his equipment and uniform were still there, unmoved. Getting up, he ran to the entrance to his hut, and looked outside. Nothing was out of the ordinary; the noise of the iron works was still rampant, and the stench still filled the air.

Walking back in, he fell on his futon with a sigh. _How many more of these lousy dreams am I gonna have?_ he asked himself. _I just had to imagine what Eboshi would be like with all that at her disposal. Creepy._ He shuddered, and sat back up. _I'm not gonna get any more sleep like this_. Looking at his neatly folded clothes, he sighed. _Maybe a walk will clear my head…_

* * *

San smirked behind her mask. As she sat on her brother from their position behind a mass of dead trees atop the hill, she watched Tsume get into his own planned position 50 yards away. He would be leading the main distraction, and, after he dropped her off at the right spot, Kiba would join him.

_Here we go…_San thought as she watched her brother start down the hill. A few seconds later, she and Kiba started down a different path, under cover of greater darkness.

* * *

Stopping just outside the large forging pyramid, Dante heaved a sigh. He was dressed in his military uniform once more, and he'd been walking around for a few minutes now. Though he'd been trying to purge all uncomfortable thoughts from his head, it had proven a futile effort. The last dream, nay, all the dreams he'd had since he'd appeared in the past, were still haunting him. The last one, though, was especially bothering him.

_That girl scares the living daylights out of me_, he thought. _The way she looked at me when I first saw her…all those stories about her…it's all horrifying. But really…that can't be everything. Just who the hell is she?_

Looking at the entrance to the ironworks, he noticed he could still hear the voices of the women singing. _I don't know if I'll ever understand that girl. Just what are the odds of us running into each other again, anyway?_

As if to answer his question, he heard the sound of a wooden stake hammering against iron, sounding an alarm.

"The wolves! The wolves are approaching!"

Shrugging to himself, Dante dashed back towards the sound of the alarm.

* * *

San heard the gunshots sounding off as the riflemen fired at her brother. He dodged their bullets as always, running the route she had planned for him. She and Kiba were heading for the wall themselves. "Just a bit further, Kiba," she whispered.

"We're almost there," he brother replied, increasing his speed. "San…good luck."

"Thank you, Kiba."

The wolf swung to his left, hurling his human sister towards the fortress before running to join his brother. Holding out her spear, San soared over the large phalanx of wooden spikes, digging her spear into the wooden wall. Hanging onto her spear, she dug her hand into the small pouch than hung around her waist, pulling out two odd tools: thick pieces of branch wood with tiny ceramic blades pointing outwards. Grabbing one in either hand, she began to climb her way up the wall, all the while hearing her brothers as they distracted the riflemen.

Less than a minute later, she was at the top, and flipped gracefully over the edge. Landing quietly, she ducked as low as she could, grasping her blade in one hand. A guard was a few feet from her, with his back turned; he had not noticed her. _Perfect_, she thought.

Leaping for the guard, the man turned just in time to see the wolf girl with widened eyes as she drover her blade into his throat.

* * *

"Hey! The wolves are retreating!" one of the riflemen yelled, watching the two specks of white heading off into the distance. "We drove them away!"

A brief cheer resounded from the surrounding men as many others sighed in relief. "Seriously, I thought the wolf girl was gonna try to infiltrate us…" one man said as he walked away.

Sighing again, Dante turned away from the wall to head back to his hut. _False alarm_, he thought. _Though, to be honest, why would just the wolves drop by?_ He kept thinking to himself as he walked.

* * *

"What is the report, Gonza?" Eboshi asked from her seated position in her house. She was looking back and forth from a scroll that was laid out in front of her.

The bodyguard cleared his throat. "The two younger wolves approached the fortress, circling the area while apparently looking for a way in," he said. "However, our marksmen were able to send them into a retreat. We believe the threat to be over, for now."

"And the Mononoke-Hime?" she said, not looking up from her writing.

"She was not with them," he replied. "We saw no sign of her in the area."

Eboshi slowly turned to look at her bodyguard. "You say the wolves attacked us, and that you did not notice the wolf princess," she said with a demanding stare. "Yet you claim the danger is over?"

Gonza struggled to find a response. "The wolf girl was nowhere to be found. If she was with them, she didn't let herself be seen!"

"Exactly, Gonza," the woman retorted, standing up. "She didn't let herself be seen. Meaning that she came after us while we were distracted by the other wolves."

"Milady, y- you can't be serious! Even if she did come at the fortress, there's no possible way she could penetrate it!"

The woman began to walk past her bodyguard. "Trust me, Gonza," she said as she passed him. "She's already here. I want the area on alert, ready for anything to happen. And I want you and your men to search the area thoroughly. Get going." With that, she disappeared into another room.

'Y-yes, milady!" he stuttered before exiting the house.

* * *

Two men armed with spears walked along an alley between to long houses outside the iron works.

"They tell us to search the area, but do they tell us what we're looking for? Of course not!" one of them said angrily. "The wolves showed up, but they were scared away! What are we out here for?"

"Calm down," the other said. "I heard one of the guards mention that the wolf girl might have gotten in."

"That's ridiculous," he retorted. "If she were here, we'd know it! Dammit, I should be sleeping right now. I handled those smelly oxen all day!"

As the two passed a pair of stacks of firewood, they failed to notice the dark, furry figure hiding in between them. The wolf girl rose from her hiding place once they were out of range, and, seeing nobody else around, made a dash to the next hut. Looking at a small map she had drawn on her arm, she looked up from her hiding place, and saw the massive ironworks pyramid. _Getting closer_, she thought. _Closer to the lair of that damned gunwoman._ She smirked under her mask._ Soon, I'll slit her throat, and be out of here before they know it._

* * *

Dante noticed all the extra activity going on around him, and groaned. _So much for getting any sleep tonight_. He had been slowly walking back to his hut when several men began arming themselves with weapons from their houses, as though they were preparing for something. _Just what do they think is gonna happen?,_ he thought. _The wolves are gone. It's nothing to get excited about. _He chuckled to himself. _Then again, I got excited about it, too. Because of the girl._ He sighed as he turned the corner around a smaller hut. _I've gotta get my head outta' the clouds. It was stupid of me to think I would see that girl agai-_

He stopped in his tracks at what he saw in front of him, his mouth agape. The very girl he had just been thinking about was right in front of him, crouching behind the hut, and staring right back at him. The two looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"You," San said from behind her mask, her voice taking on a malignant tone.

"Hey," Dante said. "Fancy seeing you again."

"I knew you'd be here," she said, standing up, and drawing her dagger. "The second I laid eyes on you in the forest. You're working for that evil gunwoman!" She took a swipe at him with her blade, which he dodged.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he said, backing away. "You've got it all wrong! I'm not here to help her-"

"Stop lying to me, human!" She kept coming at him, though she continued to move silently. "Just die, and get the hell out of my misery!"

"Hey! Over here! We found the wolf girl!"

San stood, frozen in her tracks, as she turned and saw a group of men armed with spears and farming tools looking at her from the end of the alley. As the alarm began to sound again, her face sunk behind her mask before turning a deep shade of red. Turning to a dumbstruck Dante, she let out a scream of frustrated rage, and struck him with a kick to the gut that sent him crashing into the wall of the hut.

"Stupid human!" she yelled, leaping into the air, kicking Dante hard in the face as she used him as her step-up to the rooftops. She dashed down the roof o the house, heading for the next. _So much for that plan!_ She angrily thought. _I can't believe I let myself get distracted…damn that stupid human…stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She leapt from one roof to another, just dodging a musket shot as it exploded right where she had been. _I've got no other choice now…I have to take her out quickly, before they can all get to me!_

* * *

"Christ…" Dante muttered in pain, rubbing the bridge of his nose where she had kicked him on the way up. "That smarts like hell…I'm lucky she didn't break my nose. What a crazy chick!" Before he could stand up, a hand reached out to help him up.

"You okay, stranger?" It was one of the ox-drivers, holding what looked like a rust spear. "That blasted wolf-whore got you good! And now, she's on the rooftops!" He helped up the youth, who regained his composure. "What'd you say?"

"The wolf girl! She must've snuck in somehow while they were shooting at the wolves! But she won't get away this time! We've got her right where we want her!" The man took off down the path, following others as they rushed to the scene.

"Hey, wait!" the youth yelled. The man did not stop to listen, and continued on.

"Dammit!" he cursed, knowing what was likely to happen to the girl. _There's no way I can talk any of them outta' this. I need to find her, and get her to leave before she gets killed!_ He made a dash back to his hut.

* * *

Tataraba had exploded in uproar. All over the town, people were running from one place to another, many acting in panic. Household leaders tried to calm their families while guards led men around, handing out weapons to anyone able-bodied. An enormous crowd had gathered outside the forging pyramid, around the house where their mistress resided.

Eboshi stepped out of her abode, finding Gonza waiting for her.

"I take it she turned up?" the woman asked slyly.

"Yes," the man replied, clearing his throat. "They found the girl just north of the ironworks. She'd apparently been sneaking through the area unnoticed, until a few of our men spotted her. She made a dash for the rooftops before disappearing. The whole town's been alerted to her presence, so she won't be getting away so easily." He paused for a second before continuing. "It seems she aims to take you out directly this time, milady.

Eboshi smiled. "I expected as much. Where was she last seen?"

"On the outer edge of the ironworks, heading towards your house, milady."

"I see. Very well." She turned her head to the hall behind her. "Let's go."

As she walked out, two women followed her. Each of them was clutching a musket; one had Eboshi's own personal model, while the other had the brand new prototype. She stopped just as she passed her bodyguard.

"Oh, and Gonza…"

* * *

His shotgun hanging from his back, and his machete and knife firmly around his belt, Dante raced across the rooftops, following the path he'd seen the girl take earlier. Stopping when he came to a house on east side of the ironworks, he gazed out at the crowd forming in front of the pyramid, right next to the house he'd met Eboshi in. Looking to the wall, he saw several riflemen running to their posts in elevated positions along it.

_Looks like they're setting some sort of s trap_, he thought. He kept looking for any sign he could find of the girl, but had no such luck. Seeing where the men were pointing their muskets, his hope sank. _She must be on the roof of Eboshi's house. The second she shows herself, they'll blow her to oblivion._ He sighed angrily. _I have to find some way to stall them._

He was just about to leap off the roof when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye; the movement of a little speck of white on the roof of the iron forging pyramid to be exact. Looking up, he saw that she was hiding behind one of the many vents on the far side of the pyramid, away from the line of view of the crowd. She appeared to be scoping out the situation for herself.

Leaping across to the ironworks, he began climbing the roof, slow enough to keep fairly quiet in his approach. When he was within five feet of her, though, she turned around, aiming her blade right at him, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"I've had enough of these annoying encounters we've been having, human," she growled from behind her mask. "I went easy on you before; I won't do it again. So, for both our sakes, I'm warning you to stay out of my way!"

Dante hesitated before responding. "I know you're here to kill Eboshi. But do you really think you can take all of those people down there? You don't have to do this! Just go back to the forest, before they notice you again!"

"I told you to stop wasting my time, human," she said, inching closer, causing Dante to back up. "Apparently, you can't get it through that thick skull of yours that you're about to die!"

"Look who's talking," he said under his breath.

"Shut up!" she lightly yelled. "I came here with a mission, and I intend to carry it out. I would have done it in secret by now if you hadn't blown my cover! Thanks to you, this is a suicide mission. Maybe you can lament over that when you reach hell!" She took a swipe at him, one that he wasn't ready for; the dagger managed to nick his right cheek, making a noticeable mark. Two missed swipes later, Dante lost his balance on the slanted roof, and San delivered a kick that sent him sprawling down. He managed to drive his own knife through the shingles to stop his fall before he went over the edge.

Just as San was looking down at him, she turned her head at the sound of a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Mononoke-Hime! I'm here! The target you so grossly desire to slaughter for the sake of your precious forest!" Eboshi's voice rang out like an angry bell, one that drove San further into a silent rage. "I have a message for you, however: though you may be hear to avenge the deaths of some of your kin…or even the trees that have been cut down by my people…I have here with me two women who lost their mates at the hands of your wolf brothers! They, too, seek vengeance! Will you deny them the chance?"

"Come out!" one of the women yelled. "We have a score to settle!"

Taking a look from her hiding place, San noticed they all still had their focus on Eboshi's home. _Perfect_, she thought. _If I can keep them distracted long enough, I might be able to get the jump on the woman_. She quietly climbed to the top of the structure, and began to stealthily make her way down.

Back on the other side, Dante was getting to his feet, examining the cuts and bruises he'd received from the fall. _Dammit_, he thought, quickly making his way up the building. _They're planning something, I know it._ He immediately began the trek back up the building. _The second she appears in their sights, they'll blast her to bits! I have to find some way to stop her!_

* * *

The men at their posts watched for anything to appear on the roof of the Mistresses' house, holding their muskets at ready, with hot matches above the powder chambers.

The crowd, holding everything from old weapons to farm tools to lit torches, was also watching with anticipation, a somewhat bloodthirsty look in their eyes, determined to end the life of the little speck of evil incarnate that had not only killed their fellow townspeople, but aimed to bring down everything they had worked so hard to build up.

Gonza watched with worry as well as anticipation. He knew that this was probably their best chance to rid themselves of the girl that had caused them so much trouble, but he couldn't help but feel something was going to go wrong. The girl had surprised them several times before, and he felt this time would be no exception. The presence of the outsider within the walls of the city didn't ease his tension, either.

Eboshi's face, however, showed no signs of worry, anticipation, or thought in general. One would never be able to tell what was going on inside of her head by looking at her face as she stared at the top of her abode.

* * *

Practically crawling down the roof of the ironworks, San carefully scanned the crowd below her until she found her target. They all had their eyes directed away from where she was, and, even better, the woman, while surrounded by plenty of her people, was a lot closer to the back of the crowd, in easier reach of the wolf girl. She could easily clear a small amount of people with a leap, and land right in the presence of her target, too late for any of the other humans to act. While making a note of obscurity of the woman's tactic, San brushed it off as another result of genuine human stupidity, more from the other humans than from the gunwoman. Preparing herself into a sprinting stance, she tightly grasped her dagger.

_This is it_, she thought. _This is where I will avenge them all: Mother, Shiroi, Lord Nago, all of the others…all in one fell swoop!_

And, with that, she took off down the building in a full sprint.

* * *

Dante, not wanting to climb anymore, had made his way around the roof to the other side, and was now scoping out the crowd. He'd lost sight of the wolf girl, and did not see her of the roof from where he stood. He had a good view of the riflemen from their posts, and was trying to figure out where the girl could have gone.

_Could they have spotted her?_ He asked himself. _Is that why they're all aiming at that structure?_ Noticing it was the building where he had first met Eboshi, he thought the girl might have made a dash for it.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a movement on the roof, further to his left. Focusing on it, he saw who it was: the wolf princess, preparing for what seemed like a mad dash. Too stunned to speak or act, he suddenly heard noises from back in the crowd. Looking back, he saw that the riflemen had, seemingly on impulse, turned their weapons in the direction of the ironworks.

His mouth agape, he turned back just in time to see the girl sprinting down the structure, toward the crowd. "No!" he yelled in desperation.

As soon as he had yelled, the gunfire rang out, and an enormous section of the roof went up in explosion that sent the girl tumbling down the rest of the way. All the youth could do was watch in shock and horror as the girl, battered and unconscious, fell thirty feet to the ground below.

* * *

Eboshi smiled, the women on either side of her holding their smoking weapons. The crowd was now running towards where the girl had fallen.

"Like a moth to the flame," she said, following.

* * *

Thinking as quickly as he could, Dante snatched a smoke grenade from his fatigue, yanked the pin, and hurled it just in front of the approaching crowd. Exploding on impact, it had the desired effect, causing the crowd to halt and lightly disperse. Sighing in relief, he tore down the roof, leaping of the edge.

He landed right next to the girl's unconscious form, and knelt beside her. Noticing that her mask had been shattered by the gunfire, he could see fresh wounds on her now-uncovered face, as well as the rest of her body.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders. "C'mon, wake up! Wake up!"

As if on cue, the girl's eyes snapped open, and she immediately lunged forward with a scream, throwing a swipe that the youth barely dodged. He was barely able to dodge the subsequent swipes she took at him before he fell on his rear, watching as she dashed past him, into the cloud of white smoke.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Gonza yelled, coughing up as he tried to wave the smoke out of his eyes. He'd been at the front of the crowd, and had received a full blast of the smoke upon detonation of the grenade. "Where did this come from?" He could hear several others hacking up around him. "Everyone, fall back in! We have to get to the wolf-whore while we can…"

Noticing a quick movement through the smoke, followed by what looked like something shooting out of it, he looked up in time to see the wolf girl's foot descending upon his face. With a double kick, he was knocked out, and the girl leapt over the crowd and cloud of smoke before dashing after her target, who was now in clear sight. _This ends here!_ she thought as she let out a primal scream.

In a move so sudden even San didn't see it coming, Eboshi tossed away her cloak, revealing a long straight sword in her hand, and blocked the girl's oncoming strike. With her other hand, she produced a small assassin's knife, and made a swing at the girl, which San barely dodged. She backed away, threw her fur hood off her head, and launched another strike at her enemy. It was parried easily, and San noticed the hostile crowd that now surrounded them.

Scowling to herself, and still feeling the pain from wounds she'd received in the blast, she continued to move in the circle, throwing more strikes at the woman while avoiding her sword swings. She'd underestimated her adversary once again, and now, she was paying for it. _I've got to hurry up and kill her before I run out of strength_, she thought. _This is my last chance!_

The fight continued, with several close calls for San, and she struggled to stay on her feet with her body becoming weaker from the wounds. A trail of blood inked her path around the ring as she fought, and she occasionally had to deal with a kick or farm tool-swipe from the surrounding crowd, who appeared to be closing in, making the area seem smaller.

Finally, San launched forward with a leap, aiming her dagger right for the woman's throat, knocking away a strike from the sword. However, she miscalculated Eboshi's response time, and felt a sharp pain dig into her side. Looking down, she saw the tiny assassin's knife dug into her side, blood trickling down the handle. She looked back into the eyes of her enemy, and the woman gave her a nasty grin before socking her up the side of the head, removing the blade with a painful rip, and sending her to the ground with a kick. Watching as the girl clutched at her side, she walked away, motioning to the enthusiastic crowd surrounding them. And they moved in on the girl, weapons raised.

* * *

Dante had been watching the fight, too stunned and speechless to do anything. He'd been hoping against hope that the girl would find a way to win, or at least to stay alive, in the fight. Now, though, he watched as the murderous crowd descended upon the girl like a pack of wolves.

"No!" he yelled, trying to make his way through the crowd. "Let me through, let me through! They're killing her!"

He was thrown backwards by a hard shove. Looking up, he saw the captain of the guard standing over him, a long tachi sword in his grasp.

"I knew you were a spy, outlander," he said, "but I never imagined you'd be here on the wolves behalf!" He pointed his sword at the youth's face. "Two of my men say they found you with the wolf-whore inside the fortress. You let her in here, didn't you? You planned this whole thing with her, to kill our Lady Eboshi!"

Seething with anger, Dante kicked the blade away, and leapt to his feet. "Fuck off, Zatoichi! I'm gonna put a stop to this!" he yelled, reaching for his handgun.

Gonza stood in his path, pointing his sword at the boy. "You'll do no such thing, outsider!"

"Stand down, Gonza!" a voice called out. They both turned to see Eboshi walking towards them. "Milady?"

"I see you have this uncanny fixation towards the wolf girl, outlander," the woman said, still clutching her long sword. "Putting my people in danger to keep her alive…a very bold move. I'm afraid that this puts us on a different plane of trust, though."

Yanking out his 1911, he aimed it at the woman. "Who cares? I've had enough of this lousy town anyway!" he yelled. "I'm not gonna let you and your minions kill her!"

"Really," she said, not dropping her smirk. "I wonder how you're going to convince all of them to cease their little celebration." She looked towards the crowd, and Dante followed. Gasping in shock, he saw that the townspeople were taking their time with the girl, holding her up by the arms so that individual people could have a go at wounding her. It was turning into a carnival-like atmosphere with torture as the main game.

"Dammit!" he screamed, moving in the direction of the crowd before Gonza stopped him again. "This is madness!"

"This is justice," Eboshi retorted. "Those women are getting their revenge for the husbands they lost to the wolf clan. Are you going to rob them of that?"

His anger skyrocketing, Dante turned towards the woman, and, holstering his pistol, he pulled out his machete. His right arm began to bulge, and his eyes were beginning to take on the familiar shade of red, but he was too angry to notice any pain. "No! I'll rob them of something more!" Forgetting everything else in his anger, he charged the woman with his own blade. She parried his strike easily, and the two exchanged blows, Eboshi taking advantage of the boy's lack of focus in his anger.

After Dante missed another strike, though, Eboshi swung her sword, cutting his machete in half. The broken blade fell to the ground, and Dante looked up to see the woman standing over him. "Foolish boy," she said, "did you really think such a weak blade would be able to stand up to a sword such as this?" She held the blade up for all to see, then swung it down on him again. "You really should know better!"

A _klang_ sound brought her blade to s stop, and she saw that the youth had blocked it with his survival knife. "Better, outlander," she said, twisting her blade in a motion that sent the knife fling out of his hands. "But still not good enough!" Kicking him in the chest to send him to the ground, she held her blade against his neck. "I'm really disappointed in you, traveler. We could have been strong together. With your knowledge and my leadership, we could have taken on every daimyo this land had to offer, maybe even the Emperor himself. We could have united this nation, turning it from the cesspool it is into a true utopia. You could have been something of a legend. But no; when I made you the offer of a lifetime, you cast it aside as if it were some diseased piece of garbage." She pressed harder with her blade, drawing blood at his neck. "Now, it can never be. And, one day, your curse will consume and ultimately destroy you." She motioned to two men behind her, who grabbed the youth by the shoulders, restraining him tightly. "But, before that happens, I think I'll let you watch as my people get their justice." She gave him a final smirk, then turned to walk closer to the crowd.

Dante, weak from the blows he'd received, could only watch in horror as the girl, bruised and blood-caked, was dragged through the mud by a noose tied around her neck. _No_, he thought. _No, not like this…_Every jeer, every cheer, every scream of enthusiastic joy from the townspeople as they inflicted harm and humiliation on the girl boiled his blood and fueled his already intense hatred. _They're killing her…and they're enjoying it! Stop! Stop it now!_ His struggles against his restraints, however, proved futile. He could feel his right arm burning hotter and hotter, but barely noticed. _No! For fuck's sake, STOP!!_

As the youth let out a primal scream of rage, there was a sudden buildup of heat, followed by a massive explosion of fire from within the crowd of townspeople. Every single one of them was thrown backwards, and a few of them screamed as their clothes caught on fire, which they tried to beat out. Everyone, of course, except for the wolf girl, who laid untouched by the explosion.

Eboshi watched, shaken and shocked, as her people were sent flying by some form of intense power they could not see. Her smirk having disappeared from her faced, she could feel the uneasy feeling of fear building up in her body. Preparing for the worst, she turned around to where she had felt another surge of heat and power, and saw a sight that would haunt her for years to come.

The two men who had been restraining the youth were now unconscious on the ground, and a big, black ring had been left from the explosion of fire, surrounding the boy. The sleeve and bandage that had been covering Dante's right arm had been completely incinerated, revealing a nasty sight: the entire arm, from shoulder to fingertips, was now a bulging, maroon-colored arm that was engulfed in what seemed like an unending flame. The curse, seemingly with a life of its own, had also spread beyond his arm, across his shoulders and torso, even to his other arm. His hair had become more fire-like in its appearance. On his face, there were black streaks across his eyes, as well as other marks across his jaw line. And his eyes were now an endless sea of blood red, with no sign of pupils or other human traits.

Inside his head, Dante was stunned with disbelief at the new force controlling his body. _What is this?_,he asked. _Who are you?_

_Your better half_, a voice replied.

_So, it's you?_, the youth inquired. _You're my curse?_

_Must you call me that?_, it replied. _I may be living off you, but does that make me a curse? I am a living being, just like you. I am merely using you as a host._

_A host?_, the boy thought, fearfully. _No! That means you're a parasite! Get out of my head!_

_I'm not a parasite! Just a symbiote. I need you to survive, and I've given to you in return, haven't I? You have innumerable strength, and, now that you've awakened them, powers to manipulate objects and fire. I've given all of this to you. You should be grateful._

_But you're eating me alive! They told me you'd kill me! Destroy my soul!_

_Lies! I'm not killing you; I'm bonding with you. We are able to bond because we are alike, you see. We have a common enemy, and common desires._

_I'm nothing like you!_, the youth screamed inside his head. _You made me kill all those people!_

_They were trying to kill you, were they not? I helped you stay alive! And yet you persistently try to get rid of me! I implore you, bond with me. Together, we can save the girl, and destroy the scum who mistreated you. We can kill them all, the bastards who destroy the forest and everything in their path. Heed my words. Bond with me!_

_But…you…I don't wanna…_

_Don't resist! LET US BECOME ONE!_

Dante's body let out another scream as he clutched his head. Once the scream subsided, though, he raised his head, and calmly walked towards where the wolf girl lay. Lifting her into a seated position in his arms, he noticed she was in horrible physical condition. She was badly burned on her left arm; her right leg was noticeably fractured; several wounds had been cut open, leaving a puddle of blood beneath her; and she was having trouble breathing from the damage left by the noose they had used to drag her. Still, she was alive, and that was good enough for the young soldier.

"It's a very touching scene," he heard a familiar voice say from behind him. "The demon comes to save his loved one. I really have underestimated you, traveler. But I wouldn't rule everything out just yet."

"We won't let you kill her," Dante scowled.

Eboshi raised an eyebrow. "'We'? Are you telling me you've become one with the curse of that Boar God?"

"We feel his pain," the youth replied coldly. "We feel the pain of the entire land around us. And we feel the pain of this girl." He held her up so she could see the wounds. "We're leaving with the girl, and you're not going to stop us."

"I'm sure she'll make you a lovely bride," the woman retorted, regaining some of her lost composure. "But I'm afraid it won't be that simple. You see, Dante, my people have been striving to survive in this land for years. Yet they lived every second of their lives in fear of the forest beasts. I was able to help them achieve their dream of peace. I gave them a new life, and a new society. Are you going to rip that away from them by saving the one that is out to destroy this peace?"

"Peace?" Dante said, scoffing in disgust. "Don't make us laugh, you high and mighty twat! And don't try to get us to believe that you give a damn about these people. They're just tools for you to use in your quest for power; for the world. You're just like all the other daimyos, from the past and the time to come! You destroy all enemies, crush all dissent, and label the result 'peace'. This is not peace. It's a disgusting lie of a 'society', and this girl is a victim of it."

Eboshi's smile disappeared once again. "It seems I was foolish to ever think I could make you one of us," she said. "You're strange…too strange…for a human of this land…for a human of even this era. It's as though you're not even from this world. I don't know how to describe it."

"You're not far off," the youth said under his breath.

"It matters not anymore," the woman replied. "As much as I admire you, demon, you've proven to be a threat to my people and the peace they represent, just like the girl you hold in your arms. And I won't let you destroy it, no matter how powerful or advanced you are." She raised her sword, pointing it at him. "This will end, here and now. Face me!"

Taking off his fatigue, Dante folded it to form a cushion for the girl's head before he laid her back down. Dressed in his wife beater, Eboshi noticed that the maroon markings had run up his neck, and engulfed his other arm as well. Laying down both his weapons, Dante walked closer, until he stood straight in front of Eboshi. "Bring it on."

Eboshi slashed at the soldier repeatedly with her blade, attacking with a ferocity her people had never seen before. Still, it was mostly for naught, as the demon kept dodging her attacks, if not parrying them outright with his curse-laden arms. Though the woman did manage to land several strikes on his body, the wounds almost immediately healed as if nothing had happened. This did not deter her, though, as she kept fighting with even more ferocity.

Finally, she managed to outmaneuver the youth, and, after a strike to his arm, drove her sword through his gut. She watched the stranger freeze up, and, yanking her blade back out, watched him fall to his knees. "Well," she said, smiling again. "It seems that, demon or not, nothing is indestructible. Not even a god. And I intend to prove that. But not until I rid my land of all threats to peace." She raised her sword right over the boy's neck. "Farewell, outlander!" She swung down.

In a sudden movement, Dante caught the sword in his hand, clutching it so tight that the shocked woman could not budge it. As he stood up, a flame conjured from his arm, and engulfed the blade. "We won't be that easy to kill," he said coldly. Eboshi's mouth opened in shock as the blade began to melt right before her eyes. "And don't think you're the victim here. You've drawn first blood…and we will even it!"

He connected a right hook to her head that sent her flying back five feet. Amidst the cries of terror from the townspeople, Dante advanced on the woman, and unleashed an onslaught. Though she was able to get to her feet, she found it difficult to dodge his attacks, which came in the from of fire-engulfed fists, threatening to set her ablaze with each punch.

After knocking her to the ground again, three women, one of them armed with the new musket, charged after him. "Get away from Eboshi-sama!" they cried.

"Don't even think about it!" Dante growled, throwing out his hand. A wall of flames came between him and the women, stopping them in their tracks. Going back to a staggering Eboshi, he delivered a kick to her face, sending her back to the ground. Looking down at the battered, bruised, and now unconscious woman, Dante lifted her by the scruff of her tunic. Raising two fire-tipped fingers above her face, he said, "Looks like your reign of 'peace' is over!"

_STOP! Stop it now!_

The youth halted, looking up in anger. "Shut up! This is for our revenge!"

_This is my body, dammit! And you're not gonna kill her! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Dropping the woman to the ground, the boy fell to his knees, clutched his head, and let out another ear-piercing scream. Slamming his head into the ground, he lay still for about a minute before rising again.

Looking at his arm, he noticed it was back to how it was before that night, minus the sleeve and bandage of course. His face was back to normal, minus the eyes, which were still red. Letting out a long, exhausted sigh, he gave the frightened townspeople a look, and picked up his weapons before heading for the girl

The three women from earlier immediately ran to the aid of their mistress, carrying her off. Several others, most of them women, rushed to see to her aid as well. They all gave the outsider a hateful glare as he walked past them, stopping to lift the girl over his shoulders. "I'm leaving with the girl," he said blankly.

A cry rose up from the crowd, and one of them, running back from those who were caring for Eboshi, picked up the musket she had dropped. "Oh, no you don't! Stay where you are! How dare you treat Eboshi-sama like that!" Arming the weapon once more, she took careful aim at the stranger. "D-don't move!"

Moving faster than she could notice, the youth pulled his shotgun off his back, and aimed it right back at her, standing less than two feet away. As the guns crossed, the slide on the modern gun pumped back on its own, chambering a round. Clearly agitated, she began to shake.

"You've got a gun pointed at you," Dante said, no fear apparent in his eyes. "Doesn't feel good, does it?"

"P-put that down!"

"I'd advise you to do that," he replied. "You've already seen what happens to those who turn weapons on me when my back is turned. I don't think I'll be able to suppress my other half again like I just did. If you care about yourself, your people, and your mistress, you'll put that weapon down, now."

Shaking a bit more, her hand inched closer to the firing pin. The people around them watched in horrid anticipation as the woman continued to aim her gun at the stranger. Finally, with a low sob, she dropped to her knees. Another woman immediately came to comfort her. "It's all right, Kiyo. Everything's going to be fine…"

Slinging his weapon over his back once again., Dante headed back in the other direction. "Need to make a stop first."

* * *

At one of the side entrances to the ironworks structure, two women gasped at what approached. One of them turned to the door.

"Toki! Come quick!"

The woman came out just in time to see the outlander approaching them. She stared, her mouth agape, at the sigh tin front of her.

"What…on earth…happened?"

Dante gave her look before continuing towards his hut.

* * *

Gonza, who'd been knocked out by the initial explosion, finally sat up, clutching his head in pain. Opening his eyes, he looked around, and immediately ran to the nearest person.

"What happened? Where is Lady Eboshi?"

"She and the outlander fought, sir-"

"I'm asking what happened to her, dammit!"

"She's alright, sir. The outlander knocked her out, and took off with the wolf girl, but the mistress is all right now."

Gonza growled menacingly. "How far did they get?"

"They're still inside the fortress, sir."

"Bring me my gun, and get the riflemen together! And get two men on the gate! They're not getting out of here alive!" At his words, the men scurried to their tasks.

* * *

Dante, with his army-issued backpack slung over his shoulder, began to approach the gate. A crowd of townspeople had gathered, and every single one of them watched in fascinated horror as the outsider made his way towards the main gate to the fortress, moving out of the way as he approached.

When he reached the gate, two riflemen on either side of it blocked the path with their muskets. "Please," one of them said, "just stop and give up already. It's useless to resist."

"You helped one of our own. We don't want to see you harmed. Just turn around, and give up the girl."

"We're begging you…"

Dante didn't even give them a look. "I'm leaving this town, through this gate or not. Stand aside." He placed his right palm on the gate, and began to push with all his strength.

"What are you doing?" one of them asked. "It takes ten men to open that gate!"

Dante acted like he hadn't heard the words. He continued to push, the strain of the pressure more apparent on his face with every passing second. Blood began to trickle from one of the wounds he'd received in the fight, and his feet showed signs of slipping.

"Dear god, son, stop before you kill yourself!" one of the men in the crowd yelled.

The riflemen looked like they were going to move in to stop him when, suddenly, the gate began to move. The crowd, absolutely thunderstruck, watched in awe as the foreigner moved the heavy gate with only his right hand. Soon, he had it open enough to walk out.

Turning around, he glared at the crowd behind them. "If anyone follows me, I'll kill them. Take care." And, with that, he walked out, letting the gate slam shut with a crush.

The townspeople could only stare in disbelief.

* * *

Whew. I guess I have to apologize, but really, I think you're just happy enough reading the chapter. A lot has happened since the spring, such as my college graduation, my continuous job search (thanks to the economy, I still have time to write – be thankful!), and a few other things, including a death in the family (Okay, it was a dog. Still!) I've also been focusing on other works. Notably _Oyaji_, three chapters of which I've updated since the spring. Anyway, take it easy, and await the next chapter. I eagerly await your reviews for this one. After all, it's the one you've been waiting for.

A few notes: For those of you wondering about Dante's curse: don't worry, you're right. I've been dipping into my old Spider-Man comics lately, and I just couldn't resist. And for those who think I'm being a bit hard on Eboshi, give me some time to flesh her out. She's not going to be the two-dimensional character she is in most fics.

Anyway, just in case it doesn't come as soon as I'd like it to, here's a preview for the next chapter:

Dante and San's troubles are far from over as they clash over their current situation. One reason being the next appearance of Gojiro Makabe and his minions. Just what are they planning? Also, Eboshi and her people try to cope. Who is Shiroi, you ask? You'll find out soon enough.

Happy trails.

**Music for Ch. 16:  
For the dream:  
_L'America__ by the Doors_**

**For the showdown: Either  
_The Legend of Ashitaka_ by Jo Hisaishi (used in the film)  
or  
_Man With a Harmonica_ by Ennio Morricone (_Once Upon a Time in the West)_**

(Interesting note: A long time ago, I decided to try something, and I want to share it with you. Here's what you do: get the track _Man With a Harmonica_ from the _Once Upon a Time in the West_ soundtrack on your iTunes (see the film as well, if you can). It should be about 3:31 in length. Then, get a copy of _Mononoke_ on DVD (if you can). Pop it into your computer, shut off the volume(on the DVD player), and fast forward to the 48:50 mark of the film. Pause it, then prepare to start the music track. Play them both at the same time from this point in the movie, and you'll get an amazing synch-up with a great piece of film music; not so much in the first few seconds, but when Ashitaka appears on screen, things get really good. You won't be disappointed.)


	17. Pursuit and Benevolence

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 17**

Jiko was rudely awakened from his sleep by one of his underlings as he yelped once again. It was hard enough to get any sleep with all the noise that had been coming from Tataraba, but when his own men weren't able to keep quiet because of it, things were just downright intolerable.

"Will you two just shut up already?!" he angrily whispered. "You're going to give us away to the forest beasts! Plus, I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"But sir!" the man replied. "All that commotion can't be good! You saw the wolves rush in to attack!"

"It has nothing to do with us, moron!" Jiko harshly replied. "At least not yet, anyway. So, just go to sleep already! You're going to need the rest. We're here to wait for the Nightwalker to make his appearance later tonight, and missing it isn't an option! Why do you think we had to make use of these stinking animal skins?" He gestured to the skins they wore; they had come from young bears that a number of forest hunters had slaughtered and skinned less than a day before.

"Sir, was it really necessary to be here this long to wait for the one moment when the Nightwalker appears?" his other underling asked.

"The beasts of this forest have a keener sense of smell than you give them credit for," Jiko said. "If we were moving around all the time, they'd make out our human scent. That's why we need to stay put as long as possible. Plus, you should be thankful, considering how hard it is to move in these things." There was some regret in his words. Though Jiko was thankful to be able to rest for a while, he never liked to go this long without a smoke from his opium pipe. That, however, was certainly out of the question.

"But what about the Nightwalker, sir? I've heard stories about it; any human that looks upon it will go blind instantly!"

"And you call yourself a member of the greatest hunters in the land?" Jiko groaned. "The Shishigami, no matter how powerful it is, is still a forest beast, and can be killed, same as any other. And we have permission from the Divine Emperor himself, granting us the right to kill this beast!" he said, producing a small envelope. "He believes the head of the forest spirit will grant him immortality. Once we get him that head, we'll have everything we ever wanted. Then, we can leave this lousy job, and go live our lives as we please." Putting the envelope away, he laid back against a tree, and tried to go to sleep.

"Sir?" one of them asked.

"What?"

"Does the head of the Shishigami really grant immortality?"

"Who cares?" Jiko scoffed. "Probably not. Doesn't matter to me, though, as long as we get what we want in the end. That old coot can have his glory." The monk then drifted off into a light sleep, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by another whimper.

"What is it this time?" he said, sitting up. "I don't care what you hear, we're not moving from this spot!"

"Th-that's not it, sir!" the man whispered. "We just saw some movement down the mountain!"

"So what? It's probably just one of those apes lingering around. Go to sleep, already!" He laid back down.

"I don't think so, sir," his other underling said. "The apes always stay in groups. There couldn't be more than two of whatever's down there. Plus, it's moving with real precision. We barely noticed it!"

Sitting back up, Jiko looked at his men before thinking to himself. Pulling out a small wooden tube, he stood up to peer over thee rock he had been leaning against. Expanding the tube into a telescope, he put it to his eye.

The telescope didn't work too well in the dark, but the moonlight provided him with enough light to see well up to a few hundred feet. Scanning the area over and over, he saw nothing. Then, just as he was about to put the scope down, he noticed movement.

_What on Earth?_ he thought. _That's no ape!_ He kept his eye on the scope, watching the same area. Then, he saw the movement again, in the exact same place.

_What the hell am I looking at? What could-_ He cut himself short when the obvious answer came to him. Putting the scope down, he spoke. "It's them."

"Who, sir?"

"The mercenaries. The ones employed by us and Lord Asano. They're keeping a watch on us."

"But, sir, we've spotted them! How do you know they can see us?"

"Because they won't be noticed unless they want to be," the monk replied, compacting his telescope. "Right now, they're telling us to stay where we are, away from their business, whatever it may be. They may be watching us, but that's not the main reason why they're here."

"What is, sir?"

Jiko sat back down against the rock. "I'm not sure," he said, taking a deep breath. "But I have a good feeling it's got something to do with that boy."

It had only happened that morning. Jiko had received a notice from one of the hunters of the group before he had gotten out of bed. It was a letter from Asano telling him explicitly not to engage the outlander Jiko had met with previously. As per a new negotiation in their deal with Asano, the boy now 'belonged to them'. Ever since Jiko had learned that the boy was still alive and heading towards Tataraba, the monk had been uneasy. He had hoped the boy would be killed, or at least led off course, before he was able to interfere with their grand scheme. The boy had apparently gained a temporary price on his head after an excursion in Kyoto that resulted in a well-known inn losing one of their valued courtesans. However, Asano struck down the bounty, claiming that no one was to touch the outsider. Jiko didn't know what exactly the hunter clan wanted with the boy, but he knew it couldn't be good.

What was worse, though, was the recent news that the boy had reached Tataraba. Just as he had feared, the boy had apparently met with Eboshi. He didn't know anything more than that, but the wolves approaching the town and the subsequent ruckus that came from the fort didn't make him feel any easier. He only hoped that their plan was not completely ruined.

"Enough of this. Both of you, go to sleep right now. You're going to need the rest for when the Nightwalker appears. No complaints."

* * *

Gonza breathed in and out fiercely as he stood in Eboshi's garden, just outside her quarters. A number of her leper workers had been treating her for almost an hour, and he, like the rest of the town, was impatiently awaiting the news of her condition. Gonza didn't want to be standing in the garden; he wanted nothing more than to take every rifleman in the town, and pursue the outlander and wolf-girl. However, he was not going to make such a decision with his mistress' well being in question.

A woman draped in bandages poked her head outside the building. Gonza immediately turned to her. "How is the mistress?"

"She's been bruised quite a bit from the fight, and has sustained some burns on her body as well. She's lost a small amount of blood, but sustained nothing that can't heal within a matter of days."

"So, she's all right?"

"Yes. She will be fine, with time to heal."

The bodyguard breathed an enormous sigh of relief. Though he was usually able to hide his uneasiness well enough, he found himself becoming more unstable the longer he waited. It was another reason he had come to the garden, away from the rest of the guards.

"I'm most relieved and overjoyed to hear that. Is she awake?"

"No, sir. She stirred in consciousness earlier, but has gone back to sleep. We've decided to let her rest until tomorrow."

"A wise decision. Keep tending to the mistress. I have some business to take care of before the sun rises." He turned away, exiting the garden.

* * *

San's heart began to beat fast as she clutched her dagger in hand. She was in the middle of the woods, surrounded by darkness. Though she couldn't sense any movement around her, she could smell the scent of humans.

Things suddenly began to light up. She could see fires burning far into the forest, and could smell the smoke. Then she heard the thunder of the humans' blasted gunfire, accompanied by the screams of forest beasts.

She tore off through the woods, leaping over fallen trunks and boulders along the way, closing in on the scene of chaos. Finally clearing the woods, she pushed aside some dead branches to view the horrid sight.

The fires were burning brighter than ever, sending clouds of smoke into the sky. Bodies of boars were littered across the mountain, the scent of their blood in the air. And, closing in from down the mountain, were the hordes of human soldiers, armed with their terrifying weapons.

As another volley of gunfire sounded, San retreated a few feet back into the woods. Clutching her chest, she breathed in and out heavily, feeling like her heart was going to stop any second. _Wh…why?_ she thought. _Why is this happening to us? How come we're losing? Where did they get such unnatural weapons? Why are we dying like ants?_

A loud, ear-piercing squeal echoed through the air as a large, unstoppable force barged through the trees, running right past San. Catching a glimpse as it passed her, she saw who it was: the boar god, Nago. Not only was he wounded, but looked like he would go mad from the pain and terror in his eyes. He continued rumbling through the woods, screeching with a madness know one else could possibly know.

"Wait! Lord Nago!" San yelled, running after him. "Don't run away! If you do, the humans will definitely kill us all! Please come back!"

The girl tripped over something, and rolled across the ground before crashing into a fallen tree trunk. Groaning in pain, she pulled herself to her knees, and looked at what she had tripped on. Her eyes went wide.

On the ground in front of her was the dead, decaying body of a large, white wolf, with blood staining its' formerly beautiful white coat. San recognized the body immediately. "Sh-, Shiroi!" she screamed, running up to grab handfuls of the wolf's bloodstained coat. "Shiroi, you're hurt! Please, we have to get away from here! The humans are closing in!" Tears were pouring from her eyes as she madly shook the animal's hide. "Please get up! Don't die!" Feeling something run through her hands, San looked closer at the hide of her adopted sister. There were gaping wounds, no doubt left from the guns of the humans. "No…Shiroi, don't die…don't die!" San yelled as she reached for the animal's head, only to find maggot-eaten flesh in the eye sockets. Going frozen with terror, the girl let out a piercing scream.

Everything went black. She suddenly felt herself held down to the ground by some invisible force. Struggling to break free, she could see silhouettes with evil eyes approaching her. Her mouth was forced shut, preventing her from screaming, and her clothes were torn to shreds. She could feel the cold, unwelcome hands running over her body.

_No…no more…give me back my sister…leave me alone…NO!_

* * *

The girl let out a yell as she shot up from the ground. She recoiled from a pain in her leg immediately afterward.

"Aaagh!" she cried from the pain. "Dammit! What the-"

She was struck silent at her surroundings, which left her very confused. She was inside what looked like a small cave; the entrance was no more than twenty feet away, and she could see the night sky from where she sat. There was a small fire running a few feet from her, near the entrance to the cave. A large object, which she could not identify, sat close to it, leaning against the wall of the cave.

But what confused her most was the condition she herself was in. Her right leg, from which she had felt most of the pain, was suspended in mid-air by ropes from what looked like a large tree root poking from the roof of the cave. Not only that, but it was heavily bandaged with a few sticks and some materials she did not recognize, as though to keep it straight. Her leg was not the only part of her that was patched up, though; her left arm was well-bandaged, along with other parts on her shoulders, abdomen, and her left leg. There was even a strange-looking bandage on her cheek. Still, though the pain had gone down, she didn't know how she'd gotten to where she was now.

_How on earth did I get here?_ she asked herself. _The last thing I remember is all those humans coming at me with their weapons after that gunwoman stabbed me. I thought for sure I'd be dead._ Looking at her right leg again, she frowned._ Who the hell did this to me? Are these bonds, or just bandages?_ She groaned, reaching for the rope holding it up. _Either way, I've got to get out of here and find Kiba and Tsume-_

She screeched in pain as she grabbed her leg suspender, falling back. Suffice it to say, her leg hurt, _a lot_. "What the hell is this?" she said in frustration. "It feels like it's broken!"

"That's because it is," a voice came from the entrance of the cave.

Upon hearing the voice, San's first instinct was to back away. However, her current condition held her in place, and she screamed in pain again as she tugged at her leg.

"I wouldn't move a lot if I were you," the voice said, coming closer. The figure that the voice belonged to stepped into the light from the fire, revealing none other than the strangely-dressed human from earlier. The one who had ruined the girl's plans in the iron fortress and nearly gotten her killed. San glared as the boy approached her. "Your leg's in pretty bad shape. Keep moving it around, and it's not likely to get any better."

"You," the girl seethed.

"Yeah, me. Fancy meeting you yet again, Princess," he said with a smirk.

Breathing in and out heavily, San again tried to scoot away. Pulling her leg away from its restraint, however, had the same effect as before, and she cried out in pain.

"Hey, enough already!" Dante said, throwing down what he was carrying and kneeling down to help her. "Didn't I tell you-"

He was cut off by a kick to the face from San's left leg, and fell back on his rear. "Don't touch me, human!" the girl yelled. Sitting back up, Dante saw the look on the girl's face, and, deciding he didn't want to aggravate her anymore, slowly backed away.

"All right, all right," he said, scooting back. "I'm backing away, I'm not going to touch you or anything. Just be calm. It took a lot of work patching up that leg, and I don't need you making it worse."

"What the hell did you do to me?!" the girl growled. "Where did you take me?"

"What'd I do?" Dante said with a chuckle. "I saved your life, is what I did. And I took the time to patch you up as well. Used a lot of my First-Aid kit in the process. Would I be wrong in expecting a bit of gratitude?"

"Why the hell would I be grateful to you? You interfered with my mission and ruined everything! Not only did you blow my cover and force me to make it a suicide mission, but you had to ruin that as well! To top it off, you take me away from my fate, and put me in your debt! Do you have any idea how humiliating it is for me to owe my life to a human?" she said, getting angrier with each passing second. "If I wasn't in this bad a condition, I'd kill you on the spot!"

Dante sat in silence as the girl finished her rant. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said.

San wasn't finished. "Don't get cocky with me, human! You said, back at the river, that you weren't part of that gunwoman's clan!"

"That's right."

"Then why were you there with them?"

"I told you before, I was passing through. A traveler has to make stops once in a while, you know. Plus, I couldn't pass up the chance to gather a little info."

"If you bore absolutely no loyalty to that damned woman," she said, her voice taking on a lower tone, "why the hell did you get in my way? It had nothing to do with you!"

"Maybe," Dante said. "Still, I'm not the kind of guy to just let things like that happen. I didn't want you to get yourself killed."

"Pathetic," the girl spat. "You flaunt false moral authority on others, making a fool of yourself, all because it makes you feel better about yourself. You're just like all the rest."

"You're certainly quick to judge," the youth replied, using his knife on what looked like a small, dead animal. "I'd heard about you before I came here, you know? They told me some really crazy stories about you. But, now that I look at you, you don't seem like the type to cut out hearts and eat them whole, or collect skulls for satanic rituals."

"I don't find you funny, human."

"Dante," he said.

"What?"

"I have a name, you know. It's Dante. You'd make friends quicker if you didn't just refer to them as 'human'." He put a long stick through the animal, which looked like a possum, and hung it over the fire.

"Why the hell should I care what your name is?" she retorted angrily. "To me, you're just another filthy human, eating away at this land, and destroying everything in your path! You absolutely disgust me, and if I could have, I would've killed you long ago, and thrown your corpse to the vultures! I won't rest until I've killed you, and that damned gunwoman's whole clan! So don't expect any special treatment from me just because you've kept me alive a bit longer, you bast – Aaagghh!!!"

During the girl's rant of anger, Dante had picked up a small piece of firewood, and poked at San's broken leg, causing her to cry out in pain once again.

"You bastard! What the hell are you-"

"Shut up."

San slowly opened her eyes as the pain subsided. "Huh?" She found the human standing over her, his knife still in hand.

"We have had it with your whining," he said with a stern voice. "So shut up and listen for a change."

San was taken aback by the change in attitude, but still managed to catch the confusing way in which he had referred to himself. _We?_ Her focus returned to the youth as he began speaking.

"Look: I'm not gonna pretend to fully understand what you and your family are going through in this whole conflict. But I have a good idea. Just so you know, I've met with Eboshi, the 'damned gunwoman'. We've talked, and I know what she wants to do. Some of the things she's done sound pretty horrible, even coming from her. Still, I've heard things about you – _believable_ things – and they don't sound much better. So, while I can understand why you're mad, I'm not gonna sympathize with your cause at the drop of a hat. And I certainly don't appreciate being lumped in with whatever they're doing just because I'm the same fucking species! I didn't want to be traveling through this god-forsaken land, looking for answers; I didn't mean to confront you at the river; I didn't mean to run into you during your little secret assassination plan; I didn't mean to be a part of any of this! But, when I go out of my way to save your life, and stop you from pulling the stupidest action possible, I expect something a little more appreciative than 'screw you'! Just so you know, I've completely fallen out with those people now. I assaulted their headmistress, and badly injured a few others, all to save you from getting killed. I can't go back there anymore. And my problems sure as hell don't end there. So, if you must, go ahead and hate me for being human; but, at the very least, don't hate me for something I didn't do!"

San was speechless. This was the first time a human had talked to her up front; the first time one had been so open with her. And, as much as she hated to admit it, his reasoning had made sense. She'd never seen him show any ill-will towards the forest, her family, or anyone else for that matter, yet she had still treated him with the same hostility as she treated all humans. Though she still didn't trust the human, she didn't feel that aggravating him any further would be a good idea, considering the position she was in.

San sighed. "Very well. I won't bother you anymore."

Dante breathed a sigh of relief. _Whew. I thought I'd gone too far there for a second. But she's not trying to claw my eyes out or anything, so I guess I'm good._ "Good. I'm glad we could reach an understanding."

"Don't misunderstand, human," she retorted. "I may be tolerating you for now, but once I'm able to walk under my own power again, I'm getting as far away from you as possible. I can't guarantee your safety then, either."

"Glad to hear it," Dante quipped sarcastically. "About your injury, though," he added, reaching for his First-Aid kit. "I realize you're in quite a bit of pain over that leg." He pulled out a small plastic jar, and opened it. "I can't make it heal faster, but I can give you something to take the pain away, at least temporarily." He poured two small, white pills into his hand before closing the jar, and held them out to the girl. "Here. Take these with some water, and you'll feel better."

San looked at the pills as if they were poison, then turned her glare on the youth. "Do you take me for a fool, human? Do you honestly expect me to take something that could easily be poison?"

"Oh, not this again," he groaned. "Look, they're perfectly safe." He extended his hand. "Just take them-"

"Get those away from me!" she seethed, curling up into a defensive position without moving her leg.

_For fuck's sake_, he thought. "All right, fine. I don't like to waste these things, but if I've got no other choice…" He took another one out, threw it into his mouth, and took a sip from his water canteen before swallowing. "There. Feel better?"

San was a bit taken aback. She had really been suspicious of the medicine he was trying to give her, and hadn't expected him to down one just like that. "Well, I suppose, if you took one…" She held out her hand. "Do as you please."

Dante smiled before putting the pills in her hand. She threw them into her mouth, and he handed her his canteen. She gave it a short look before taking a swig of water, swallowing the pills. "There. Not so bad, is it?" the youth quipped.

San waited, half-expecting her insides to start curling up, even though she had seen the boy eat one himself. Still, after waiting for a few minutes, nothing had happened. "Maybe not," she said, "but my leg doesn't feel any better."

"Just give it some time. Trust me."

* * *

Just outside the cave, a pair of large, attentive eyes was gazing at the two inhabitants inside. The cave was just small enough that one could view them from a tree several dozen feet away. And that was where two men sat, covered in gillie suits made up of leaves and other plants.

"The boy sure seems to be taking his time with her," the smaller one said to his larger companion, who continued staring at the boy and girl inside the cave. "But he just got her to take something; something that looked like medicine. Perhaps he intends to-"

"He doesn't," the larger one interrupted.

"But why else would he try to give her-"

"You saw him take one before, didn't you? How could he hope to have his way with her if he knocked himself out as well?"

The smaller man frowned. "I suppose you're right."

"I'm not sure what he gave her. But I believe he wants to relieve her of her pain."

"Then why did he save her in the first place, Rokurota-sama?"

"Such a matter does not concern us at the moment. We're here to monitor the boy, and, if the opportunity arises, abduct him. We will find out his motives later."

"I'm aware of our task," the smaller man replied. "However, we still haven't decided how we're going to capture him."

"Not yet."

"But he's ripe for the taking, Rokurota-sama. We have sleep pellets and darts that can easily incapacitate him. And the girl won't be a threat in her current state."

"Okashira said he wants the boy alive and unscathed. While we might be able to incapacitate him with our techniques, trying it with both of them together is too risky. If we were to make a mistake, everything could go wrong. And we don't know the extent of the arsenal he carries with him, or his capability with it."

The smaller man sighed and nodded to himself. "I understand," he said. "So what do we do?"

"We wait, Akai," he replied. "However the boy may look now, whatever he did inside Tataraba has no doubt exhausted him; even if he's trying his hardest not to show it. Sleep will soon take him, and the girl will follow."

"I see," Akai said, nodding in approval. "Forgive my childish babble, Rokurota-sama. I'm merely honored to be granted this mission so early in my standing with this group."

"It's to be expected, kohai," Rokurota replied, not taking his eyes off the cave. "And your skills won't blossom if you don't gain experience. I chose you for this task for a reason."

"Thank you, sempai."

"Enough talk. We will observe the target until the time to act comes." His eyes watched as the boy handed the wolf girl what looked like the food he had been roasting over a fire.

* * *

Dante held up half of the roasted possum on a stick for San to take. "Here, take this," he said. "It's not much, but you'll need it after what you've been through."

San stared at the animal before looking back at the boy. "Are you giving this to me?"

"Well…yeah," the youth replied. "Go ahead, it's not a big deal. I'll make do with-"

He was cut off when San took the meal on a stick, and began to gruesomely tear into it with her teeth. Dante watched as she ravenously gobbled down the roasted rodent, cleaning the meat off the bones, with no care for decency or eating manners whatsoever. By the time she was done, her face was a partial mess, and crumbs and drippings had fallen down onto her clothes.

Dante was struck absolutely dumb at what he was seeing. He had never seen a girl eat this way. _So much for human modesty, let alone feminine. I mean, I know she was raised by wolves, but yeesh!_

As if to hammer that point home, as soon as the girl swallowed her last mouthful, she let out a long, sickening belch before wiping her face with her arm. "Thanks," she said blankly.

Dante remained speechless for a few seconds before responding. "You're welcome," he replied, uneasily. He looked at his own meal with a frown. _I think I just lost my appetite_.

Eventually though, with a little effort, Dante managed to get the food down. Afterwards, he began to fieldstrip his firearms, to make sure they were working well. As he sorted through his parts and counted his remaining ammunition, San watched with mild fascination. She was still mesmerized by the boy, even though she had met him twice before. It wasn't just his appearance or clothing, or even the mysterious things he carried; absolutely nothing about him made sense. Though he carried what looked like a gun, he didn't act like those from the fortress of iron. He hadn't tried to kill her when he first saw her, and had let her live when he had the chance to end her life. Strangest of all, though, was the effort and pain he had gone through to save her from the humans. She had absolutely no idea why he would want to save her, and the lack of understanding was causing her massive unease.

It was at that moment that she realized something: she no longer felt the pain in her leg that had been tormenting her ever since she had come to. Daring to believe it, she tapped at her leg, which shook from its suspension in midair; she felt nothing. The human had been telling the truth; the medicine he had given her had in fact taken away the pain.

"Your leg feeling better?" she heard him say. Looking up at the youth, she saw him watching her.

"Y-yes," she said, turning her head in embarrassment. The last thing she wanted to do was admit that a human made her feel better. However, rather than stay quiet and ignore his presence, like she had done up to that point, she decided now would be a good time to probe information.

"Dante…"

"Hm?" the youth said, looking back up at her. "You called me by my name."

"You asked me to earlier," the girl said with a frown. "Are you complaining?"

"No," he replied. "I'm just surprised, is all. What were you saying?"

San took a deep breath before speaking. "I just wanted to know why you went through so much trouble to save me," she said, trying not to make eye contact. "And I don't want that lousy answer you gave me earlier; I want the real reason. Like you said, you can't go back there anymore. But it looked like you'd found a place to live in their town. A traveler like you should always worry about not getting on the locals' bad side. So, why did you go so vastly out of your way to save me from them?"

Dante sighed before nodding. "I was telling the truth," he said. "Sure, they'd allowed me to live with them. And, most of them were pretty nice, I guess. Still, I didn't like the way they handled certain things; namely, you. I know this whole conflict is a lot more complicated than I can hope to understand, but – call it the heat of the moment, if you must – I just didn't want to let them kill you. Not all of our problems can be solved by murder," he said, tending to the fire. "Don't think you're special, though. If you'd been about to kill Eboshi, I probably would've stopped you, too."

"I doubt it," the girl replied. "You're lucky I didn't kill you then, human."

"Yes, you've been reminding me of that ever since we first met," the youth said.

"So, you got involved in a conflict that had nothing to do with you, just because you felt it was the right thing to do?" The girl gave a light chuckle. "I'm surprised you've managed to survive this long out here."

"You've actually got a point," the boy said, remembering all the stops and bumps in his journey.

"Well, if I'm not going to get an answer to that question, at least tell me this; what are you looking for?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were a traveler," she said. "And you're certainly not from this land, or anywhere close. I can only guess that means you're on a quest. I want to know what brought you here, and what you intend to do."

Dante was left temporarily speechless. While he normally had an alibi or excuse prepared for those who asked him of his past or current situation, he wasn't sure if he could say anything that would satisfy this girl.

"Well…it's kinda' a long story…"

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," the girl replied.

"I see. Well, how do I put this…I need help; and I'm told I can get the help I need in this forest."

San cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of help?"

"Well, I'm not sure how he can help me. I just know I've got to find him if I'm going to find anything out."

"Who?"

Dante sighed as he scratched his head. "This is gonna sound crazy…or maybe it won't, I don't know. But I'm looking for the Shishi-Gami…the deer god of the forest. I'm told he can work miracles, and, honestly, I'm in need of one right now."

Letting the boy's words sink in, the girls' eyes went wide, boring into the boy in front of her with intensity, as if she just realized something. Her calm expression turned into a grimace.

"Yeah, I know, it sound ridiculous, but-"

"So that's it," the girl growled.

"Huh?" Dante said, looking over at her. Her face was pointed downwards, her hair hiding her eyes. "Uh…are you all right?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid," she said, her voice becoming more menacing with each sentence. "I can't believe I didn't see it in the first place. But it all makes sense." She was breathing in and out heavily as she spoke. "Why you didn't kill me at the river…why you pursued me in the human town…you saved me just so you could keep me alive long enough to tell you about the Shishi-Gami!" She rose her gaze to meet his, and Dante saw the familiar glare of hatred he remembered from their first meeting.

"What?" the boy uttered in shock. "No, that's not what I meant-"

"Forget it, human! I'll die before I tell you anything about the forest spirit! Now, let me out of here, or I'll kill you where you stand!" She began tugging at the rope suspending her fractured leg.

"Hey, wait!" the youth yelled, dashing up to stop her. "Are you crazy? You still can't walk! If you-"

He was silenced by another kick from the girl's left leg, this time to the gut.

"I said don't touch me!" the girl growled as he fell back. "I was stupid to stay here this long without trying to kill you, but I'm not staying a second longer! Leg or no leg, I'm getting as far away from you as possible! And if you get in my way again, you'll be sorry!" She continued her attempts to loosen her leg from its suspension.

Dante got back up, blocking her way, but keeping his distance. "Look," he said, "I'm sorry if I offended you by talking about the Shishi-Gami. But I have a reason for trying to find him!"

"You and every other lousy human hunter to prowl through this land," San seethed. "They all want his head as a trophy! And, when there's no forest spirit to protect this land, they'll burn it to the ground! Why the hell should I believe you're any different?"

"It's not like that!" the boy pleaded. "Look, just forget I said it, okay? It doesn't matter! What matters now is making sure you don't injure yourself further!"

"Give it up, human!" the girl growled. "I can see through your façade now. You never cared about my well being, or any of that sentimental garbage you spouted earlier! It's all so you can find the Shishi-Gami. Well, I won't let you! Now, be gone!" She finally managed to tear her leg from the suspension, and it hit the ground with a thud.

Though the painkillers had mostly numbed her senses, not even they could stop pain this deep. Dante braced himself as she let out another squeal of pain. "Look, it doesn't matter how determined you are, you can't walk! If you try, you're only going to make it worse!"

San, having had enough, leveled her glare at the boy once more. "This is your last chance, human! Leave me be, or I'll paint the walls of this cave with your blood!" It was a threat, and Dante could see from her eyes that she meant it.

The two stood staring at each other for several moments in silence. Dante didn't want to aggravate her any further, but he didn't want to let her leave in her current condition, either. He was at a loss at what to do.

All of a sudden, amongst the dead silence, he heard a noise from outside the cave. He tensed up before slowly turning to face the cave entrance. _What the…it can't be._ Forgetting about the girl, he ran over to where he had been sitting earlier, and immediately began to put his shotgun back together.

San took easy notice of this, and scooted herself further away. "What do you think you're doing, human?"

"Be quiet for a sec," he replied. Shoving a final shell into the magazine, he pumped the slide, and crept over to the cave opening. Moving slowly, he peeked outside the cave; seeing nothing, he moved further, around the side of the cave. He crept until he was looking down the rather steep side of the mountain, up which a winding road allowed him to ascend with the wolf girl earlier. The path went down a long ways, and he had to squint to see what looked like a number of tiny lights within the woods.

_What are those? Fires…torches?_ Just then, he heard a yell from the same direction he saw the lights; a distinctly human yell. Slowly backing away for a second, he turned around, and dashed back to the cave. _Shit!_ he thought. _They've come after us! We've gotta move, and fast!_ Running inside, he found San trying, unsuccessfully, to stand up.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to try walking on your own!"

He was struck by a realization the second he uttered those words. The wolf girl responded with an angry retort of sorts, but Dante didn't hear it, being lost in his own thoughts. _We won't be able to move fast with them chasing us,_ he thought. _She can't walk in her condition, and I can't carry her for much longer! But they're gonna be here soon! I can't possibly fight them all off-_

At that moment, he had another realization. _Wait…maybe I won't need to fight them off…if they pass us by._ He clutched his chin. _I could lead them astray, and leave a few traps…_His eyes moved to the fire he had made, and he immediately walked over to stomp it out.

"What are you doing?" San asked, watching the boy as he tried to put the fire out with his boots. "What are you planning to do now, human?"

"This is no time for petty arguments," Dante replied, throwing some dirt from the floor of the cave onto the fire. "Eboshi's people are after us. They've followed us into the forest, and they'll be here any second!" The fire out, he began fanning out the remaining smoke.

San went silent, her eyes wide. She didn't normally fear the humans from the town, but, in her current condition, she knew there was no way she could run from them, or fight. She didn't want to panic in front of this human, but was growing more scared by the moment.

"This is your fault," she said, tensing up. "I'm as helpless as a cub, and they're coming for me!" She sat up, grabbing her knees in anxiety.

"Look, just calm down!" Dante said. "I have a plan! You just stay here, and don't make any noise! The fire's out, so they shouldn't be able to see you!" Lifting his backpack up off the ground, he swung it over his shoulders, and headed for the entrance, clutching his weapon.

Hesitating, San called out to him before he could exit the cave. "Wait! What are you going to do?"

Dante looked back at her, and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna distract them; lead them on a wild goose chase, so they'll pass us over. Then, I'll come back here, and help you get to a safer location. So hang tight."

He left before the girl could respond, and she drooped her head in frustration. _Is this human just stupid, or is he actually crazy?_ she thought to herself. _He must be one of the two, if he thinks I'm going to wait around here for him to come back._ And, with that, she began to crawl her way to the cave entrance.

* * *

"Dammit!" Gonza said quietly, though still with anger present in his voice. "Don't yell! You're going to give us away! I want to be able to get the drop on them!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the rifleman said, bowing his head.

"Just be quiet from now on," the captain said, narrowing his eyes. "The wolf girl is badly injured, and the outsider was carrying a load with him when he left. They won't be able to run far, but that doesn't mean he won't hear us coming if we give ourselves away. So keep sharp!"

As soon as he was notified that Eboshi was in decent condition, he had taken half the riflemen with him, and immediately pursued the outlander who had attacked his mistress. They had picked up a trail of sorts, but it was fading the further they got into the forest. Gonza, however, was not going to let this deter him. _I'll bring back that outlander, dead or alive. No one harms our mistress and gets away with it._

* * *

Dante's sniper scope wasn't very effective at seeing things in the dark, but the torches the group of riflemen were carrying made it possible for him to glimpse them from afar. Taking it from his eye, he smiled. He'd walked down the path he'd come earlier before heading in a different direction, away from the cave. He'd left a few clues along the way for them to spot in order to keep them going in the wrong direction. He was now setting up traps, using a few toys from his equipment pack, as well things he'd found around the woods.

Looking inside his pack, he counted his grenades. _Hmm…have four frags left, but only two smoke left…If only I could find some other way to drown them in a haze…_he dug through his things before unearthing something that made him smile.

_Hel-lo…_

* * *

San let out a tiny squeal as her injured leg came down a bit harder than she wanted it to. Grinding her teeth together, she continued on, using a long, wooden stick for support. Though she wasn't moving very fast, she knew her way around this area, and that she could make it to the rendezvous point where her brothers would be waiting if she hurried. Then again, they might already be out looking for her. And the weird human would keep the other ones distracted, hopefully.

Coming to a small bulk of rock that led up the path, she braced herself for the chore of climbing it. Planting her stick on top of it, she began to lift herself up, holding her injured leg off the ground. However, before she could jump up with her other leg, the bottom of the stick broke off from the weight, and she fell onto the rock, cutting her arm on an unearthed tree root. She let out a louder squeal of pain, but immediately clamped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from wailing any further. She would not give herself away at any cost.

Grimacing in pain, she grabbed the stick again, and used it to lift herself back onto her able foot, and moved past the rock, continuing down the path.

* * *

Gonza stood on his knee, inspecting an odd-shaped footprint in the earth. His men had found another further back, as well as a few small cylinders made of brass. Although they had never seen such things themselves, Eboshi's servants had spoken to them earlier, while tending to their injured mistress, and told them Eboshi had gotten similar things from the youth during her talk with him. The other men saw these as clues of the boy's trail. Gonza, however, wasn't so sure.

"Gonza-sama! We've found another piece of brass up this way!" The bodyguard looked up to see two orange-clad men walking up to him. He held out his hand to receive the brass shell from the soldier, and inspected it.

"The outlander must not be as clever as we once thought," one of the men said. "He's leaving a pretty obvious trail."

"How does he expect to outrun us?" another quipped.

"He doesn't," Gonza said.

"Huh?" The men all encircled their general as he looked back at the footprint.

"This earth is too dry for natural footprints. The one here looks forced. Plus, there are no others around it. He left it here for us to find."

"Gonza-sama, you don't mean…"

"The pieces of brass, too. He's leading us off course; possibly into a trap." He looked off in the direction the men had found the second shell. "But we won't oblige him."

Looking to the right of their designated path, he looked towards another apparent trail. Walking up to a small, rotting tree, he spied something on one of its jagged branches. He reached out his hand, and pulled a small piece of white fur that hung from a branch. The men all stared intuitively.

"She's gone this way," the bodyguard said, "and I believe we'll find the outlander with her."

* * *

San sat against a sturdy tree trunk, resting herself. The medicine she had been given had managed to hold the pain back for a while, but it was starting to return. Plus, her entire body was still tired and weak after the beating she'd received at the hands of the townspeople.

_Can't rest for too long,_ she thought. _Have to keep moving…_

And, with that, she used her stick to get back to her feet, and continued to slowly limp through the woods

* * *

Dante had spent a good amount of time readying his traps and preparing for the riflemen to approach. In addition, he'd used some string and glue from his pack to attach a large amount of leaves and small plants to his cloak, creating a gillie suit of sorts to hide in.

_I should've done this earlier,_ the boy thought. _It's only natural in such an environment_. He'd also adorned his face with black and green camouflage paint he had left over, adding to his deadly semblance.

Donning his newly made disguise, he laid down in wait amongst a small patch of shrubbery, his shotgun held to his shoulder in one hand, and a small device in the other. He eyed his traps, and the opening of the trial he'd blazed, in hopes that they would follow.

_Funny,_ he thought. _They should've been here by now…they weren't too far behind last I checked…what could they be doing?_

However, Dante's presence wasn't known only to himself; two pairs of eyes were watching from the trees above, poised and ready to strike.

"He's no doubt leaving some sort of trap for them, Rokurota-sama," the smaller man said. "Is this a good time to strike?"

The larger man remained silent for a second before answering. "Yes," he said. "He's alone, and the iron forgers are walking in a different direction. He's alone, and won't be missed."

Akai pulled out what looked like a couple of thin darts, putting one of them into a small tube. "Wait for my command, kohai," he heard his boss say. He nodded, and put the tube to his mouth, spying a small area of the boy's neck that was uncovered by his cloak.

"On three. One…"

Akai took a deep breath, readying for the strike.

"Two…"

He eyed his target intently…

"Three-"

Dante lifted his torso off the ground, and Akai's dart missed. The boy failed to notice, though, as he got up and began to walk off into the woods. Akai readied another dart, but Rokurota held his hand up. "Not now, kohai."

"But sir-"

"A moving target is much harder to hit. And our prey is too important to take such a risk. Wherever he's going, we'll follow him."

* * *

Dante approached the cave where he'd left the girl, walking inside quickly. "Hey, princess! You there?" he called out.

There was no answer. "No, no, NO! Don't tell me you left, I told you not to leave!" he said, smacking his brow. "That means they picked up on her trail…oh, no." He dashed back out into the woods.

* * *

San dropped to her left knee, trying to catch her breath again. She was weaker by the minute, and the pain was returning to her right leg in spades.

_Human's medicine must have worn off_, she thought. _Still, gotta keep moving…can't let the humans catch up…_ She hoisted herself up again, and resumed her slow journey.

She came to a stop when she noticed the path ended at a tiny cliff of rock, with a drop of about twenty feet to the ground below. Normally, she would just leap down and be on her way, but, of course, her condition wouldn't allow her to use her normal means. Sucking up her frustration, she looked for a way to get herself down; few seconds later, she found one; a vine that hung from the tree to her left, and extended all the way down the cliff. Taking hold of the vine, she tugged to see how strong it was. Satisfied, she threw her walking stick down to the ground below, and began to lower herself the cliff of rock, using her left leg to brace herself on the way down. Slowly, she slid down, letting the vine slip through her fingers.

Unfortunately, before she was even halfway down, she heard a noise from above the cliff. Losing focus, she let her injured leg slam against the wall of rock. San's self-control stretched just far enough to stop herself from screaming in pain. It did not, however, keep her from letting go of the vine, and she plummeted fifteen feet to the ground below. Luckily, San had experience in breaking falls, and she had used her arms and upper body to absorb most of the blow. Still, this didn't relieve her of any pain, and she couldn't help but cry out, even if only a little.

* * *

Gonza's head shot up attentively. He'd been inspecting the trail they'd been following, and was sure they were following the wolf girl. They'd found a streak of her blood on a tree root not far back, and he knew she couldn't be much further. The small scream he'd just heard confirmed his suspicions.

"She's close," he said, standing back up. "You know what that means. Ready your weapons, and wait for my command." The men did so, and followed him slowly as he continued up the path.

Back below the cliff, San clutched her injured leg, trying all she could to ease the worst of the pain away. However, the noises from beyond the cliff were getting closer, and she knew she didn't have much time. Looking to her side, she spotted a downed tree trunk, its bottom completely uprooted. Not even bothering to go for her walking stick, she began to crawl across the ground, grabbing onto any rock or bundle of grass that would help her move faster. She could feel the earth scraping across her cuts and bruises, but the pain didn't deter her.

Finally, she made it to the uprooted tree, and hid behind it, just as Gonza and the others came to the edge of the cliff. The bodyguard immediately began to inspect the area, noticing the vine and the stick at the bottom of the wall of rock. Motioning for a few of his men to follow, he used the vine to descend the cliff, and began to search. Noticing the trail in the earth San had left when she crawled, as well as blood from her wounds, he followed it up to the end of the tree trunk. Smiling to himself, he began to approach it.

San could hear the man approaching, and felt her heart begin to beat faster. There was literally nothing she could do to defend herself against them all in her condition, and she knew what they would do to her once they got hold of her. Knowing that she didn't have her dagger, or any of the blades she normally used, she picked up a nearby rock, and inhaled deeply. If she was going to die, she was going to at least try to take that bald, ugly bodyguard of the gunwoman with her, injured leg or no.

* * *

Dante, too, had reached the cliff, though he hid behind a tree a good distance away from the riflemen. That didn't, however, stop him from seeing what was happening.

"Oh, dear god," he said, watching the bodyguard move closer to the downed tree. If he let his presence be known, he would simply be shot. And he didn't want to open fire on them himself; he needed to find a way to distract them without being seen.

_But how?_ he thought. _How can I divert their attention away from there?_ Another thought suddenly came to his mind, and he reached into his pocket. _Looks like I'll have to use these earlier than I thought…_

Down below, Gonza stood right behind the fallen tree. San tightly shut her eyes, grasping the rock as she prepared for the end.

Gonza smiled. "I have you now, wolf-whore," he said, moving around the roots to see what was on the other side. Or, rather, he would have, if a loud, continuous popping noise, accompanied by a storm of sparks, hadn't gone off right at his side.

The hulking man fell back, shielding himself from the sparks, and scooting away as fast as her could. "What the hell is that?" he yelled.

After a few seconds, the sparks vanished, leaving a tiny cloud of smoke behind. He instinctively turned his eyes towards the cliff just in time to see something vanish into the woods. "The boy," he sneered, getting to his feet. "He's followed us!"

Turning his attention back to the tree, he looked behind the mass of roots – only to find nothing there. "What the…" he said, looking around. "She's not here! She must have run for it!" Turning back to his men, he pointed towards the woods. "Everyone back up the wall! We're pursuing the outlander! Now!"

And, one by one, the riflemen ascended the wall with the vine. As soon as they were all at the top, they started into the forest, back the way they had come. "Ready your weapons! Make sure your powder is dry! Fire only on my command!" Gonza led the way as they pursued the youth.

_Just you wait, outlander! You're almost in my grasp! And, once I've gotten you, I'll make you pay for what you did to Lady Eboshi!_

* * *

Soon enough, Dante was back in the spot where he'd been waiting before, right where he'd set his traps. He hoped they would pick back up on the clues he had left behind, and follow them right this time. _It's a good thing I kept those firecrackers,_ he thought. _You really can find anything in the streets of Saigon…as these guys are about to find out._

Looking through his sniper scope again, he smiled as he saw the light from their torches getting closer. _Come on out to play, boys,_ he thought mischievously. _When I'm done with you, you're gonna be pissing your pants and running home to Mama._

* * *

Gonza held out his hand to stop the man behind him. "What is it, Gonza-sama?" the man asked.

"We're back at the path the outsider was trying to lead us down earlier," he answered. "He's no doubt laid out traps for us. The question is, what kind of traps?"

"Do you think we should pull back, sir? Is it too dangerous?"

"No," he said. "The boy may think he has some tricks up his sleeve, but he's not familiar with this area; we are. We've fought and won here before, and we'll do it again."

"What do we do, sir?"

"We'll split up," he said. Turning to three of the men, he pointed to his left. "You three take the back way, and circle around to the ridge on the other side of the mountain. The rest of you, follow me. Be on the lookout for any tripwires or other traps."

The three men did as they were told, and left the group to head into the woods, Gonza leading them.

* * *

_Yes! Here they come!_ the boy thought, seeing the men walking along the path, getting closer to the area he needed them in. _Just a bit further…_

Gonza continued moving through the woods, his eyes wide open and attentive. This patch of forest was mostly rotten, having been damaged by fire they had set months earlier. The tree carcasses were barely able to stand up on their own.

The man suddenly stopped when he came to an unusually large bed of leaves in front of him. Looking down, he chuckled.

"What's wrong, sir?" one of them asked. "Do you see something?"

"I thought the outlander would be more clever than this," he said, picking up a large rock, and throwing it on the bed of leaves. The leaves promptly fell to reveal a large hole, big enough for a few men. "What does he take us for, fools?" Looking back up, he saw something even more interesting dead ahead: a large patch of shrubbery, with a dark figure noticeably sticking out of it.

"Looks like we've found him," he said, unsheathing a small axe from a sling on his back. Walking closer to the patch, he held the axe with the blunt end facing the figure. Crouching, he prepared to strike.

_It's over, boy!_, he thought before dashing at the figure, and swinging hard. The blunt end of the axe made contact, knocking off the head of the figure.

"What?" he uttered in shock. "Hanbei, hand me a torch!"

The rifleman did so, and Gonza got a look at the figure, which was nothing more than a badly-shaped statue of mud.

"We've been tricked!" he said, clutching his weapon. "Everyone be alert!"

From his hiding place. Dante grinned. _Showtime!_, he thought, pressing a button on his device.

Explosions on all sides rocked the area, and the riflemen threw themselves to the ground to avoid flying debris. Enormous tree trunks began to fall, and crashed to the ground, throwing rocks and earth everywhere. When it was all over, Gonza looked around to see that the entire area was surrounded by fallen tree trunks, some of which were as high as their upper torsos. And he and his entire squad were trapped inside the perimeter.

Getting to his knees, the captain tried to call out to his soldiers. "Be calm, all of you! Gather yourselves, and fall in!"

_Gotta love that C-4_, the boy thought. _Looks like I made the right calculations with those trees. Time for round two. _He pressed another switch on the device.

Right under the patch of shrubbery where the mud figure stood, a canister began to emit a thick, cloudy gas, which quickly enveloped the perimeter. The riflemen started to cough and gag wildly, and their eyes began to sting like crazy. Their screams and cries of pain filled the air.

Gonza felt the effects of the gas as well, and covered his mouth with a rag from his pocket. Looking around, he saw his men in a state of utter turmoil and chaos. A couple had already passed out from the gas, while the others were trying to tear off their masks so they could breathe, or shield their eyes from the gas.

"Can't see! Can't breathe! I'm suffocating!" one man cried, ripping off his mask and dropping to his knees, where he began to double over. Another man, the gas having overtaken him, ran headfirst into a rotten tree, falling unconscious instantly.

"Dammit!" the captain yelled. "Everyone stand their ground, now! I don't care how much it hurts! Use your masks to shield your eyes and faces! We need to be on alert! We don't know what the outlander has planned next!"

_Oh, they have no idea,_ Dante thought, reaching to pick up another object. _And now, for my next trick…_He snapped off the top of the object, and hurled it into the perimeter.

The small, red stick suddenly flared up with a bright light, spraying sparks everywhere. If the men had been able to calm themselves any, their panic returned in full force. Dante added another tiny batch of firecrackers to the storm, and watched as the men panicked wildly. As if to add insult to injury, the sparks made contact with the black powder in their guns and pouches they carried, igniting it. All of the men fell to the ground, feeling the pain from the burns.

Gonza, however, had stood his ground, and was not about to give up. _That's it_, he thought angrily. _No more fooling around! That foreigner is dead meat!_ Raising his gun, he shielded the powder with his hand, putting his back to the sparks. _Where are you, you little bastard…_Though the gas was stinging his eyes and making them water like crazy, he kept them open, looking for any sign of the boy. Then, just when he was about to let his eyes shut from the pain, he saw something amongst a few bushes up ahead, briefly illuminated by the light from the flare.

_Huh?_, the boy thought, seeing the hulk of a man pointing his gun directly at him.

_There!_ He lit the powder with his match.

_Holy-!_ Dante rolled to the side just in time to avoid the bullet, which exploded in the ground right where he had been. He rolled until he hit one of the fallen tree trunks. Upon hitting it, he heard something crashing through it. He scooted far enough away on his rear just in time to see the bodyguard hack through the rotten tree trunk with his axe. Kicking the remains of the trunk out of his way, Gonza stood over the boy, axe in hand, and glaring with a pair of enraged, stinging bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, shit," was all the boy could say.

Gonza promptly swung down his axe at the boy, with Dante moving back enough for it to land right under his crotch. Rolling to the side, he got to his feet, and, swinging his shotgun up, fired a round near the man's feet, causing him to fall back himself. The bodyguard leapt to his own feet, and gave chase, hacking away at any interfering plants with his axe. Dante pushed aside branches and leapt over rocks, trying to get as far away as he could. If he could lose them in all the chaos, he might be able to find the girl, and make off before they had a chance to look for him again. They would be too busy tending to their own wounded to pursue him.

After another minute of running, Dante looked back, and couldn't see the man. Smiling, he found himself approaching what looked like the end of the woods. However, just as he broke through the woods into the open, he found a very unpleasant sight waiting for him: three orange-clad riflemen, aiming their weapons right at him.

Skidding to a stop about ten feet short of them, he instinctively leapt to his left to avoid the volley of shots. However, as is common in situations of panic, he had leapt before he looked, and turned just in time to view, to his horror, that he was leaping down the side of the mountain, with a long drop in store for him. He remained silent in fear as he plummeted towards the ground.

* * *

As the sound of the gunshots rang through the air, San stopped walking. She had made a dash for it when the human had bought her some time (well, she thought it had to be the human), but was disturbed by the noise. The other noises, which she recognized as screams from the people of the iron fortress, had not bothered her as much; she was used to them, and it meant the boy was apparently defending himself. However, she couldn't help but feel those shots had been for him. She heard no follow-up shots, meaning it was possible they had struck their target.

She didn't know why she felt worried, but she felt she couldn't continue on. As much as she disliked and distrusted the boy, the fact that he had saved her life multiple times still hung over her, and she didn't like not knowing his fate.

_Why do you care?_, she thought to herself. _Just forget about him. Even if they kill him, it's no concern of yours!_

Shaking her head, she tried to continue on in the direction she had been going. _But…but…dammit._ Sighing angrily, she turned around, and headed towards the source of the noise. _Stupid human_.

* * *

Gonza rushed through the woods, out into the open, running into his three comrades. "Where is he? Where's the outlander?"

"He fell, sir," one of them said. "Our shots missed him, but he leapt off the side of the mountain trying to dodge."

"Mine nicked him, sir. I saw it. Got 'im on the arm."

Gonza looked down the side of the mountain, seeing the sheer drop to the ground. Looking for any sign of the boy amongst the mass of rotten trees, he found none.

"We're going down there to search for him. Get ready," he said, heading back into the woods.

"Huh? But, sir, he must be dead! No normal human could survive a fall like that!"

"This boy is anything but normal, Tsukue," Gonza replied. "We're going down there to confirm the kill. Now, let's go. Hanbei still has his consciousness, and will look after wounded back at the site."

* * *

His entire body in pain, Dante lay, face-down, on the ground behind a large, fallen tree trunk. Lifting his head out of the mud, he gripped his right arm, letting out a squeal of pain. He'd managed to dodge two of the three bullets fired at him. The third, however, had grazed his right arm, leaving a sizeable wound.

"God dammit!" he seethed, feeling the pain from the impact. "How the hell did things go so wrong?" Rolling onto his back, he clutched his torso as a pain shot through it.

"I think I broke a few ribs," he said, scooting back so he could lean against the trunk. "But I'm still alive." Looking again at his right arm, he saw how deep the wound was. "Christ," he groaned, "that doesn't look good."

He sat for a few minutes, catching his breath, and trying to ease the pain in his ribs. He stopped his heavy breathing, however, when he heard the familiar voices approaching. Reaching over to grab his shotgun, which had also survived the fall, he pumped the slide, chambering a shell. Laying down on his side, he scanned the area from beneath the trunk.

He could see the three of them walking through the thicket of rotten branches, getting closer to his location. His heart beating faster, he aimed his weapon in their direction.

"Keep your eyes open, and your weapons poised," the bodyguard said. "This boy's already incapacitated most of our men with a surprise attack. He may be planning another one."

"If he's still alive," one of the men quipped.

"Your tendency to underestimate a threat will get you killed one day, Tsukue," Gonza growled. "Shut up, and look sharp."

"Yes sir, sorry."

As they got closer, Dante tried to scoot further away. He didn't see the sharp rock to his right, and his arm got cut by the jagged surface.

"Ahh!" the boy let out. He instinctively tried to silence the cry, but only half-succeeded. The noise was just enough to alert the four men, whose gazes zoomed in on the fallen tree trunk. Gonza narrowed his eyes, and held up his weapon.

_Shit!_, the boy thought, scooting up against the back of a smaller tree, trying to stay out of sight. His breathing got heavier as he clutched his own weapon.

"Tsukue," Gonza said. "Go and check under that fallen trunk. We'll flank you from the other side."

"Yes sir!" the man replied, slowly moving down towards the tree trunk.

Dante could hear the man coming, and his mind began to race. _What do I do, what do I do?_, he thought. _If I'm lucky, I could take them all…but I was trying to avoid having to kill them!_ He tapped his gun against his head in anger.

_Why?_, he suddenly thought to himself. _This is war. Why should we worry about killing the enemy? Besides, they tried to kill us, and are still trying to._

_No, no. I don't need anymore bloodshed. We've come this far without killing any of them. We can't start now._

_We don't have a choice. They're going to be upon us soon, and, if we don't do anything, we'll be dead. Kill them._

_No, no! Stop it!_ The boy clutched his head, as if feeling a massive pain. He promptly stopped breathing when he heard the man right on the other side of the fallen trunk. The man was ducking to see under it. When he found nothing, he prepared himself to climb over it.

Feeling a surge of flaming heat throughout his body, Dante gritted his teeth, and leapt onto his side, just behind the trunk. Having a clear view of the rifleman's legs, he aimed his weapon, and fired.

The man let out a piercing scream as the shot blasted through his legs, leaving one of them close to breaking off. He hopped around on his other foot, trying desperately to keep from falling over as he continued to scream. Not being able to take the noise any longer, Dante rose to his feet, grabbed his pistol, and fired three shots into the hopping man's chest. He fell to the ground, his wailing silenced by death.

"Tsukue!" he heard the bodyguard yell from the other side of the tree. His cover blown, Dante dashed off into the woods, ignoring the pain in his body. Three shots rang out, barely missing him as he dove for cover behind a boulder.

Gonza had seen where the boy had gone this time, and ran closer to the spot while reloading his weapon. "Damn you, you wretched piece of scum outlander! You killed one of my best men!" The other two men caught up with their captain, and began reloading their guns as well. "I'm giving you one last chance, boy! Throw your weapon out to me, and come out with your hands up, and I'll consider giving you a quick execution!"

Whatever remorse Dante had felt for the man he'd just killed disappeared as he heard those words. The fire of rage was flaring up within him, and his right arm began to bulge. "Sure, you can have my gun," he yelled back, pumping the slide once again. "When you pry it from my cold, dead hands."

The man sneered. "Have it your way, outlander!" He motioned his two men to approach the boulder on opposite sides while he went in from the front.

Feeling the urge for bloodshed surge through him, Dante rose up from behind the boulder, and opened fire. The rifleman had to dive out of the way to dodge, and one of them appeared to be struck in the side. Gonza fired a shot that hit the top of the boulder, sending the youth flying back, hitting the ground with a thud. Rolling to his feet, he grabbed his gun, and tore off into the woods, ducking behind anything he could use as a shield.

Gonza silently motioned for his men to follow the youth, and they continued to exchange shots every few seconds. Gonza had his men fire one at a time, so the other would have time to reload, keeping the youth from having open time to fire on them himself.

Soon, Dante had exhausted his shotgun ammo, and had ditched the weapon, resorting to his .45 . He hadn't been able to get a clear shot on any of them since the chase had began, and was now looking for a way to ditch them. Crawling on his stomach, he curled up behind another rotting tree, watching as they scanned the area. _Dammit_, he thought, holding his handgun up by his face. _I have one clip of ammo left. That's not gonna be enough, considering how hard it is to get an open shot on these guys. If only there were a way to get them all at once._ He looked at the frag grenade he had attached to his belt earlier. _This is my only one_, he thought. _It won't work unless I can get 'em bunched together._ He groaned, and clutched a fistful of his hair. _Think, Dante, think!_

As if to answer his prayer, he noticed a good amount of large rocks at the top edge of a steep hill just above him. _They look loose enough_, he thought. Seeing that his pursuers were looking elsewhere, he climbed up the hill. Finding the right spot amongst the rocks, he yanked the pin, and placed the grenade before leaping down the hill. _Gotta time this just right!_

"Hey, assholes! Over here!" he yelled, firing a shot into the air. When he saw the two orange-clad men look up at him before giving chase, he ran off in the opposite direction.

Gonza saw where the two men were heading, and realized what was about to happen. "No, both of you! Stop right there!"

A loud explosion shook the ground, and the rocks at the top of the hill piled down, crashing against the rotting tree. The two riflemen stopped just short of it, getting covered in dust instead.

Gonza ran up to them. "Didn't I tell you to watch out for traps!" he said, sternly, albeit quietly. "Now, quickly, circle around to the other side!"

On the other side of the mess of rocks, Dante was circling the hill himself, confident that he had crushed the two men. _That takes care of those two_, he thought, running around the hill and coming to an opening in the thicket. _Now, I just need to –_

He skidded to a halt when he came around, finding himself face-to-face with Eboshi's bodyguard and his two soldiers. All three had their weapons trained on the youth. The boy could only stare, a stunned look on his face.

"Fire!"

* * *

San knew she was getting closer to the place where the boy would be when she heard three more shots ring out. She didn't know whether this was a good or a bad sign; they indicated that the boy had survived the previous encounter she had heard, but did not know whether or not he was so fortunate this time. The important thing, though, was finding out what happened. She kept moving, with renewed vigor this time.

* * *

With a sickening thud, Dante fell on his back, promptly coughing up a mouthful of blood. All three bullets had hit home, two through his chest, and one through his stomach.

Lowering his empty weapon, Gonza walked up to the fallen youth. Seeing that he was still breathing, he stomped his foot down on the boy's neck, putting pressure on his throat. Dante struggled to breathe his last breaths as he felt the life leaving his body. Everything was going black, and he knew the end was near. With his last breath, Dante stared intently up at his killer, and shot him a nasty grin. His eyes closed, and he stopped breathing.

After a few seconds, Gonza lifted his foot off the boy's neck, and lowered himself to put his ear to his chest. Standing up, he said, "He's dead."

Noticing the handgun the boy had been carrying, Gonza pried it from the boy's hand before inspecting it closely. When he was done, he put it in his pocket with a chuckle. "From your cold, dead hand, eh, outlander?"

The two riflemen looked at the body as well, not knowing what to say. One of them finally spoke up. "What now, Gonza-sama?"

The captain remained silent for a second before answering. "We gather the others, and leave for Iron Town. We may have to send someone home to get a couple of oxen to carry them back. Most of them are still incapacitated from that nasty trick the outlander pulled."

"What about the wolf girl, sir?"

"Not now. We don't have time to go after her when so many of our men are hurt. We'll get her another time."

"What about the outlander's body, sir?" the other asked.

Gonza looked at it with contempt before snorting. "We'll be taking it with us. We're going to need a trophy for this kill. I want this freak to be remembered by the townspeople." He turned away, looking up at the night sky. The stars were still out, and it was still a number of hours before sunrise. "It looks like we won't get back until morning, though. Yohachi," he said.

"Yes, sir," one of them replied, approaching his side.

"I want you to head back to Iron Town, and report our situation to the others. Get a couple of oxen and a few drivers – three, maybe – and bring them back here as fast as you can. We need to get our injured men to rest as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir," he replied. He checked himself to see if he was missing anything. "I'll be on my way, then-"

"AAAUUGH!"

The scream pierced through the air, and the two of them whipped around to see a horrifying sight. The outlander was not dead at all, and, far from dead, had the throat of the other rifleman in a death grip. The boy now looked exactly how he had looked back during his confrontation with Eboshi; the maroon marks streaked across his face, arms and upper body. And, his whole body seemed to give off an aura of heat.

Gonza stared in horror, his eyes darting back and forth between the boy, and the frightened face of his comrade, who looked like he was being slowly choked to death.

"A freak, am I?" the youth said, his voice taking on a demonic tone. "Perhaps; but that means that each of you are pathetically inferior to a freak like me. And here's why."

The captive man let out a final, nasty scream as his head burst into flame. Gonza could only watch as the man's face literally burned away, leaving a skull half-covered in a blob of melting flesh and blood. The youth put what looked like a small, white stick into his mouth, and, hoisting the body up until the head was level with his own, lit it with the fire from the burning head. Tossing the body to the ground, he took the stick from his mouth, and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

Gonza was scared stiff, unable to move at the horror he had just seen. The other man was struggling to load his gun. When he finally managed to, he aimed it at the youth, who took notice.

"Hmm?" he said, looking over at the orange-clad man. "The hell d'you think you're doing?"

Not listening, the man jammed his match into the barrel, and fired a shot at the youth. When the smoke cleared, he saw, to his horror, that the boy had not only not been struck by the bullet, but had caught it, and was holding it in his left hand.

"Idiot," he said, tossing the ball of iron in the air before catching it again. "You think these primitive weapons can do a thing to me?" He eyed the man, and grinned nastily. "Besides, don'cha know it's rude to interrupt someone during a smoke?"

Winding up for a throw, he hurled the ball of iron at the shooter, where it promptly went right thought his head, leaving a gaping hole of flesh and bone.

"Yohachi!" Gonza cried out, his voice filled with fear. He turned back to the outlander, who chuckled. "Ouch. Threw it too hard, I guess. Looks like he's gonna need a pinch runner; a permanent one."

Gonza did not know what to do. Their guns had not worked against this demon; none of their weapons had. How was he supposed to get out of this situation alive? His mind raced before remembering the weapon he had taken off the youth. Pulling it out, he pointed it at the youth in the same manner he had done at them.

"Hold it, demon!" he yelled, aiming the pistol at him. "Our guns may not work against you, but maybe yours will!"

Taking another puff, Dante laughed. "Heh. Looks like you honored my offer. But, technically, I'm not dead. I think I deserve my gun back, don't you?" He began to walk closer.

Gonza began to shake, still aiming the weapon. "D-don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"

"What?" the boy said. "What's keeping you? You've got a clean shot, bulls-eye," he said, chuckling. "If you get me in the brain, I just might go down. Go ahead, take the shot. What'a matter? You afraid?" Looking down at the captain's pants, the boy looked up with a smirk. "I think we all know the answer to that."

The anger and fear surging through him, Gonza pulled the trigger. A _click_ resonated. His face went white, and he pulled the trigger again. Another click was all he heard.

Laughing, Dante snatched the gun from Gonza's hands, and pulled back the hammer. "That's right," he said, pulling back the slide. "I shoved in a new clip. Forgot to chamber a round." He then pointed the gun at Gonza's leg, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

San watched in horror from her hiding place as she watched the terrifying scene unfold before her. She had arrived just in time to see the youth get shot, and she thought she had been too late. Though she had felt lament at seeing the boy supposedly die after saving her, she had no idea that this would be in store.

For the first time in a long time, she was absolutely frightened. She'd noticed the fresh bandages on his right arm when they were in the cave together, but never imagined it would hide something so…evil. The ugly, maroon marks on his body were almost alive, and ghostly, demonic feelers were emitting from his right arm. His face looked less like a human, and more like human possessed by the worst breed of demon.

She managed to break out of her trance of fear long enough to think. _Wait…could this be what the human was talking about when he said he needed help from the Shishi-Gami?_ She didn't know, and wasn't sure if it did any good at this point. _It doesn't matter…I have to get away from here! Away from HIM!_ However, she couldn't bring herself to move even an inch, being so filled with terror. All she could do was watch as the boy fired his weapon at the other human's leg.

* * *

Gonza fell to the ground, yelling in pain. The bullet had missed his kneecap, but grazed the top of the shin, creating a deep wound. The pain was unlike anything Gonza had experienced before. While not the worst, it had a rather nasty feeling to it, causing so much pain in a small area.

"You bastard!" he yelled, spit flying from between his teeth. "You monster! I'll kill you! I'll kill you if it's the last thing to do!"

Holstering the weapon, Dante dusted off his hands. "Now, the only way that'll be true," he said, "is if your meat gives me a fatal dose of indigestion. 'Cause, you know what?" he said, leering at the injured bodyguard. "I'm gettin' kinda' hungry. And, honestly, I feel like a good barbecue." He unsheathed his large survival knife, and began to walk closer. "A nice, smoky hibachi-style grilling." He stood over the terrified man.

"But, first things first, I'm gonna cut me a few big, juicy steaks."

From her hiding place, the wolf princess could take it no longer. She covered her ears, shut her eyes, and let out a horrified scream. "NOOOO!"

The youth's eyes rose, and his head whipped around to the source of the noise. He saw nothing, but turned to walk closer.

San, realizing she had been heard, crawled further into the bushes, trying desperately not to be seen. Luckily, though, the youth didn't seem to notice her, though he kept looking around.

_Who was that?_, he thought to himself. _It sounded like…sounded like that girl. Well, no matter…_

_No! We need to make sure she's okay! She's the whole reason we did this!_

_We're doing this to punish our enemies. Don't confuse the issue. That girl was just a side dish…_

_No, we have to find her. We have to…_

The barrage of thoughts flowing through his head was too much for the boy, and he clutched his head before dropping to his knees, and letting out a scream. After a few minutes, he let go of his head, and looked around. Seeing the dead bodies and smelling their burning flesh, he felt the bile rise in his throat, and, not able to keep it down, vomited up his dinner from earlier.

The ugly truth of what had happened began to flood back to him. _Dear god…what have I done?_ He remembered everything that happened, leaving him to wonder whether or not he'd actually been himself or not during the incident. _Is that what I am?_, he asked himself. _What…what we are?_

Turning his head, he saw that Gonza was no longer where he'd left him. _Guess he made a run for it_, he thought. _All the better for him, I guess_. His cigarette was still lit, and he took a long, troubled puff. _Well, looks like there's no stopping us from killing those around us_.

He sulked, drooping his head. _I just wanna die._

And he sat there, for several minutes, lost in what little thoughts he had left, not paying any attention to his surroundings. In particular, he failed to notice something lowering itself from a tree above him.

A thought suddenly came to him. _Wait…what about the wolf girl?_ He scratched his head. _Should we continue looking for her or not? Well, there's nothing else to do right now-"_

He was silenced by a sharp, yet light pain in his neck. "Aahh, what the-" He looked to his right, and saw something that made his eyes go wide: a giant, hairy spider, a little smaller than a house cat, was perched on his shoulder, its' jaws latched onto his neck.

"Holy – augh!" He smacked it off, throwing it to the ground. At that moment, however, he felt a cold, deadly sensation flowing through his veins. And his sight began to darken.

"Oh…crap…" was all he managed before collapsing to the ground. A few seconds later, several other spiders of similar size crawled out of the woods, and crawled up to his body. Soon, they began to spin their webs, cocooning his body. As the others attended to his body, one started to do the same to his head. It was cut short, though, by the arrival of a large, hairy padded hand, which stomped it flat, crushing it.

All the other spiders suffered a similar fate, being either crushed or torn apart by their assailants: big, dark, hairy creatures with shiny, red eyes. After all the spiders were dispatched, the creatures hoisted up the cold, unconscious body, and carried him off into the woods.

* * *

Gonza limped up the hill, using a thick wooden stick as support. He was getting closer to the point where he and his men had been ambushed when he noticed one of his men running up to him.

"Gonza-sama! What happened to you? Where are-"

"Dead," he said, cutting him off. "They're both dead. And the outlander got away."

The man stared, fear in his face. "How…"

"It's most unfortunate," the man groaned, sitting down. "But we can't worry about that now. I need you to run back to Iron Town, and get help. Bring ox drivers and oxen, as fast as you can!"

"But I-"

"Go now! I'll look after the wounded!"

"Y-yes, sir!" The man took off down the hill.

Exhaling with a groan, Gonza picked his stick back up, and resumed the journey to the point. He remained silent the whole way.

* * *

San had been hiding for a good fifteen minutes. Her fear at the sight she had seen had kept her from moving. Now, however, she felt she had to make a decision as to what to do next.

_Is he still out there?_ she asked herself. _Should I even go to see?_

San felt a bit ashamed at herself. _Dammit San, what are you doing here, hiding! You're not afraid of anything! Even the deadliest demons…_ Still, she was reluctant to go and check.

_Oh, to hell with it_, she thought, standing up with a stick for support, and walking out of the bushes.

She didn't find the human; instead, she found the carcasses of several large spiders. She looked over the scene, confused. _What…on earth happened here?_ She carefully bent down to smell the scene. _Venom…spider's venom._ She'd learned how deadly this venom was long ago, when she'd seen a boar get taken down by a group of them.

_But something else was here_, she thought. Scanning the area, she smelled another familiar scent.

"Apes."

* * *

As fast as her good leg could move her, San had limped to the location where the apes had gathered, following the easy trail they had left behind. _What do the apes want with him?_, she thought, moving up the hill.

_They must be on the other side_, she thought. _I can smell them._

Reaching the top of the hill, she peaked her head over, and saw the group of apes gathering around something. _What are they doing?_

As if to answer her question, the apes began to talk amongst themselves. "It is time," one said in a noticeably deadpan voice. "We have captured a man creature. If we eat this man, we gain his strength. We get power to drive the other humans away."

"Humans are evil," another one piped up. "How we know we not become evil as well?"

"You talk like heretic! We gain powers, not mind. We get strength if we eat human. Come, let us."

San was just close enough to hear these words, and her eyes went wide at them. Using her stick for support, she stood up. "No! You can't do that!" she yelled.

The apes all turned to look at her. The rather large one in the center spoke up. "What is girl of wolves doing here? Why does she interfere with us?"

"Are you listening to yourselves? You can't eat a human! You won't gain any powers of a human, you'll just turn into something else!"

"What does wolf girl know?" another one said. "We will eat human, and become strong like humans! We need power to chase humans away from forest!"

"I'm telling you, you won't get stronger from eating a human! This isn't the way to fight them!" San noticed that the apes were starting to move closer, and she stepped back a few inches. "Please, don't do this! This isn't how you are!"

The head ape looked at her intently, his red eyes boring into her. "We plant trees. Humans tear them down. We can't plant more because humans will destroy them. We are powerless against humans like this. In order to destroy humans, we must gain power of humans. Wolf girl should understand."

"I do understand!" the girl yelled, her eyes starting to tear up. "We've all been fighting to save the forest! But we can't give up now! If you resort to such means, you'll end up even worse than the humans! The Shishi-Gami is with us, so we can't lose hope! Keep planting your trees, and we'll fight to the last!"

The head ape slammed his fist down. "Girl talk nonsense! Shishi-Gami has abandoned us! Forest is getting smaller everyday! Ways of old have failed us! We eat human to gain strength, and nothing stop us!"

"Wolf girl no understand, because she is human too," another ape said.

San felt a chill go down her spine at the remark, and she narrowed her eyes. No one had called her that in the longest time…

"Since wolf girl is also human, she also have powers of human. We eat her too," the head ape said. At this command, the apes began to close in.

Fear crossing her face, San tried to back away, but tripped over her broken leg, and fell down the hill. The apes followed her, and dragged her back up, pulling her until she was next to Dante's half-cocooned body.

"Let feast begin," the head ape proclaimed.

San felt the hands of the apes grabbing every part of her body. They began tugging at her clothes, and even her hair. "No, no! Don't!" In her normal condition, she'd easily be able to fight off the creatures. Even so, she still managed to get a few strikes in, even sending one ape flying back with a kick from her left leg. However, that just seemed to make them angrier, and they got nastier in turn. "No…NO!"

The scream of an ape interrupted those of the girl, and she looked up to see two large, white wolves attacking the apes. The crowd dispersed as the wolves grabbed the apes in their jaws, throwing them several feet with powerful swings of their heads.

"You filthy apes! You dare to threaten one of the wolf clan!" Kiba snarled.

"You'll pay dearly for this! Don't you ever lay your disgusting hands on our sister again!" Tsume followed up, growling at an ape who subsequently fled.

Soon, the apes had all retreated into the woods, and San sat up, clutching her head. She immediately turned to face her brothers. "Kiba! Tsume!" she cried out. They both walked up to her, and she embraced them.

"Are you all right, San?" Tsume asked.

"Well, not entirely," she said, looking at her leg. "But I'm still alive. And I…suppose that's a good thing…for now, anyways."

"It's looks like the humans really got some hits in on you," Tsume said.

"You didn't show up at the rendezvous point. We thought they had killed you," Kiba said.

"But we couldn't bring ourselves to face mother. So, we began scouting the woods to see if anything was out of the ordinary."

"Then we heard all this," Tsume added.

San smiled. While she wasn't happy with the events of that night, she was glad to see her brothers again.

"San," Kiba said, sniffing at something on the ground. "What's this?"

San turned to see the human, still covered in sticky spider fibers. Her smile disappearing. "Oh, no," she said. She scooted up to him, and began to tear the fibers away from his face, which, once she saw it, had gone very white. Putting her hand to his face, she noticed it was very cold.

"Who is he, San?"

"Whoever he is, he's dead," Tsume quipped. "I can smell that spider venom from here. Deadly stuff."

"Wait a minute," Kiba said, taking a closer look. "I know this human! He attacked you back at the river yesterday, San!"

"Y-yes, it's him," she answered.

"Well, what's he doing here?"

"He was in that blasted iron fortress," she replied. "We ran into each other, and…oh, dammit, Kiba, I can't explain right now!" She looked into the humans lifeless, yet still open eyes.

_I'm going to hate myself for this_, she thought. _But I can't just leave him here…not when I owe my life to him like this_. She frowned. _Ugh, I don't believe this. I owe my life to a disgusting human. I feel so dirty._ She turned to her brothers. "Kiba, Tsume: we have to take this human to the realm of the Shishi-Gami."

The wolves stared at her as though she were crazy. "What did you say, San?"

"You heard me. He's dying fast, and there's no other hope for him!"

"Are you listening to yourself, San? You want us to save the life of a human, not to mention one that attacked you?"

"And not only that, you want us to take him to the place where humans are forbidden above all else!"

"He saved my life, Kiba!" the girl replied. "On more than one occasion, in fact! I'm sorry, but I can't leave him here! I'm taking him there, with or without your help!"

"San, Mother is going to be mad enough at you for pulling this stunt! Do you have any idea what she'll do to us if we take piece of garbage to the realm of the forest spirit?"

"Don't call him that!" she yelled.

The wolves stared at her, taken aback. Even the girl herself was surprised at how sternly she had said it. Still, she held strong. "I'm sorry, brothers, but I'm not going to leave him here to die. I don't know how to put this, but…this human has had an effect on me I never thought possible. He's not like any other I've seen before. And, not just because I may owe him my life, but I feel…I feel I need to understand a human such as this; one who doesn't try to kill us upon seeing us; one who isn't like those who recklessly destroy our home. One who doesn't act like humans do at all." She looked down at the lifeless body of the boy. "That's what he is," she said, "and I just can't figure him out. I need to know, and if that means trying to get the Deer God to bring his life back, so be it!"

The two wolf brothers could only stare in stunned silence. They'd never seen their sister act like this, and they certainly hadn't expected this behavior. However, she had a way with words that they just didn't have, and they felt they couldn't defy her on this one.

"Very well, San," Kiba said. "We've trusted you before…and we'll always stand by your side. No matter what the consequences."

"That's what we do," Tsume added, rubbing up against his human sister. San returned his show of affection, but crept down by the boy almost immediately. "Here, Kiba, you carry him. Help me get him onto your back." She produced a blade, and began cutting the fibers off him.

The wolves noticed what she was holding, but didn't recognize it. "Where did you get that, San?"

"Oh, this?" She held up the survival knife. "It's the human's blade. I found it on the ground while pursuing the apes. I'll admit it is strange, but it's surprisingly handy." She continued until all the webs were off, and began to hoist him up.

"Be careful, San," Tsume said, helping her. Soon, with a little effort, they had the boy laid out on Kiba's back. San mounted her other brother, and they began to make their way into the woods.

"Let's hurry. I noticed that the human left some other things behind; we'll have to retrieve those later."

And with that, they disappeared into the dark forest. The sounds of the night continued on in peace.

* * *

Whew. I know I say this every time, but I'm sorry for the enormous delays. What kept me at bay all this time? Well, to be honest, personal problems. Not long after I posted the last chapter, I ended up being laid off from my part-time job, and spent the next month unemployed. The whole episode made me rethink my whole career situation, and I just didn't have the time or the will to write. Of course, I eventually found work, but, in this economy, things could always be better. Here's hoping.

I've also been busy working on some other projects. I'll talk about them here, sooner of later. And, I'll be getting the next chapter up sooner than usual. One reason it took me so long write this is because I hadn't mapped out the story past this point until recently. But I've got that accomplished now. Until then, enjoy this chapter. Happy trails.

**Music for Chapter 17:**

_Run Through the Jungle_ by Creedence Clearwater Revival  
_Will to Live_ by Jo Hisaishi (Mononoke Hime Soundtrack)


	18. Revelations

**Being Alive**

**Chapter 18**

San began to feel a vast unpleasantness as she and her brothers approached the cave they all called home. Her stomach felt like it would shrivel up inside her, and her heart was beating in a rather erratic manner. She knew what waited for her inside that cave, and nothing scared her more than the prospect of facing it. Still, she was not one to back away from what she felt were her duties.

She slowly attempted to dismount her brother, stretching out with her intact leg. Thanks to her impediment, she clumsily struggled before getting off, and picked up the stick she had used for support. Staring straight into the dark hole that served as the entrance to the cave, she gulped.

"San," Kiba said, coming to her side, "do you really want to go in there alone? We said we would stand by you no matter what."

San sighed before responding. "Mother will only be expecting me. I'm sure she has plans for you, but I'm not going to lay blame on anyone else. This whole mess was my fault, and…and I have to take responsibility for it."

The wolf sighed, before letting his adoptive sister go. "As you wish."

"Thank you, Kiba," was all she managed to say before slowly and steadily heading inside the cave.

The sound of her walking stick tapping against the stone ground echoed through the cave with a disturbing resonance. As she moved deeper into her family's domain, she listened for any sign of her mother's presence. Sensing none, she continued, until she came to a spot, which, she remembered, wouldn't leave much more room for the both of them.

"San," a deep, overwhelming voice finally spoke, breaking the tension. San nearly fell back in fear, but maintained her composure. "M-mother?" she quipped, anxiety evident in her voice.

"What have you done, San?" the voice continued, no less intimidating. "What have you done to yourself? To our family? To my trust?"

Though San couldn't see the large wolf she knew was in front of her, the presence was no less felt. Struggling to gather what was left of her resolve, she spoke up. "I did what I felt was necessary, Mother."

"And just where did you get it into your little head that throwing your life away on an idiotic stunt like that was necessary?" her mother growled, sounding more menacing with each breath. "I didn't raise you to be an over-confident fool!"

"I know, Mother! I'm sorry I angered you! But I did not want to sit idly by while that woman continued to lay waste to our home! I know I must sound arrogant when I say this, but I don't regret my actions!"

"Is that so?" she retorted. "Well, I hope you're happy with the result! Not only did you not succeed, but you came back in pathetic shape! Just look at yourself now; you're as helpless as a boar with no legs! And, to top it all off, you were rescued by a loathsome human creature! Such a shame only serves you right, my daughter!"

San's eyes went wide as her mother said this. "What? B-but, how did you know?"

"Do you take me for a fool, San? I wrenched the tale out of Tsume while you and your other brother were sordidly violating our domain's oldest and most sacred law! You brought a human into the forest of the Shishi-Gami, San; a crime that would normally be punishable by death. And I can only wonder what drove you to commit such an insanity!"

"Mother, please! I had a reason! I know it doesn't make much sense, but I had to do something for him! I couldn't just leave him to die!"

"You're wrong, San! You most certainly could have left him to die! In fact, it would have been the more sensible action! You could have left him to the apes and their abnormal hunger! And you certainly didn't have to take him to the sacred realm of the forest spirit! And yet, you did. I was further disappointed when I found out it was the same human that accosted you back at the river yesterday. In addition, your brother said you were rather protective of him when they found the both of you. Did you think you could keep such profane actions from me?"

"No, of course not!" the girl cried. "I was going to tell you, I swear! I just…just…"

"Just what, San?"

"I…just didn't know how to tell you. I'm not entirely sure myself why I saved him, Mother, but…after what he did for me, I couldn't bring myself to leave him. I don't know how to describe it, but this human isn't like what I've come to know about humans. And, well…I just feel I need to understand this human. Even if it does bring me shame."

The girl heard a large exhale of breath in front of her. "I'll never know where you get your reasoning, San. I felt I taught you all you needed to know about humans. And if my word isn't good enough, then I don't know if I can trust you to listen to me any further."

"No, Mother, it's not like that! I've taken to heart everything you've taught me! But, there are still some things I don't understand, and this human is one of them. I don' want you to think I'm betraying your trust."

With a long sigh, the enormous wolf looked at her daughter. "I understand, San. What's done is done, and I suppose continuing this argument won't do us any good. We will retire for what is left of the night."

"And what about tomorrow, Mother?" San asked, tensing up.

"We shall see if the forest spirit has taken mercy on the life of your precious human. If he hasn't, then that will be the end of the matter."

"And…if he has?"

The wolf god sighed again. "The Shishi-Gami has been known to work in mysterious ways. If the boy is still alive, we will take responsibility. Now, off with you. You need the rest."

Sighing, San nodded slowly, and began to trudge out of the cave. When she emerged from the cavernous entrance, he brothers approached her.

"San…we're sorry."

"It's alright, Tsume," she replied.

* * *

With a smooth feeling of relaxation, Dante awoke. From the way he woke up, he felt as if the slumber had lasted several years. Stretching his arms, he yawned, and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he saw he was still somewhere in the forest. Still feeling a bit tired, he laid back down, and closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

The memories flooding back to him, he bolted up to a sitting position, taking a better look around. If he was in the forest, it was a part of it that he'd never seen before. He was laying on a small island of grass and other plants, surrounded by a near-pitch blackness that went on forever. Slowly standing up, he walked down to the edge of the grass, and reached out his hand into the darkness. His hand penetrated something cold and wet, and Dante realized it was water. Splashing some with his hand, he saw ripple effects in the blackness in front of him. Sitting back down, he sighed.

The last thing he remembered was coming to his senses after the last massacre his curse had wrought. He remembered a sharp pain, finding a large spider on his neck, and then passing out…everything else was a blur.

As he looked down at himself, his mouth dropped open in shock; he'd managed to stand up, walk a few paces, and sit back down again without realizing that he was, in fact, naked. He could feel the brush of the grass against his lower body, and would have enjoyed the feeling were he still not surprised at his predicament. Standing back up, he whipped his head around for any sign of his clothes…and found something that nearly made him faint from shock.

What he saw, to his skyrocketing horror, was his body; his _clothed_ body, lying motionless on its back in the grass, its eyes closed. Walking up to it, he knelt down beside it, and looked closely at its face: it was his body, alright. He knew his own face quite well, and there was no mistaking the dark, unkempt head of red hair that grew from above his face. Dante also noticed the fresh scar on his face the wolf girl had given him earlier that night.

Looking further down the body, he saw the horrible wounds he had received that night: three large, gaping holes through his stomach and chest. Blood that had leaked from the exit wounds on his backside had run freely on the ground, staining the fresh, green grass. Looking back at his face, he saw that he – or rather, his body – was not breathing.

Reaching out to touch his disembodied figure, Dante's mouth fell open when his hand went right through it, as if nothing was there. Pulling his hand back, he noticed something; every time he put his hand within a certain distance of the body, his form became transparent. Inching his hand close once again, he watched as it began to disappear, able to view the motionless body through his own hand.

Sitting down in the grass, he hugged his knees, and began to contemplate his situation…if there was any situation. _What's going on?_ Taking another look at the motionless body next to him, he shuddered. _It's as if I've been separated from my body…like a ghost._ The thought hit him with enough force that he felt compelled to speak it aloud.

"Am…am I…dead?"

"No," a voice called out from the darkness. "You're still alive, just hanging in limbo."

The youth's eyes went wide, and he sat completely still, staring forward, listening for the voice again.

"Unfortunately, your body won't be able to last much longer," the voice continued.

"Who said that?" the boy responded, still in a seated position.

"I did, young one."

Slowly turning his head, Dante looked to his right, only seeing more darkness.

"Up here, friend."

Following the sound of the voice, Dante slowly turned his head upward to gaze into the trees above him. And there, he saw the source of the voice: a small, brown-and-white owl, sitting on a branch just above the youth. Its eyes were a piercing shade of yellow, and they glowed deeply in the darkness.

"Welcome, Dante," the owl spoke in its deep, calm voice. "I regret that we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

Dante continued to stare into the deep yellow eyes of the nocturnal bird above him. Finally, he managed to speak. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Fukuro," he said. "I am a god of the owl clan, and guardian of the forest and ways of the owl."

"Where am I? Why the hell am I naked, and why am I sitting next to my own body?"

"As I said before, you are in limbo. Worldly objects do not exist on this plane, so your clothes are not present. Neither is your curse, for that matter."

Dante looked at his right arm, and noticed that there wasn't a single spot of maroon on his entire body. His arm was as clean as the day he had been born.

Still, he wasn't finished. "Okay then. How can you speak English?" the youth asked. All the sentences either of them had spoken up to that point had, oddly enough, been in the English language.

"I know many things, friend. I learned the language when I began researching your time period, as well as several others. I'm happy to say that I learned much more as well."

Dante stood up. "Like my name," he said. "And the fact that I'm from a different time," he continued. "Pardon my French, but just how the fuck do you know all of this?"

The owl sighed. "I suppose everything's been leading up to this," he said. "I know who you are, traveler of time, because I brought you here."

Dante's mouth hung open in disbelief. Was he dreaming, or had he finally found the answer as to why he was thrown back in time in the first place? A million questions filled his head, and he was eager to get as many of them answered as possible.

"You? You brought me back in time?" he asked. "You brought me back 500 years into the past?"

"That is correct," the owl replied.

Deep inside, Dante felt the smallest spark of hope light up. "If you brought me here, that means you can send me back to my own time, right?" the boy asked. "It only makes sense that if you can travel through time, you can do it both ways. Well?" he said, his eyes wide and hopeful. "Can you send me back home?"

The owl remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "I'm afraid not," he replied. "While I did bring you back to this time, I do not possess the power to send you into the time to come."

Dante stood, a crestfallen look on his face. "What do you mean, you can't?"

"Severing the time stream in order to bring you here was not an easy task, and not something I did entirely on my own. I don't have the power to do it again, and I don't believe that I will be granted another attempt, considering how…controversial it was the first time." He watched as he saw all the hope drain from the look on the youth's face. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" he said. "That's it? That's all you've got?" His voice began to take on a tone of anger. "You take me away from my home, my time, my place, away from everything I held dear…and you throw me back into the dark ages? You shove me in a time where I have to fight just to stay alive, where I don't have any friends or family, where everything around the corner is trying to kill me, where I don't belong…and all you can say is that _you're sorry_?" He screamed the last line, saliva flying from his open mouth.

Again, the owl hesitated before speaking. "I'm afraid that is all I can say on the matter, my friend. Still, considering your situation in this time, was your own so different?"

A confused look came over the youth's face. "What was that?"

"You speak of how you fight to stay alive in this time, and how you need to keep sharp to avoid being killed…but you come from a time and place where the situation isn't much different."

"What the hell are you…" Dante thought for a second, before realizing what the owl was saying. "Hey, fuck you, pal! That's different, and you know it! I _chose_ what I had in my own time! I didn't choose to be sent back to this time! And who the hell are you to say which situation is better? You're not the one living that life! So don't you even think of trying to tell me where I'm better off!"

"I apologize," Fukuro replied. "It was…arrogant of me to suggest such a thing."

"I don't wanna hear any more stupid apologies!" the youth yelled. "I wanna know what in god's fuckhole possessed you to take me from my home, send me back to a time where I don't belong, and have the fucking gall to tell me that I'm stuck here for good!" Tears started to form in the boy's eyes. "You had no right! Tell me now, or so help me god…"

Falling to his knees, Dante grasped handfuls of the thick grass beneath him, and began to sob in anguish. Tears formed in his eyes before falling in huge drops to the ground. The owl looked on sadly as the boy broke down in tears.

"Why me?" he asked through sobs. "I never asked for any of this…I only wanted to do my job…serve the country the way my father did…be accepted like everyone else…and instead, I get all this?" He buried his face in his arms as he laid, face down, on the grass.

"I'm being punished, aren't I? You and all the other forest gods are pissed about what humans are doing today, so you looked into the future. You saw what we've become in the future, that we're destroying the earth or something, and you brought me back here to make an example of us all, didn't you?"

"Oh no, friend. I certainly didn't bring you back as punishment. I'm sorry you had to go through all this, but I did not mean to make you suffer. And, while many of the forest gods have a low opinion of your kind, we owls think quite the contrary."

Dante slowly sat back up, looking at the nocturnal bird in confusion. "Huh?"

"That's right," Fukuro continued. "I certainly don't think that way about your species, Dante. And neither do the others of my kind. In fact, we're quite fond of the human race, for many different reasons."

Dante was speechless. Ever since he had encountered the massive boar demon during his first moments in the past, he'd seen nothing but contempt and hostility come at him from the forces of nature. The wolves, the boars…they'd all hated humans with an unholy passion. And people like Eboshi had seen that such hatred didn't diminish any time soon. But here was an animal, a spirit, perhaps even a god of nature, that was showing him kindness, and apparently thought he was actually worth something.

"That's…unexpected," the youth stuttered.

"Yes, it is," the owl replied. "It's also gotten us quite a lot of flack in the community, unfortunately. They think we're crazy, if not outright traitors. 'Human-lover' is also a common insult…"

Dante snapped out of his trance of shock long enough to respond. "But this doesn't make any sense," he said. "If you don't hate me, and think I'm so important, why the hell did you bring me back here? What did I do to deserve all this?"

The owl spirit seemed to be expecting this question, for he let out a long sigh before answering.

"I brought you here, young one…because I fear for the future; of all of our species. And I believe you can help."

Dante stood in dumbfounded silence for a few seconds before responding. "What do you mean?"

"I have seen the future," he continued. "And, I fear we are heading in the wrong direction; one that may doom us all in the end. The gods of beasts and nature all fear the inevitable change the future will bring, and the humans are acting recklessly in order to bring the change along. Man and beast need to live and work together in order to bring about a better world, but, instead, they are fighting each other."

The youth continued staring in silence as he listened. "And what do I have to do with all this?"

"You represent an ideal form of humanity, at least in my eyes," Fukuro responded. "A human from a turbulent time period, who understands just how hard and cruel life can be; but still ended up an honest, caring person. I brought you here, to an earlier turbulent time, to make an example of humanity."

Dante raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Make an example?"

"I believe you have the potential to help everyone see the error of their ways; to make peace between man and beast."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Dante asked abrasively. "You think if I just go out there and tell them all to stop fighting and get along, they'll all just do it? After all the fighting they've done, all the killing and destruction they've inflicted on each other, you think a few choice words from some weird-looking outsider, who's killed some on either side, will get them to make peace and dance around in happiness? That's why you brought me here?"

"I never believed it would be easy for you, but it was most certainly necessary. We had to try."

Dante looked at the owl god. "'We'?"

Fukuro sighed. "The Shishi-Gami and I ultimately made the decision to bring you here," he said. We both felt it was the only thing to do, though I had to work hard to convince him to let me do this."

"What in god's name possessed you to bring me to this time?" Dante asked. "What makes you think I have what it takes to save the world?"

The owl looked down at the youth, and took a deep breath. "It's quite a long story," he said. "But, I suppose I owe it to you to give you the full account. You'll need to understand why you mean so much to us…"

And, with that, the owl god began his story. Dante decided to get more comfortable, and sat down cross-legged on the grass.

"It's unknown just how long the gods of nature and beasts have been around. Some say we go back to the dawn of time. Some believe we were merely beasts in the beginning, but that we evolved over time. Nonetheless, the gods of this land have been around for hundreds of thousands of years, if not millions. We've seen the land change over time, and we've seen several species of beast come and go.

"However, my own species has evolved a bit differently than most, at least those of us who are gods. While most beasts, such as the boars, wolves, bears, apes, foxes, hawks, deer and several others live their lives in their own distinct ways, they generally live passively. They interact with each other on occasion, but mostly keep to themselves, living life the same way, over and over. Eat, sleep, play, love; it's the same cycle of life for all of them.

"We owls might have lived like that in the past, but, as far as I can remember, we've seen the world a bit differently than our fellow beasts. We like to pay attention to the changes that are happening around us. As I've said, we've seen several different animals and plants come into existence, and disappear, over the years. Each new species caught our interest, and we made a point to learn about them. We would watch as the land would change over the years, and keep these memories recorded through speech and song. After living with this habit for a while, we decided to dedicate ourselves to the study of knowledge, and learn as much as we could about that which surrounded us. With each passing generation, the stories and fables would be passed down to the next, with the gods of our species learning the utmost amount of knowledge to make sure none of it would ever be forgotten. To us, life was something more than to be lived; it was something to be studied, experienced, and understood.

"And for a long time, we did just that. We watched as new lives were created, watched them live, and watched them go. However, most of what we saw was quite constant with the rest of nature. Most animals would live their lives in the same passive fashion that all the others had. And the changes the land underwent had become predictable. Life didn't change much.

"Then, several thousand years ago, a new species appeared; one that would leave an everlasting impact on all of us, and the world as we know it.

"This species, called man, when it first appeared, was similar to the ape in many ways. It walked primarily on its hind legs, and used its upper appendages for other purposes, such as digging, and procuring food. Like other beasts, it would eat plants and fruits that grew from the earth, or hunt for smaller, weaker animals. And it would reproduce and live life like any other animal or beast.

"However, as time passed, we noticed that man was not like the other beasts. He would do things we'd never seen any other animal do before. When he hunted, he would use rocks, sticks, or other tools from the earth to aid in his capture of a meal. While apes did similar things, man took it a step further, and created a weapon ideal for capturing food: he would carve a stone until it was sharp, and tie it to the end of a long stick to use as a hunting tool. While he would eat food that grew from the ground and from trees, he soon found out how to grow it for himself, and would cultivate it in much larger quantities, and be able to feed more of his own kind. And, instead of fearing and avoiding fire like all other animals, man would learn to harness it, and use it to his advantage, keeping warm in conditions that would have killed him otherwise. Needless to say, this species had caught our interest in a way we never believed possible. Man was an ambitious creature, and sought to improve himself in every way. Every new thing humans would create, every new idea they would come up with was a moment of joy and excitement for us owls. We live for knowledge and the study of life, and man was giving us more to learn about than we had ever hoped for.

"Though, honestly, the creation of man that has most gained our love and respect over time was the written word. Previously, man would record history and knowledge in the ways we did, through fable and song. However, the idea that one could mark visual symbols that could be read as knowledge and preserved for all time was simply stunning. We owls even adopted the practice as soon as we had studied it. Soon, humans were everywhere, growing faster than any other beast. And, with each passing year, they were learning something new, and some way to improve on their ideas from the past. Man was not passive; he moved forward. And us owls were watching with enormous interest the whole time.

"However, as time went on even further, we noticed that not everything humans did made us smile. Man would hunt for food, but sometimes he would hunt too much, and kill more than he needed. He would grow food, but he might cut down too many trees, or burn too much land. And, while other beasts were certainly not above petty conflict, it would happen with humans quite more often. Humans seemed to understand more about life and supposed morals, and, as such, were all the more likely to break them. It seemed that, with man's gifts of ambition and intelligence, there also came harsh flaws of excess and malice. Mankind had a much bigger impact on nature than the other beasts did, for better or worse. And, as time went on, we would come to notice the worse.

"After centuries upon centuries of living with humans and all the impact they had brought, the gods and beasts of the land felt they had to make a decision about the human race. They felt that, with humans rapidly expanding into the lands around them, the survival of their own species was threatened. There was much debate and squabble between the gods and their clans. Finally, one hundred years ago, all the beast gods of this land met to decide, once and for all, what to do about humanity, with the Shishi-Gami, the oldest and wisest of us all, overseeing the event.

"Many species, especially the boars, felt the only way to deal with them was all-out war and extermination. They felt humans were an abomination of nature, eating away at the harmony of the status quo. As far as they were concerned, it was us or them. The wolves and bears were similarly militant, though the wolves were not quite as vocal about it. The apes were just as afraid of man's advances as the others, but didn't think they stood a chance in a fight. Many of them believed the end was indeed coming. Other beasts were not quite as hostile towards humans, but none were too fond of them.

"None except us, that is. I remember that meeting well, and we stood out amongst all the other gods as the ones to stick up for the human race. We acknowledged mankind's excesses, but believed those flaws were just an evolutionary step towards the creation of an ideal race. We believed that man would become the species to bring ambition and knowledge in harmony with nature and the gods. We tried to convince them of our vision with all that we had learned. Of course, the more vocal beasts, such as the boars and apes, found our habits of study to be quite blasphemous towards their strict code of life, and didn't listen to us. We failed to convince them on our knowledge alone, and the vote looked like it would be no contest. In a move of desperation, I begged the Shishi-Gami to grant me a use of his power to look into the time stream, and glimpse the future. I truly believed we would see a time when humanity had outgrown their flaws, and managed to become one with nature, with other animals and beasts learning from their example. I all but promised the Deer God such a result, and he granted me the chance to glimpse the time to come.

"With this new power, I gazed years, centuries, millennia into the future. And what I saw amazed me. Mankind had indeed grown with time, as had his ideas. Humans had, among other things, learned to fly; to harness the power of lightning and turn it into a source of energy for countless inventions; to push agriculture far beyond its original limits, using it to feed more and more people. Mankind had taken exploration to new heights, exploring the highest points and deepest depths of the planet, and had even gone beyond that, taking to the stars. And they had learned more about the world and their surroundings than we had ever dreamed possible. The achievements this wonderful species had made were nothing short of astounding.

"However, what I saw also frightened me. For all his improvements, and improvements there were, man's flaws had also grown. Far from learning his own limits when it came to excess, mankind only seemed to crave more as time went on, allowing greed and misplaced ambition to cloud his judgment. Much of mankind became more and more desensitized to the world around them, losing themselves in a world of materialism and excess. And, though war and conflict happened less often in the time to come, it seemed to happen on a greater scale. Though most humans were the kind, loving creatures we had come to know in our time, they had an awful habit of choosing the absolute worst among them as leaders. Fear and ambition in times of war led to disastrous inventions of death and destruction that only increased the likelihood that the human race might destroy itself, as well as the world around them.

"Feeling defeated, I returned to my normal consciousness to deliver my report to the Shishi-Gami. Though it broke my heart to do so, I could never lie to the forest spirit; I told him the truth of what I saw, and that I wasn't as optimistic as I had been. The other forest gods were not swayed, and the decision was final. From then on, the gods of nature have been at a state of war with humanity. I lost all hope, and returned to my normal life.

"However, I didn't give up. Several years later, I returned to the Shishi-Gami in secret, and asked for a favor: I wanted to attempt to save both our kind and the human race. I still felt humans could achieve what I had always thought they could, and wanted to give them another chance. When he asked me how I could change the future, I told him an example needed to be set. Humanity needed to be put on the correct path if they were to avert the worst of what the future would bring. And, to do that, I felt it necessary to bring an example of humanity from that time period. The forest spirit was very reluctant to interfere with the time stream, as he thought it could rupture the very nature of time itself. And it would be several more years before I finally convinced him, but he eventually agreed. Although not as enthused about your kind as we owls were, he didn't want to see the human race destroyed any more than I did. We kept the whole operation secret from the other gods and beasts, and I searched the time stream for a suitable candidate. And, I found you."

Dante sat, not having moved an inch since the owl started talking. He was once again left speechless, and remained so for several minutes. Finally, he spoke up.

"So…what do I do now?"

The owl sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know, friend. The burden you carry is a heavy one, and I hope that you are still able to wield it. But, considering all that you've been through, I don't feel right in asking you any further." Sighing again, he looked at the youth, his yellow eyes piercing those of the boy. "I will, however, ask that you do not give up hope. You may be cursed, but there is a chance at salvation. The Shishi-Gami is very benevolent indeed, and he holds the same belief in you that I do."

A light wind passed through the trees, and Dante could feel the breeze across his naked body. Looking around for a bit, the owl turned back to the youth. "It will be morning soon. The Shishi-Gami will be coming to grant your life back. I must leave you now."

The boy's eyes went wide. "Wait, what do you mean? What's gonna happen to me?"

"Relax, friend. Your time has not come yet. The forest spirit will revive your body shortly. And please, consider what I said earlier, Dante. You are our last hope. Until we meet again." And, with that, the owl disappeared into the shadows.

Dante ran forward. "Wait, hold on! Where are you going?" He looked around, but the nocturnal bird was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit. What did he mean by that? There was still so much…"

He couldn't finish the thought, for he was pulled into a very deep sleep. Everything went dark, and he knew no more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Review if you can, and look forward to the next chapter.

**Music for Chapter 18**

_San and Ashitaka in the Forest of the Deer God_ by Jo Hisaishi (Mononoke Hime Soundtrack)  
_L'America_ by the Doors


End file.
